Balance: Light or Dark
by Ehwaz-Ansuz-Kano
Summary: Eragon finds out he has another brother, what will he do when they meet? Murtagh's getting forced into marriage and there's another Rider. Two army's collide in war and someone has opened the Vault of Souls!
1. Pain

He looked blankly at the ground, his eyes where unforced, he couldn't even think straight. His mind felt clouded over like he had a veil over it making it so he couldn't think right.

He felt an unbearable pain shoot through his body out of nowhere. It felt like he was being drilled through in his stomach with a red-hot poker. He closed his eyes surprised that he had the strength for it.

Someone grabbed his chin and pushed his head up making him come face-to-face with a dark green eye. The man had a wicked smirk along his face, his eyes filled with hate, and his breath was sank.

"Murtagh," the man said slowly with a laugh. "This is a great honor for me, you know that."

Murtagh hardly heard the man's voice because he was still dazed from the pain.

"It seems you don't know," he replied when Murtagh gave no answer. "It's because you're the _Rider_," the man said rider with hate and glared at Murtagh with more intensity.

"I should have been the rider, but no when I touched the egg it did nothing, and then_ you _touch it." He shook his head as if to relieve himself of the thoughts. "Sure you're the son of Morzan, but you're a weak pitiful being of a human."

"And your better," Murtagh said finally able to speak again.

"By far," snapped the man.

Murtagh laughed his voice hoarse and harsh, "Minger."

"How dare you," the man said his face taking on anger mixed in with the hate. "You little bast…"

"Say what you will, you can do no worst to me then what the king has done," Murtagh laughed again.

The man yelled out, "Malthinae! Brisingr!"

Blue fire that didn't burn streaked around Murtagh's body, Murtagh gritted his teeth together, he could feel the screams wanting to come out, but Murtagh held them at bay not wanting to be weak in front of this fool. Murtagh laid on the stone floor, pain that he hadn't even thought possible was washing over this entire body.

Suddenly the burning pain stopped Murtagh looked up at the man, the man had a big yellow toothed grin upon his ugly face.

"This is what you get for not killing the other traitor rider and his dragon." The man turned on his heel and went to the thick door with a small widow with bars. The man turned back and said hatefully, "I would have killed that wanker with ease if I were you," the man turned and just before he left he shouted out.

"Brisingr!"

Murtagh collapsed limply in a heap, and let out a scream, the fire was even more burning then last time.

_Make the fire stop! _Murtagh whimpered, _make it stop! _Murtagh realized it wouldn't stop until the man said the words to make it stop. He cursed inside his head then thought, _he is a chav, rotter, skunk, crumb, and git! _

The pain stopped then, Murtagh laid there not moving, he waited he wanted to make sure the pain wouldn't return. It didn't return.

_Thorn, _he called out with his mind.

There came no response. Murtagh called again, but Thorn said nothing. Murtagh's link with Thorn's mind was weak at best right now, Murtagh knew Thorn was being tortured as he had just been.

Murtagh sat up, surprised that he could do it, he looked around not that there was much to see. He was in King Galbatorix's castle, the king's castle was made of stone, and the windows on the wall where of course barred since Murtagh was in the prison.

He was in here for not successfully killing Eragon. Or Saphira. _I should have killed Eragon and Saphira when I had the change!_

_You seem to forget that Eragon was your friend and he is your brother, _came Thorn's mind finally talking to Murtagh.

_I know, _Murtagh replied grimly_, but what of you and I, do you not care if we our punished?_

_Of course I do master Murtagh, but it is not as simple as that, Eragon and you where close, where you not?_

Murtagh grunted in agreement,_ if it where not for your oath's to the king, and mine, we would never have done such things. I'm certain we could have joined Eragon and Saphira, but alas dear rider we are cursed to this fate._

_And that means we must kill them regardless of what feels we may or may not have towards them, _Murtagh finished.

_And that is your reasoning for being cold and trying to forget everything that had happened with you and them, _Thorn concluded.

Murtagh made no reply and both where silent deep in there own thoughts for sometime.

_Thorn?_

_Yes, master?_

_Tell me, why is it us and not Eragon and Saphira who have this fate, why couldn't it have been me who had the simpler life, who could be free?_

_That question you know I can not answer, master Murtagh, _Thorn muttered falling silent once more.


	2. Evil Man

Murtagh stared blankly at the ceiling of his room. It had been a week since his last beating by Ken (Ken was the guard who had tortured and tormented him). Murtagh had learned Ken's name from one of the other guards. Murtagh if he was ever free would kill Ken after he killed King Galbatorix.

_Thorn, _he called brushing his conscious with Thorn more as he talked.

_Yes, _Thorn replied.

_Where are you?_

_Out hunting, but if you wish I will return, is there anything you need? _Thorn responded.

_Nothing, I was just wondering, I get… _Murtagh didn't finish there was no way of saying it with out sounding weak. At least that's what Murtagh Thought. Murtagh had grown cold, he knew it, but how could he not? After all the punishment's didn't help, they where often and he would never get use to it.

_Well I shall be off then, _Thorn said, _oh and Murtagh?_

_Yes?_

_I care for you, too._

Murtagh grunted, _and how did you guess that that's what I was going to say?_

Thorn gave no answer and Murtagh stood up, sometimes Thorn could be annoying. But the truth was Murtagh did care about Thorn although he wouldn't admit it.

Murtagh stood up and went to the window, the window had a small ledge which he settled on. He looked out the window at the courtyard, there was a large fountain with clear torrent water in the middle of the courtyard. There where also servants running around doing what they where ordered. But none of that interested Murtagh, what he was looking for was in the right side of the courtyard.

There where several men sparing, fighting back and forth with there slender swords of steel. Murtagh was reminded of Eragon and his fight, and closed his eyes. _Why do I still care about him, is it cause he's my brother?_

_It might be, _came Thorn's gowl like voice.

_It is, most likely, _Murtagh said back, _so are you returning now?_

_Yes, I've had enough and besides you seem so lonely without me, _Murtagh knew Thorn was most likely laughing.

_You're a funny dragon now, aren't you?_

_Maybe, _Thorn shoot back.

_Well then when you get here, I say we go and fly for a while._

_Sounds like a good time._

Thorn arrived a few minutes later, Murtagh was waiting for him in the courtyard. Murtagh pulled his saddle on Thorn and climbed on after buckling it.

_Ready?_

_Yes, _Murtagh said.

Thorn unfolded his large wings and spread them wide. He kicked off with his feet, flapping his wings, and took off into the air. Murtagh was holding on to one of his large scales. Murtagh could feel the wind brush pass his face, he closed his eyes, and took in the feeling of flying. Flying like his with Thorn always put Murtagh in a good mood.

When Murtagh opened his eyes, he was pulled into Thorn, he felt like he had left his body to join with Thorn completely.

Murtagh looked around, everything he saw looked more brilliant, like it had more detail, the colors where tinted differently then what Murtagh was use to. He could see the walls of the stone wall around Uru'Baen, he could actual see every stone piece that had been placed to make the wall. _Amazing, _Murtagh thought, _I'll never get use to this even in a thousand seasons._

Thorn and Murtagh flew for a long time, flying over and around Uru'Baen, they weren't allowed to go pass the small forest around the city unless they were ordered to by the king, so they were confined. Murtagh hated not being able to go where and when he pleased, but as long as he could fly with Thorn it was bearable.

Thorn landed in the courtyard where there was enough room for them and Murtagh slipped off of Thorn's back.

_A fun ride, no Murtagh?_

_It was fine, _Murtagh replied through there mind link, he looked over at the sparing area, there was no one sparing now. _Thorn, I would like to spar but there is no one, maybe we should just head to the library, I wouldn't mind reading a good scroll._

_Our mind will not need to be made, _Thorn said, Murtagh didn't understand what Thorn was talking about until he saw the servant approaching them.

The servant bowed his head and said in a nervous tone. "Master Murtagh the King wishes your presence in his chambers."

Murtagh groaned inwardly, not the King. Murtagh looked over at Thorn, _Be careful._

_What choice do I have? _Murtagh countered.

Murtagh followed after the servant, the servant went into the castle and walked down a hallway, Murtagh followed soundless behind.

He hated the King with all of his being, who wouldn't hate that man after everything he's done to so many people, he deserved dead more then anyone. That was Murtagh's thinking as he followed the servant to the King's chambers.

Murtagh was just thinking about what the most painful way to kill the King when they arrived at the King's chambers. The servant opened the door, Murtagh went in first, and the servant closed the door behind himself.

The King was on top of a large throne, there was a dark purple cushion which the King was upon, the throne's legs, back, and arms where brass.

Murtagh looked down not wanting to look at the evil man in front of him.

"How has your stay in my castle been, Murtagh?" The King said Murtagh with a smirk, Murtagh gritted his teeth. _Damn bastard, _Murtagh thought.

"I've enjoyed myself and so has Thorn, King Galbatorix," Murtagh said still looking down.

"Now did I ask what Thorn enjoyed?"

"No, my King, but…"

"I couldn't careless about that creature, all dragon's are good for is flying and using as weapon's, and that's all Thorn and Shruikan will ever be!" The King looked at Murtagh, Murtagh looked up at him, and shuddered.

The King's eyes where a charcoal-gray color, they were filled with rage and madness from what Murtagh could see. Murtagh looked down at the stone floor, he really is mad, Murtagh held his breath. There was a silent, as Murtagh waited for the King to speak again.

"Now Murtagh since _you _didn't kill Eragon and his dragon, I am very disappointed in you, I expected more from my most loyal servant's son. I hope it will not happen again," the King stated.

"I will make sure it does not happen again, my king," Murtagh replied. He was kicking himself, but if he didn't obey then a beating was sure to follow, and Murtagh didn't feel like seeing Ken again any time soon.

"You better," Murtagh nodded.

"I will not disappoint again," Murtagh said.

"Now we have reason to believe Eragon is still in Surda, but we will not advance towards him, yet."

"Why not, your Excellency," Murtagh asked, hoping it would give him a way to leave the city.

"Because Murtagh your not strong enough, that's why." The King stated, "Eragon was weaken after battling for a long period of time and you had not battled at all." The king's voice raised after every word, "and still you didn't win!"

"It was not my fault," Murtagh countered, "Eragon was like an elf now, he was far stronger and faster then I thought he would be."

"You underestimated your enemy next time it could be your death for that mistake."

Murtagh said nothing, he would not make the same mistake, next time he would kill Eragon.

"Now leave my sight, you disgust me, your nothing like your father," Galbatorix exclaimed.

"I find that a good thing," Murtagh muttered under his breath.

Galbatorix heard me, and said loudly, "jierda!"

Murtagh yelled as his legs buckled underneath him. Murtagh laid there, his leg had snapped easily into two, the bones jutting through skin.

_Murtagh, what's wrong I can sense pain coming from you?_

_My leg… _That's all Murtagh was able to say.

Murtagh's glance went to the Galbatorix, he was looking at Murtagh then he said in a very sardonic voice. "Never talk that way about your father."

Murtagh blacked out then, unable to stay awake with the pain in his leg.

The last thing he remembered was Thorn yelling, _Murtagh! _in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own any of the people or dragon's created my Chris, though I can wish. Please no sue, if you must sue someone sue someone who deserves it (like people who don't read your books).

Just so you know I'll tell you what it means when people in my stories say;

Minger-an unattractive person; a smelly or ugly person

Chav; the lower class, uneducated and ignorant people

Wanker-A detestable person.

Git and Rotter-a person who is deemed to be despicable or contemptible

Crumb-A contemptible, untrustworthy, or loathsome person

Stinker-An irritating, disgusting person.

Skunk-A person regarded as obnoxious or despicable.

Anyway Bye until next one! It will be soon, I hope.


	3. Galbatorix has a plan for Murtagh

_Murtagh? _He heard a growl sounding voice call to him.

Murtagh sat up and looked around him, he was in a large room, the room was taken up mostly by beds. There were people running around the place, there were about seven other beds along the wall, each bed held a person waiting to be taken care of.

A women came over to Murtagh and placed a hand on his head, she was a healer, Murtagh guessed from the light blue clothes she wore. All the healers were to wear a shirt and pants that were light blue, so you would be able to tell who they were.

"How's your leg feeling," she asked in a gentle voice.

"It's fine," Murtagh replied. _Murtagh, _He heard again.

_What Thorn?_

_Where are you, I felt great pain come from you, and you didn't say anything. I grew worried, are you alright?_

_I've felt better, but I'm alive, Galbatorix used magic on me, I didn't see it coming, and well…I blacked out._

He could feel Thorn clam down somewhat, but he knew what Thorn was going to say next. _You should be more careful, Galbatorix could kill you easily if he so wished, I worry a great deal about your safely. It's like I'm the dad and you're the little one who keeps getting into trouble. One of these times I wouldn't be there and what will happen?_

_My leg will get hurt? _Murtagh asked mockingly.

_No, you could die! And I'd be left to mourn your death, do you really want to put me through that pain?_

_Of course not, _Murtagh said. _But I do not agree with what you've said, I'm not a child that needs to be taken care of all the time._

_Well then start acting like a man and I'll stop treating you like a child._

Murtagh countered with, _well then if I'm a child then what are you? A baby!_

Thorn gave no reply, Murtagh knew he had made Thorn mad at him, but he didn't care. He felt his and Thorn connection weaken until it was only a thin string.

_Have it your way Thorn, _he thought to himself, _I will not sit around and let you call me a child._

Murtagh looked at the women, she was talking with the man next to her about something.

"Excuse me," Murtagh said, the women turned and looked at him. The women dismissed herself from the talk and went to Murtagh.

"Yes?"

"May I leave, I feel fine. My leg has healed and there is things I need to take care of," Murtagh said.

She looked at him and said, "I believe we can not release you until the muscles heal."

Murtagh sighed, "well then, if I can walk will you let me leave?"

"Like I said, sir…" Murtagh waved a hand at her to silent her and slowly got up. He stood there, his legs feeling like jelly, but still he stood.

"There," Murtagh moved towards the door. The women grabbed his shoulder and started to move him back to the bed.

"Leave me be," Murtagh pushed her hands off of him, and walked to the door. The door opened just as Murtagh was about to exit through it.

"Glad your up, Murtagh,"

Murtagh cursed inside, "are you able to walk?"

He waited for no answer and turned around, Murtagh followed knowing he had to or be beaten.

Murtagh stared expressionlessly at Galbatorix's back as he walked confidently towards his throne room.

"You where out longer then I thought you would be, Murtagh." Galbatorix said as a servant opened the throne room door. They walked inside and the servant closed the door behind himself.

"If you don't mind my asking, your Majesty, how long was I out?"

Galbatorix waved the servant away then addressed Murtagh. "About several hours, dear boy."

"Would you like some tea, Murtagh?"

"I'm fine, your Majesty."

Galbatorix laughed, his voice cold and uncaring. "Get Murtagh some tea," he ordered the maid next to his throne.

The maid curtsied and left through a side door behind the throne. Galbatorix settled into a comfortable position and did so while eying Murtagh with a smirk.

"While Murtagh," he began, "I was wondering something. Maybe you could help me with it?"

"What is it, King Galbatorix?" Murtagh said wanting this talk to end.

"How many years of age are you?"

Murtagh looked at the King, what did he care what how many years Murtagh was? Murtagh pondered this as he answered, "close to eighteen, why do you ask my king?"

"You know, if your father Morzan had been around, you would have been wed by now." Murtagh stared surprised, what in the world was the King getting at.

"Must young men have been married since they where thirteen years of age, and yet here you are, and not wed."

Murtagh bit his lip as the King said grinning like an old fox. "You shall wed by a mouth's time, is this understood?"

"But…"

The King looked at Murtagh with coldness, "now, now, Murtagh, you shall listen to your king."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

All people and dragon's where created by Christopher Paolini.

As to what Ninja Blade said, I know Murtagh was send to capture not kill Eragon and Saphira. But Galbatorix looked through Murtagh and Thorn's mind after they arrived back at the castle, and saw that Eragon and Saphira would most likely never join him, so the king made Murtagh and Thorn make an oath in the ancient Language to kill Eragon and his dragon next time. Then Murtagh and Thorn were sent to Ken to be beaten.I just did this because it has to do with my story, I know I should have explained earlier, oh well.

And Thorn calling Murtagh master and stuff, is just because…I like master Murtagh, but I'll stop, it is out of characters for Thorn probably. Not that Chris had much for anyone to go on for Thorn.

Anyway any advice you may have will help me, this is my first Fan Fiction and I like it so far, I'll be sure to reread it for misspelling and stuff, but no ones perfect so if there's misspellings I'd like it if you could tell me.

Oh and Wynn will be in here shortly, probably on the fifth chapter. Oh and Wynn is said like win the word.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! AND READING MY STORY!


	4. A girl named Ranae

Ranae sat up and looked into the familiar face of her mother. "Get up school, Ranae."

"What," she said sitting up, her head still clouded with the dream she had been having.

"School, dear." Her mother informed her. Her mother shook her shoulders. Ranae rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm up," Ranae said, her mom made sure she was awake before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

Ranae yanked her blanket and sheets off, standing up she slipping on her soft slippers. She shifted her feet and soon was walking to the door of her room, she opened the door, and when into the peach colored hallway.

She yawned again and continued walking until she arrived at the bathroom. Once inside she undressed out of her silky blue pajamas. She started the shower and got in, letting herself be taken away by the nice feeling of the warm water.

The water woke her up all the way and she remembered her dream. The dream had spooked her and she didn't know why.

**Flashback**

She was standing in darkness it was like midnight all around her. Suddenly a man appears, his face is hard to see, but Ranae can tell he has short cut hair, and dark eyes that seemed to look at her with an indifference look.

"Who are you?' Asked Ranae in the dream.

The man gave no reply. Then Ranae heard a loud yell, "Wynn!"

She looked around, but saw no one besides the man. The man hadn't spoke. So who did?

"Wiol pomnuria ilian, Ranae." She looked at the man, the only word she understood was her name. Was he speaking another language?

She heard another voice the one who spoke the first time said, "Galbatorix!"

"Galbatorix and Wynn are they people?" Ranae questioned, but received no answer, which aggrieved her.

"Tell me!" She shouted. Ranae wasn't use to out bursts of any kind, she normally kept her temper down, and was cool. Ranae could be bitter and mean if crossed but that was it.

A feather fell out of the black sky, Ranae bend down, and picked it up. She looked at it and then looked up at the sky. The man when Ranae looked down was gone and so was the voice. It was then that her mother woke her.

**End Flashback**

Ranae shook her head and continued with her shower, she got the urge to sing as she washed herself, something that happened to her often when she took a shower.

She sang her voice was pleasing and had an unearthliness to it;

"_I hope that one fell sop,_

_Ends her that black oblivion, _

_Pulls her through,_

_Into a world of Light._

_The weight of her world will be send back,_

_How contorted her face looked swinging there,_

_Her feet dangling around pulled to the ground._

_Was it gravity and not you who blocked her breath from passage,_

_You had to deny it to left that cord around her neck,_

_You sealed your wife's fate._

_Circle of life,_

_Circle of Death._

_What with no lies upon your breath, sweet babe,_

_Do you fling new born fingers,_

_And swinging in the sun,_

_All those things you wanted you have now become,_

_Does that sweet breath swell under you._

_Breath of life,_

_Breath of death."_

She stopped and smiled she loved dark songs like this one. This was one of her favorite songs. She didn't mind a happier note, but she much preferred the dark stuff.

After she washed her hair and body as best she could, she got out, turned the water off, and looked at her dipping body in the mirror. Her hair was dipping along the small rug, her hair was long and brown, she had dyed it once or twice so that it looked red with brown stripes. She reasoned she should dye it soon again.

But it was her eyes that frightening most people. They were like the sea when there was a storm. Sometimes her eyes appeared like the sea when it was clam and peaceful, it would be a clear dark blue.

She never knew when they changed, but her friends had commented that they change when she's terribly angry or afraid. Which the latter didn't happen much. Nor did the first, but at times it did and everyone knew to not get her madder.

She was a bit flat chested to say the least, and her butt wasn't perfect nether, that's why most guys passed her up and went for the other girls. She shook her head.

_If only I'd gotten my mother's looks, _she thought.

She wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. She went back into her room, went to her armoire. Opening it she grabbed out some clothes and got dressed. She looked herself over again, she was wearing jeans, and a light tan shirt.

She finished the outfit with a gray hair tie and left her room, she went into the kitchen sniffing she smelled the sweet scent of her mothers perfume.

"Come sit," her mother said, setting a plate in front of Ranae's set.

"So what's up today?"

"Nothing much," Ranae replied gulping a mouth full of bacon and bread.

Her momnameisIsleen Conner. She was very beautiful with gray eyes and her blond hair.

She smiled at her mom and after eating and talking about there life's, Ranae's mom took her to school. Ranae got out of the van, said good-bye to her mom, and went into the school.

Her friend Mariel was waiting for her, she smiled. Mariel was her best friend, they shared everything, and they were a lot alike.

They greeted and Mariel said, "so what's up, you're coming over Friday right?"

"Of course," Ranae replied.

Ranae sent the rest of the day doing homework and boring school stuff.

Ranae was just finishing getting dressed when the door bell rang. She went down stairs and saw her mother talking to Mariel. She went over and said, "your early."

"I know, are you ready?"

"Yep," Ranae looked at her mom.

"Be careful and remember get home by 11 or you know." Isleen grabbed her daughter into an embraced, Ranae hugged her back feeling embarrassed in front of Mariel.

"Bye Miss. C," said Mariel as she walked out the door and headed for her car.

"Oh and dear do you have your necklace on?"

"Yep," Ranae said, not sure why her mom had asked.

"Love you, dearest."

"I'll be fine, don't worry yourself to death," Ranae said as she left the house.

Mariel and Ranae sat in her room, it was getting close to ten o'clock and Mariel's mom and dad had gone out at around seven. The girl's had just sat around and talked about things, like boys which Ranae didn't really say anything about.

"So we should start." Mariel stood up and when to her closet, she rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

"I'm not sure about this, I mean what would our parents think?"

"Your mom will never find out, and as for my parents they don't even know I'm a Wiccan. If anything goes wrong you can call your mom, or we could call someone else from the coven." **(A/N a coven is a group of witches that get together to celebrate sabbats and such, and sabbats are Wiccan holidays. On with story)**

"Well…"

"Stop being so worried, you told me you wanted to do this, do you want to or not?" Mariel turned and looked at Ranae.

After some deciding Ranae said, "Ok fine."

"Good," Mariel said. She settled down next to Ranae on her bed and handed Ranae the dark green rode. "Go put this on and I'll see to it about the other stuff."

Ranae left her friend's room and went to the bathroom to change. She let out a sigh, if her mom knew about this she would be dead. Her mom, Mariel, and a few of Ranae's other good friends were all Wiccans.

Ranae's dad well she didn't know, Ranae had never met her father, and probably never would. Isleen never talked about him, all she had told Ranae was that her father had left her.

Ranae slipped out of her clothes and threw on the rode. She went back into Mariel's room. Mariel had changed into a rode, too. Hers was a bright yellow. Mariel had drawn a large circle with chalk in the middle of her room. Ranae walked over and went into the circle, Mariel smiled at her.

Then it began as Mariel went around the circle with her dragger using the dragger to help her energy be send into the circle. Ranae stood in the middle near Mariel's altar, which was a small side table with a white cloth draped over it.

Mariel was walking deosil (clockwise) and then she came to the east side of her room.

Mariel stood there for a second before calling the watchtower of the east.

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, Ye Lords of Air, I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle."

Mariel raised her dragger to the south and raised it above her head just like she had down for the first watchtower.

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South, Ye Lords of Fire, I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle."

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the West, Ye Lords of Water, I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle."

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, Ye Lords of Earth, I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle."

Mariel continued until she returned to the east then joined Ranae at the altar.

Mariel looked at Ranae and nodded now was Ranae's turn;

"I take the power in my hands from air and fire, water and land power of the angels. Divinity moves and pulsates the energy in me. I build, I birth, I bring form, I raise with might an energy storm. I shape, I build the ultimate power from me blooms a perfect flower of strength of healing I reside."

Ranae said it as Mariel followed behind in a mutter. Mariel grabbed the pink candle from the altar and sat down on the floor, she beckoned Ranae to join her.

Ranae sat down, Mariel lit the candle with the lighter, and both girl's stared into the flame. Ranae looked over at Mariel after several seconds of staring at the candle, Mariel was muttering something under her breath that Ranae couldn't catch.

Mariel grabbed the bay leaf and the pencil from her altar. Ranae held her breath something felt off to her. She was going to voice her thought aloud, but Mariel looked at her and asked.

"Ready?"

"Sure…" Ranae said after some hesitation.

"Right," Mariel took the pencil and began to scribble on it. While waiting Ranae looked into the flame of the candle, there was a pushing in the back of her mind, telling her something was terribly wrong.

Ranae ignored it, as Mariel handed her the bay leaf. Ranae looked at the bay leaf and then at Mariel. Mariel nodded at her and Ranae threw the leaf into the fire. She watched as it burned to ashes, and a sudden heaviness and sickness hit Ranae, she bend over holding her stomach.

A groan escaped her, she looked up at her friend who was smiling.

"Now Ranae, please tell King Galbatorix I said hi." Mariel laughed and stood up, she then said. "And I'll see you in Alagaesia."

Ranae's stomach lunched forward again and she shuddered. Her eyes became to heavy to keep and she fainted.

The last thing Ranae remembered was Mariel's last word Alagaesia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All people and dragon's where created by Christopher Paolini.

Hehehe, I love that chapter, I know Murtagh and Thorn weren't in here or mentioned, but there be in here next chapter.

I'm also Wiccan in case your wondering. You may also want to know what Wicca is, it's a nature-based religion worshipping around two deities, the Goddess and God, or the Lady and Lord.

Ranae, her mom, and Mariel are all Wiccans. Ranae's going to Alagaesia, she's lucky.


	5. Sarah Good, Gallows Hill, and Alagaesia

Ranae hands reached out in front of herself, she stood up with weak legs, and severed her surrounds. There was a large River Birch (or _Betula nigra_) in front of her.

Ranae could tell it was a River Birch because she'd had horticultural class. Her mother had also made sure Ranae was good with plants, herbs, and how to tell what they were and what there uses where.

The tree had long branches and it had to be about sixty feet tall. Ranae knew that was tall for the River Birch since they usual where about forty to fifty, but sometimes a really tall one got to sixty feet.

Ranae was about to walk up to the tree when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a women, the women was wearing a blue dress with gold laces around it. The women's hair was a golden-yellow color and her eyes where sky blue which matched her dress.

_Why is she wearing a strange looking dress from like the sixteenth century? _Ranae asked herself and was about to say it when the women smiled.

"Hello, Ranae." The women's voice was gentle and for some reason reassured Ranae.

"Hello," Ranae said and she wondered if the women could tell her where she was.

"I'm sure your wondering where you are my dear," the women remembered Ranae of her mother, Isleen. Ranae wished she was home, on the couch, and reading a book beside her mother. They often spent time reading on the couch next to each other.

"Yes."

"Why your on Gallows Hill." That statement shocked Ranae.

"Gallows Hill in Salem Massachusetts."

"What other Gallows Hill do you know," the women questioned. Ranae turned and looked at the tree, a shuddering ran down her spine.

"Maybe I should explain."

"That would be nice," Ranae concurred.

"Well I should introduce myself first, I am by name Sarah Good." Ranae blinked and looked at Sarah. She couldn't be?

"Sarah Good was one of the people accused of being a witch and was executed."

Ranae felt disturbed by this, there was no way this women in front of her was Sarah Good of Salem Village, it wasn't possible.

"I am Sarah Good. For Ranae you are in a place between two worlds and soon you will leave this place for Alagaesia," That word again. Ranae closed out the thoughts of Mariel and what had happened, it didn't make sense, nor why the spell went wrong?

_It was just a simple love spell so why did it get so messed up? _Ranae thought, then another question hit her.

"What's Alagaesia?"

"Alagaesia is another plane or world that's parallel to our world Earth. In your time it would most likely be called a world in the period of the Dark Ages, or Medieval times."

"What!" Ranae's mind was racing, did this women, Sarah as she called herself, think that Ranae was that stupid as to believe her.

"I do not lie, Ranae," said Sarah as if she had heard Ranae's thoughts.

"Ranae," Sarah said making Ranae look at her. "Alagaesia this other world needs help. For they are in the tyrant of the most evil man in both your time and there's."

Ranae stared, "and I'm going to help?"

"Yes," Sarah concluded.

"But I can't," Ranae argued, "I'm only sixteen and I can't fight this king guy or anything. I'd be useless."

"No, Ranae, your probably one of the most important people. And I have faith in you, you will be great, whether you believe it or not." Sarah smiled brightly at Ranae her eyes where glittering with hope.

Ranae looking at the women like she was crazy, Ranae save this other world, highly unlikely. Ranae looked herself over, she was skinny and had little muscles. This Sarah was mad.

Ranae looked distrusting at Sarah. _She most have been released from an asylum_, Ranae reasoned, _but who would let her out?_

Sarah frowned, "you do not believe me, Ranae."

"Obviously," Ranae exclaimed.

"Well then you should leave, it will be getting late in Alagaesia, and you will need your rest." Sarah looked at Ranae. "You will find out that I do not lie."

Ranae felt a sudden lunge in her stomach. Not again, Ranae could still feel the last time this happened to her. She held her stomach, she turned away from Sarah and looked one last time at the River Birch tree, the very same spot where years ago witches where hung.

Murtagh laid on his bed in his room, he was still fuming over what the king had asked him to do. He couldn't believe it and why did Galbatorix care if he married or not? Murtagh got up and went to the ledge that was next to his window.

_Thorn?_

_Yes, Murtagh, _Thorn's head pecked through the window.

_Thorn I can't believe it, I didn't want to get anyone else involved in the hell that is my life. Yet Galbatorix insists for whatever reasons. It is a tragedy. My life is a tragedy._

_Galbatorix cares not for you, nor me, but that we service him and help him destroy his enemies. Such as the Varden and Eragon and Saphira. We are tools to him as is every other person. He must have reasons besides your happiness which I doubt he even gives a damn about. It must be something he can get gain from._

_How can he gain from my getting married? _Murtagh asked.

_That I'm afraid is what we must find out, _Thorn responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why, oh why was Christopher the creator of Eragon and not me. Looks up from paper that's filled with ways to kill Paolini, and smiles. Did you like it? I did. Eragon was created by Christopher Paolini. Not myself, damn!

Sorry about Wynn not being in here, I promise as a writer of fan fiction that he will indeed be in here next chapter.

And Ranae and the whole other world thing is happening just after Ranae left Mariel in her house. Ok on until next time, I love writing this story, I'm getting really into it, and I haven't had writers block! Go me!

_THANKS A LOT, THE ONLY REASON I WRITE IS FOR MY FANS, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, OR DON'T!_


	6. Blindness, The Sea, and Wynn

Ranae opened her eyes, but realized she couldn't see. She reached out with her hands and felt her right hand brush against a rock.

_What's going on? _She wondered, _where am I?_

She moved slowly forward on her knees, her hands moving and making sure she didn't bump into anything.

_Oh Goddess, _Ranae opened her eyes, but still her sight was blurred. _Why can't I see?_

Ranae rubbed at her eyes, opened them again, but it did nothing to help. Ranae cursed inside and moved one hand forward. Her hand felt grass. _Maybe if I find water, _Ranae hoped as she moved a hand forward and then a knee.

This process was slow going as Ranae shifted one hand forward, then knee, then other hand, and last the other knee. Ranae's hands were helpful somewhat as she made sure not to crawl straight into anything.

Ranae could tell by the things her hands touched that she was in a forest or wood. Her left hand brushed another low branch as she slipped forward.

_How long have I been out here? And for that matter where is here?_

Ranae moved her left knee forward and stretched out her right hand. She started, there was no earth under her hand, there was air.

She mover her hand right and left, still nothing but air. She reached with her left hand and repeated what she had done with her first hand. But alas she did so in vein.

Before Ranae could even reason what happened she tumbled forward. She started to fall forward, she was accelerating, her head and body hit earth as she fell down the hill. She reasoned that's what it was a large hill. And she was tumbling down it fast.

Her head hit some thing hard, her head began to hurt, and her body was still going downwards. She reached out trying to fine something to grab at, but her hands caught grass. Finally after what felt like a life time of falling, Ranae's body stopped moving, and she knew she had reached the bottom.

She sat up slowly, her body felt like it had been through the dryer. She touched her head lightly, and a stab of pain was send through her. She pulled her hand away quickly, rubbing her arms she felt little cuts.

She winced from the pain in her head and on her body. She was close to tears now, w_hat am I to do?_

"Do you need help, dear child?" Ranae heard an elder women's voice ask.

"Yes and who are you?"

"I by name am Angela and you are?"

"I'm Ranae and I would like it if you could help me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh looked at Thorn, the only good thing to happen with Murtagh getting married was that the king was letting him leave the castle everyday to look for a suitable wife.

Murtagh hadn't looked for a wife, there was no need for it, he would marry whoever

Galbatorix had in mind. Murtagh didn't want to involve anyone in his life of course, but it was better if he didn't talk to his soon to be wife. He rather not know her or see her until there wedding and after that he hoped that he wouldn't have to worry much about her.

It wasn't the fact Murtagh didn't want to marry, he did, but not by Galbatorix's rules. Also he wanted to marry someone he loved, though it was unlikely he would find someone to love after all being a servant to a king such as Galbatorix made women not trust him.

There was also the fact he was Morzan's son and he was a rider, so many things to get though if I were to fall for a women. She would have to fall for him as while and Murtagh doubted any women would love him.

_You give yourself so little credit, _Thorn broke through Murtagh's thoughts._ Look at yourself, your strong, in good health, and you are smarter then most men your age or older. _

Murtagh laughed, _oh yes! I'm so good to look at, don't be an idiot Thorn. I'm not handsome like some, I maybe be cutting, but good health that I do lack. _

_No you don't, _Thorn returned_, you think a women cares about some scar on your back, if anything she'll think it nice._

Murtagh gave no reply, he had already said sorry about there last fight, and now this. It had to be stress that was making them fight so often now.

_Sorry, _Thorn responded when Murtagh said nothing. _You know I jest, don't be mad, say something Murtagh?_

_It's alright, I got carried away, _Murtagh said_, You know I think highly of you and for us to fight, well…It hurts me so._

_I got carried away also, _Thorn said. _And I'm hurt as while. You and I never fight like this normally, I think it to be all of the goings on._

_Most likely, _Murtagh said. Then Murtagh suggested, _how about a ride, it shall calm us?_

_I think that is a good idea, _Thorn said,_ meet you in the courtyard._

_Of course, _Murtagh stood from the widow ledge, and walked over to his wardrobe. He grabbed a dark blue shirt, threw it on, and left his room.

He approached Thorn once outside and began to buckle on the saddle. _Today is a peaceful day, _Thorn said sounding happy. Thorn's tail was flicking back and forth like that of a cat or dog.

Murtagh looked up from the saddle and said. _It is a nice day, I think we should visit the sea, you have yet to see it, and I find it delightful. _

_Anything you find delightful, must be a good thing, I shall see it then. _Thorn's tail swung faster back and forth almost hitting Murtagh in the head had he not ducked.

_Be careful, Thorn._

_Sorry, I just feel happy today, Murtagh._

_I noticed._

Murtagh and Thorn left Uru'Baen behind after flying high and fast for some time. Wind whispered pass Murtagh's head and body. _Murtagh._

_Let us become one, Thorn._

It was a long time later then that Thorn and Murtagh could make out the sea in the distance. _It truly is lovely, _Murtagh was still in Thorn and could feel the dragon's awe at the sea which made Murtagh smile.

_Wait until you see it up close._

Thorn went faster then before nearly knocking Murtagh off at the speed he was flying at. _Slow down a little, it will still be there no matter when we arrive, _Murtagh was holding on to one of Thorn's neck scales and hoping he would not fall off.

_I can't wait though, _Thorn replying slowing down again to a steady speed that Murtagh was use to.

Murtagh shook his head and said,_ well do you want to get there so bad your willing to send your rider falling to his death?_

_Of course not, _Thorn responded quickly and the talk ended as both stared at the brilliant glittering sea that lay before them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn was laying in his small bed and going over the changes that had happened as of late. He never would have thought any of this possible had he not see it himself. He closed his mind off when he heard footsteps outside his room.

"Wynn," called Mineva outside his door.

"I am here."

"Can you come out here, we're having a meeting?"

Wynn got up and went to the door, stepping outside of his room, he saw Mineva. She had her long chestnut colored hair tied back and she was wearing a plain light green dress.

"Glad to see your up," she said sounding cheerfully.

"So what are we doing today?" Wynn asked getting to the reason why they were having a meeting.

"Jayden didn't say why, all he said was that I should get you," she replied.

"Alright," they were walking to the main room of the small broken down house with which they lived.

Mineva opened the door to the sitting room and went in with Wynn at her heel. There standing in the center of the room was Jayden, Skyler, and Daray. _Why do they all look so grim? _Wynn asked himself, usually meetings were a good thing.

"Wynn you're here, good we can start shortly," said Daray smiled at him.

Wynn nodded and was silent. Thalassa was taking care of Jalen, he had gotten into a fight with some guards and had been beaten badly. Wynn walked over and looked at Jalen, Jalen nodded at him weakly.

He was the only magicker in there group besides Thalassa and Skyler. Thalassa was fairly good at healing cuts and small wounds, and Skyler was good with spells that could block out other minds.

They were all to wear the necklace Skyler had made for each of them. _'To block out unwanted visitors,' _Skyler had said when she'd handed Wynn his necklace.

Wynn looked down at the necklace he wore everyday and never took off. His was a dark green stone with sliver laced around it. Wynn had guessed it to be a jade or something of the kind, though he didn't know much of stones and the likes, he was certain it had cost a good penny.

Jalen though was far better with magic then the girls, he could do defensive spells, attack spells, and plenty of other spells that could stop anyone with a few words. Wynn didn't understand magic and didn't care to. He was a fairly good swordsman's and a thief by trade although he never told any of his friends of his being a thief, he had thought sometimes that they knew somehow.

Wynn turned as a door opened and the last member of the group walked in. Morwen was a girl of thirteen and a beauty at that. Her hair was a shiny golden color, her eyes a light bluish-green color that filled Wynn's heart with content whenever he saw her. She was wearing her favorite dress, it was orange with a light blue flower pattern along it.

Morwen was fast with her hands, and Wynn had to say she could make a good thief if she ever wanted to do so. Morwen's parents had died when she was little more then eight years of age from what Wynn had been told, she'd come to the group at the age of ten and had joined in there hate for the king. It was the king's guards that had killed her mother and father.

The other's had stories likewise to that of Morwen, were the king was involved so was these people. Wynn looked over at Jayden as he began the briefing of the meeting.

"I'm grad everyone's here, this could be our most important mission yet."

Wynn was tense although he was trying to stay come, he felt nervous inside and didn't know why. The other meetings weren't like this, so why this one? Wynn had gotten use to there ways, but something felt off today.

"What kind of mission is it," asked Thalassa, her voice wassoft and gentle just like herself.Her hairwashanging down her back in red waves andher eyes where a dark amber color.

Jayden grinned which wasn't normal for him, after all he had lost his family to the king. He was a half dead man on the inside, but if he could stop the evil king then he could help others in his position and that was the thinking of the group.

"We have a friend in Page, that can help, she's been in the castle and is working as a maid, she has something that can help overthrow the bastard king of ours.

"That man is not my king," Daray spat.

Page was the name of there group, there were other's in Page around Uru'Baen and even in other town's in Alagaesia. All of them where against Galbatorix and wished for his downfall. They worked to help the Varden, like shipping supplies to them and helping Surda. Page meant People Against Galbatorix Elite or some called them Pag.

"That maybe, but let's continue," Jayden said. "Now this assignment will go to you Wynn."

"What," said Morwen looking at Jayden in surprise. "You said I would do this mission."

"Why me?" Wynn asked after Morwen's outburst.

"Now Morwen I assured you I did say that, but things have changed and Wynn is perfect for this job."

"You…you said I could," she argued.

"Yes I did and I regret it," he said. "Wynn," he turned and looked at him. "The women in the castle has…."

"I want to do this!" Morwen said, the girl hardly ever got mad like this, but it was happening.

"Morwen be still," he said sounding somewhat annoyed. "Wynn what I want…"

Again Morwen interrupted, "I'm far better then Wynn, he could be a spy and betray us! We haven't even looked through his mind, how can you trust him!" Her checks had red in them with angry.

"Please Morwen," said Skyler. "Listen to Jayden, he knows what's for the best."

"I'm sure he does, and if he knew then I would be the one doing this mission not Wynn!"

"Morwen," Skyler began again but got cut off by Jayden.

"You want to know why it is not you Morwen," Jayden said his voice somewhat cold. Jayden's dark brown eyes looking at the girl, Morwen opened her mouth to say something, but Jayden beat her to it. "It is because you are a spoiled brat, you may think you know everything because you are young, you act as if the only thing that matter's is yourself. You are wrong!"

"So wrong, you can't even see it! I was young once and would never have been so stupid as to talk to elders in the way which you do! You are a foolish child who knows very, very little and if you think otherwise you are joking yourself!"

"This is the reason I have picked Wynn, he acts as a young man should, he acts not coy or too smart for his age, he acts like a man and not a child like yourself, Morwen!" Jayden said this with a look that said that's what he believed and would say no more about the matter.

Morwen stared at Jayden like she couldn't believe what he'd said. "How dare you!" she shrieked and ran to the door of the room, she opened it and ran out.

Skyler looked like she wanted to run after Morwen, but stayed where she was. Her brown eyes looked worried, and a strand of her brown hair fell across her face. Her eyes met Wynn's for a second and he knew Skyler thought of Morwen as a daughter, Skyler had lost her daughter years ago, Wynn could understand Skyler's feelings.

Wynn had never seen her look like his, it wasn't the Morwen he was use to, and he wasn't sure he liked it. She had been sweet and nice to him, but now all Wynn saw was the child in her. It was then that Wynn knew it, he was in love with a child. He felt his heart break slightly at the thought, but pushed it aside as Jayden addressed him again.

"Are you ready for this mission, Wynn? It will not be easy, and it may cost you your life and other's of Page and those not in Page?"

Wynn had to think about that. This mission was important, he could tell from faces around the room, he knew he may never see any of them again, they had felt like a family to him as he stayed here. But he knew he could feel it in his bones, he had to do this, no question about it.

"When do I leave?" Wynn asked looking at Jayden with his blue eyes. Jayden looked at Wynn, in Wynn's blue eyes he could see the boy's father, and in his heart was the heart of his mother.

"Soon, Wynn," Jayden said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Paolini wrote Eragon, not I. I did write Ranae and Wynn, though. I like Wynn, oh and he's fourteen so he's young but I like him. I made Jayden harsh on Morwen, but the girl needed it. She's a bit thick in the head, but she's a good person.

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND READ!**


	7. Falling and a Swim

One little thing I want to add, why is it some stories have colour spelled with a u. And other words too. I have a good idea that everyone besides myself is from the U. K or something. I'm from America so just wondering, anyway umm...the story will begin with Ranae.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae laid there and looked up at the ceiling. She felt sick, she'd been taken to the elder woman, Angela's house in Teirm. Ranae had no idea where or what Teirm was, but had to do as Angela said. Angela took care of Ranae's cuts and the lump on her head.

Ranae had done little in the week that had passed. She was feeling more and more depressed as the days passed by. Angela had left her home to go look for herbs and such, but Ranae knew Angela had left because of the way she was acting.

Ranae couldn't lie she'd been thinking of ways to end this. She couldn't stand the thought of being blind the rest of her life. She missed so many things, like your mother.

She missed her mom's sweet warm face looking at her with delight whenever Ranae did something good. She missed her friends and school even, if only just to see it again, and remember all the times she'd spent wishing she wouldn't have to go back. Here she was never being able to go back to school and missing it.

She missed other things as while, like seeing the wind blow through the leafs of a tree, she had loved just setting and staring at a tree when it was windy out. She missing not being able to see the light blue sky, clouds, or anything for that matter.

She felt a whimper raise in her throat, but pushed it back. _Come on Ranae, your not this weak, your letting yourself writher away, what happened to the happy-good-do-things-yourself girl? Come back, _Ranae thought to herself.

Ranae stood up, it was time she stopped feeling sorry and get over it. There was no way to go back and fix things. Ranae had to deal with the fact she was most likely going to be blind for the rest of her life.

She stood slowly up on weak legs and reached out with her right hand. She moved her hand in the air, turning around she felt the wall beside the bed. Following along the wall with slow moments Ranae shifted forward.

She bumped straight into something, stopping she felt the object with her hand. After some touching of the object Ranae reasoned it to be a table of wood. Stepping around it, she continued moving with the wall.

She felt wall again, she stopped once more. _A corner then, _Ranae guessed, _What now? _She turned, her hand never leaving the wall, she moved forward. Finally after a long while of Ranae moving slowly along the wall, she felt the door fame, she turned the handle once she found it.

She walked into the next room and reached her hands out. She felt air, turning around in every direction she felt nothing but air. She walked forward carefully, before she knew it she had tripped on something.

She sat there a second wondering what to do.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice in front of her, when Ranae said nothing the voice snapped. "Trying to fall upon things I see."

"I was just trying to look around," Ranae said defensively.

"Well your doing a good job at that," the male voice said sharply.

"I'm sorry," Ranae said.

She heard what sounded like a hiss of a cat and someone getting up. "Well there's no use arguing about how stupid thee are. Lets get you back into the room, shall we."

A hand grabbed Ranae and lifted her to her feet, Ranae let herself be dragging back to the room she'd been staying in.

"Who are you?"

"My names Salumbum, I'm a werecat," the voice replied.

"What," Ranae said not sure she heard him right.

"Are thee deaf as while as blind." The voice snapped back sounding annoyed, Ranae heard another hissing sound.

"But werecats aren't real," Ranae replied.

"Just like Dragon's, Elves, and Dwarfs aren't real, huh child."

"But they aren't." The person pinched her elbow with the fingers that had been holding her. Ranae yelped, another hiss, but this time it sounded more like a twisted laugh.

"Foolish child," remarked the voice.

Ranae knew there would be no use in fighting, the person was insane. _What's with me and the nuts, are they all drawn to me or something? _Ranae was set upon the bed.

Ranae heard footsteps as the man went back through the door. Setting there pondering what to do, Ranae heard a door open, then shut behind someone._ Did he leave?_

Then she heard footsteps and what sounded like arguing erupted from the other room. The door opened and Ranae heard Angela asked her. "Are thee alright, I hope Salumbum hasn't done anything he's not to be doing." Ranae didn't get why Salumbum

and Angela always said thee and not you.

"The girl was going around and falling on things, such as myself. Stupid foolish girl," Salumbum's voice said before Ranae could say anything.

Ranae ignored the comment, "I'm alright."

" 'Tis good." _'Tis what in the world, why does she speak like that, I should humor her though, she is taking care of me, _Ranae thought.

"Well I think you could use a new dress, Ranae," Angela said after the pause. "Salumbum take this and put them away."

Angela said after Salumbum had left the room, "I know the seamstress, and she owns me a favor, I helped her boy a while back when he was sick with fever."

"Lets go see her, and see what she has in mind, shall we, Ranae?"

"Alright," Ranae said after some hesitation.

Angela held Ranae's hand and they walked out of the house. Ranae and Angela walked a down a narrow dirt road. After some walking they arrived at the seamstress's home and work shop.

Angela went in first with Ranae at her heel. Ranae heard steps all around and then they stopped abruptly. "Angela," Ranae heard a cheerful women's voice.

"Hello, Janet," Angela relied back.

"Why who is this lovely lady with you, Angela?"

"She is Ranae and happens to need a new dress."

"I see, well come with me then," Angela led Ranae into another room and made Ranae stand on a raised platform. Ranae stood there feeling insecure as the women named Janet moved around her, and measured her from head to toe.

"Your very thin my dear," Janet's voice echoed in Ranae's ear. "Well lets see what colors will look lovely for your dress?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh looked at the sea upon Thorn's back, both were mesmerized by the beauty and vastness of the sea. _It's so large, I can't even see past it, Murtagh, _Thorn said in awe. _It's far more wonderful then a lake, look at the way it shimmers, so lovely. _

Murtagh couldn't help but smile, he hardy ever saw Thorn look at something with such awe and fascination before. Murtagh found himself being drawn to it's beauty as while.

_Thorn?_

_Yes, _Thorn's voice sounded happy.

_Shall we go for a dive?_

_That shall be nice, _Thorn leaped higher into the sky.

_Not to high, _Murtagh said,_ I can not hold my breath as long as you_

_Alright, _came Thorn's voice. Murtagh looked down at the sea below them.

Then nearly making Murtagh fall off, Thorn went straight toward the water, like an eagle after it's prey. Murtagh's body as while as Thorn's was gripped into the icy cold water. Murtagh and Thorn's bodies plunged down deep into the large water.

After what felt like a lifetime of going down into the water, Murtagh and Thorn stopping going down.

Murtagh opened his eyes and stared into the mucky water. Thorn's had hit the bottom, Murtagh had been thrown off of the saddle and had drifted a few meters away from Thorn.

One of Thorn's red orbed eyes met Murtagh's for a brief moment, _I shall stay under here for as long as I can! _Thorn shouted to Murtagh through there mental link.

_I have to go up soon, _Murtagh noticed he was running out of breath and his lungs were tightening.

_Alright._

Murtagh looked around at the now clear water, the sand that Thorn had stirred had settle back at the bottom. Murtagh saw a fish with bright golden-yellow scales pass just above his head. Murtagh closed his eyes and opened them again, a meter or so away was a school of silver scaled fish. Murtagh watched as they swam into a collection of rocks that had grown together, like a large knot of rocks with holes in it for the fish to live.

Murtagh's chest felt heavy and he knew he needed air. Kicking with his feet, and using his arms to pull himself up, Murtagh swam upward. He was starting to feel light headed, but didn't stop moving knowing he had to keep going.

Just as Murtagh thought he had run out of the last of the oxygen in his lungs, his head broke the surface of the water. Murtagh used his feet to keep himself afloat as he took deep breaths.

_Are you alright Murtagh, _Thorn's head emerged out of the water about ten meters away.

_I'm not dead to say the least, _Murtagh responded_, I think I shall get out of the water for now._

Thorn grunted and dived back down. Murtagh turned towards the shore and began the long swim back to land. Murtagh made it to shore, feeling slightly tired, he laid down on the golden sand of the beach.

The sun was beaming down and Murtagh knew his clothes would dry soon from the heat and warm air. Murtagh sat up and took off his boots, he pulled out the dragger from his right boot to make sure it had not fallen out when Thorn had dived into the water.

He slipped out of the gray shirt he was wearing and set that and his boots aside. He laid back down and stared at the sky, the sky was mostly clear but save for a few wondering clouds.

Murtagh laid down on his back and fell into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh awake as he felt a nuzzle touch his shoulder, he sat up and looked at Thorn.

_What? _Murtagh asked sleepily.

_What? You've been out for at the least of an hour, and I grow bored. I've already gone hunting. _Thorn's head moved out of Murtagh's face, and Murtagh saw the half eaten deer over on the right of the beach._ I left some for thou, _Thorn replied.

_Well that's a first for once, you being kind to your rider, I'm amazed._

_I'm kind to you, don't thee say otherwise._

Right, Murtagh grabbed his boots and pulled them on, they were still damp, but would have to do. Murtagh stuck the dragger into his right boot.

_What are you doing? _Thorn looked at Murtagh with weary eyes.

"Getting ready to leave, we have to get back to the city soon." Murtagh said aloud.

A puff of smoke came form Thorn's nostril's. _Not necessarily._

_It is unavoidably, Thorn._

_I believe Galbatorix never said anything about having to come back each night._

Murtagh considered this and grinned. _I believe he didn't, did he?_

_Do you think he'll miss us?_

_Me maybe, you Thorn I think not._

_He is so loathsome, he is to cutting for his own good and others, and I hate that man with every fiber of my being Murtagh._

_So do I, why do you think I spent the majority of my life trying to overthrow and kill him._

_I wish I had been around then, there's no way Galbatorix could have taken you and I plus Eragon and Saphira._

_She is a lovely dragon, is she not?_

_Thorn you and her will never be. Unless the king is killed and we are released of our oaths, also there's the last egg to think about. It could be male and Saphira would have to choose you or the other dragon._

A larger puff of smoke came from Thorn and he looked at Murtagh. _I doubt she would like this other dragon. It could well be a female. And if male, I'm sure Saphira would pick me and not him. I'm closer to her age and most likely far better looking then this other dragon will be, so there, Murtagh. _

Murtagh could see the hint of doubt in Thorn's eyes, even as he said those words. _Sorry Thorn, I guess I'm just… Jealous, not of Saphira but that fact you will if we our released from our oaths, most likely have someone for you._

_And you think you will not?_

_I think not because I will not._

Thorn shook his head, leaning Murtagh he wrapped his tail around Murtagh protectively. Thorn looked at Murtagh with one red orbed eye.

_Murtagh love finds everyone weather it's in this lifetime or not, you shall have love weather you want to or not. So live with it. I believe the women for you will be a great, caring, probably as stubborn as you are, and will love you wholeheartedly._

Murtagh let out a weak smile,_ I wish I could believe you Thorn. _Murtagh came Thorn a helpless look.

_Well do so, believe me for I speak the truth, _Thorn nuzzled Murtagh playfully.

_Alright, alright, _Murtagh said pushing Thorn's head away.

_Good, _Thorn replying looking pleased with himself.

_Have you found out were we are?_

_Yes, we are near a town, it looks a bit like Uru'Baen with the walls that surround it, there's also a grate. But it looks like a good place to get things we will need while we stay here. There should be an inn in the town somewhere._

_I shall sleep out here with you, I don't want to spent all our money, and besides I enjoy your company if you were to stop with insulting me._

_What was that,_ said Thorn absentmindedly.

_Thorn, see you obey me not, even when I'm kind to you. You have no respect for your rider do you?_

_Oh you were talking again, _Murtagh shook his head as the dragon began to chuckle with that growl like sound.

_I jest Murtagh._

_I know, _Murtagh let out a vague smile._ Well shall we go and see this town then?_

_Yes,_ Thorn exclaimed.

Murtagh saddled Thorn with the light weight saddle he'd received from the king. After checking the buckles, Murtagh climbed on to Thorn's back and settled himself in the saddle.

_Ready?_

_Yes,_ Thorn took off into the sky beating his long, strong wings.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wynn will be in here next one, and Ranae's blind for good, that's bad for her. Anyway it was the spell her friend Mariel and her had done that made Ranae blind. Also Murtagh and Thorn took there trip to the sea on the day Ranae was getting her dress. Wynn on the other hand, not a whole lot going on, until he's send to see the women in the castle who's with Page. Anyway next chapters all about Wynn, a little about Ranae, and some of Murtagh and Thorn, but mostly Wynn. I have to write it still, but that's what I'll do since Wynn wasn't in this one.

Sorry about the mix up with Maud and Salumbum, I don't have a book of Eragon or Eldest, and read them a while back, so sorry, and I fixed it!

**Read and Review! I beg of thee!**


	8. Traitor

Wynn looked up at the sky, there were dark clouds rolling in, Wynn could feel it, soon he would leaving for the castle to talk with the maid who was to give him an object which Wynn was to guard with his life.

Wynn's mind went back to the day he was told, it was also a day he realized a lot of things about himself and his love.

**Flashback**

Wynn stood there with Jayden, Skyler, and Daray. The three of them were the founders and first members of Page from what Wynn had been told.

"Now Wynn, the women in the castle will be waiting for you. She come to you, have but to wait for her outside of the city in the forest would best."

"But what am I to do?"

"Nothing as of yet," Daray replied. "She will be upon a white house and shall have a house for thee."

"Now she may speak to you but one thing you must do Wynn is to show respect and to take the thing she will hand you, then you have to wait for her to gallop off before you leave."

"How am I to show respect, shall I bow to her?"

"No," Skyler twisted her hand and then placed her hand to her lips. "Then you shall repeat what I shall say to you."

Skyler said a few words but they made no sense to him in the least. Wynn slowly repeated them messing up on a few words, Skyler had to say it several times though before Wynn could say it right and without hesitation.

"Good," said Jayden smiling.

"Why do I have to say this?"

"To show respect, now Wynn after she hands it over you shall get on the house she left behind. There should be a pack with all of the required things you shall need while traveling. Look through the pack and take out the map, your destination shall be marked out for you and you shall move forward."

Wynn looked at Jayden and asked, "what is my destination and what is the thing I am to receive, if you don't mind my asked?"

The three adults exchanged glances they'd had thing all planed out for weeks now. "Well Wynn your destination shall be made clear when you get the map. And as for the thing you shall get from the women, you are not to open, touch, and do anything to it, all you have to do it get were it belongs. Is this understood?"

Wynn nodded slowly after Jayden had spoken. "Fully understood."

The three again looked at one another, "Wynn." He looked up at Skyler, he had kept his eyes down the entire briefing.

"Do this for what you believe in Wynn. This is more important then you know, this is our and your future. This is the fate of all of Alagaesia, of all races."

Wynn looked Skyler in the eyes. Her eyes glowed with hope and longing, for what she was yearning for Wynn could only guess.

"I shall do my best, I promise all of you, I will not fail, I rather die then fail all of you. My family."

**End Flashback**

Wynn closed his eyes, he'd been having a fight inside himself for a week now and was trying to sort it all out, his feelings for Morwen, his doubt, and the one that worried him most his fear.

He wasn't afraid of death, like a lot of people, he would accept that if that was his fate. He was afraid of failing all of the one's he cared about, he had never had such a mission like this one. It was his first real mission and it could be his last, if he wasn't careful.

Opening his eyes again, Wynn turned away from the blowing winds, and looked at the city market. _Time to get started, _Wynn told himself.

Wynn walked around the city and viewed the people around him closely. There were many beggars about asked for money and food, several even walked up to Wynn. Wynn just answered them with, "I have no many to give," and turned away. It was true Wynn had to money on him.

His attention wasn't on the poor people though, his eyes where searching out those of nobles, like dukes, courtier, lords, and the rich merchants.

There where several such men around the city, but Wynn passed them all by seeing that there wallets where not easy to steal, even for a pro like Wynn who had be stealing since he was all but eight years of age and not once had he be caught. Wynn knew if he where to get caught he most likely would have been dead.

Wynn continued walking until he saw him, the perfect man to steal from. The man didn't wear clothes as splendid as the lords or dukes, if Wynn where to guess he'd say he was the son of a courtier or a rich merchant.

The man was turned away from Wynn, he had earth colored clothing as did a lot of people who walked around the city. Besides the richer people. The sole reasons Wynn thought his fellow was perfect to steal from was the sword he wore and the pouch hanging from the man's belt.

The man's sword was magnificent, it had a large ruby stone and it was reflecting the light from the sun brilliantly, it looked to Wynn like it was shinning. _If only I could get my hands upon that blade, _Wynn thought knowing it was for not.

The only way Wynn would have that blade was if he was stabbed with it or something. He looked then at the pouch, it was a tan colored pouch, and Wynn had a good idea that's where the man had his money.

Wynn looked about himself, he didn't want to appear like he was watching the man. _Alright now how to go about getting that pouch, _Wynn pondered,_ I could easily get it by cutting it off with my dragger, but first things first get the man distracted._

Wynn looked about again and saw it, what he would use. There where a few children in playing around over on the other side of the street. Wynn grinned and walked over to a boy of say ten years of age. Wynn tapped the child on the shoulder, the kid looked at him.

Wynn kneeled down to the boy and whispered into his ear. "Now boy….I need your help."

The boy grinned with glee as Wynn told him what he needed, the boy nodded and went over to his six other friends. The boy explained there plan and then the two girls took off running as the boys followed them.

_Good, _Wynn thought and started after the other children, _just_ _play your part and you shall have what we agreed upon._

The children acted like there where playing again and then one of the girls ran over to the other side of the street. The kids followed after her, Wynn was the last to follow.

The man was looking around himself at the city with a small smile upon his face. _Soon your smile will be gone, _Wynn thought as the children ran passed the young man. The boy Wynn had first talked to bumped into the older mans back. The man turned around and stared the boy before him.

"Sorry Mr., we were just playing." The boy said sweetly.

"Just watch where your going next time," The guy replied.

Wynn watched on as one of the girl came running into the guy as while. "Sorry," she called and take off running as the boy chased her.

The older man shook his head and turned around. He starting walking again and Wynn took his change, as the guy looked at the children. Wynn raced over and bumping into the guys back, the guy turned into the direction Wynn had hoped he would. Wynn slipped pass the guy as he turned, pulling out his dragger with lighting fast movement, Wynn cut the pouch off of the fellow, it landed in Wynn's hand.

Just as Wynn went to pocket it away and get out of there, the young man had grabbed his wrist. Wynn couldn't believe it, he'd been caught. _Damn it, _Wynn shouted in his head, _the mission is over I've lost, I…I'm dead!_

The man pushed on Wynn's hand in such a way that Wynn dropped the pouch into the out stretched hand of the guy. The man still held Wynn by the wrist, as he opened the pouch and took out five shillings. Then the man closed the pouch and placed it into Wynn's hand. Wynn stared at the guy, there eyes met, the man's where a chocolate brow color.

"Well, young sir, I believe you can leave."

"Wh…what?"

The man grinned and then said in a rather indifference voice, "next time don't get caught," with that said the man turned and walked away. Wynn stared at the man's retreating back, not believe what had just happened.

"Why…" Wynn clutched the pouch to his chest, turned, and ran. The young man turned back and looked at the spot where the younger child had stood seconds before hand.

He laughed, his eyes lit with delight for the first time in a long time. "There's still hope." He turned and walked away grinning like a fox.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn arrived back at the house, he panted, and stood there catching his breath. Wynn looked down at the sack in his hands, opening it he saw there was far more money then he thought there would be. There where four shillings, six silver crowns, three halfpennies, and one penny.

_Well a good days work, I think and only from one fellow, _Wynn grinned. Although Wynn didn't get why the man had let him go. Wynn pocketed the four shillings and was about to go tell everyone when Thalassa came out of the meeting room/sitting room. Wynn noticed the tears running down her checks. She looked over at Wynn, seeing him there, she took off running and turned the corner to go to her bedroom.

Wynn started, _what happened?_

Daray came out of the meeting room, he looked over the way Thalassa had gone, then at Wynn.

"What happened?"

Daray looked away from Wynn. "It…it was bad Wynn…"

"Daray please tell me what happened."

Daray sighed and looked up at Wynn, sadness and regret shone in his green eyes. "Jayden's gone and Jalen betrayed us."

"What do you mean gone? And how did Jalen betray us?" Wynn didn't get it and hoped he heard Daray wrong.

"Come," Daray turned back into the meeting room, Wynn went in to find that there was three more people in there he didn't know.

All three people had large, long trailing cloaks, one persons was a deep red, another taller persons was dark green, and the last close to the height of the second person was a light gray. All of the cloaked people had hoods pulled over there heads so Wynn was unable to see there faces.

The three people had been in a heated conservation with Skyler. The person in the green cloaked stopped talking when the figure saw Wynn. The others stopped talk as while and stared at Wynn.

"Oh good Wynn you're here," said Skyler.

Wynn nodded, "what's going on?"

Skyler was silent for some time before she said, "myself, Jalen, and Jayden where out making sure that everything for next morn would be ready. Then Jalen turned on, Jalen stabbed Jayden with his sword. The next thing I knew he was coming after me, I got away, he didn't follow me back here." Wynn stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Ho..how…Why?"

Skyler looked down and Wynn could see the tears that where threatening to overcome her. She swallowed and went on, "Wynn, it…" She cleared her throat. "Jayden's dead, and Jalen, he has joined with the King and became a more powerful magicker. He's told the king all about us and what we do, the kings men will come and we have to leave before it's to late."

Wynn swallowed a lump in his throat, and replied with, "What if we stay?"

Skyler looked at him with sad eyes, "to stay is to die, Wynn."

Wynn thought about his for a moment then said, "what will happen to us if we leave?"

"We will go to the Varden in Surda," she responded.

"And what of us then?"

"Then we will do our best to help them, they have just gotten out of a war with the empire, and they need all the help they can get. As for myself and Thalassa we will help in healing and I will make more necklaces. Daray will help fight and will help train those who want to learn how to fight."

"What about Morwen?"

"She will most likely be sent to live with a family that can take care of her."

"And myself?"

"You, Wynn," Skyler looked at him, sadness and sorrow clear in her eyes and in her words. "You still have a mission to fulfill."

Wynn nodded, "I understand, I will complete the mission for Page."

"There is no more Page," the males voice belonged to the green cloaked person.

"I see, so then what am I, if not one," Wynn questioned. "Page still lives within me, I shall still fight against the king, as a Page I made an oath not to let my family down."

"Wynn."

He looked at Skyler his face showing no emotion. "Be careful on your mission. We shall leave now, as for yourself, be in the forest before midnight, and be ready to leave."

Wynn looked at the cloaked figures and asked. "Are you with the Varden?"

"Yes," replied a women's voice from the red cloak.

"Well listen good then," Wynn looked at the figures, "I will fight for what I believe in and just so where clear, I will not join the Varden."

"Wynn, the Varden are against the king as while, and they will help us."

Wynn closed his eyes and the opened them again deep in thought. He had made the decision a long time ago. "I will never join the Varden."

"Why not," asked the man in the green cloak, "we fight for the same cause, do we not?"

"No we don't," Wynn exclaimed.

"Yes we do," Skyler said, "we fight to overthrow that bastard of a king."

Wynn shook his head and looked at Skyler coldly. "Maybe when the Varden was first started, but not anymore. Can't you see the mistakes the Varden have made. They," Wynn looked at the three Varden's before him, "are just like the king who we fight."

"What!" The green clocked man grabbed Wynn around the neck and lifted him from the ground. "How dare you boy!"

Wynn grinned at the man. The man tightened his grip around Wynn's neck. "You say your different then him and his men, but yet your trying to kill a child," Wynn coughed out, "you'd kill anyone if it meant that the king fell."

The man put his face next to Wynn's, his light blue eyes filled with hate and angry. Suddenly he dropped Wynn and Wynn fell to his feet.

The gray clocked man walked over, "are you alright, child?"

"I'm alive," Wynn said getting up.

"Sorry about that," the gray cloaked man said, "he loses his temper easy."

"Right," Wynn looked over at the other man, the women was talking to him in a language Wynn didn't understand.

The man in the gray cloak pulled back his hood to reveal a tall man with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"You," Wynn started.

"What do you mean?" Wynn looked at the guy closer, and reasoned that it was not him, his ears where tipped like an elves, his skin was paler, and his eyes where a bit different. They weren't indifferent and emotionless like the other guys where, they held concern and confusion.

"Never mind," Wynn said quickly.

"All right," The guy turned to the other two and said something in the other language to them.

"You know your not much different then the king, he would kill or use anyone to get ruin of you people and you would do the same."

"We would not kill anyone without good reason," the man in green yelled out looking at Wynn with hate.

"Oh," Wynn said, "but you almost killed me, did you not? You would kill anyone who does not side with you, and what if they side with the king, then you kill them. But say that a women sides with the king, yet she knows not what evil he has done and she thinks him a good king. You would surely kill her and ask questions later, wouldn't you?"

"Now, now," the brown haired guy began. "I would not just kill someone for siding with him."

Wynn looked at the guy, Wynn's blue eyes shone with something that the young man nor the others could make out. Wynn laughed then, "listen to me, I think there was a war not to long ago against the Varden and the king, was there not?"

"Yes," the man said.

Wynn nodded, "and who where you against, people, Urgals, or what?"

"People," the man replied.

Wynn shook his head, "people. How would you know if these people worked for the king willingly?"

"We don't," the man said, "we think some work for him, but most probably only do it because he makes them."

"Right, so why have a war with people who wish not to fight you?"

"So we can stop Galbatorix," the women said.

Wynn laughed, "oh, how are you stopping him, if you fight the people it is that you wish to free from him. You are only killing the people you wish to save. To truly save the people you must kill the king."

"We know that," the green cloaked fellow yelled.

"Do you really, I may only be a child of fourteen, but I have more sense in me then the Varden leaders," Wynn said icily. "Sure there will be those that side with the Galbatorix and you may have to kill them. But the main thing is to save those who need it, you have to go for the king."

"That's true," said the uncloaked guy. "But there is still Galbatorix, he's powerful, he controls much and would kill many with a few words."

Wynn looked the guy in the eyes and said. "The people they are afraid, afraid of death," Wynn shook his head, "if everyone or mostly everyone where to take action against Galbatorix then maybe he wouldn't still be king."

"There is more to fear in life then death," Wynn said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn left at dusk from the house, he walked briskly to the town gates. He was still thinking about what he had said earlier to the man and the women. He was surprised he had spoken out about what he thought, but he knew what he had said to be true. He had said good-bye to all of his friends, and wished them luck on there journey.

He missed Mineva, Skyler, Thalassa, Daray, and Jayden. He didn't even want to think of Jalen. He missed the way Mineva could make him laugh and was like n older sister, and the way Skyler was always acting like a mother to everyone.

Daray and his cheeky mouth, he reminded Wynn of an older brother. Jayden's way of always taking the lead and acting like a father for them all, and Thalassa's way to help him when he was sad or lost. They where all like a large family to Wynn and he loved them all.

He thought about the first day he meant Thalassa and how she had helped him;

**Flashback**

He was sitting in a dirty small alley. He was hidden behind some trash, he hadn't had any food for a week.

He hadn't been able to steal any money for food or anything. His stomach had curved in, and he could see his bones sticking out, he wasn't use to good food, it was mostly moldy and tasted terrible, but Wynn still eat it. Or he would have starved a long time ago.

Wynn sat there groaning and holding his stomach to try and stop the pain. Suddenly he heard a females voice ask, "are you all right?"

He looked up into Thalassa's dark amber eyes. "I…" Wynn hadn't talked for some time, and it hurt him to do so now. "I'm…fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked gently.

He nodded, she had then grabbed something from the bag hanging from her shoulder. Wynn saw that it was bread and his mouth began to water. She smiled and handed the bread to him saying, "it's yours, you need it more then I do."

Wynn eat it with three large bits and swallowed it with a cough. Thalassa then said with a smirked, "I can give you more if you come with me."

Wynn looked at her with hungry eyes and stood up almost falling over in his haste. Thalassa had told him as they walked to the house about Page, and Wynn had agreed to help them.

**End Flashback**

But most of all he missed Morwen or at least the Morwen he had thought he knew. He had fallen in love with her or so he thought. She had been sweet, she had showed him around Teirm, been kind and caring forwards him. She even seemed to understand that he wasn't going to tell her about his pass, even after she had told him her tale.

_But she wasn't the person I thought she was, _Wynn thought, _the women I loved was a lie._

Wynn stood in front of the gates to leave Teirm behind him. He didn't look back, not even after he'd pass through the gates and entered the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Paolini wrote Eragon. I only wrote Wynn, the green cloaked guy, and Ranae. Eragon was in here! Yes! I couldn't help but add him. You have to guess who the other two are though, the green cloaked guy is just some Varden I made up, but the red cloaked women is someone we all know. I won't give it away, you have to guess.

I'm so evil! R & R please!


	9. Leaving Behind and Galbatorix's Shades

"_Damn it women, that boy is so thick and stubborn!" Yelled a males voice._

"_Please calm yourself, Morzan," said an urgent voice._

"_I will not, that boy needs to learn a lesson! He is an idiot! He could have gotten us all killed for his tongue and disrespect!"_

"_Please, he is young, he doesn't know better."_

_There was a laugh, "do you really believe that Selena. He's well old enough to know what to say or do in front of royalty like the King."_

"_I…" The woman looked worried and sad._

"_See," the man said, "you can't defend him. He deserved his punishment."_

"_But he's our child, how can you do this to him?"_

"_He could have gotten us killed," Morzan exclaimed._

"_I know, but Mur…" Suddenly the two heard a noise and looked to see a boy standing there. _

"_How dare you eavesdrop," the man yelling at the child. The man reached for his sword and unsheathed it. _

"_Morzan, don't," cried the women. The man walked over to his son and turned him violently around. The boy tried to get out of his father's iron grip, but could not._

_A cry erupted from the child's throat as the sword cut into his back._

Ranae sat up with a start, sweat ran down her face and neck. She wiped away the sweat from her eyes and looked around the room. It had felt like she had been in the study with those people. She let her breath come out slowly. Wh_at was all of that about? _She wondered, she didn't know those people, or anything about them. _It was just a dream, _she told herself, _nothing but a dream._

She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Hoping as she fell back to sleep that she never had another dream like that again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae stood just outside Angela's house, she was afraid to go inside. Angela had forced Ranae outside and Angela had told her not to come back in until she was told to. Ranae had heard footsteps and knew that there was several people there to visit Angela. Ranae just didn't get why she couldn't be in there.

Ranae was standing in the back next to the garden full of herbs and such. She closed her eyes and took in the sweet scent of all the herbs around her. She decide it would be better to pick some for Angela then to just stand here waiting. Ranae use to always pick herbs with her mother or alone, it had been something Ranae loved to do.

Ranae got on her knees, and reached out, her hand felt a leaf. She touched the leaf for some time, before she reasoned it to be the leaf of foxglove. She reached down and took hold of the plants lower stem. She thanked the Gods for the plant and cut the stem by pulling it, but not the whole root out. Next she found Comfrey, Coltsfoot, and Shepard's purse, Balm, Golden seal, and Eyebright.

Ranae stood, dusted herself off, and held the bundle of plants. That seemed like enough for now, she hoped Angela liked the fact she had done some work for her.

Ranae heard footsteps come outside. A yell came from someone and Ranae was pushed aside.

"What are you doing to my herbs?" Angela's voice shrieked out.

"I…I was getting you some herbs, Angela," Ranae replied, not sure why Angela was yelling at her.

"Do thee even know what foxgloves for?"

"Yes."

"Oh and what is it for then?"

"Well, foxglove is a remedy for sluggish digestion," Ranae was nervous.

"What of Golden seal?"

"It's a wonderful catarrh remedy and tonic."

"Eyebright?"

"It is used in urinary troubles while the berries are used with other herbs for colds and coughs."

"That's right and how did you learn of herbs, Ranae?"

"My mother taught me and I sometimes read from books," Ranae answered.

"Next time tell me before you even touch them," Angela said harshly.

"All right," said Ranae, feeling bad for what she did although she didn't hurt the plants.

"Now Ranae, I have to be going somewhere," Angela said.

"Where?"

"That is none of your busy," said a males voice.

"Angela, who's here?" Ranae asked looking in the direction of the voice.

"Friends," said the herbalist.

"Um…hello," Ranae said feeling like an idiot.

"Hello," said another males voice.

"Enough. Now Salumbum and I are leaving and shall not return anytime soon."

"Oh so I should wait here for you two?" Ranae was uncomfortable about being left alone, but knew there was probably no way around it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because dear we're not coming back most likely."

"Why?" Ranae didn't get it. Where they going to leave without her.

"That's nothing you need to know. Now you can't stay here, it's not safe." Ranae looked in Angela's direction, she was hoping she'd heard the elder women wrong.

"Why must I leave and why can't I leave with you?" Ranae's voice wavered.

"Ranae, I'm going somewhere important and you can't come. That's all I will say. You must leave or you will be killed." Ranae's breath catch in her throat, _Angela has to be joking, she just has to._

"Wh..Who's going to ki…ll me?" Ranae choked out.

"The King's men will or they shall question you and look through your mind," Ranae heard a women's voice besides Angela.

"But-."

"We must leave now," Angela said.

"Wait, Angela," Ranae heard there footsteps as they turned to leave. "Please," Ranae begged, "are you really willing to let me die?"

"You won't die as long as you leave," said the more gentle second man's voice.

Ranae could feel tears start to come, more footsteps. "I shall die Angela, I can't…" Tears came out of Ranae's eyes, "I'll die, I can hardly walk without bumping into something. How am I to survive on my own!"

"You'll fine a way, child," said the other women.

Ranae swallowed, "how shall I manage when I am blind."

The footsteps stops besides one, silent followed from the people. Ranae held back the tears and said weakly, "leave me and I shall die for sure."

Two more footsteps sounded after the first one, only one person stood where they where.

"Eragon!" Angela's voice snapped, "come!"

"I am sorry," said the gentle man's voice.

Ranae looked down, "no your not, your just like the King." Ranae had learned about the King by Angela, she'd also learned about the Varden and Surda.

The last footsteps sounded after a pause. Ranae listened as long as she could to the steps until they fainted into nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae had sat on the ground and cried until dusk She hadn't cried in a while. Not even when she was depressed, which she was now even more then before. Before at least she had someone to watch and help her. Now she had no one and no place to go to.

Ranae stood up, not by her brain and emotions which where telling her to cry her eyes out more. But by the hunger in her stomach. She went inside Angela's house after much stumbling and looked through Angela's things.

The first thing Ranae found was a pouch on the wooden table next to the bed. Ranae picked it up and after some shaking realized it to have coins inside. Ranae slide the bag into her pocket on her dress, and moved to the first room. She guessed that Angela had left her some things to help her. Of course Ranae was still mad at Angela, Salumbum, and there friends.

She searched the cabinets, but her hands only felt jabs, and Ranae couldn't use them if she couldn't read them. She grabbed a sack that was hanging over a chair against the table. She opened the sack and felt inside it. There was a canteen from what Ranae could feel with her hands.

Her hand bumped into a something, she pulled it out, and felt it with her hands. She turned it in her hands, but still she didn't know what it was. Forgetting the object for now, she dug back into the sack, and pulled out a piece of paper.

Frowning, Ranae thought, _what could I use paper for? Maybe it's a map, _Ranae thought, _but it still will do me no good._

Digging one more time, Ranae's hand brushed glass jars. Ranae pulled one jar out and ran her figure tips over the surface of it. Feeling something on the top of the jar, she started, and stopped her figures.

Moving her figure tips slower this time, Ranae could make out letters. Closing her eyes, although it didn't make a difference, Ranae felt the first letter.

She felt a large M, then E, A, and T. _Meat, so is this a jar of meat then? _She opened the top off, and slowly put her figures in, she felt what she realized was beef-jerky. She took out a handful and swallowed, it was harder and not as good as the jerky from home, but Ranae didn't care.

Ranae eat half of the jar before putting the top back on. Searching through the deer-skinned sack again. Ranae discovered three more jars of jerky, a small pouch with three blocks of cheese, and two loads of bread.

Ranae put in all carefully back into the sack and returned to the object she hadn't been able to tell what it was. She touched it and felt it along the sides. Then with a start she pulled out a blade from it.

That's when she found it to be a knife and sheath. She put the blade back into the sheath. _Why did Angela think I need a knife, _Ranae wondered. _Well I guess there could be thieves and stuff._

Ranae slide the knife on the top of the things in the sack, hoping she would never have to use it. Leaving Angela's for the last time, Ranae walked down the dirt path her and Angela had used before. Walking around for a long time, Ranae finally came upon the town market. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She wondered about, she had nearly fallen several times over things, or bumped into people. People said rude things to Ranae when she did bump into them. Ranae stopped walking and went into a place where there wasn't any people. She figured it to be an alley. She leaned against the cold, wet wall. She took deep breathes and tried to relax.

_Think Ranae, there has to be a way to find a job or something around here. Maybe I should ask someone? _Ranae straighten and was about to exit the alley went someone grabbed her from behind.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to pull away. Ranae was turned around and she could smell sank drunk breath.

"Hullo, pretty…girl," said a drunken low man's voice.

Ranae fought to get the man away from her, but she couldn't get free. The man ripped at her dress causing the bosom to rip. Ranae wiggled free of the man and turned but another set of hands grabbed her. The man in front of her smelled just as bad, maybe worst, then the first.

He shoved Ranae to the ground and one of them settle on top of her. Ranae opened her mouth to scream, but a cloth that smelled like trash was put in her mouth. Ranae tried to spit it out.

The man got off of her as the second man held her down. Ranae heard what sounded like pants being taken off. Ranae wiggled even more to free herself. The man slapped her across the face.

Ranae could feel tears coming, but tried to hold them back. Then she heard a shout and the second man fell on top of her. She screamed on the inside afraid for her life.

She heard another scream, then the man's body was pushed off of her. She sat up, confused. _What's going on?_

She felt a hand take hers and pull her to her feet. "Are you all right Miss?" Asked a guy.

"I'm not sure," Ranae replied.

"Well it looks like some fellows where trying to have there way with you."

"Ummm…" Ranae didn't know what to say.

"I'm Johnny," said the voice, a hand took hers and shook it. "Anyway lets get out of here, all right."

Ranae nodded, "Sir?"

"Yes, what?"

"I…I'm bl…" Ranae couldn't finish.

"Your what," asked Johnny. "Oh, you mean blind right?"

Ranae felt her checks turn red with shame. "It's alright, I know. My little sisters blind, too. Come on," a hand grabbed hers again. Ranae let his Johnny fellow lead her away from the alley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat there reading a good scroll when a servant came up to him. Murtagh looked up from his scroll and looked at the young man. "Do you need something of me?"

"Yes, Master Murtagh." The man looked nervous.

"And that would be," Murtagh set his scroll aside on the small table.

"The King…he wishes t...to speak to…you." The man stuttered.

Murtagh stood and left the library. The King had been a bit mad at Murtagh and Thorn for there not coming back the day they went to see the sea. But he hadn't send Murtagh to be beaten. Murtagh had been a bit happier then normal, he had discovered something very important when he was in Teirm.

He enter the King chambers and kneeled his head bowed.

"Murtagh," said Galbatorix. Murtagh looked up at the Galbatorix, and saw that two people stood next to the King. On the right was a man with brown eyes, blond hair, and courtiers looking clothes. His clothes where purples, red, and navy blues, and looked lovely on the blond man.

On the left of Galbatorix's throne was a women. Her hair was black and hung down her back, her eyes a jade green, and her clothes where a long red flowing dress.

Galbatorix grinned at Morzan's son. "Well Murtagh I have a few people I would like you to meet. This lovely women here is Mariel. And to my left this young gentleman is Jalen. They are my newest courtiers."

"Why do I care?" Murtagh asked, "they are not humans."

Galbatorix laughed, "so you noticed. Yes they are not humans, but Shades."

"Now say your respect, Murtagh."

Murtagh bowed his head to the man then the women and said to each one of them. "Pleasure to meet you, I am Murtagh oldest son of Morzan."

"Good, Murtagh, now off you go." Murtagh turned and was about to leave when Galbatorix said. "Haven't found a wife yet, have you?"

"No, King Galbatorix," with that Murtagh left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Paolini wrote Eragon. I wrote anyone who wasn't in the book and the plot line.

R & R! Please!


	10. Misson Begins, Friends, and Azure Egg

Wynn stood there looking up at the trees and the mix of the dark sky in between the leaves. He had been here for nearly two hours and was getting impatient. Wynn was fairly good at not getting impatient like he was now, but he felt unnerved. He thought maybe it was because of the mission and hoped that it would leave once the the mission got started.

Wynn began to pace back and forth the small clearing he stood in. Ha sat down on a tree stump and closed his eyes. He then heard a sound, it was faint, but was coming closer. Wynn opened his eyes and stood. _Alright it must be the women, _Wynn looked to his right where the sound was coming from.

Soon a dark figure emerged from the trees, a rider and two horses stood in front of Wynn. The figure jumped off one of the horses and Wynn looked at the women before him. Her face was elegent more so then any human Wynn had ever seen, her hair was as black as the night sky, and her eyes where an ice blue color.

The women began to mutter the greeting that Wynn had learned from Skyler. Wynn said his part and she finished it with the last line.

She went back to her hourse and retrieved something from a bag attached to the horse. She came back to Wynn and handed him the large object. Taking it Wynn looked at the object, it was large and round shaped. It was draped over with the purple cloth.

Wynn looked up from it and saw the women was unattaching the two hourses. She handled him the reins of the black horse and went back to her horse. After settling in the saddle she yelled something, and her horse took off into the trees.

Wynn attacted the object to the hourses saddle, knowing it was better on the horse then on him. He dug into the horses pack and found the map. Opening it he saw an outline of his course, he was to travel straight from Terim to Aberon in Surda. He put the map away and hopped onto his horse. Wynn pulled the reins on the horse and the horse took off into the trees.

Wynn rode through the trees into a clearing and he pushed his horse harder ready to get out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae was inside Johnny's house and setting in a wooden chair. "Johnny who's this friend you wanted me to meet?" Asked a women's voice from what Ranae thought was another room.

A door opened and footsteps sounded. "Ranae this is my sister Pelagia, sister this is Ranae." She felt a hand grab hers and she shook the other hand.

"Hello," Ranae said.

"Nice to meet you Miss."

"Ranae's blind to Pelagia," said Johnny.

"Really," said Johnny's sister.

"Aye," Johnny said.

"I've never met another blind person before," said Pelagia. "Anyway how did you two meet?"

"Some of the drunks where trying to have there way with Ranae and I helped save her."

"He did and I'm very thankful for your help Johnny," Ranae replied.

"It was nothing," said Johnny.

Another door opened and there where footsteps, "did you two forget we have practice?" Asked a loud male voice.

"Calm down, Halyn," said Johnny. "We didn't forget, but I had to help our new friend Ranae here. She was in trouble."

"Oh, hello," said the loud voice. "Well can we go then. The others are waiting for us."

"Alright, Ranae you can come with us if you want."

"Sounds nice." They left Johnny's house and started down a road.

"What are you practicing for?"

"We're musicians, milady," answered Johnny in that cheerful voice of his.

"I didn't know," Ranae said.

"Now all we need is a singer," said Halyn. "We've been searching, you know. But there just isn't anyway who can or wants to sing our kind of music."

"What kind of music is it?"

"It's….kind of…how do you say different."

"What Johnny means is, its unnatural and dark at times."

A smile spread on Ranae's face, "well then dark music."

"Aye, but there just isn't many people who enjoy that kind of music, there life's are dark enough I guess."

"I think I know someone who can sing for you," Ranae said.

"Who?" Asked Halyn.

"Me."

"You sing?" Asked Johnny.

"I do."

"Sing a song for us then when we arrive at Nantai's house."

"Alright," Ranae agreed to Halyn's offern, hoping she could still sing. After some walking, they stopping, and went inside a house.

"Finally," said a high annoyed sounding voice.

"You'll lucky we even came, Aaron," Johnny countered.

"Lets get started," said Aaron.

"Hold on, Ranae here is going to sing for us. Right Ranae?" Asked Pelagia.

Ranae thought of some songs that she knew by heart, but there was one that she wanted to sing right now.

"Got a song?" Asked Halyn who sounded like he didn't think she could sing.

"Yes."

"Well then sing it," said Halyn.

"Cold as the northern winds,  
in December mornings.  
Cold is the cry that rings,  
from this far distant shore.

Winter has come too late.  
Too close beside me.  
How can I chase away  
all these fears deep inside.

I'll wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way.  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.

My light shall be the moon  
and my path - the ocean.  
My guide - the morning star,  
as I sail home to you.

I'll wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way.  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.

Who then can warm my soul?  
Who can quell my passion?  
Out of these dreams - a boat.  
I will sail home to you."

"You…you sing beautifully," said Johnny sounding shocked.

"Umm…thanks."

"Well if Ranae will I think we have a new singer," said Pelagia sounding excited.

"Yes, I will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh was riding upon Thorn, the wind licking at his skin and blowing his hair. Thorn flew down to the ground and landed gracefully. Murtagh jumped off and stretched his slightly numb limps.

Thorn watched his rider with red eyes, _aren't you worried?_

_About what?_

_The Kings new shades? _A puff of smoke came from Thorn.

_Why, should I be?_

_Yes, they are powerful looking aren't they. And what if they-._

_We need not worry, we're on there side, are we not? _Murtagh voiced to Thorn cutting Thorn off.

Thorn rested both claws down and placed his head upon them. _Am I now not allowed to worry about things?_

_You can worry, I never said you could not. But calm down, these shades of Galbatorix's are nothing to worry yourself about. If you must worry, Thorn, worry about are enemy's, like Eragon or the Varden. _

Thorn didn't seem to like Murtagh's reasoning but was silent. _Now then shall we head back?_

They were just outside the Uru'Baen in the forest. Thorn expressed his agreement and Murtagh climbed back on his dragon. Upon arrive at the courtyard of the castle Murtagh and Thorn where greeted with smiles from the shades. Murtagh hopped off of Thorn and began to unsaddle him. Murtagh paid no notice to the two shades behind him as he slide the saddle off of Thorn's back.

Thorn on the other hand was glaring at the pair. Thorn flashed them a big set of teeth. Murtagh handed the saddle to a near by servant and the servant took it away to the stables. Murtagh turned to face the shades and asked. "Do you need me or are you just going to stand there like fools?"

The women Mariel laughed at that and asked, "are you really Morzan's son?"

"I'm afraid I am."

"Why that's delightful," said Jalen. "So there is still one Forsworn left."

Murtagh laughed then, "I beg your pardon, but I am not a Forsworn."

"Oh," said Jalen.

"Is that all you need of me, I am very tired after my ride with Thorn."

"Oh so the beast has a name?" Asked Mariel looking at Thorn as he snapped his jaw open and closed it.

Murtagh looked at the women and man with a glimmer of hate in his eyes. "Yes he does." Murtagh shoved past the two and went into the castle.

_Did you hear them, those damn shades! _Thorn shouted.

_They should not have spoken to you in such a way, _Murtagh agreed.

_I'll rip those dirty shades apart with my teeth! _Thorn raged.

_And I'll slit there throats, _Murtagh said humoring Thorn.

_Your not serious are you?_

_Of course I am, _Murtagh laid down on his bed, _I would never let anyone hurt you in anyway._

_Liar!_

_Do you want me to go do it now, _Murtagh stood back up and looked out the window. Thorn glided over and snaked his head into the hole of the window.

_I don't care anymore. _Thorn was in a bad mood, Murtagh could feel it. Murtagh left his chambers, Zar'roc was strapped to his belt like always.

Murtagh went into the hall and walked down a large corridor. After walking for a long time or so it felt to Murtagh, he stopped and looked around himself. He was in a narrow hallway, the hall wasn't as decorative as the rest of the halls.

The halls Murtagh was use to where bright with orb lights that never went out until dark, magic is what Murtagh thought them to be under to work the way they did. The halls also had beautifully towering arching windows. The hall Murtagh was in was nothing like its brethren. It had no windows and very little light came from the orbs that hung about every few feet.

Murtagh looked at the doors which where placed in between the light orbs and where nothing special, Murtagh guessed that they lead to bedrooms or the likes.

Murtagh opened the door nearest to himself and peeked inside. Inside the room it was dusty and there was a little to look at. Murtagh entered the room and looked at the debris about him. Murtagh kneed down and held a handful of the dust-ash colored powder that was all around the room.

He pondered this discover as he went into the next room and found dust-ash again. He looked through every room and always the same was the dust-ash everywhere. Murtagh went to the last door at the end of the hallway. The door looked just like the others, but when Murtagh went inside he found a staircase.

Murtagh decided to go up them and hoped he would find the answers he was looking for. The staircase seem to go on forever even after Murtagh had climbed at least a mile.

_Murtagh?_

_What?_

_Where are you?_

_Not really sure. I'm somewhere in the castle of that I'm sure, but where I have not a clue._

_You got lost. What where you thinking?_

_I'm fine and shall return to you after I solve this._

_Solve what?_ Thorn's question went unanswered as Murtagh weaken there link and went on walking.

The staircase make turns and even spiraled at times, but as Murtagh neared the top he could see it flatten back into a slight angle leading upward. Murtagh arrived at the top and saw another door. He opened it and went in to see what he never thought he would.

The walls where the same stone gray like the rest of the castle and on a raised stone platform sat a large egg. It was a brilliant azure color and was larger then Thorn's egg had been. It remaindered Murtagh of Thorn's egg, but for the color.

Murtagh walked over to it, slowly reaching out with his hand he placing it against the egg, and watched it. He knew it wouldn't give him a dragon, he already had Thorn, and one dragon was all he could handle.

_Is this the last dragon egg? _Murtagh wondered. Murtagh felt an agleam of power emitting from the egg. S_trange, _Murtagh placed his hand with the gedwëy ignasia upon the egg and watched it. The glow seem to increase, but it did nothing else.

_Very strange egg, _Murtagh looked about the room once more. _Thorn? _He called searching for his dragon with his mind.

_What do you want, _Thorn said snappishly. _I'm not in the mood to talk to you, you're a jerk._

_But Thorn I think your like this, my friend._

_Friend are you still think that after everything?_

Murtagh let out a sigh and related to Thorn all that had happened. He let Thorn see the room he was in and the egg.

_Another egg! _Thorn exclaimed excitedly.

_Aye, is it not a beauty?_

_I thought you were going to be indifferent about everything from now on. But here you are with is it not a beauty?_

Murtagh rolled his eyes skyward and begged the Gods to make Thorn be silent. _Jerk, _Thorn teased.

_Your oh so happy aren't you, Thorn?_

_Of course I am, _Thorn replied. _I hope that eggs a female._

_I doubt that._

_Why?_

_No reason. _Murtagh looked over at the egg, _do you think it's the King's last egg?_

_Not sure. We'll just have to wait and find out. For now, Murtagh can you return. I want to spend a little time with you before we have to go train._

_I'll be there. _Murtagh felt Thorn pull out of his mind. Murtagh burned the place to memory and walked to the door. At the door he turned and looked at the blue egg.

_I'll see you again, dragon,_ he smiled as he left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Paolini wrote Eragon. The song Ranae sings is Exile by Enya. Enya also sings Lord of the Rings, May it Be song. I like her. Anyway just so everyone knows there is a reason for Ranae to sing all the time. It has to do with the plot of the story. Hehehe! I'm not telling though. You'll have to figure it out. I know I'm evil.

R & R! Please!


	11. Travel and Dinner with Galbatorix

Wynn sat around the small fire he had started after he'd pulled the stallion to a stop. He laid the object in purple cloth beside himself and settled into a nice position. He looked at the black gelding who was busy with some grass. Wynn walked over to the house, taking off the sack, Wynn thought about what to name the horse.

_I'll have to think about it as we eat, _Wynnthought as if to the animal, knowing he would get no reply. He sat back down and rummaged through the sack, he pulled out a half loaf of bread, he had eaten the half during the passing two days since he had started his journey.

_Two whole days and we have already covered more ground then I thought we would, _Wynn looked at the horse. _You've done good, _he thoughtto the animal.

Wynn then pulled out several fruits and laid them next to the bread on the grass. Wynn's hand brushed against something on the bottom of the sack, Wynn hadn't noticed it before. He lifted the object out of the sack avoiding the objects of food and survival gear. He lifted it out and looked at the brilliant sword he had taken out.

The sword was half the size of normal swords and it was in a simple black sheath. The hilt of the sword was twisted with gold around the back leather, it formed a gold snake head at the pommel. The snakes mouth was open wide and it in a sat a green gem. The gem made Wynn look at his necklace which happened to be a shade or two lighter. The snake gem was a very dark green, it almost had a black look to it. Wynn pulled the sword from its hilt and held it. _It's marvelous, _Wynn through. It was balanced nicely and felt perfect in Wynn's hand.

Wynn belted the sword and sheath and looked at the food happily. While he eat the piece of bread, he thought for names for the horse and now a name for his sword.

"How about Saeed?" Wynn asked the horse. Wynn had gotten the name from an old beggar he had seen and been friends with when he'd lived on the streets in Terim.

The horse snorted and went on eating as if he had said no to the name. Wynn thought for a while more and then asked. "Edric?" The horse didn't even look up this time.

"Haroun?"

"Harry?" Wynn asked, he was trying to think of unusual names but was becoming empty.

"Dacian?"

"Sanyu," the stallion lifted his head and then snorted again. Wynn was beginning to think he was close, a name with anS was what the horse seem to want. Suddenly Wynn remembered a man named Siyavash who had worked at a stable in Terim, Siyavash had trained a lot of black horses, so everyone called him owner of black horses.

"How about Siyavash?" At this word the stallion looked up and over at Wynn. Wynn looked the animal in the eyes and could see it didn't mind the name. At least Wynn didn't think it minded.

_Now, _Wynn thought looking down at the snake sword, _what shall I call you? _Wynn pulled the sword out and examined it more closely. Wynn felt a slight carving near the pommel. He ran his hand over it and found out that it read 'Kafele' in bold letters and 'would die for' in slightly less bold letters.

"So you already have a name." Wynn mused, "well Kafele it is then."

"So we are starting a great journey. Who knows we might even find something special." Wynn laid down on the tall grass and closed his eyes, he was ready for sleep after that great meal and a nap sounded good to him. He fell swiftly into a dream with his friends of Terim there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh had his eyes closed, he was working on a powerful spell which he was having a hard time with. It was taking all of his strength to do it, he reached out for Thorn who added what energy he could.

"Keep at it Murtagh, you almost have it!" Yelled his masters voice.

Murtagh could feel himself growing weaker by the second and knew if he keep going he would probably fall over dead. Releasing himself from the spell, Murtagh bend down on his knees, his breath heavy.

"Damn it," Murtagh looked up at his master. "Do it again," the man said, "after a five minute rest."

Murtagh nodded and sat down on the courtyard grass. Thorn glided down next to him and laid there. "Well I have to admit, Murtagh, Thorn. You have both gotten a lot stronger then when we first started."

"Aye," Murtagh said and ran a hand over one of Thorn's blood-red scales. He was careful not to cut himself.

"I can't believe the King thinks your ready for this strong of a spell," Gwydion said as he looked down at Murtagh. Murtagh's brown eyes met Gwydion's dark gray eyes. Gwydion wasn't the youngest man, he had many gray hairs which matched his gray eye color. The man didn't look friendly but actual was a lot easier on Murtagh then the twin's had been.

Murtagh had been training on magick with Gwydion even since the twin's had been killed and Murtagh didn't mind the old man. Gwydion at least didn't torture Murtagh for not getting the spell right the first time.

"The King has really been pushing hard to make sure you learn this spell," said Gwydion deep in thought. "I don't know why though, I know the spells good for killing people, but it takes a lot of energy."

"I can see that," Murtagh said. "How many people can it kill at a time?"

"One only, but it's very powerful. It shuts down all your systems, one by one. First your oral cavity, tongue, and epiglottis shut down. Then your glottis and trachea-."

"Alright I understand, ebrithil." Murtagh knew Gwydion had been a physician before he had learned magic.

"Sorry about that I'm going on again, aren't I?"

Murtagh nodded, Gwydion could get like that when he was missing being a physician. Thorn was laughing beside Murtagh, Murtagh looked at his dragon. Thorn puffed smoke at Murtagh and laughed in that dragon growl again.

"Well alright, try once again and then I'll let thee go and practice swordplay with Oke."

Murtagh stood up and got into the stance again ready to try it once more. "Remember, your moves must flow together, now again."

Murtagh closed his eyes and raised his hands slowly into an upward position. He let a breath out, his hands cup as if he were raising them to the gods.

"Atra du blöd letta unin ono un atra lifa eitha ono." May the blood stop in you and may life leave you.

Murtagh felt a jerk of surprise as his power went into the spell. Next Murtagh twisted his wrist in a downward gesture then pulled it towards his throat. Murtagh let his hand stay where it was as he put more energy into the spell. Murtagh knew that this part of the spell wastelling the spell to begin with the throat and upper body part.

Murtagh could feel almost all of his strength leaving him, his breath had gotten heavy again. Keeping himself under control, Murtagh moved his hand lower and placed it against his stomach.

Murtagh felt slightly dizzy and very badly wanted to sit down. "Come on my boy, don't stress yourself, if you can't do it then stop. You don't want to kill yourself."

Murtagh keep at it slowly although his body protested, he pushed more power into the spell. The last thing Murtagh remembered was seeing Thorn's head as he laid on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat up, his head pounding something terrible. Laying back down he saw he was back in his room. "Your up," said a voice near the window. Murtagh rolled his head and saw Oke standing next to the window.

"Aye," Murtagh sat up again and looked at Oke, "did I miss sword training?"

"Nye, there's still some time left before dusk. If you think your up to it we could spar?"

Murtagh got to his feet and saw his leather boots next to the door. "I think it is a good idea to spar. I have to practice that spell again after dark though. The King wishes that I have it done for tomorrow."

Oke signed and said trying to get some sense in to Murtagh. "Listen Murtagh your running yourself like a dog. I know you hate getting punished, but you could kill yourself. The King experts far to much from you. He acts like you can do everything."

"I can do this spell," Murtagh said walking over to his boots. He slipped them on and stood again, facing Oke, he said. "I will be able to do this spell by tonight."

"Murtagh, do you really believe that?" Murtagh opened the door and left his room giving Oke no answer. Oke sighed then followed Murtagh.

Murtagh and Oke arrived at the courtyard and went over to the sparing area. Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc and Oke pulled out his sword, Argetdatia. Murtagh and Oke got into stances and waited for the other to attack first. Murtagh knew it was not wise to attack your opponent first, it was a very mad move, and one Murtagh knew Eragon was likely to make when fighting. Murtagh blocked Eragon from his mind, he knew it was better not to think of his younger brother.

Murtagh was first to make a move, he knew if he didn't then they would be standing around all day. Advancing towards Oke, Murtagh raised his sword in a vertical cut, perpendicular to the ground, aiming for Oke's head. Oke raised his sword above his head, his sword parallel to the ground, easily blocked Murtagh's attack.

Murtagh moved quickly as he swung a horizontal cut, parallel to the ground, aiming for Oke's left shoulder. Oke parried Murtagh away, shoving Murtagh, Oke advanced on Murtagh.

After several minutes of fighting the two stood back again. Oke grinned at Murtagh, "while your at least still good at swordplay like always, friend."

Murtagh nodded and wiped away a strand of mattered hair from his eyes. "How about again?"

"Fine with me," Oke called back. Both got into ready stances and soon the fight was underway again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh and Oke were on there last fight for the evening and Murtagh knew he had the advantage.

Murtagh did a downward swing cut to Oke's left leg, Oke swung his blade down blocking and parrying Murtagh's sword away again. Murtagh lunged forward towards Oke, making a fake right leg swing which Oke moved to block for, Murtagh thrust his blade towards the center of Oke's torso.

Placing Zar'roc against Oke, Murtagh called out, "dead."

Oke straighten himself and met Murtagh's glance, "well thee havebeat me again. Your swordsmanship seems to get better and better, Murtagh. Wish I knew your secret, maybe you could tell me?"

Murtagh shook his head, "sorry but 'tis a family secret, Oke."

"Fine, I'll just have to live with it."

"Now I have to be meeting ebrithil Gwydion. I'll see you tomorrow," Murtagh sheathed Zar'roc.

"Stay alive long enough, Murtagh." He called after his swordplay partner who was half way across the courtyard. Murtagh went to his room to change, upon arrive he saw Thorn's head peeking through the window.

"What?" Murtagh questioned his dragon who was expressing concern.

Thorn did not reply. Murtagh went to his wardrobe and grabbed an earth colored shirt out. _I'm concerned as while, Thorn._

_You concerned that's another first, I had the expression you feel very little about the world, Murtagh._

Murtagh glared at this dragon before pulling his shirt off. Setting his shirt aside,Murtagh addressed Thorn._ I care about the world, I care about you, do I not? So now what do you say we get some food and then go find ebrithil Gwydion?_

_I am hungry, _Thorn said. _Fine, but I shall not be here for you when you practice that spell again. I can give you some power though, but you know how the King gets when I'm not in the dragon caves at night._

_Aye, that will help with the spell._

_Now I must be off, talk to you later, little one._

_You got that from my memories of Saphira and Eragon, didn't you? _Murtagh watched as Thorn flew from the window to the clear sky.

Murtagh shook his head and was about to put his shirt on when there was a knock at the door of his room.

"Enter," Murtagh called to the person outside his chambers.

The young maiden entered, curtseyed, and looked up at Murtagh. His tan torso and bear back clearly visible to her and he saw her make a strange face when she saw his back.

"What is it you need?" Murtagh asked as he slide on his shirt trying to ignore the feeling of shame he got when he thought about the scar his father had given him. He faced the young maiden, who seem to have forgotten what he had asked, and was just staring at him.

"The King wishes that you have dinner with him this evening, master Murtagh."

"I shall have to attend then," Murtagh said dully wishing he didn't have to see him again.

The woman curtseyed like she had when she'd arrived and exited the room. Murtagh straightened his shirt and leggings before leaving his chambers as while.

Murtagh opened the black onyx door and found the King at a large wooden table draped with a white table cloth. Murtagh approached the King's seat and bowed his head in respect although he was loathsome to do it.

The King smirked an evil mad grin. "Sit Murtagh," he gestured to a seat and Murtagh sat down. Murtagh was sitting about in the middle of the long table while Galbatorix was at the head of the table.

Servants came into the room with plates of decorative foods. The servants busy themselves by setting the food down and then filling every glass with red wine. Murtagh waited for the servants to finish there work before he looked over at Galbatorix. "Why have you asked me to dinner, King Galbatorix?"

Galbatorix looked at Murtagh something evil in his dark eyes. "Am I not allowed to have my most loyal servants son here?" Murtagh said nothing.

Galbatorix looked down at his food and gestured to it, "shall we eat?"

Murtagh eat his food silently not wanting to talk at all to the insane man at the same table as himself.

"You see Murtagh it was all to easy. Those weak riders never saw it coming," Galbatorix's eyes shone with madness as he said it. He had just told Murtagh about how easy it was to take out all of the riders.

"I'm sure it was easy, your Majesty."

"Those fools where corrupt, idiots, and deserved there fate." Murtagh said nothing, Galbatorix had already explained all of this to him. Galbatorix ranted on about how weak and corrupt the riders where and how the new riders would be better.

"We shall be greater and far stronger then before. And under my banner we shall not fail to ruin the Varden and get Surda undermy control." Galbatorix eyes glittered evilly with a grin upon his face.

Murtagh remained silent and looked down at his food, sure he was to kill Eragon and Saphira, but it was against his will. "I have a plan, Murtagh. After Eragon and his dragon fall to our power, I will set my plan into action."

"What plan is that?" Murtagh asked. He didn't know why the King still talked about new riders if Murtagh was to kill the last female dragon in existent.

Galbatorix stood up, his dark eyes looked down at Murtagh. He smirked, "oh Murtagh I can not tell you, yet. You'll just have to wait like everyone else.But now, you shall come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Why, your Majesty?"

"Because there's someone I want you to meet. I hope you like her. And if not, well it doesn't really matter does it."


	12. A Death

Wynn pulled Siyavash to a stop and jumped off. It was just pass dusk and Wynn wanted to get camp ready before it was completely dark out. He got to work looking for fire wood after tying Siyavash to a tree. He searched for some time picking out some twigs and limbs that had fallen off of trees.

Back at camp he started to put a fire together. He pulled out the flint from the sack on Siyavash and unsheathed Kafele. Wynn used to Kafele to cut little strips of bark from the tree limbs. Placing them into a bundle, he hit it with the flint. Sparked erupted, but fainted quickly. Cursing Wynn tied again and this time blew slightly on the sparks. The sparks held alight for a little longer but did not start a fire.

Wynn hit it repeatedly and blew onto the fire. He waited and blew ever so slightly onto the sparks. To Wynn's joy there was smoke and the wood strips soon where on fire.

Wynn stood and looked down at the fire, he was proud of himself, he had never made a fire before. Adding more wood to the fire, Wynn got some meat from the sack and using a twig he stabbed the meat and set it over the fire to cook.

Once the meat looked cooked to Wynn, he took it, and eat it happily. After eating Wynn felt like a good nap was needed. Looking over at Siyavash, Wynn stood, taking an apple out of his sack, he approached the horse who was chomping upon some grass next to the tree he was tired to.

Wynn held out his hand with the apple, offering it to the black horse. Siyavash sniffed Wynn's hand for a second then bit into the apple. Wynn left Siyavash to his eating and settled back next to his fire. Wynn looked up at the darken sky and wondered for about the millionth time how his friends where doing.

_Are the Varden taking good care of you, my family? Do you like it there? Are you happy? _Wynn closed his eyes and before he really knew it had fallen asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn heard a loud pounding, like marching feet. Sitting up, he looked around the small clearing which was his camp. Siyavash was rearing back and forth, snorting and whining.

Wynn stood and walked carefully over to him, Siyavash looked at Wynn with one dark brown eye. "It will be fine, Siyavash," he cooed. He ran a hand over Siyavash's black mane, but Siyavash still seems afraid. Wynn backed away and thought about ways to calm the horse.

Then a horn sounded, Wynn knew then what was making the pounding. Urgals! Wynn neared Siyavash and grabbed at the reins. Siyavash kicked at Wynn, Wynn fell back winded. Standing again, Wynn began to untie Siyavash, after freeing Siyavash from the tree, Wynn hopped onto the frightened creature. Horns flared once more causing Wynn to place his hands on his ears and Siyavash reared almost knocking his rider off.

Wynn grabbed the reins and turned Siyavash roughly to the left where the sound was less. Wynn pushed Siyavash forward and Siyavash started to gallop through the trees of the Spine. Wynn heard more horns and looked behind himself to see an Urgal coming into what had been there camp.

Wynn had not seen an Urgal before now and he stared wide eyed at it. The Urgal had to be eight feet or so maybe taller, the Urgal had thick horns that spiraled down all the way around. The creatures only clothing were a loincloth and some plates of armor that was held together by mail.

Wynn turned around and yelled at Siyavash to go faster. Fear held Wynn as Siyavash galloped forward, he heard the Urgals coming closer, looked behind him, he saw an Urgal not five feet away.

The horse whined with pain as his leg was hit by an Urgal arrow. Siyavash fell to the ground, Wynn pulled himself out of the saddle, and stood. Fear never leaving him as he looked at the Urgals surrounding him. He unsheathed Kafele and readied for attack, there had to be at least ten Urgals, and they had surrounded him. Wynn cursed on the inside, he knew he couldn't fight off ten Urgals.

The largest Urgal, the one Wynn had first seen took a step towards Wynn. A harsh and strange noise came from the creature, Wynn wondered if it was laughing at him.

"Give us the egg," it ordered, it was as if the Urgal was biting his words before saying them.

"What egg?" Wynn asked, he was confused now, he didn't have an egg.

"Do not try lying human, we know you have the egg," Hissed another Urgal.

Wynn watches as one Urgal went to Siyavash and looked at the horse, Siyavash moved trying to get away from the Urgal.

The Urgal pulled at the purple bag that held the object Wynn was support to take to the Varden. It pulled the bag off and opened it to reveal a stone. The stone was green, it was the same color as Kafele's gem.

"We have it," the large Urgal said. Wynn stood there stiff, _what did they want a stone for? And what did the Varden want the stone for_?

"Why do you want a stone?" Wynn asked even though he was afraid of what these creatures would do to him. He wasn't afraid of them killing him, but he wanted to finish his mission. That stone was his mission.

Every Urgal there laughed that harsh laugh of there's, then the leader said. "Human this is not a stone, but a dragon egg."

Wynn's eyes grew large, _it can't be! A dragon, but there aren't anymore left, the King has the last Dragon!_

"Kill him," The lead Urgal turned and walked back through the trees. Wynn's eyes became even larger as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell forward and laid on the ground on his stomach, not daring to breath. Wynn would have yelled out in agony had he been able to move his lips.

The sear pain in his back made his eyes grow moist. Wynn let out a yell as a boot pressed into his back. The next thing Wynn remembered before black out was the Urgals laughing at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranae?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

Ranae felt Johnny's hands wrap around her and started to spin her around. "What are you doing Johnny?"

"Oh Ranae this is wonderful," Johnny said sounding even more happy then normal.

"What is wonderful?" Ranae questioned, Johnny embraced her then.

"Let go of her for goodness sakes, Johnny."

"But, Pelagia-."

"No buts," his sister said. "Johnny's so happy because where going to Uru'Baen."

"Uru'Baen," Ranae repeated not sure what it was.

"Uru'Baen, the capital of all of Alagaesia." Johnny said cheerfully. "Why it's a great honor to be asked to go there, I can't wait. I've always wanted to see it."

"Why are we going there anyway?"

"Because," Pelagia explained, "we are being asked my one of the courtiers of the King."

Before Ranae could voice her next thought, Johnny said. "It's all thanks to your great voice, Ranae. We're being asked to play in front of the Lord and his wife."

"I wouldn't say it's all because of me, you guys need to take some credit." Johnny embraced her again. Ranae blushed slightly, Johnny let go, and went on with his rant.

"I've wanted to see Uru'Baen since I was eight. Remember when father told us tales of the brilliantness of the city?" Johnny asked his sister.

"Yes, they were lovely stories, weren't they?"

"And now we get to go!" Johnny exclaimed. Ranae could only wonder what Uru'Baen would be like. "Well we should pack, the others are already at it."

"Alright," Pelagia took Ranae's hand and lead her to her room. Pelagia had given Ranae two of her dresses, one was a blue and one green from what Johnny had told her. Ranae packed those away after Pelagia handed them to her. Once everything was in Ranae's pack and Pelagia was ready they went back into the living room.

"You two ready?" Johnny asked.

"Aye," Pelagia replied.

"Good lets go. Aaron, Halyn, and Nantai are outside." Johnny lead the girls outside. Ranae followed Pelagia who held her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stables to get some horses. Pelagia you'll ride with me. Ranae you can ride with…"

"She can ride with me," Aaron offered.

"Alright," Ranae agreed. They ended up at the stables after a little walk. Ranae was helped onto the horse by Aaron and then he climbed on after her. Ranae waited as Johnny talked to the owner of the stables, then paid them, and they left.

"Comfortable?" Aaron asked Ranae. They had been riding for at least two hours and Ranae was feeling somewhat sore.

"I'm a little sore, but it's nothing. I'm just not use to riding horses."

"Well we'll ride for some time more before stopping. So you'll just have to put up with it like the rest of us," Aaron said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn wake and laid there, he tried to move his head, but it pained him. He could feel dried blood along his back and was surprised he had not died from blood lost. He was even more surprised the Urgals had let him live, maybe they had thought he was dead when they left and hadn't bothered to check. He laid there for a long time, wondering what to do now.

Slowly using a lot of his strength, he stood. He swayed a little, but soon gained his balance. Looking about himself, he saw Siyavash, the horse was dead. He half-walked-half-crawled over to his dead horse.

"Siyavash," Wynn said as he laid his head on Siyavash's chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn sat up and looked around again. He stood up and went to Kafele which was at the other side of the clearing. He sheathed the snake sword and looked back over at Siyavash.

Walking back over, he kneeled down next to the horse. Closing his eyes, Wynn said a pray to the gods, that Siyavash would be alright wherever he was.

Wynn stood and left the clearing, his back still ached, but Wynn couldn't worry about that know. He had been stabbed and what he wanted was revenge. The other thought Wynn had on his mind, was how to get the egg back. He had to get it or he would fail. He didn't want to fail his mission. _Nor my family, _Wynn thought as he walked wearily on.

Wynn fell to the ground and his wound reopened causing him to cry out. He staggered to his feet and when he looked up saw a young blond guy next to him.

"Your be alright," said the blond guy. Then he addressed someone else, "Nantai help me with his fellow. Halyn and girls set up camp."

Wynn fell back into a sleep and knew he would probably bleed to death. _At least I tried, I really didn't want to fail you, _Wynn thought as he closed his eyes for the last time. An image of his friends in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anyone in the Eragon book or Eldest. I have one question to ask though. Does anyway besides verystrangest think my stories a Mary Sue? Just wondering, I know it's a little boring right now, but this chapter is a good one. Wynn may even die! Yes I'm that evil. And what of the egg the Urgal's took? Well you'll have to wait and see!

Hehehehe, I'm almost as evil as Galbatorix. No as evil, but close! R&R! I love reviews even if there flames!


	13. Wynn's mother

Ranae stood out of the way, the camp had been set up mostly by Halyn and Aaron. The boy from what Ranae had been told had a stab wound and was bleeding very mad. Johnny and Nantai where trying to stop the bleeding, but were having much difficulty.

She heard cursing and some yelling between Johnny and Nantai. Ranae, Aaron, Halyn, and Pelagia were crowed around the small fire Aaron had started, they were all being silent as not to bother the other two.

"We can't do this Johnny, he's going to die!"

"We have to try!"

"We have been and nothing you've done is working!"

"Neither has any of your bright ideas," Johnny spat back.

Johnny and Nantai fought for some time about how to save the boy. "We have idea on how to help this kid," Johnny conformed.

There was a sad silent between everyone as they realized that the boy would most likely die. Ranae had no idea what to do, she was frightened and she was worried for the boy.

"We'll clean him up as best we can and then put some bandages on, that's the best we can do." Nantai replied sadly after another pause. Aaron and Halyn went to work clearing the kid up as Johnny and Aaron cut up strips for bandages.

Ranae and Pelagia sat around the fire both filled with worry. After some time the others said they were done and sat back down. They talked about what they were going to sing in front of the Lord and his wife. They also talked about a lot of things Ranae really didn't really care about because a lot of it she didn't understand. They talked about a new rider and about Urgals and stuff, Ranae didn't know what any of it was. Her mind was else, back at home and school.

She remembered this boy named Will who had liked her, he had black hair, brown eyes, and was kind of a Goth. She thought he was cute though and she had almost asked him out had she not became shy and unable to talk. She sighed with the pained memories of home.

Everyone decided upon bed after checking on the boy again. The fire was put out and everyone got into bed.

Everyone had gone to sleep a long time ago, but Ranae didn't feel like sleeping right now. She knew she'd regret it later, but she just could not sleep. She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her body. It was warm out and she needed to think.

_So much has happen, _Ranae thought. She closed her eyes and ran through all of the strange things that had happened as of late_. First I'm taken to this crazy world, second there's that crazy woman calling herself Sarah Good. Third I'm Blind! Forth Angela has a werecat, right a werecat! _Ranae laughed softly to herself, _fifth I meet these people._

Ranae shook her head, she had to admit she liked Johnny and all of his friends, but she couldn't… no wouldn't stay in this crazy land called Alagaesia. _I have to get out of here, but how? _She pondered this for a few minutes wondered if she could try another spell one that would take her home. The one problem was that Ranae didn't think they had a few things she needed. She also had no idea how magic worked here.

Letting out another sigh, Ranae stood. Walking carefully she went around were her friends were sleeping. She sat next to the boys body. Reaching out her hand she gently stroked the boys hair. _I hope he lives, _she thought warily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wynn stood and looked about himself, puzzled. Had I not died? Wynn wondered solemnly._

_You are well alive, dear Wynn, Wynn heard a voice in his head say. Wynn looked over at the voice. A women stood a few feet away wearing a long blue dress. _

"_Who are thee?"_

"_My name is not important. You have only to know that I am here to help." _

"_Help me with what? Passing over into the other world?"_

"_Like I said, you are not dead. They sent me here to help you with getting back to your body."_

"_Who sent you?"_

_She laughed slightly, "you can guess, can't you?"_

_Wynn was sick of this woman and her games, all he wanted was to die and be left alone. "I'm dead, so leave me be."_

"_Well if you don't believe me then maybe you will believe her." The woman waved her hand and another women appeared. Wynn stared wide eyed at the new woman before him._

"_Mo…mother?"_

"_Hello, Wynn. How have you been?" Her voice was controlled yet curious at the same time. Her serious face and fierce eyes were framed withbrown locks. She wore a long brown frock that fit nicely with her brown hair._

_Wynn didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. "You're a ghost?" He finally chocked out._

"_In a way," she walked over to him. Her hand gently stroked his hair for a moment. "I love you Wynn, my youngest." Then she ran her hand over his cheek and jaw line._

"_Mother, I…" he stared at her, surprised her hand could touch him. "I failed you a long time ago." He looked away from her, ashamed of himself._

_She turned his head and looked him in the eyes, "you never failed me."_

"_But mother, I never found neither of them. I searched and searched but it was for not."_

"_Shh, Wynn," she cooed. "It is alright. I love you regardless if you found them or not. I've missed you and your brothers."_

"_Have you talked to father?" He questioned. He had never meet his father, he had died before Wynn was born._

"_Aye," she said, "he says he is sorry for all he has done. He was a fool when he was a young man, he didn't know better." She paused briefly. "He loved all of his sons, he knew he was a terrible person in life, but he still loved."_

"_Does he feel any remorse for those he killed?"_

"_Oh he would give his life a thousand times over to bring back those he killed. He regrets it and suffers for those he hurt in life," She closed her eyes._

"_Mother," Wynn said. "I am sorry."_

"_For what?" She looked at him with those eyes that seem to hold Wynn in place._

"_Not being good enough," Wynn replied._

"_Not good enough, oh Wynn you and your brothers were always good enough. You were the best children parents could ask for."_

"_And yet you still sent him away."_

_She looked away, "I did what I thought best. I feared for him. I would have done likewise for you had there been need, but he was already dead."  
_

"_And what of our older brother?"_

"_He was… He had a horrible life, he still has a horrible life, but he still has hope. I have hope that he will be fine in the end. Now, Wynn, you must go back."  
_

"_Mother wait," Wynn yelled as he felt a sinking feeling. _

"_Go," she called back._

"_Mother," He yelled as he felt himself leaving, "Selena!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wynn awake, shaken. He was on his stomach, his back pained him greatly, but he sat up. Looking around himself he saw a girl setting next to him. She had brown hair and was wearing a long violet dress.

The thing that surprised Wynn about the girl was her eyes. They were plain white with black pupils in the middle of the whiteness.

"Are you up?" She asked him.

"Yes," he replied, he wasn't sure why she had to ask, couldn't she see him sitting there?

"My friends and I thought you would die," she said. "I should wake them, there be happy to know your alive." It was late and as Wynn looked through the trees he saw the moon. It had to be about midnight.

"Let your friends sleep, they probably need it." Wynn replied looking over at the other people around the fire pit.

"Alright," she agreed. "Would you tell me your name?"

"Wynn." Wynn saw her face make a strange look then she composed herself again. Wynn decided that he wouldn't ask her why she seemed shocked that his name was Wynn, he ignored it and asked. "And you are, milady?"

"I'm Ranae," she said.

"Well I thank thee and I'll have to thank your friends when they awake."

"I did nothing to help you, it was the others who did all the work." The woman stared at Wynn with those white eyes causing Wynn to feel uneasy.

"I ask you to not stare," Wynn replied.

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink making her pale face look more beautiful. "I can not stare, I'm am blind."

"I beg your pardon, I did not know." Wynn said quickly hoping to sooth her.

She shook her head, "it is not your fault I am blind."

"Now," she stood up. "I think I could use some sleep."

"A good idea, sleep sounds nice," Wynn laid back down and relaxed. Wynn watched her lay back down on a blanket and close her eyes. Wynn looked up at the sky, there was only a little bit of blackness visible, yet it soothed Wynn enough so he was able to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn awake and saw several people moving around the camp area. There was the blond fellow with blue eye, who Wynn remembered from before. The blond man was wearing a white shirt with brown vest over top and some gray leggings.

There was also a blond woman, Wynn was unable to see her face because she was turned away from him. She was wearing a flowing lavender colored dress.

A man with black hair was packing things away into a pack on a gray horse. The black haired man turned around and saw that Wynn was awake. The man had brown eyes, a strong jaw and face features, and was wearing earth clothed clothes.

"Johnny," he called and the blond guy turned. "He's up."

The guy named Johnny looked over at Wynn and smiled. "So your awake," he came over followed by the brown haired woman from late night and a red haired guy.

"I'm Johnny, this women-."

"Ranae I know. She and I talked last night."

"Oh, well then, the red haired fellows Aaron and that's Halyn," Johnny pointed to the black hair man with broad shoulders. "Nantai's out getting water for us, and his is my sister, Pelagia." He gestured then to the blond woman.

"Pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Wynn," he replied simply.

"What did the two of you talk about last night, anyway?"

"Nothing, you don't have to worry, Johnny."

"Right well we should head out when Nantai gets back," said the man named Aaron. Aaron had green eyes which set off his red hair. His clothes were a dark brown shirt with lighter brown leggings.

"Speak of the devil." Halyn said as Nantai clamantly came out from behind some trees and into the clearing.

"You where talking about me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just saying we need to leave when you get back. Do you think you can travel?" Aaron looked at Wynn for an answer.

"I can try," Wynn got uneasily to his feet. He wavered, the pain in his back making his knees buckle, he would have fallen to the ground had Johnny not caught him in time.

"Well your have to ride with one of us," said Johnny. "I'm not sure we should go ahead today though. We should wait at least three days for your wound to heal." Everyone agreed, they still had a fortnight before they had to get to the Lords' house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Eragon or Eldest. Just so were clear I'll explain how Wynn is Murtagh and Eragon's brother in the next chapter. Don't anyone get mad. Please.

I thought it was a cool idea, everyone knows how Murtagh said that Misery should go to the older brother not youngest. Well that got me thinking that maybe there's another brother in between Murtagh and Eragon.

Anyway so I just make him there brother, although Wynn's fourteen. Neither the King nor Murtagh knows about Wynn. Really only Wynn and Selena know as of yet.

I need to go work on the next chapter. Oh and if your wondering why Murtagh doesn't know about his younger brother well your find out later in the story. Big secrets shall be revealed in next chapter! Lol I left a lot of questions that need to be answered. Poor readers.

Next chapter will be very long, I hope. R&R! Please!


	14. Blood Revealed and Death Of A Friend

Eragon was in his tent, he was tired after arriving back with Angela and her werecat. Angela had called with her mind to Arya and insisted that Saphira, Arya, and himself come and get her. That's when Eragon had gone to Terim with Arya and one of the Varden, and that's were Eragon had met that strange boy.

All Eragon wanted now was to lay down and pull his thoughts together. _I can't believe it, Saphira, _he thought. _I can't believe he betrayed us. _

Eragon had talked little about the whole Murtagh thing. He just called Murtagh the red rider or other rider when he talked about him. _All shall be alright, little one. _Saphira sent waves of calmness and reassurance to her rider.

_I don't know what I'd do without you, Saphira, _Eragon smiled at her head which was peeking through the tent flap.

_Well you would most likely be dead without me, so be grateful, _Saphira puffed smoke at him and laughed with a growl.

Eragon was about to counter back with a wit full comment when Arya walked in. She placed her fingers to her lips and murmured. "Atra esterni ono theludin."

Eragon returned in kind, "Mor'ranar lifa unin hjarta onr." Eragon was surprised that she had started first, but didn't ask why.

"Un du evarinya ono varda," Arya finished. "How are you this fine evening?" She asked after a long pause.

"I and Saphira are well and you Arya svit-kona?"

"I am fine," she said. "The reason I am here is that Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you, Eragon finiarel."

Eragon stood and followed Arya out of tent. _Saphira I ask you to not come, Lady Nasuada wants to speak to Eragon alone. _Arya said to Saphira as she brushed her mind with the dragons.

_I shall not be far off, little one. _Saphira flew into the sky and into the clouds. Eragon and Saphira knew she would come as fast as she could fly if anything went wrong.

_What could Nasuada want to talk about alone?_

_Well your about to find out, _Saphira said and weaken the mind link. Arya and Eragon arrived at Nasuada's tent, Arya left after a good-bye, and Eragon went in.

"You asked for me, Lady Nasuada," Eragon bowed. Nasuada was sitting in a chair and looking worried.

"Aye, Eragon," she said. She let out a sigh and looked away from him.

"Is something wrong, Lady Nasuada?"

"Not for me, this is about you," she said. A long pause held them as Eragon waited for her to say more. "As I'm sure you know, your mother Selena took you to Carvahall and left you in Garrows' care," Eragon nodded. _What is she getting at? _He wondered.

"Well your mother went missing after that and no one knew where she went," Eragon looked down.

"If you don't mind my asking, Lady Nasuada. What are you getting at?" Eragon asked curiously.

She looked at him then and said. "Your mother didn't die after your birth. Morzan tracked her down and brought her back to Uru'Baen. He and her had another child, regrettably your mothers died by an attack from bandits. There child, son from what I've found out, is alive since he wasn't with her."

Eragon stared wide eyed at her. _No. I do not have another brother! No, no, no, no! I can't! Saphira._

_What is it, little one?_

_I…I have another…brother._

_Oh, Eragon. I…Is he evil like Murtagh?_

_I haven't gotten over the shock yet. _Eragon sat there another second before relaying the question to Nasuada. "We don't know a lot about him. All we know is that he's fourteen and we think he maybe the next rider. We don't know if Galbatorix has him on his side though. We think he may become the next rider since Saphira came to you and Thorn to Murtagh, it may be possible."

Eragon held his breath the whole time she spoke. "Where do you think he is?" He asked after he could think reasonably well.

"The last place he was sighted was Terim, but we're not sure he's still there."

"But he should be close then, we have to…"

"Eragon don't get rash. I don't know how you feel, but I am trying. Please don't go after him."

"But milady, he could be the next rider as you yourself said. I think it would be best to get him on our side, if Galbatorix knows he could go after him, and it would be all the more harder for us."

"Don't you think I know that Eragon." She locked eyes with him and went on, "I'm worried about this, but what if the Emperor attacks us. We would be helpless if you were not here."

"I understand that but what about the boy," Eragon said.

"I am sending some of our top men out to find him. You needn't worry, shadeslayer. We will have him brought here and see where his loyalty lies. Lets hope its against the Empire." She stood then. "Now I must talk to the council."

She walked over to him and held his eyes with hers. "Please, Eragon do not be rash. I beg you to be sensible. Promise me you will do as I say."

"I promise," Eragon looked at the ground and then back up at her. "I will not go after him."

"That's all I ask, thank you." She sat back down and waved a hand, dismissing him. Eragon stood and left after another bow. Saphira landed next to Eragon.

"Come Saphira back to the tent." Eragon walked as Saphira flew to the tent beating Eragon there easily. Eragon went inside and came back out with the saddle. _What are you doing, _Saphira asked as she watched him place the saddle on her and buckle it.

_What does it look like I'm doing, we're going flying._

_That's not a smart thing to do. Lady Nasuada said not to go after him. You promised to listen to her._

_I never said we're going after him, I just said we're going to fly._

Saphira puffed some smoke at him causing him to stop and looked at her. _I know what your thinking, Eragon. Your being rash. What if Galbatorix attacks or Murtagh and Thorn?_

Eragon's face grew dark, _we will not be gone long._

_What about healing Elva, Hrogathar's funeral, and saving Katrina? _

Hrogathar's funeral was only a few days away. Eragon nodded then and sighed, _fine, I shall heal Elva of her curse, attend Hrogathar's funeral, and get Katrina back. Then we go and find him._

_Agreed._

_Now may we fly, I only wish to fly around for a little while. _Eragon climbed onto Saphira. Saphira unfolded her large wings and took to the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I have you now," said a boys voice. There was a blond boy with green eyes, gray clothes, and holding a wooden sword._

"_I think not," replied another boy. The boy had messy dark brown hair, fierce eyes, and he was blocking an attack from the blond boy._

_The two boys were around thirteen years of age. They lunged at one another, fighting back and forth with there fake swords. The brown haired boy attacked the blond, the blond parried him away. The two were almost equal in swordsmanship. The brown finally found a break in the other boys defensives and knocked the boys fake sword away._

_He placed his sword against the blonds throat and called out, "dead."_

"_Very good, Murtagh," the blond said._

_The other goy grinned and said, "well you weren't bad, Evan."_

"_Murtagh!" A man's voice yelled, startlingly the boys. The boys turned and watched as a man with blue eyes and dirt blond hair approached. _

"_Leave," the man said looking at the blond boy. The boy bowed quickly, gave his friend a reassuring smile, and left after grabbing his wooden sword._

"_Do you need something," the boy named Murtagh asked._

"_Do not be cheek with me, boy." The man said his voice low and threatening. _

"_I was not being cheek, father," the boy said father although he despised the man before him._

"_Come," the man grabbed the boy in an iron grip and dragged him away from the courtyard and into the large house. The house they lived in was in Uru'Baen and was close to the castle just in case the King needed Murtagh's father for anything. The house was a two story house, it was large, and was easy to get lost in. The boy though knew every inch of the house._

_This father pushed him roughly into his room which was at the very top of the horse and was hidden in a dark corner. His room hadn't always been this dark room, but his father had moved him there when he was three._

"_Go. Meet Selena and I down in the sitting room when your done and be in fine clothes. Is this understood, Murtagh?" _

_Murtagh nodded and said, "yes father." The man turned and left his son to get charged. Murtagh walked into his room, a servant was busy making his bed since he hadn't. "I need proper clothes," said Murtagh. _

_The servant nodded and pointed to the clothes sitting on a table in the corner. "Lord Morzan said to have you wear that," the servant left a moment later._

_He walked over and looked at the clothes he was to wear. He snared at them, there was a knock at the window. He walked over and saw Evan leaning from a tree limb. "What are you doing out here?" He asked peeking his head out._

"_I wanted to see if your coming tonight?" Asked Even. _

"_I plan on it," he said, "now leave I have to charge and go down stairs. I'll talk to you later," he turned as Evan disappeared into the night. He charged into the clean dress clothes his father had for him and went down stairs. _

_His mother was in a long elegant white flock and his father was wearing fine clothes with his red ruby sword belted at his side._

"_Ready?" His mother asked, he nodded keeping silent. They left and went to the large carriage which had pulled up to the house to take them to the castle. Once inside, Morzan said looking at his son distastefully. "I hope the King as forgotten about your last meeting."_

_Murtagh stared at the floor of the carriage as they went over several bumps. His eyes wondered to small window in the carriage, he looked out but all he saw was the dark night. His eyes stayed there through out the rest of the ride. _

_The carriage pulled to a stop and all three of them filed out. Morzan lead them to the castle doors, which a servants pulled opened after bowing to Morzan. The two continued to follow Morzan as he walked through the castle. Selena looked over at Murtagh and gave him a reassuring smile that everything would be fine._

_A servant opened the door to the dinning room. They entered to find Galbatorix seated at the head of the table. Murtagh and Morzan bowed as Selena curtseyed. Galbatorix eyed Morzan with satisfaction, Selena he looked over briefly, but his eyes lingered on Murtagh._

"_Oh, you brought the child," Galbatorix said._

"_Yes, milord, I…"  
_

"_Shush, Morzan," Galbatorix let a cold smirk cross his lips. "I have nothing against your son. Is he good with a sword?" A confused looked crossed Morzan's face, but was replaced with coldness._

"_Aye, he wields a sword well."_

"_And what of magic?"_

"_That he does lack. I have tried to teach him magic, but he it seems is useless in the task."_

"_Well let us eat," Galbatorix waved a hand as servants came and filling the plates and glass with food and drink. After the dinner which Galbatorix had spent most of it staring at Murtagh as he talked with his Forsworn, they left. Once inside his horse Murtagh went back to his room. _

_He charged out of the formal clothes he had wore. He charged into a grey shirt, dark brown leggings, and leather boots. He went to the ledge of his window he knew his parents would be a sleep by now. He crawled over to the branch and climbed down tree._

"_You made it," said Evan from the shadows. _

"_Let's leave," Murtagh and Evan when to the stables not far from Murtagh's horse. Murtagh got a grey horse as Evan grabbed a brown one. They left the stables and made there way to the gates of the city. Evan called up to one of the guards. _

"_It's good having a brother as a guard," said Evan cheerfully to Murtagh. The gate opened slowly and the boys rode into the night soon leaving Uru'Baen behind._

Ranae felt hands shank her shoulders. "Ranae," said Aarons' voice.

"What," Ranae sat up.

"Everyone's up, come on lets go," he said helping to her feet. Ranae rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"So we're leaving then?" Asked Wynn. It had been four days since they'd found Wynn and he was healing nicely.

"Aye," Johnny said. They all climbed onto there horses and took off following the Toark river.

Ranae wondered about the strange dream she had. She'd been having strange dreams as of late, like the one with the man cutting his son, which she knew where the same people she had just dreamed about tonight. The man's name from what Ranae remembered from the dream was Morzan, the women was Selena, and the brown haired boy was Murtagh. W_hy am I dreaming of them, I don't even know them? _Ranae pondered as she relaxed into Aaron's arms, she didn't like Aaron anymore then a friend though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets stop and rest," said Johnny, they had been riding for a few hours, the sun was sitting, and the Woadark lake was visible. Aaron got to work on the fire as everyone else sit up camp.

Once camp was up, Johnny cooked some meat, the meat cooked as everyone talked. Ranae grew bored though, she really didn't care about what Urgals where, and this and that. Wynn from what Ranae could tell didn't seem to care either, as he hadn't talked at all in the conversation.

Soon the meat was cooked and everyone ate happily. After dinner everyone agreed to bed and rolled out there bedrolls.

_Murtagh and Evan rode steady through the night, not daring to stop unless they wanted to be caught. _

"_Can we stop," Evan finally asked after some hours of riding. Murtagh pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. Evan got off his horse and said, "I hope no one followed."_

"_My father will most likely send men after us," Murtagh said. Evan nodded, his father was a well known spy for the King and a merchant, his father would send men as while._

_Murtagh sat down in the small clearing, Evan sat next to him. "So, should we start a fire?"_

"_It would give us away," Murtagh explained. They sat in silent for a long time, both thinking about what life would be like now that they where runaways._

"_Maybe we could get work and we could start our own life's, not what our families want us to be." Murtagh smiled at his friend and his silly comment, both knew that they would be running for the rest of there life's unless they left the Empire._

"_Maybe," Murtagh said as his eyes traveled to the sky, it was almost all black with just a little peek of the moon behind clouds._

_Murtagh and Evan went to sleep after a quick meal of fruits and some bread. _

_When Murtagh awake, it was to a hiss in his ear, he sat up and saw what he hoped was his imagination. A Ra'zac stood in front of him dressed like always in black with a black cloak._

_Murtagh jumped to his feet, Evan came to his side and pulled out a dagger. _

"_Look who we have here," the Ra'zac said._

"_Leave us be," said Evan._

"_Be we can't," said the Ra'zac. "Your father had asked usss to get you." The Ra'zac looked at Murtagh._

_Murtagh drew his sword and readied himself for the Ra'zac to attack. "We shall not let you take us alive," Evan yelled and lunged at the smaller Ra'zac, dagger held high._

_Murtagh and the larger Ra'zac circled around each other until the Ra'zac threw himself onto Murtagh. Murtagh tired to block but his shoulder was bitten by the Ra'zac's beak. _

_He yelled out and slashed out at the creature. The Ra'zac hissed loudly as Murtagh's sword hit it in the arm._

_Murtagh turned his head and saw Evan fighting the other Ra'zac, slashing and yelling insults at the creature. The Ra'zac Murtagh had been fighting jumped at Evan._

"_Evan," Murtagh yelled. Evan turned around and stabbed the Ra'zac in the chest. The creature pulled away shrieking as blood poured out. It ran away and jumped onto a large bird thing that was circling above._

_The other Ra'zac took his change and lunged onto Evan, pulling out a dagger, he stabbed the boy in the heart. Murtagh yelled out as Evan yelled. Murtagh went to his fallen friend as the Ra'zac followed his brethren and mounted another bird creature and left the clearing._

_Murtagh picked Evan's limp body up and held his head. "Evan," he said in a whisper as he cradled his friend. Evan's eyes were glossy and stared blankly at his friend. Murtagh knew Evan was dead even before he'd hit the ground. Murtagh pulled Evan to his chest and cried. _

Ranae sat up with a start and rubbed sweat out of her eyes. _Such a terrible dream, _she thought.

"Can't sleep," said Wynn's voice. She nodded and crawled over to were she could tell was a fire. She sat down and pulled her legs to her chest.

"I just had a dream, no a nightmare."

"I can't sleep either, nightmares as while," he said.

Both were silent for a long time, deep in there own thoughts. "Wynn."

"Yes."

"Who stabbed you?" Wynn hadn't told any of them why or who had stabbed him.

He sighed, "promise you won't tell."

"I'll keep it a secret till the day I die."

"Well it was Urgals. They attacked me and took something very important. I need to get it back and soon."

Ranae remained silent, she still had no idea what Urgals were. From what she could tell from her friends conversations they were terrible beings.

"What are Urgals?" She decided to just ask.

Wynn told her what Urgals where and what they looked like and Ranae shuddered. "They sound horrible," Ranae breathed.

"That they are," Wynn conformed.

"What were you carrying that was so important that Urgals had attacked you?"

Wynn was silent, then said, "just a stone, that's is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! Please! Anyway my stories now at 82 pages go me and I've got 17reviews and 1109 hits! I'm so thankful to all who read my story and to those who review. So thanks everyone. I hope you all like this chapter and Murtagh will be in next chapter I hope.


	15. Cold Gray Avalon and Plague Of Death

Murtagh sat there feeling even more bored then he could ever remember. He looked over at the woman on his left, she had long black hair, hazel eyes, and was one of the prettiest woman Murtagh had ever seen. _She just lacks any brain whatsoever, _Murtagh thought wearily.

Mostly she had just sat there and laughed at whatever any guy said. It annoyed Murtagh through out the dinner and then there was the fact that he was going to have to marry her. Galbatorix had told him a week ago when Murtagh had first gone to the dinner and met her and her father.

Her name was Lily and she was of noble birth. Galbatorix had said she was smart and very good at house hold things like caring for children, but Murtagh found it hard to believe Galbatorix. After all Lily didn't appear to have worked a day in her life.

Murtagh hadn't really talked much, he mostly stared around the room, or tried to listen to any conversations that sounded important.

A servant arrived and walked briskly over to one of the Lords. The servant whispered something into the mans ear and walked away.

"Excuse me, King Galbatorix," the man said as he shoved his half finished plate away from were he sat. "I have something important to take care of."

Galbatorix watched with an annoyed look, "could whatever it is not wait?"

The Lord swallowed and explained, "I have some fine musicians, but they have arrived from Terim and need me there."

Galbatorix tapped a finger on the table and then said as his finger stopping tapping. "Well, tell me of these musicians then?"

The Lord looked unnerved, but said, "there the best in Terim. I've been told that the singer has the voice of an angel, that she could make the most noble men weep with tears if she were to sing a tale of sadness, that she could make the most cold man smile. She is said to not be bad to look at neither."

"And the other musicians?" Galbatorix didn't seem to care in the least but still he asked it.

"There said to be good. One plays the mandolin, another the harp, flute, a hand drum, and the violin."

Galbatorix looked unimpressed but said, "if there the best should they not play for the king, send for them, and let us hear them play." The Lord nodded and called a servant. He told the servant to go get them at his estate and bring them here.

Murtagh just felt ignored who really cared about music, he for one was never that interested in the thing. Well he would just have to try and live though the rest of the night and hope it ended soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae sat on the steps of the Lords horse, next to her was Pelagia. The others were standing around waiting for the Lord to arrive. They had just arrived and had wanted to talk with the Lord of the estate. He at the moment from what one of his servants said was at the palace.

There was the stomping of horse hooves and then a mans voice asked. "Are thee the musicians called Avalon Outcasts?"

"We are," replied Johnny. "Are you the owner of this estate?"

"No, the owner wishes that you come with me to the palace. Our King Galbatorix would like thee all to attend and come play for him."

"The…King?"

"Aye."

"Did you guys hear that," Johnny said, "We have to play in front of King Galbatorix. Lets leave now." Ranae knew that they didn't like King Galbatorix, but they would most likely get paid greatly for performing in front of him.

Ranae stood and Pelagia reached out for her hand. Ranae offered it and then Aaron took Ranae's other hand and helped the two women walk away from the Lords' estate.

A little walk followed and Ranae wondered if they were going to sing the same songs they'd had planned before this. They stopped and Aaron told the girls that they were in front of the palace.

Aaron wasn't one to describe things in detail so he just said. "Its large, made of stone, and it has large towering windows. Also there's a grate."

Ranae tried to picture it in her mind, like she tried to picture everything now that she was blind, it helped with the fact she had a good imagination. She just couldn't see it in her head.

They walked until they came to steps which Ranae and Pelagia had to go slower up. Once up those they went inside, it was warmer and the place had a strange smell to it, Ranae couldn't tell what the smell was though.

They walked for some time before the man stopped and asked if they were ready to meet King Galbatorix. "Same songs in the same order, alright." Johnny said sounding a little worried.

"Fine," Ranae said, the door opened and they were ushered inside. There was talking but it became silent when the people in the room realized they where there.

There was stirring in some sits and some grunts, but that was all Ranae heard besides breathing. Ranae wondered if anyone would ever speak when a cold voice said. "So your Avalon Outcasts, then?"

"Yes," was Johnny's sheepish reply. Ranae thought for a second that she hear fear in Johnny's voice.

More silent followed which annoyed Ranae, _what's going on?_ "Well are you going to stand around or play?"

Johnny turned and said quickly, "he's the king so don't be rude. Now Ranae go sing and we'll play."

Ranae took three steps forward. "Who are you?"

"I'm the singer, milord," Ranae hoped she'd used the right title, she wasn't sure what to call a king by.

"Oh," came the king's voice, "sing then."

"But she's blind," someone protested.

Silent again before, "that does't mean she can not sing." The voice was that of another mans, it had a fierce nature to it, yet intelligent and curiousness graced the man's voice.

"The first words you've said all dinner, Murtagh," said the cold and icy voice.

_Murtagh, _Ranae thought, it suddenly clicked, _Murtagh, the boy from my dreams! _Silent then Murtagh's voice said in a rather dull tone, "there was nothing important to be said to all of the unintelligent things being talked about, King Galbatorix."

"I would hold your tongue if I where you. Your still a child, your father would have you whipped for such talk!" The king's voice was tinted with anger.

"Yes well it's a shame he's dead, now isn't it?" Murtagh's voice held mockery.

"Murtagh!" The voice had raised a level higher.

A paused processed until, "forgive my words, I was being childish," said Murtagh clearly not meaning it.

There was an annoyed grunt, "shall you sing your song now."

Johnny started to played his mandolin a slow and sweet noise came from it. Halyn played the violin with a lulling tune. Pelagia played the small harp, moving her fingers gracefully over the strings and producing a lovely sound.

Nantai blew into the flute and Aaron hit the hand drum with a rhyme that fit with the other instruments. All together it fit into a whole making a beautiful mixture of instruments.

Ranae nodded feeling slightly ill, she began hoping her voice wouldn't crack or waver.

"O young children,

Sweet dreams,

Hold on to your dreams,

Your dreams of Avalon are for not,

It is a cold grey Avalon.

The chill of the eastern wind,

Crawls across the sea,

Tormenting the water,

And torturing the sun,

A blanket of fear and darkness runs,

Down through are homes,

Through our blood,

Down through our blood,

Prey to the night sky,

The blacker is the dawn.

O young children,

Sweet dreams,

Hold on to your dreams,

Your dreams of Avalon are for not,

It is a cold grey Avalon.

There is nothing we can do to stop this,

All who could help have died and withered away,

What now shall we people do,

Nothing but wait in fear and darkness,

It runs through our veins this fear,

He has put it into us,

For now it shall not leave with easy.

O young children,

Sweet dreams,

Hold on to your dreams,

Your dreams of Avalon are for not,

It is a cold grey Avalon.

But tomorrow it will be,

The day it all falls away,

The chosen one will come,

and make it all right,

Eyes of soft gentleness,

With the wisdom of the ancient ones,

The chosen one shall save us all,

From this cold gray Avalon."

Ranae's voice fainted and all was silent once more. "A lovely song but still not what I'm looking for, sing some more will you," Galbatorix said.

Ranae sang another song, then another, and before she knew it she had sung at least fourteen songs. Her throat was sore and she needed some cold water before her voice gave out.

Every song Ranae sang Galbatorix had said that it wasn't the sang he was looking for, this comment was irritating Ranae a lot. _What does he want! _Ranae shrieked in her head.

Ranae let the last song faint away and waited until the king said. "Good. I was told your songs would make the most noble man cry or the coldest man smile, yet I have not found it true as of yet. Was I lied to?"

Ranae swallowed and said, "I have a song that I think your like, milord."

"Oh and what song is that?"

"It's called _Plague Of Death_."

"Well sing it then." Ranae turned to her friends and told them to play it dark and gloomy. She hadn't told her friends about this idea for a song like she had about others, this song just seemed to dark for them to play before, but she would sing it and they would play it now.

"Black creatures,

Shadows in the night,

Find you they shall,

For they can smell your fear,

'Tis like honey to them.

You can not hide,

You can not run,

You are trapped,

Accept your fate.

There you stand paralyzed by fear,

Feeling small and insignificant,

With fast speed they fly on terrifying mounts,

Taking you away into the night.

You can not hide,

You can not run,

You are trapped,

Accept your fate.

The creatures call upon there master,

He who can kills without flinching,

He who has no remorse,

He knows no fear nor pain,

But I tell you he knows just how to arouse fear,

He spreads fear abroad like the Black Death,

He pushes fear under doors,

In people's homes and in there beds,

In your head and in your heart,

He is a plague,

A plague of death.

You can not hide,

You can not run,

You are trapped,

Accept your fate."

Ranae sang it with all of the feeling she could muster, she could see the beasts in her head, she could see there master, a terrible man with no feelings.

No noise stirred for a long moment, then there was what sounded like standing and then clapping. "Why that was just wonderful, that was just what I was waiting for. You really do have the voice of an angel."

Ranae was surprised, she hadn't thought he would like it, yet here he was clapping. _Finally, _Ranae thought, _the king likes it._

Ranae heard footsteps and then the voice said, starting Ranae because it was so close. "I have a gift for you, for singing a song I liked, I shall give you what you want most."

"What I want most…." Ranae repeated. What she wanted most was to be able to see and be home again with her mother and old friends. _Can he really do that? _Ranae gulped. _If he could then I would be…home again. Home! Mom, I could tell her how sorry I am for being gone so long and my friends. Oh remember what I said to her before I left, she will be so mad at me._

_I'll be fine, don't worry yourself to death. How could I have said that! Well I'm not fine now am I. I'm blind, trapped in a crazy world, and so very homesick._

"Aye," said the king, "just close your eyes and then it shall be down." Ranae closed her eyes and the king placed a cold hand over her eyes. He muttered a few foreign words under his breath and then just stood there. The air felt a bit warmer or so it seemed to Ranae. Holding her breath she waited and hoped it would work.

There was an irritable grunt from the king, then after what felt like hours but was really minutes, the king sighed. He moved his hand away and stepped back. "You may opened your eyes."

Ranae hesitated expecting to see nothing again but she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, it was so bright in there. _I can see! _True she could, the room was so bright because there was many windows along the walls, the room was large and seemed rather gloomy even with the windows. Although she was happy she could see again.

She looked around, her eyes traveling over the king. He had the darkest eyes Ranae had ever seen, he was wearing a black rob which hide his slender elfish body. His skin was pale and Ranae guessed he hadn't been outside in a long time, he also had slightly pointed ears.

She gulped, "how?" That was all that she could say, she didn't think she would be able to say anything else until her mind was able to think right again.

"How?" He repeated smirking. "Magic, it's a wonderful thing, is it not?"

Ranae considered that, "yes it is, milord." Magic was the only explanation either that or a miracle had just happened. Ranae looked around the room then and saw several people sitting at a large table. Most of them were dressed in fine, elegant dresses or suits.

There was one of the people that caught Ranae's eye though. He had fierce eyes that peeked out from under dark brown locks. He had fine sharp features and had an air around him that was confident and clam. He didn't look like the other people who were all in there later years of life, he was young maybe eighteen or nineteen, Ranae could only guess.

_So is he Murtagh? _Ranae wondered, _I don't think any of the others are him, after all he was young when I dreamed of him, maybe he could be this guy._

Ranae was startled out of her thought when the king said. "How would you like to live in Uru'Baen? I think there could be a place for you, somewhere in the palace. You can be my newest court musician."

Ranae stared at him, she hadn't expected him to say that. She didn't know if she did want to live in Uru'Baen. "What about my friends?"

The king looked over her shoulder at them and frowned. "Well I have to say I don't really need any others besides yourself. I would have no need of them."

"May I please be allowed to talk with them about this, milord?" He nodded and went back to his seat at the head of the large table. Ranae went over to her friends. She was surprised to see what they looked like.

All of them wore tattered, dirt clothes. There faces had a layer of dirt on them and she wondered how long it had been since they and she had showered. Other then that she found that her friends were all rather good looking, of course Ranae didn't like any of them more then friends.

"Do it," said the blond guy, who Ranae could tell was Johnny just by his voice.

"Oh, Johnny let her decide herself," said Pelagia.

"Anyway," said Aaron. It surprised Ranae that he had red hair and greens eyes, she always thought he looked different then that. "We should be going, Ranae can make up her own mind. Besides we can always come and visit."

"He's right and I think I will stay here. I mean it seems nice here and the king he doesn't seem like he's…" Ranae paused unsure of how to say it.

"I know, I'm beginning to think they were all just rumors," said Johnny. "Who knows maybe the Varden are evil after all."

"Maybe," Ranae still didn't know what to believe.

"Come on, we'll come visit. Right now I'm starving," said Halyn. They all said goodbye and left out the door. Ranae turned around, everyone was talking again at the table. _Well everyone but that Murtagh fellow, _Ranae watched him for a moment. She looked at the king and he asked, "have you made your chose?"

"I would like to stay," she said. He nodded a small grin tugged at his lips. Ranae suddenly felt all alone, she even began to miss her friends, she pushed it aside knowing they could come and visit her here. She saw Murtagh looking at her out of the corner of one eye, he then averted his glance when he realized she knew he was watching her.

Soon the dinner ended and the courtiers began to leave. Once they had all left, King Galbatorix told Murtagh to lead Ranae to a room which he said she would like since it had a good view of the courtyard.

Ranae followed Murtagh out of the room and down a corridor. Ranae stared at Murtagh's dark hair. Ranae looked around the hall then, but grew bored.

Suddenly Murtagh stopped causing Ranae to almost run into him. He turned around and stared at her with indifferent eyes, Ranae swallowed something was coming back to her.

_Suddenly a man appears, his face is hard to see, but Ranae can tell he has short cut hair, and dark eyes that seemed to look at her with an indifference look._

Just like how Murtagh was looking at her now, she wondered if he was the guy in the dream with the voice and man. Now that she thought back to it Murtagh's voice actual sounded like the mans voice.

He eyed her for a few more seconds of silent, Ranae wondered why they where just standing there, but remained silent. Finally he said, "Will you tell me your name?"

Ranae obeyed, "Ranae." He nodded seeming pleased with that.

"You want to know something, Ranae?" He asked drawing out her name as he spoke.

"What?"

"Have you heard the rumors of the king?"

"Yes. There just rumors, aren't they?"

Murtagh shook his head making his dark locks bounce. "No, there not just rumors. Most likely every rumor you heard is true. The king is the most evil man in all of Alagaesia. He uses, he has killed many a people to get where he is.

Murtagh paused, "and the worst thing of all is; he never dirties his own hands. He may have killed a few riders and people and such when he was taking the Riders down. But since he has take the throne he never does anything for himself anymore, he just uses people to do it for him."

"That's horrible," Ranae said, fear prickled her as she realized she had made a terrible chose.

"Yes it is and now you are his tool to use too." With that said Murtagh opened a door on his right and gestured to it with a wave of his hand.

"Welcome to Uru'Baen, I hope you have a enjoy your stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan is not another brother to Murtagh, Eragon, and Wynn. Evan is just a friend of Murtagh's who died from the Ra'zac. Murtagh was tracking the Ra'zac when he met Eragon, so I made the reason Murtagh was tracking them to be because they killed Evan. Evan was really Murtagh's only friend when he grew up, so Murtagh cared about him.

I hoped you liked the song Ranae sung, I wrote both of them. The first song is called Cold Gray Avalon, and the last song like Ranae said is called Plague Of Death. I hope you enjoyed them.

I know my stories a little confusing at time, so if you have any questions please ask in your reviews. Thanks reads and reviews.

Anyway Please R&R!


	16. Touching Of The Stone and Murtagh's Lies

Wynn opened his eyes and looked around his surrounding. He was in a small room of stone, he was laying upon a rather stiff bed. His shirt was off of him, his wound had been bandaged, and he felt better then he had in a long while.

The room was empty of anyone but there were a few bed along the walls. A door on the far end opened and a women walked in. Wynn couldn't tell who she was until she was a few beds away, he was shocked to see her looking like a princess or a court lady.

She was wearing a long formal dark green dress that reached her knees, her brown hair had been tired back with a ribbon the same color of the dress. It wasn't what she was wearing which surprised Wynn the most though. It was the fact that her eyes weren't white but a dark blue.

"Ranae?"

"I'm glad to see your up," she said smiling. When they had arrived at the Lords estate, the servants had taken Wynn in and looked over his wound. Wynn had been in one of the Lords room, resting and talking with a healer, when a servant had come and said that Wynn was to go to the palace.

Wynn had been taken there and then given this room. He hadn't known why but he was beginning to think he would. "Ranae, are you a princess?"

Ranae laughed, her laugh didn't sound how Wynn thought it would. It had a rather harsh tone to it and it wasn't as lovely as Ranae's singing voice.

"I'm no princess, I'm a court musician."

"Since when?"

"About two days ago," she explained. "Anyway, you've been sleeping and I thought I should check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright," he sat up in the bed.

"That's good. Anyway I must be going," she said. "I'll come back and visit another time, I have to go and speak with the king, right now."

Wynn asked, "so is the king anything like the rumors?"

Ranae's face grew grave, Wynn had his answer, she nodded. "He gave me my eye sight back and for that I'm thankful. But he is a horrible person, Wynn. When your healed I suggest you leave here."

Wynn stared as Ranae left the room and considered what she'd said. He would leave and he knew where he would leave to. Soon he would depart to Dras-Leona to search for the egg and if not there then to Gil'ead he went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh waited outside the room for the girl, she had gone in a few minutes ago, and was talking to her friend. The door opened and she came out, she seemed surprise to see him leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Hello, Mr. Murtagh."

"You needn't call me Mr." Murtagh stood not using the wall as support.

"So what are you doing here, Murtagh?"

"We have to see the king," he said simply and began to walk off not bothering to see if Ranae was following.

He could feel her following him then she said. "What do you think the king wants?"

"I'm not sure," he said walking even faster, he was eager to get this over with, he never liked visiting the king.

_Murtagh, _called Thorn in his head.

_What?_

_I have a proposal._

_What do you mean proposal? _

_An idea on why the king wants to see both of you._

_Oh, _Murtagh said his interest peaked, _and what is that?_

He could feel Thorns' excitement raise as Thorn said. _Well what if she is the next rider? Then the king would want her to touch the egg, wouldn't he? Therefore we could have another rider._

Murtagh nearly laughed out loud but stopped himself. _Oh Thorn, where is your mind right now? Please she doesn't even have rider blood. And another thing, she's a women._

_So, you don't know what blood she has. Who knows she could have rider blood. And who says because she's a women she can't be a rider?_

Murtagh let out a sigh and then remembered Ranae was there. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She wasn't looking at him though, her glance was turned towards the window where she stared at the blue sky.

Murtagh looked her over thoroughly before saying, _look at her, Thorn. I don't even think she can lift a sword, do you? She's small even for her age which is probably sixteen or seventeen. She could never be a rider so let us leave it at that._

When she felt Murtagh staring at her she turned and stared him in the eyes. He looked away and they went on walking in silent.

Thorn blocked his rider, Murtagh shook his head irritated at Thorn. Upon arrive at the kings throne room, Murtagh opened the door and went in followed by Ranae at his heel.

The king was sitting upon his throne, there was Mariel and Jalen at his side. _Disgusting shades, _Murtagh thought to himself.

"Mariel…." Ranae said from behind Murtagh. She took a step forward and looked at the shade.

Mariel grinned showing off her sharp pointed teeth and said. "It has been a long time, I told you I'd see you again."

"But how…" Ranae trailed off looking confused.

"Well, you know that's not really important. The important thing is that we have you." Her grin widened even more an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why is that important? Please, Mariel," Ranae begged. "I want to go home, can you take me back?"

Mariel looked at the king, who seemed to be amused at the moment. "Tell her, she deserves to know," the king said as he eyed Ranae, a smirked crossed his lips.

Mariel looked back at Ranae and said. "Your very important, Ranae. More so then you think. And no I can't take you home. I'm so sorry," Ranae knew that Mariel wasn't sorry one bit. "Now lets get you to the stone shall we?"

"What stone?"

Murtagh said it, "the blue stone?"

The king spoke answering Murtagh, "well you found it then. Good for you. Anyway yes take her to the stone and Murtagh go with."

Mariel walked pass them with Jalen who glared at Murtagh. Murtagh glared back at the man shade.

_I told you she's important, _Thorn said almost shouting in his riders mind.

_You did not. You said she could be a Rider. Besides we know now that the blue egg is really a blue stone. She can't become a rider._

_What about the last egg then?_

_I'm not sure. Si_lent followed, but Thorn didn't leave Murtagh's head, he wanted to see what was to happen. And if Murtagh would be in any danger.

The shades walked leisurely taking there time leading the humans to the place the stone was held.

"You should know that you'll have to stay here a few days in this room. You should have someone bring you food and such," Jalen implied.

They walked for a long time down corridors and hallways. Murtagh noticed the change as the hallways started to look older. Murtagh wondered if these parts where here from when the elves had been living here.

Finally Mariel and Jalen stopping in front of the door leading to the chamber which held the stone. Mariel opened the door and ushered Ranae inside, Murtagh followed Ranae.

Mariel and Jalen stood in the entrance watching the humans with grins. Murtagh turned and stared at the stone for a moment before turning back to the shades. "What now?"

"You two will stay here and you," Mariel pointed at Ranae then at the stone. "You will touch the stone and keep it near you."

"Why?"

"That is of no concern to you, human," said Jalen. Ranae glared at Jalen obviously she didn't like him.

"We shall leave, now. I suggest you two get comfortable." Mariel said. She and Jalen left, the door locking behind them.

Ranae went to the door as Murtagh sat down leaning against the wall. Murtagh watched as Ranae reached her hand out and was about to try and open the door. "I wouldn't do that if I where you."

Ranae turned and looked at him, "and why not."

"They spelled it shut and there's still locks. Unless you can break them and the spell I have to say you should just do as they said."

"You want me to touch that stone," she looked at it.

"I don't really care if you do or not. I'm just going to wait this out and see what happens." Murtagh closed his eyes drifting into a sleep. A loud noise awoke him and he opened his eyes to see what it was.

Ranae had touched the door and been flung back against the far wall. Murtagh stood and went over to where she lay holding her hand. He kneeled down and pushed her good hand away from the hand she was holding.

He whistled and said, "that's a good spell." Her hand had a large burned spot on it and it was bleeding pretty bad.

Murtagh pressed some pressure onto it. Ranae yanked her hand away and said, "That hurts, you know."

Murtagh shook his head, "do you want me to heal it or not?" She thought about it and gave him her hand again.

He muttered, "waíse heill." Her hand healed and Murtagh walked back over to where he had been sitting before.

"Thank you," Ranae said looking at her hand like she couldn't believe it.

Murtagh shrugged and relaxed against the wall. Calling out with his mind, Murtagh said, _Thorn. _

Thorn had left his mind when they had crossed over into the room, Murtagh had thought Thorn was going to stay but he must have wanted to leave. _Probably to go hunting, _Murtagh guessed. Murtagh grew annoyed when Thorn refused to answer, he called again, but louder this time.

Still no answer. He yelled threatening his dragon, _Thorn answer me or I'll have you skinned and eaten by the shades and the Ra'zac! _Murtagh waited for a long time for Thorn to say something, but he remained silent.

_Fine if that's how you'll be, then so shall I. _Murtagh blocked his mind from Thorn and anyone else.

Murtagh looked over at the girl who was sitting on her heels looked at the stone with anger. "It is just a stone," Murtagh said startling the girl.

"I know, but I have the feeling that its this stones fault I'm trapping in here."

Murtagh let out a harsh laugh, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've even heard."

"Is not," she argued, "it's the reason why the king put us here."

Murtagh shook his head and turned his eyes from her dark blue ones to the window. "I'm beginning to think your insane, milady."

"Not as much as the king, I'm afraid."

Murtagh shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the blue sky outside. _If only I was out there, damn it. _He watched Ranae, she had leaned against the wall and was slowly falling asleep. He himself felt sleepy, closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young boy stood and watched peeking through a crack in the door as his parents fought. _

"_Selena, you…You must get rid of it," said his fathers voice._

"_He or she not an it," she shrilled. "This baby is a boy or girl and shall be your new child."_

"_I don't need another one. Those things causing nothing but trouble. Look at Murtagh, he can't do anything right. He's a mistake and so shall this one if you allow it to live!"_

_The boy stood motionless, of course he knew he was a mistake, his father had told him many times. He continued to listen and watch as he saw his father hit his mother across the face when she said she would keep the child._

"_You shall not!" he yelled at her, "when I return from killing off the last of the damned Riders, I shall expert to see that it is gone."_

"_You can't do this Morzan," his wife pleaded. _

"_You seem to forget wife," he said turning back to her, his blue eyes filled with anger, "I'm a rider and have far more power then thee. I am also your husband and you must obey me."_

_He turned then and stormed out of the room. Murtagh ran up the steps and hid in the dark shadows as his father came out of the room._

_Morzan stood there in the light of the room as it spilled out into the hallway. He looked up at the place where Murtagh hid. Morzan's eyes where filled with hate, annoyance, and a slight sadness. Then his eyes flashed back to there cold and cruel indifference look before he turned and left Murtagh crouched in his spot._

_Murtagh raced up to his room when he was sure his father had gone and shut the door behind himself. He hoped he would never have to see that terrible man again._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Murtagh stood there a grave before him, his eyes looked indifferent and as if he didn't care. His mother Selena stood behind him crying. _

_The grave read;_

_Here Lies Morzan _

_Dragon Rider and Forsworn_

_Fateful servant to our King Galbatorix_

_Murtagh stared at grave, it was about three feet wide and four feet high, and it was make of cold stone like the mans heart who was buried under it._

_The only thing the man had taught Murtagh in all of his years of life was that no ones life was greater then his own._

_Murtagh nearly smiled but hear his mother crying behind him. True his mother had cared for him and loved him like a mother should, but had she ever defended her son when Morzan had gone to far, when he yelled and called his son scum, when he threw his sword at him?_

_No was always the answer and Murtagh cursed her and his father. He turned and looked at his mother, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Murtagh shook his head, disgusted._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Weeks later his younger brother was born, at Morzan's castle, away from the eyes of those who didn't need to know. _

_In the dead of night, the boy was born, Murtagh stood by his mothers' side, and watched as he was born. Selena named the child Wynn and took him into her arms. Murtagh stood aside and watched with annoyance, his mother had hardy ever held him like that. He shook his head and left the room. _

Ranae awoke with a start and sat up, _not another dream of him. _She looked over at Murtagh, he was asleep against the wall. His face looked even more handsome when he slept, his dark eyes hid behind eyelids, and his features looked softer. Although Ranae could tell he was sleeping restlessly just by how he was sitting.

She looked away at the stone, _well I support there's nothing wrong with just touching you. _She stood up and walked over to the platform which the blue stone sat upon. She tentatively reached out with her hand and placed it upon the cold, smooth stone.

A shudder went down her spine and she quickly removed her hand from the stone. She grabbed the stone and walked back over to her spot by the wall. She set the stone aside and looked around the room feeling bored. Her eyes landed on the sleeping Murtagh.

She felt a blush cross her cheeks and was thankful Murtagh was asleep. She looked away from him to the window and tried to keep her glance there, but it kept drifting ever so slightly to the left where Murtagh sat.

She shook her head and stood up, she walked over to the window, and looked out. It was a peaceful day, there were a few big puffy clouds lazily hanging about, and the sun was out gracing the land with bright light.

A slight breeze stirred the air and Ranae had to guess that today would have been a great day to go and look around Uru'Baen, but she was stuck in here and there was nothing to do.

She heard a noise and looked to see that Murtagh was awake. "Good morning sleepy head," she said smiling at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh stretched his arms over his head and replied to Ranae, "indeed." He looked out the window in front of Ranae and saw that the sun was already high in the sky.

He called to Thorn but it was in vain for Thorn didn't respond to his rider. The door opened and both turned and watched as a servant creep in.

The women was carrying two tray of what looked like oatmeal and two glasses of water. She set them down and was about to exit when Ranae said to her. "Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Whatever you want milady," the women said looking down.

"See if you can get me some reading material. I'll go bored to death without it," Ranae smiled at the women, before she left.

Ranae went over ad picked up both trays, she carried them over, and set Murtaghs' tray in front of him.

Murtagh eyed the tray with distaste, Ranae on the other hand began to eat the oatmeal subsistence. "Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Ranae as she swallowed a mouth full of the oatmeal.

Murtagh shook his head and pushed the tray away from himself. "No thanks, look at that stuff."

"It looks bad I know, but it taste pretty good."

"Well I decline on eating such food," he said.

"What your to noble for it, Murtagh?"

"You know you shouldn't talk like that to a Rider," Murtagh said rather coldly.

Ranae just continued to eat her food and ignored him. "I hate you."

He looked at her, "I hate you as well."

"Good," she said finishing off her oatmeal, Murtagh had never seen any women eat like that and few men.

He shook his head disgusted by her eating habit. "Is your father Morzan?" Murtagh was startled by hearing his father's name.

He looked at her his eyes narrowing, "and how did you know that?"

"I guessed," Murtagh could tell she was lying, it was clear on her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Liar," he said, "no one could just guess that. I look nothing like him, so tell me who told you."

"No one told me," she said looking annoyed.

He stood up and towered over her, she stood then. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Its none of your business."

"Tell me or I'll force it out with magic," he ordered, "and I'll make it painful."

She thought about this, she didn't know much about magic in this place, but she knew it was most likely possible.

"Fine," she said sounding angered. So she told Murtagh, she started with the first dream with him getting cut and moved on till the last dream she had with him at his father's grave.

Murtagh face remained stony through the story, he just sat there silently listening to every word. "I told you, happy?"

He nodded, "I'm surprised you had dreams of me and my family, but there not dreams. There visions more or less."

"Visions," she repeated looking pensive. "Are you going to fill in the blanks for me?"

"Why should I?" He questioned, "it is my life, I needn't tell anyone about it."

"Please," she begged, "I'm curious. It'll drive me crazy not to know."

"So your not already insane, my mistake then."

Ranae shook her head, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"No."

"Yes."

"For goodness sakes', shut up." He commanded, "if I where to tell you would you be silent?"

She nodded, "alright."

Murtagh leaned against the wall against and looked at the opposite wall of where he sat. _Now I most tell it again, but of course I can't lie like I did when I told Eragon, _he thought.

Murtagh remembered the story he had told Eragon that long time ago. He had lied about how his mother had been returned to them, the king's men had found her and brought her back to the palace. He had also lied about her death. She hadn't died a fortnight after returning, no she had died years later by an attack from bandits. Murtagh often wondered if she had let the bandits kill her, after all she only cared about one person, and he had died years before her.

So Murtagh related his story to the girl, telling her every part, not lying like he had when with Eragon. She sat silently and listened to every word he spoke. Murtagh finished with, "and so I left my brother there on the burning plains. Upon returning without Eragon and Saphira, Thorn and I where badly punished. That's really all of it, I have no more secrets."

She looked thoughtful, before she said, her eyes not on him, but at the floor. "I…I'm very sorry for your lose and pain, Murtagh. But I pity you not."

"I never asked for pity," he said, "nor for your feeling sorry for me. I ask only that you tell no one about my tale, if you will."

"I shall tell no one," she looked up then and met Murtagh eyes, her blue eyes had a saddened look to them, but Murtagh knew it was not for him.

Murtagh remained silent for several seconds, then said, "now you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Your life story."

"No."

"I told you my story, so you must tell me yours. And in case you forgot I can always force the information from you," he waited for her as she considered this.

"Damn it," she cursed, her curse was surprising, Murtagh didn't know many women who swore so openly. "If I have too."

"You do."

She told him, "well it all started when I was born."

"Pass that part, something more interesting if you will."

"Fine, your so picky. Well then it all began one day…." She talked about her life and Murtagh listened not believing a word of it. She got to the part with Wynn and had just said when he had told her his name when Murtagh stopped her.

"His names Wynn?"

"Yes and don't tell me you think he's your brother Wynn. I kind of doubt it." Murtagh's youngest brother had vanished and not been seen in years.

"What does he look like," he prompted.

"He has blue eyes, dirt blond hair, he's about fourteen."

"That's enough, its him alright. Where is he now?"

"In the infirmary."

"I'll see my younger brother later," he said waving it aside for now, "continue please."

Ranae told the rest of it without a word from Murtagh. When she was done, she said, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's all true."

Murtagh nodded still he didn't believe it. "Would you mind telling me more about this other world, Earth as you called it."


	17. Black Smoke and DrasLeona

Murtagh leaned his back against the wall, sleep obviously didn't want to take him tonight. He looked over at Ranae, she was sound asleep on her side of the room, the stone was next to her.

_Why can't we leave yet, _Murtagh pondered, as he stood. The two had been in the room for almost four nights now and Murtagh was sick of it. He had realized that Thorn hadn't blocked him off, the room was spelled so that Thorn couldn't enter.

He went over to the window and looked out into the dark night. Grey rain clouds had gathered in the sky, Murtagh knew a storm would happen soon. A breeze drifted around outside and blew in the window stirring Murtagh's brown locks into his face. Murtagh turned from the window and saw Ranae was sitting up and watching him.

"I can't sleep anymore," she said. Murtagh sat back down in his usual spot, Ranae crawled over with the stone in one arm. "Murtagh?"

"Aye."

"When do you think they'll let us out of here?"

"I can't say," he said after some thinking. "I don't even know why we are here."

Ranae crossed her legs and sit the azure stone in her lap. Both stared at the stone silently. "Why…" She never finished her sentence for a long jaggy crack appeared upon the surface of the stone.

Murtagh and Ranae exchanged glances before Ranae sit the stone on the floor. Several more long cracks appeared upon the surface as they watched it wondering what was happening.

What look like black smoke erupted from the blue stone. The smoke gathered and hovered above the pieces of shell, Ranae leaned towards it. The smoke unnerved Murtagh for some reason.

Ranae reached out a hand towards the smoke, Murtagh was about to grab her away from it, when the smoke attacked Ranae's arm. It crawled up her out stretched arm and up to her mouth. Ranae took in a sharp breath, the smoke took its change, and was sucked in as Ranae breathed in.

Ranae coughed her head bend down. "Ranae…" Murtagh leaned over her. "Are you alright?"

She relaxed after a few more coughed and straightened. "I think so," she said rather breathlessly. Murtagh looked at her curiously, unsure of what to think.

"What was that?" He looked back at the shell and felt a strange shuddered run down his spine.

Ranae shook her head, "I haven't a clue. I think I need some sleep though." She gave the pieces of the stone a contemptuous look before moving back to her sleeping spot.

Murtagh waited a moment later then leaned back ready for sleep himself, Murtagh sighed, he had a good feeling they wouldn't be in here much longer.

Mariel and Jalen arrived that very morn and saw the pieces of stone laying on the floor. They informed them to go back to there rooms and get ready to see the king again. Murtagh immediately contacted Thorn when he was out of the room. He told Thorn everything that had happened in the four days and nights he'd spent in the room.

_You didn't?_

_Yes I did._

_Are you insane? _Thorn said sounding bewildering.

_I didn't have much of a choose, besides she already knew a lot of it, _he said as he walked back to his room.

Thorn murmured something about his rider being an annoying git. _Thorn, I had no choose._

_Why is that always what you say. You always have a choose and don't say you don't. Why did you tell her?_

_I don't know._

_I think you do, Murtagh. So tell me._

Murtagh sighed wearily as he opened the door to his room and found Thorn's head waiting in the window. _Well, _Murtagh began, _I…I think I just needed to tell someone. I mean think about it, my life is terrible. I…_

_You shouldn't keep everything bottled up, Murtagh. But whatever I don't care anymore, get cleaned up and go see that bastard who calls himself king._

_Alright, _Murtagh went to his wardrobe and grabbed clothes, he walked over to the other room in his chambers. He put his clean clothes down and undressed. He slipped into the water of the bath and began the ritual of cleaning himself.

He washed his body with soap and after a thorough rinse of his hair he climbed out. He dried then dressed into a crimson shirt, black tunic, and dark red leggings.

He belted Zar'roc and left his room. He had just left his room when Mariel appeared from around the corner. She smiled sweetly at him, "look at you trying to impress human girls, I see."

Murtagh ignored her and walked away down the hall. Mariel ran in front of him and kept in front of him as they walked to the kings throne room.

Murtagh and Mariel arrived at the throne room just as Jalen and Ranae did. Ranae had changed and bathed, she was wearing a light blue gown. Her brown hair had been breaded and tired back from her face.

She gave him a quick glance then looked at the black door. _I still can't believe you told her._

Murtagh ignored Thorn's comment and went inside the throne room after Mariel, Jalen, and Ranae. The king sat there looking bored, but looked amused when they came in.

"Well I take it that the stone broke."

"Aye, my liege," said Jalen bowing. Murtagh bowed and the two women curtseyed.

"That's very good," he said an evil grin appearing upon his face.

"But I swallowed the smoke, milord, " Ranae protested.

"You where suppose to my dear," the king responded. "That was the plan. Now Murtagh," he turned his attention back to his dead friends son. "How has your training been going?"

Murtagh looked briefly over at Ranae before saying, "well, your Majesty."

The king nodded, "tell me," he looked again at Ranae, his dark eyes looking her over, "do you know any of the ancient language?"

"I know none."

"That's a shame," he said dully. "Gwydion will just have to teach you."

"What do you mean, King Galbatorix?"

"Gwydion will teach thee magic, Oke will train thee with a sword, and Murtagh," the king looked at the young man. "You will teach her how to use a bow. I'm guessing you don't know how to use a bow or sword as well."

"I don't, King Galbatorix."

"Now leave I grow bored of the two of thee." Murtagh bowed again and Ranae curtseyed, they turned and left the room.

Murtagh had just gotten out of the throne room when he turned and Ranae nearly bumped into him. "Why did you just stop?" She asked taking a step away from Murtagh.

"I don't get why Galbatorix wants me to train you," he said. "I didn't think you couldn't use magic."

"I didn't think I could either," she said. "Anyway I think I'll go to the infirmary to see Wynn."

"I would like to go with you," Murtagh said as she began to walk away. "I wish to see him."

They walked in silence to the infirmary deep in there own thoughts. They went inside and saw that Wynn wasn't there. A healer informed them when they asked about Wynn that he had left two days ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn rode upon his new bay colored horse. He was heading to Dras-Leona to see if the egg was there. Wynn knew that it wasn't a stone, but a dragon egg. He had to more now then ever get that egg back and take it to the Varden. He didn't think it was at Dras-Leona, he thought it was most likely at Gil'ead, but he still needed to stop and check it out.

He'd been riding for almost two days, he wanted to get away from Uru'baen as quick as possible. He slowed the horse down to a slow walk, he could see Helgrind in the distance.

He decided to stop for the night, it was almost dusk, they would arrive at Dras-Leona tomorrow at midday most likely. He picketed the horse and got his bedroll from the creatures saddle. He laid down and fell into unconsciousness.

Wynn awake early and finished the journey to Dras-Leona. Upon arrive at the gates enormous gates Wynn rode in on his bay horse. There were ten guards stationed on either side of the gates, scanning the crowd.

The horses Wynn passed were tall and thin to make more room for the lack of space and those against the wall where braced against it. The horse loomed over narrow winding streets, the horses were all make of a rough brown wood. Wynn didn't dare stiff the air for he knew it most likely smelled like a sewer, the place was filthy too. The streets were lined with beggars at the gates, dirty looking children ran around, the whole thing made Wynn think of old times.

Him being alone, hungry, and with no one to care for him. He had runaway from the only place that slightly felt like home to him. His mother was dead, his older brother hated him, and his father had never known him. He shook his head and pushed the memories to the back of his mind.

He looked around Dras-Leona until dusk and found an inn to sleep at. He paid for it with what little money he had. Going to his room which was as pitiful as the city outside he laid on the stiff bed.

He had left his horse at a stable, his pack had been sit on the floor next to the bed, and now Wynn was looking forward to some sleep. He let out a sigh, he grabbed Kafele just to be safe, one never knew what would happen in a city like this, and settled into the bed.

Wynn left the inn with Kafele belted at his side, _now where would one keep something as important as a dragon egg?_

His mind made itself up as he looked at the large twisted shaped mountain sticking out of the earth, it was like a scar upon the land. Wynn stared at it for sometime, _well I best get over there._

He left for the mountain riding upon the bay horse which he had gotten before departing Dras-Leona. He paused the horse a league or so away from the mountain. _How do I find an entrance to a place like that?_

Wynn decided he needed a plan and a good one for he had seen a Ra'zac's mount exit the mountain from a hole near the top. He cursed as he turned the bay around and started away from the mountain.

_I'll find somewhere to shelter myself and the horse, then I will look around Helgrind, and maybe figure a way in. _Wynn pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted. He pulled out his bedroll and pushed Kafele into the ground, he tired the horse with a rope to Kafele. He grabbed a piece of bread from the horses saddle andeat it merrily well trying to think a plan. He had not a clue about how to get in without having wings, there were sharp dangerous rocks surrounding Helgrind.

Wynn ended up falling fast asleep he reasoned he would need his strength tomorrow to look around and think of a plan.


	18. Funeral And Cursed No More

Eragon sat on Saphira who was flying high above the Dwarves that were returning to Farthen Dûr for Hrothgar's funeral. He felt sadness over Hrothgar's death, but knew to mourn now would not help, he wouldn't mourn Hrothgar's death until Galbatorix was dead.

_Saphira?_

_What is it, little one?_

_How much longer shall it take us to get to Farthen Dûr?_

_Two days if we stay with the dwarves, but less if I were to fly ahead. _They had been in the Beor Mountains for some time, three days if Eragon was right. They had passed Orthíad and refilled up on supplies, now they were at a bend in the Beartooth River.

_I think maybe we should fly ahead. We are endangering the dwarfs being with them._

_They are ready endangered for being dwarfs, they shall want us to stay most likely, and I suggest we do. If they or we were attacked it would be better if we had larger numbers._

_I guess your right. _Eragon finally agreed.

_Of course I am, little one, I'm far wiser then I look. _

_You look wise, but as wise as you look, I do believe I am the wiser one._

Saphira turned her long neck and blew smoke into Eragon's face. _I happen to remember a certain young man who portrayed his feels to an elf even after I told him not to. I would say that that was not being wise._

_And I remember a blue dragon who got bitten by a golden dragon for thinking she could be his mate. Or am I mistake, maybe you could refresh my memory Saphira._

Saphira blew more smoke at her rider and remained silent for a second before courting with. _I did not repeat the mistake like the human man had, now did I? The man was and still is far too rash for his own good, so let us conclude his talk._

Eragon was about to shout something wit full back, but decided better about it. He sighed and shook his head. _Little one._

_Yes?_

_Do you see that?_

_See what?_

_Join with me, _Saphira pulled Eragon into her. Once inside Saphira, Eragon saw the black dot on the horizon that was moving towards them.

_Is that what I think it is? _Eragon sure hoped it wasn't.

_It is indeed a lethrblaka. _Saphira thought to her rider

_Shall we confront it?_

_Aye. _Saphira flew away from were the dwarfs were and headed towards the lethrblaka. They meet in the air and one of Saphira's talons ripped into the beast causing a terrible screech to fill the air. Saphira aimed for its neck with her jaws, but the lethrblaka pushed violently away with his hind legs.

_Saphira land so I may fight the Ra'zac._ Saphira landed, Eragon jumped off, and Saphira returned to the sky to continue the fight with the lethrblaka. Eragon turned his attention to the Ra'zac before him, the creature was wearing black like usual. Eragon snarled at the Ra'zac remembering that this thing had taken part in the dead of Garrow.

He threw himself at the Ra'zac, the sword he had borrowed from the Varden raised high ready to chop off the Ra'zac's head. The creature dodged the attack at it and bit into Eragon's shoulder with its beak like mouth.

Eragon hollered into the sky, the Ra'zac bit deeper and harder into Eragon's shoulder causing Eragon more pain. Eragon hit the Ra'zac on the head with the hilt of his sword making the creature to release him. The Ra'zac snarled as it backed away a few steps from Eragon.

"I shall kill you, evil creature. You deserve death for all of the people you've hurt and killed." Eragon could hear Saphira tear and rip at the lethrblaka in the background as the two beasts of flight fought. Eragon lunged at the Ra'zac, the Ra'zac ducked as the sword swung were its head been seconds before.

Eragon and the Ra'zac began the fight again after a pause, Eragon attacking as the Ra'zac dodged and ducked the blade. Eragon knew he would win, he could feel it. The Ra'zac had almost been cut by his sword several times, and Eragon was only fooling with the creature.

Eragon began more complex attacks causing large gashes to appear upon the Ra'zac. He began to think of how Garrow must have suffered at the fate of this creature which made him more violate in his pursue to kill the Ra'zac.

The Ra'zac fell to the ground after one large cut that had been made by Eragon. Eragon stood looking down at the pitiful thing. Its black clothing was covered with its blood and large deep cuts lined the Ra'zac body.

"Mercy, oh Dragon Rider," the Ra'zac hissed pleadingly.

"Mercy." Eragon threw his head back and laughed harshly at the Ra'zac. "Why should I give that to you when you yourself showed no mercy to those you killed?"

The Ra'zac remained unmoved were it lay. "I only give mercy to those who deserve it, you gave no mercy I'm sure to my uncle. You killed him without a second thought didn't you! And now I'm going to kill you!"

Eragon plunged his sword into the Ra'zac hitting it in the heart killing it instantly. Eragon continued to stab the Ra'zac even though he knew it was dead, he lifted his sword only a second later to be stuck back into the Ra'zac. _Little one stop._

Eragon didn't listen to the voice in his head, tears raced down his pale cheeks. _Garrow, Brom, I'm so sorry, _was Eragon's only thought as he stabbed the dead Ra'zac over and over again.

_Stop, its dead, you needn't stab it more._

He didn't listen only one thing was sit in his mind. That was to keep stabbing until the pain and hurt left him.

_Eragon! _He snapped out of his trance when he heard Saphira yell his name. He looked up at her, she was staring at him with her big orbed blue eyes. The Ra'zac's mount lay dead not three feet away from her.

"Your hurt," was all he could muster to say. He stood up pulling his sword out of the dead Ra'zac's corpse and went over to his dragon. He sheathed his sword and stared at Saphira's neck scales for a moment before he broke down. He wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed trying to release all the emotions that hurt him.

_Everything will be fine, little one. I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you. I love you, my rider. _Saphira said soothingly as she did her best to comfort him.

"How do you know everything will be alright. How?" he said aloud not having the strength to think good right now.

_I just know it will, Eragon. My little one and friend of my heart. _Eragon nestled his head into her neck more as she nuzzled him with her long nose.

"I love you, Saphira. You're the best dragon ever to have graced this land or any other."

_And you're the best rider._

"Shadeslayer!" Called Orik as he and the rest of the dwarfs ran over to him and Saphira. Saphira had just landed in front of the dwarfs after her and Eragon had tracked them down. "Were where you?"

"Killing a Ra'zac and its mount," he informed them.

"You killed a Ra'zac, Shadeslayer?" Asked one dwarf.

"That I did," he said. "And Saphira killed the mount," he added.

"That's great another blow to the emperor," Orik said looking pleased. "Look at your shoulder, that must be taken care of." Eragon look at his right shoulder, the one the Ra'zac had bitten, he'd forgotten because he had so many other things running around in his head. He shook his head and muttered the healing spell.

"I'll be fine," he reported as the wound healed up.

"That's well, shadeslayer," said the dwarf, Élan. "Shall we continue on our way then?" Eragon nodded at the short man with golden brown hair and steely blue eyes.

Eragon spent the rest of the two days going over and over the fight with the Ra'zac. He was proud he had been able to kill the Ra'zac after all it had caused so much trouble in his life, killing Garrow, then Brom. Yet he was frightened, frightened about why he hadn't stopped stabbing._ Maybe it was just a lose of emotions, I must have not been able to keep it all in anymore. _

_That is it I'm certain, _Saphira agreed as they saw Farthen Dûr's mountain in front of them. They were greeted by thousands of dwarfs waiting for Hrothgar's body. Once inside Farthen Dûr the dwarfs took Hrothgar's body from Orik and his followers and carried it away to be taken care for before the funeral. Eragon made his way to the dragon holds were Saphira was laying down. He laid next to her and closed his eyes. He and Saphira fell asleep after several moments both needing a good sleep after everything that had happened with the Ra'zac.

It had been a week since they had arrived and Eragon was getting dressed for the funeral which was taking place that day. He slipped on the armor he had worn when he had attended Ajihad's funeral. Footsteps told Eragon that Orik was there, he and the dwarf had planned on going to Hrothgar's funeral together. He turned and looked at Orik, the dwarfs eyes held a sadness Eragon had not seen in him before.

Eragon said, "shall we go?" Orik nodded and the two departed the dragon hold as Saphira followed. They arrived before the thick gate.

Hrothgar lay at the front, his face pale and cold, he was upon a white marble bier borne by several man in armor. On his head was a helm strewn with precious jewelries, his hands rest on the hilt of his bare sword. Mail covered his body, and a shield was covering his chest and legs.

A line was made as it had with Ajihad's funeral, dwarfs were shattered all around Farthen Dûr.

_Boom._

The booming began and so everyone stepped forward. The booming continued as they passed through the tunnel and into the central chamber. They walked pass the crystal graveyard.

_Boom._

They began the descend down the flight of stairs.

_Boom._

Through caverns they march following the beat of the booming.

Boom.

Finally they halted under ribbed stalactites that branched over a great catacomb lined with alcoves. The red lanterns filled the room with a light red glow lighting up the tombs with names of the dead and there clan crest.

The bearers of strode over to a raised platform were a crypt was open awaiting Hrothgar. Those who knew him personally gathered around after Hrothgar was lowered into the crypt. Eragon came to the side of the tomb and looked down at Hrothgar. He felt a deep pain enter his heart, he had respected Hrothgar and felt terrible that he had died.

He opened his mouth and said in the ancient language, "Atra esterní ono tellurium/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda." It was the highest praise he could think of. He turned and left Hrothgar with Saphira right behind him after she had given Hrothgar praise as well. They close a stone slab over Hrothgar and the dwarf was now with his dead brethren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon jumped off Saphira's back and looked around to see Angela the herbalist approaching him. "Come with me brat," she said as a greeting and turned walking away. Eragon followed knowing Angela wanted him to take care of the curse he'd placed on Elva. Angela commented as they walked what a blockhead she still thought he was and how stupid and rash he was. He ignored most of it, _will she always act like this to me?_

_Probably, _Saphira responded, _after all she has good reason to say such things._

_Aye, but must she never stop, once I heal Elva lets hope Angela lights up a bit on the insults._

They went inside Angela's green tent to find Elva sitting in a wooden chair. Elva's violets eyes met Eragon's brown ones and he smiled knowingly. He had decided upon how to undo the spell long ago. "Are you ready, Elva?"

The girl gave him a little smile, "Ready? How am I to be ready if I no not what you are to do to break this curse? But aye as ready as I'll ever be."

Eragon walked over and said as he kneeled down next to her chair. "I have made a promise and I take my promises very serious. I shall do my best in releasing you from this curse."

Eragon took her hands in his, her hands cold and trembling slightly. Eragon closed his eyes and called upon the magic. "Atra ono waíse heill. Atra gülai taught ono un atra ono waíse ramr," he muttered.

He could feel the magic taking away his strength little by little bit as he sat there on his kneels. He leaned back onto his heels feeling weaker and weaker as his energy was leaving his body to perform the spell. He let out a grunt, _Saphira._

_I am here, _she said as she lent him her strength.

_Thank you. _Eragon focused on the spell hoping for Elva's sake that it worked. He could feel the spell being completed, he waited until it was done, and opened his eyes to look at were Elva had sat. The girl was gone and in her place was a tiny crying baby. Angela quietly came over with some clothe and wrapped the baby in it. The old women cradled the child in her arms, the girl fell silent, soon after she was asleep. Angela looked at Eragon.

A wide smiled crossed her lips, "on behalf of Elva I thank thee, Eragon." He nodded and stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, but thankfully did not buckle under him.

"I think I must be off, I must speak with Roran." Eragon walked over to Elva and Angela, he reached out a hand and touched Elva's cheek. "Take good care of her, old witch, or I'll come after you."

"Get your cheeky mouth out of here, brat. Can't you see she's trying to sleep," she shooed him out of her tent smiling as she did so.

Eragon chuckled softly to himself, he shook his head, and saw Roran walking towards him. "Just who I was looking for," Eragon said after the greetings. "I was wondered if you would like to leave for Helgrind today?"

Roran looked at Eragon with that hollowed look in his eyes, but nodded rather eagerly. "That would be good, let us go pack. We must be careful when we fight the Ra'zac," Roran said a serious look in his eyes.

"We outnumber them, now," Eragon said grinning.

"Outnumber them, they have two Ra'zac and two mounts how do we outnumber them?" Roran asked looking slightly puzzled.

"I killed a Ra'zac on my way to Farthen Dûr. Saphira killed the mount."

"Oh so you went Ra'zac hunting without me?"

"Of course not, but we got attacked, we had to fight back." Eragon replied. "Now shall we pack or stand around here all day?"

"Pack," Roran said. Eragon and Roran made there to Eragon's tent and started to pack there belongs they would need. Once there packs had food, water, and the other necessity things to survive out there, they found Saphira outside the tent with Arya.

Eragon greeted Arya with the elven greets and she greeted back. "So I've hear you are leaving to slay the last Ra'zac and mount and free a women who's name I have yet to know."

"Katrina, her names Katrina and soon to be my wife once free." Roran told Arya, the elf nodded.

"I tell thee to be careful, it would help us not if you were to die, Eragon and Saphira."

Eragon nodded, "I think we can handle it, do not worry yourself Arya svit-kona." Eragon and Roran placed the packs onto Saphira's back and climbed on. "We shall be fine," Eragon called down to Arya before Saphira took off into flight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read & Review! Thanks to all!

Atra esterní ono tellurium/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda!


	19. Meeting Between Brothers

Wynn awake, eat some hard bread and cheese, and stretched his sore limbs. _Sleeping on the ground never gets any easier no matter how many times you do, _Wynn thought wearily. He pulled Kafele out of the ground and belted the snake sword. Then he mounted the bay and took off towards Dras-Leona.

Once inside Dras-Leona again, he continued to think of a plan and figure out what to do. He'd done some scouting out last night and found that there was a hollow between two rocks, he knew he could fit through them if he tried hard enough.

He just needed to pick up a few more things and wait for dusk, at dusk he would break into Helgrind and find the egg. He went to a vender on the street and brought several apples, then made his way to the marketplace. He brought some cheese, bread, and a dagger just in case.

He left Dras-Leona and went back to his old camp. He stayed there and waited hoping his plan worked. He eat three apples he hadbrought and some bread and safed the rest. He gave the horse two apples and a small potion of fresh cheese.

He sat and turned his thought over in his mind. He thought abut his mother, about his brother who hated him, his friends like Skyler and them. Then he thought about Ranae. She was strange truth be told, she just seemed…different. Wynn didn't know why though.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, he untied the bay, and got on the saddle. He rode towards Helgrind, upon arriving he jumped off the horse and began looking for the hollow. He follow it after about ten minutes of looking, he tied the bay to a large rock, and sighed as he looked over the hollow once more. He took off his pack and set it next to the horse. He took out the wooden handled dagger, unbelted Kafele, and held the sword. He kneeled down and slowly began the process of moving with his knees to his chest and his back against the cold hard rock.

His back was beginning to hurt as it scrapped against the rough rock and his knees were starting to bleed as they too hit hard rock. He cursed regretting this plan, but he didn't stop knowing he had to keep going.

It had been at least ten more minutes maybe more until he finally saw the dark blue of night peak through the dark gloom of grey around him. His spirit lifted as he inched closer and closer to the outside. He took a deep breath as he emerged into fresh air. He was still outside Helgrind, but at least he'd made it past the hardest part.

He looked down at his knees, his trousers at the knees had been torn to reveal his scrapped knees, and they were bleeding badly. He ripped his shirt and wrapped them around his knees. He could worry about his back when he was out of here. He knew it would be much harder when he when to get out after all there was probably going to be guards chasing him.

He turned his attention to Helgrind before him. He walked around it until he found an opening, pulling out Kafele,he walked through the entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon rode upon Saphira with Roran seated behind him holding on for dear life. _Roran, _Eragon called out with his mind.

He felt Roran become tense as he heard his name being called out in his mind. _Roran its me Eragon. If you wish to speak to me use your thought and I'll receive them. Alright?_

A hesitant reply came, _alright._

Good, well I was thinking of our plan for when we arrive at Helgrind. I've been there with Brom and I saw Helgrind. It'll be difficult to get in without Saphira.

What's Helgrind like?

Eragon thought about when he and Brom had been there and felt disgusted. _It's like… _Eragon didn't finish, _look for yourself, Roran. _There several leagues away stood the spiraling mountain of Helgrind.

Eragon could feel Roran's disgust and distress. _A prefect place for such creatures, but there doesn't seem to be a way in._

There's a way in, but they would for sure see Saphira. Are we willing to let them see her is the question?

Roran didn't answer for some time, finally he said, _we must let Saphira be seen if we are to free Katrina. _

As you wish, my brother. Eragon said and Saphira flewtowards the hole at the top of Helgrind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far Wynn had come upon no guards, he was puzzled though. _Where are they all? I expected at the least ten guards. _He shook it from his head and sheathed Kafele, he would still be ready if anyone were to attack.

He walked up the spiraling staircase lining to the next floor. He looked around the next floor, doors lined the walls andthere was another staircase leading up. He started to look through the doors looking for the egg. He found nothing in the firstthree doors, upon looking in thefourth door, he saw what looked like a person inside. He studied the lock on the door and grinned.

Good thing I use to be able to pick locks, he thought as he pulled out his dagger. _Among other things. _He stuck the tip of the dagger in the key hole and began to move it around trying to open the lock. He cursed and pulled the dagger out, _its just to damn blunt and not small enough, if I had my old tools, it would be a piece of cake. _He sheathed the dagger and closed his eyes thinking.

he thought as he pulled out his dagger. He stuck the tip of the dagger in the key hole and began to move it around trying to open the lock. He cursed and pulled the dagger out, He sheathed the dagger and closed his eyes thinking. 

He heard a noise behindhimand looked up to see a guard. The man was grinning and eyeing him with distaste. Wynn jumped to his feet and grabbed Kafele from its sheath.

"So a little brat has gotten in here," the man said, "well lets see if you can fight." The man lunged at Wynn his sword swung aboveWynn's head. Wynn side stepped the attack and swung at the man's side. The man blocked it and forced Wynn against the wall. _Fighting is not my strongest quality, _Wynn thought as he dodged the man's blade, _especially with swords_.

The fighting continued for a long time, Wynn hardy blocking the blows from the man. The guard lunged at him and swung knocking Kafele out of Wynn's hands. Wynn froze as the blade touched his neck.

"Nowbastard, your going to die." Wynn's hand had been slowly reaching for his dagger, Wynn moved back away from the blade, and stabbed at the man's side. Blood started to pour of the man, Wynn took his change, and ran for Kafele which lay several steps away.

Wynn grabbed Kafele and turned to face the man, the guard glared at Wynn as one hand held his bleeding side.

Wynn lunged at him, he blocked Wynn's attack, and stabbed at Wynn's side. Wynn avoided the attack and thrust his blade into the man's side before he could turn to block.

The man dropped his sword and a second later fell to his knees. Wynn walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. The man's dark brown eyes held fear and anger. Wynn knew he could end the fellows life, but then how much better would he be then Murtagh. He knew if Murtagh had been Wynn, that Murtagh could have chopped off the man's, and not given it a second thought.

Wynn hit the man in the head with the hilt of Kafele, the man fell to the ground, not dead, but unconscious. Wynn checked the guards pockets and grinned when he found a ring of keys.

He went back to the door and began to try some keys in the lock. After several tries and still no luck, Wynn was getting frustrated. He tried yet another key and to his joy it opened the lock. He threw the lock on the ground and opened the door. Walking in he took in the room; there was a women with red hair and a dirty looking dress. She was held to the wall with thick chains. He went over to her and brushed some hair out of her face. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked thin, probably because they didn't feed her much. She was breathing and Wynn took that as a good sign.

Using the ring of keys again, Wynn began to try and unlock her from the chains. One unlocked the chain on her right wrist and he tried the other chain with the same key. She fell into his arms which caused her eyes to stir under her lids.

Wynn shook her, "wake up."

She stirred and her eyes threw open. She stared at him surprise crossed her face. Wynn smiled at her, "you can walk right?"

She nodded and shaky stood on her own. "Good, well I've got other things to take care of," Wynn said. "Your free so you can leave Helgrind."

He turned to leave the room when her voice stopped him. "May I come with you?"

He paused before saying, "if you wish." He left the room with her following behind. He began walking up the stairs and up to the next level of Helgrind. He looked through every door, but no egg in any of them, nor did anyone else seem to be captured.

Wynn walked on to the next level, still no sign of life or a green egg. He knew he was getting high up now, they'd passed the third level, and were on the fourth. Wynn looked in every door, but nothing. Cursing on the inside he went up the steps and stopped. There was only one floor left and that was at the very top of Helgrind.

Wynn knew it would be risky because there was probably Ra'zac up there. He moved forward and looked onto the next floor to see what he couldn't believe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They burst through the hole and what they saw was a Ra'zac and its mount like they had thought they would. Eragon and Roran jumped off Saphira and lunged at the Ra'zac who was caught off guard. Eragon swung his sword, the Ra'zac jumped back, the sword swung down just a hairs breath of where the creature had stood.

Saphiraattacked the lethrblaka, who was waking up from the fighting going on. Saphira bit the lethrblaka's neck, it thrashed and screeched trying to free Saphira from its neck. Saphira let go and gracefully landed a yard away from the lethrblaka.

The lethrblaka got to its feet and lunged at Saphira, Saphira blew fire at the creature making it stop in its tracks. Eragon and Roran on the other hand were fighting the Ra'zac and winning with easy. Roran bashed the Ra'zac on the head with his hammer, the creature fell to the ground dead as its brains spilled out.

Saphira lit the lethrblaka on fire, the creature howled as its flesh burned, Saphira watched as the lethrblaka moved towards the hole. It fell down the hole, Saphira moved towards the hole and looked out. The lethrblaka lay dead, it had fallen on the sharp rocks, its body still burning.

Eragon looked at Saphira who stared back with blue orbs. A grinned spread across his face, _finally the Ra'zac are gone for good, _he sent to her. She bowed her head in agreement.

"Now to free Katrina," Roran said as he moved towards the stairs leading downward. There was a yell of joy and a women came running from the stairs. She wrapped her arms around her loves waist in a hug, Roran hugged her back. Eragon smiled feeling happy for his cousin and Katrina when someone else came out from the stairs.

Eragon remembered him instantly as the boy he'd met in Terim. The boy smiled, his eyes looked over at Saphira, but his smile didn't falter. "So we meet again," Eragon said eyeing the boy.

The boy looked confused for a moment before he seem to remember. He nodded, "the grey cloaked man, right?"

Eragon's smile widen, "aye. You freed Katrina didn't you?"

The young boy looked at Katrina and Roran who were hugging and kissing looking like they were lost in there own world. "That I did," he replied.

"I thank you and so does Saphira. My name by the way is Eragon."

The boy howled with laughed then, "surely you jest?" He cried out in between laughs.

"Why would I jest about my name?"

The boy stopped laughing and looked Eragon in the eyes with hisblue ones. "Because if you are who you say you are then we're brothers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Eragon and Wynn met. And now they know who each other are. Anyway please read & review.


	20. True Fear

Murtagh sat outside in the courtyard, beside him Gwydion sat. It had been three days since they had been released, Murtagh's mind was on what had happened to Wynn though. He could only wonder about it and he turned his attention back to the fighters.

Murtagh watched with distaste and displeasure as Ranae and Oke fought with wooden swords. "Please master tell me she did better in magic then she does in swordsmanship?"

Gwydion looked over at the young girl as her stick with which she was fighting with was knocked out of her hand for then tenth time that day. "She at least memorized some of the words of the language of power," the elder man commented.

"Which ones?"

"Deloi, draumr, brisingr, reisa, rïsa, thrysta, and kópa."

"All she knows is earth, dream, fire, raise, rise, compress, and stare. She's doomed! You taught her for what three hours and that's all she got," Murtagh shook his head.

Gwydion raised an eyebrow and responded with. "you should not speak so ill of her, she's a good girl. Magic, swordsmanship, and archery is not what she grew up learning. You yourself remember all the years it took for you to be as good as you are now in those area's. So please be at least a little compassionate for her position."

Murtagh looked back at the girl, she was hardy able to block Oke's attacks at her. And Murtagh knew Oke was going easy on her. "I wish I knew what he had planed? Also why he wants us to train her."

Gwydion remained silent watching the two who where sparing, "that I believe will explain itself in due time."

Murtagh nodded and continued watching, the girl didn't have much strength if any at all. She had little stamina as while, she was also easily anger and would became rather aggressive, Murtagh was still deciding if it was a bad or good thing.

He advanced towards them, knowing that when he looked up at the sky that it was time for bow practice. Although he had other thoughts on his mind for practice today. Ranae and Oke stopped sparing, they threw their fake swords down, and looked at him. "Time for the bow, follow me," Murtagh commanded as he turned and began to walk to the gates of Uru'Baen.

"Where are we going?" He heard her light footsteps behind him. One thing she did have was that she was rather fast on her feet.

"Just do as I say," he said, "it will help your training in all area's."

They walked out of the gate and out of the city, Murtagh called Thorn with his mind, and waited. Thorn appeared and landed with a thump. Ranae stared at Thorn in awe, honor, and glee. She ran her hand over one of Thorn's glittering crimson scales. Thorn had pointed out several times that he liked Ranae, Murtagh knew it was because she didn't run away in fright or try and hide from Thorn, actually she was delighted whenever he was there.

Ranae had met Thorn the first day of training and had shrieked at him and lunged at him. She had even hugged his large scaly head. "Hello again, o powerful dragon, how fare you this fine day?"

_Well, _Thorn said winking at the human girl.

"Come we must ride," Murtagh said. Ranae looked at him, her eyes held excitement and utter happiness, she looked like a little child getting a gift.

"R..ride…" She looked back at Thorn who bowed his head. Ranae smiled and climbed on, Murtagh followed, Ranae was so happy she didn't even seem to mind Thorn's scales ripping her dress and cutting her legs.

"I can't believe I'm on a real live dragon, must less one as beautiful as you Thorn."

Thorn chuckled growlingly and took to the sky, his huge wings gleamed in the dieing sun. Murtagh told Thorn what he was thinking and Thorn flew in the direction to the mountain several leagues away.

Ranae let out a howl of joy as Thorn did a spiraling dive for her pleasure. Murtagh held on to Ranae since she would have fallen off had he not. "Sorry," she yelled over the wind. She gripped one of Thorn's spikes and held on tightly. Thorn landed, but not before showing off some more flying moves for Ranae, he spiraled, dived, and dipped until both Ranae's and Murtagh's heads where spinning.

Thorn landed unhappily after heavy protest from the two, they dismounted. and studied the mountain in front of them. "Now what?"

"You and I climb," Murtagh said approaching the mountain that reached up into the sky.

"What do you mean climb? We can't climb that. Wait no I can't climb it, you might be able to, but me don't even joke."

Murtagh turned and looked at her, "its not to far up, we can make it, don't worry."

"Do I have to?" She stared at the mountain with annoyance.

"Yes," Murtagh began the climb and waited as Ranae joined him. They began to use foot holds and small ledges to lift themselves upward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon cursed loudly and shook his head, _there is just no way! Saphira please tell me this boy's lying to us. _

_He seems to be truthful, and he did safe Katrina._

_But him… _Eragon inspected the boy, blue eyes looked back at him. The boy ran a hand through his dirt blond locks that unevenly famed his face, his features where hard and worn, he was a child with the eyes of an old man who had seen to much.

_Be easy on him maybe he is not like Murtagh_, Saphira said to her rider through there link.

_Perhaps. _Eragon walked over to the boy, he opened his mouth to say something, but the boy beat him to it, "I shall be back in a moment." He turned and raced down the stairs. Eragon stared after him not sure of what to do. He glanced over at his cousin and soon to be wife, Katrina had broken down and was sobbing as Roran held her and said sweet endearments to her.

Eragon looked away trying not to think about how he felt for Arya, he still couldn't help how she made him feel.

A minute or so more passed, Roran looked at Eragon, when Eragon looked back, he saw Roran, the man he remembered. True Roran still had that hollowed look, but now he seemed much happier, more alive in a way. _That's wondered, I'm thankful for Katrina's safety and happy for them. Now they can wed and everything shall be fine…well maybe better then it was anyway._

_I agree._

The boy came up the steps, he now held a purple cloth with something round under it. The boy met Eragon's eyes and said looking a little amused. "I forgot to tell you my name," Eragon nodded, "it's Wynn."

"So, Eragon, can we depart now, I think it best if we leave as soon as possible," Roran said as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of Katrina's face.

"Aright," Eragon looked back at Wynn. "Would you like to come, we're heading for the Varden?"

_Wait, _everyone looked at Saphira, she'd voice it to all of them, _I can't carry so many. It will take a lot more time then._

"I can ride my horse," Wynn said.

Eragon frowned, "but your heading to the Varden, right?"

Wynn nodded his head, "to give this to someone." Eragon guessed Wynn meant the packet that was now tucked under his right arm.

"Well, we could follow you?"

Saphira snorted and flitter her wings. Eragon looked over at her, _what now Saphira?_

_So we're delivering him to the Varden?_

_I won't say it like that, he's heading there anyway, isn't he? Why shouldn't we help him there?_

Eragon could feel her annoyance but she remained silent. "I'll meet you outside of Helgrind," with that said Wynn walked out of the Ra'zac's old lair and down the steps.

Eragon climbed on Saphira followed by an unnerved and frightened Katrina and Roran trying to reassure her that Saphira wouldn't hurt her. "So...Eragon's a…rider?" Her voice trembled uneasily with fear.

"Yes," Eragon said looking down at Katrina who hadn't climbed on yet. "Saphira won't hurt you, she listens to me," Saphira snorted smoke rising from her nostrils. "She knows who to trust and who to not. Katrina you needn't worry you are our friend, Saphira understands that."

"Alright," she said a bit unsurely, "why do you have pointed ears…and your features are…"

"More refine," Eragon suggested. Katrina nodded, "the elves gave it to me as a gift at the Agaetí Blödhren."

"The what?"

"Agaetí Blödhren it means blood-oath celebration in the ancient language," he explained to Katrina, "now shall we leave?"

"Of course," said Roran as he helped Katrina up and climbed on himself. Saphira spread out her wings and left Helgrind to go into the clear blue sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Murtagh had began training Ranae with the bow, she still couldn't hit the target and Murtagh hadn't thought she would be able to. They had just been about to start practicing with the bow when a servant told them Galbatorix wished to speak with them. So here they were before Galbatorix and he sat there tapping his finger on his throne armrest.

Murtagh stayed kneeled before King Galbatorix, head bowed down, and waiting for the king to explain why he had been called along with Ranae from there training. Ranae stood uneasily beside Murtagh, staring at the ground, her hands twisting a string of lace from her gown behind her back.

Galbatorix tapped a finger along his armrest, over and over again, still he said nothing. Murtagh began to become impatient after about three minutes and the tapping was nagging at him. He glanced over at Ranae and saw her hands playing with her lace, he send her a message telling her to stop. She said she would and dropped the fabric to its rightful place along her back.

Murtagh looked up at Galbatorix and dark eyes met his own. Murtagh didn't look away when most would which made a twisted smile cross Galbatorix's face. "How is the training faring for you both, oh and I hope you like your accommodations, Lady Ranae?"

"The place you gave me, milord, is really far to much for my status," Ranae replied not looking up.

"Nonsense, it is fine for you," Galbatorix gave her a sadistic smile. Then very unpredictably he reached out with one hand and ran several strands of Ranae's brown hair between his fingers. "That's very… unctuousness hair you have Ranae." Murtagh wasn't sure if the king meant that as a good thing or not. Although from what he could tell Ranae's hair wasn't oily or greasy, it was to him soft and rich looking.

Ranae just smiled whimsically and nodded her head. "My trainings I believe has been going…alright so far," Ranae shoot Murtagh a look as she said those words.

Backing Ranae up, Murtagh agreed, "yes, it has been well."

Galbatorix looked back at Murtagh, but only briefly before looking back at Ranae. "Your eyes, Ranae, are they your mothers or fathers?"

Ranae's cheeks flushed a light pink, "my father's, sire, of course I can't be sure I've never met him."

Galbatorix shifted in his seat, his smile fainting into a firm line, "of course you haven't."

A stiff silent followed as they all sat there, Galbatorix stood then, and said, "come Ranae there's some thing I want you to see. Murtagh you may leave if you wish."

Murtagh looked at Ranae and could see the begging look in her eyes, _can I leave her alone with him? _

_No, just stay, besides its interesting._

_No its not._

_I think its interesting, I wonder what Galbatorix wants with Ranae. _Murtagh said he'd stay hoping that by staying it would silent Thorn.

Galbatorix walked over to the door behind his throne and murmured something in the ancient language Murtagh didn't caught, the door swung open, and Galbatorix ushered the two inside. Galbatorix strolled in front of Murtagh and Ranae, pasting several doors as he keep walking. Ranae glanced at Murtagh, he was looking at Galbatorix's back, he must have noticed her staring, and looked over at her. She met his eyes and felt her heart flutter, _what's wrong with me? Leave him alone, stop staring, besides he's to old for you. He's like what eighteen almost nineteen, I'm only sixteen, way to young. Well mom would think so anyway._

Murtagh averted his eyes then, Ranae held her eyes on the floor. _I never really thought brown eyes where beautiful, _she thought. Ranae had always thought that brown eyes where lovely, green eyes rare, and well brown eyes where just…normal. Brown was just usual, typical, but Murtagh's were handsome and made Ranae's heart flutter._ Murtagh can be cold though, but his eyes are still…fierce and handsome._

Ranae almost bumped into the king because she'd been to busy in her thought. She stopped walking and glanced up at Galbatorix. He smirked at her and gestured to the door on his right. He opened the wooden door and walked inside, Ranae and Murtagh followed suit.

The room they were in was large but bear of any items besides that of a washbasin on a table in the middle of the room. "Do you know the words for dream stare in the ancient language?" Galbatorix looked at Ranae waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

"Good, give it a try and think of," Galbatorix's eyes shone with madness for a brief moment before he said, "a man named Kail."

"Alright," Ranae doubted this would work, but did as she was told. She went over to the washbasin and looked into the clear water in its depths. "Draumr kópa," she murmured. She leaned over the water thinking of the name Kail over and over again in her mind. The water stayed still reflecting her face with her deep blue eyes. Ranae's doubt grew until the water shifted and then upon the surface was that of a man. He was dirty, so dirty was he that it looked like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks, his clothes if they could be called such were rags now, his eyes were a dull blue color. Ranae watched him as he stood looking about himself with a puzzled look on his face, his eyes though still looked dull and hollow.

Something must have startled the man as his face became alert and fear tinted at his eyes and face. A massive claw appeared out of nowhere and hit the man sending him to the ground. Several large deep cuts were on his chest now and he looked even more afraid.

Ranae saw what had attacked him and her mouth opened into an O shape. The creature, no dragon, was even larger then Thorn, its scales even darker then the darkest night sky. His eyes a golden color burned with hunger and a lust for something Ranae wouldn't tell.

The dragon pawed at the man, his body got more cuts, Ranae couldn't look away as the dragon tore the man to pieces. The dragon hit the man with its long spiky like tail, the man lay on the ground unmoving. The dragon advanced towards its victim, the man clawed to his knees, and looked up at the black dragon. Ranae stared at the man's eyes and felt the feeling in his eyes enter her heart.

He knew death was coming to him and he was in fear, no terror. A terror so strong that Ranae knew it was the kind of terror that stayed with you deep in your heart, it would come back, too. Every time it returned it would be stronger and more intense then before, until you were raving mad. Then the dragon opened his mouth and with a quick movement his jaws were around the man. Ranae could almost hear the shrieks and the cracking of bone as the dragon eat the man. The dragon turned and faced Ranae, the dragon's teeth were bloody, the man's blood.

Ranae let the image faint and stood there her heart beating a million beats a minute. She closed her eyes, she was trembling, bile rose in her throat, she pushed it back down with difficulty. She turned to the king, her eyes still closed, terror pursing through her veins. It would subside but never leave, of this she was certain. _He wanted his, he wanted me to see all of this, he… He wanted me to know true fear and now I do._

She opened her eyes and looked at Galbatorix, he stared back at her, dark eyes filled with insanity. "How…how could you?" Her voice shook, she was near tears, but held them back.

"How could I," he repeated, "I can do far worst then that, Ranae. With a few words I could do much, much worst. But you see today I've done what was needed. I've given you a new tool and for that you should be thankful."

"New tool, how is that a new tool?" Still she could talk without her voice wavering.

A twisted grin lit his face as he responded with, "fear is a powerful weapon. It shall help you when the time comes, now leave, I believe you have training to do."

Ranae walked past Galbatorix and towards the door, not bothering to see if Murtagh was coming. "Ranae," she looked at Murtagh. "What did you see?"

His brown eyes comforted her somewhat, but they could not take away the terror that had been imbed in her heart, "you really, really don't want to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all my reviews and readers. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had like half of this chapter written when it got erased, so I had to read it again. I hope this was a good chapter. More shall happen with Wynn and Eragon next chapter promise. Bye for now.


	21. You Were Right

**To ChatterPuncher: **Durza said Böetq istalri to light the forest on fire, Böetq means broad and istalri means fire. Jierda means break; hit.

Wynn went to Uru'Baen because he had no choice, he couldn't just get up and walk away after being stabbed like that, so he took there help and went to Uru'Baen even if he didn't want to. As for Wynn not telling Ranae about the egg, I mean would you go around telling people you just met that you had a dragon egg, I think not. Wynn was just being careful, he thought that they deserved to at least know who stabbed him.

I did figure out what Elva's cure meant in the ancient language. Atra ono waíse heill. Atra gülai taught ono un atra ono waíse ramr means May you be heal. May luck follow you and may you be strong.

One more thing when Eragon healed Elva he was back in Aberon, Surda's capital. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. And a special thanks to you, ChatterPuncher for reviewing so many of my chapters, thanks.

The guy Kail was her dad, hehehe. I'm so evil, anyway here's the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon yawned, his head felt fuzzy, he blinked trying to remember where he was. It came back to him as he saw the dark sky and clouds lick past, there puff mast touching his face when Saphira flew into one. _Saphira, are you tired?_

_No, I'm fine._

_How much longer until we reach Aberon?_

She remained silent for a moment, _I'm don't know, we're slowed down by Wynn and his house, plus I'm carrying you, Katrina, and Roran._

_Are you sure your not tired? _Saphira gave no answer but continued flying. They'd been flying for almost seven days, Eragon knew Saphira was getting irritable by having to carry this weight all the time, she was only use to his weight.

Still she forced forward without a complain, Eragon looked behind himself to see Katrina sleeping in Roran's arms. Roran saw Eragon watching and just smiled like he use to when they lived in Carvahall. It warmed Eragon's heart to see Roran so happy again.

Saphira ended up landing shortly and Eragon took her saddle off. She flew back into the sky, _I'm going hunting, I'll be back._

_Alright._ Eragon turned his head to Roran who was rolling out a bedroll for Katrina. Wynn was busy picketing his house to tree. Eragon sighed, he needed to talk with Wynn alone. Katrina nestled into bed and closed her eyes, Roran followed suit, and soon the two where asleep. Eragon had started a fire by now and he and Wynn sat around it. Neither spoke a word for the longest time, "Wynn?"

"Yes," Wynn looked over at Eragon.

"There's something I believe we need to discuss," Eragon began.

"And that would be?"

"Have you ever thought of why the Varden, elves, and dwarfs fight Galbatorix?"

"Of course," Wynn replied. "They fight to free there people from his control."

"Yes I suppose, but there's more to it." Eragon sighed and stared into the flames of the fire. "Galbatorix has caused more suffering over the past hundred years then we ever could in a single generation. We can't wait for him to die like a normal tyrant. He could rule for centuries or millenniums¾persecuting and tormenting people the entire time¾unless we stop him. Don't you see, you must look past the injustices and atrocities that the Varden will commit. It is inevitable to avoid if we are to stop Galbatorix."

Wynn met Eragon's eyes, he didn't speak, but looked back at the fire. His hands twisting in his lap as he seem to consider Eragon's words. "You make much sense, Eragon." He began slowly, "maybe I was a bit harsh to you and your friends before at Terim."

"Wynn, you are far more mature then any fourteen year old I've ever seen," Eragon commented.

"I had to grow up early, I wish I'd had time to be a kid," he laughed harshly. "Nevertheless, I accept it, besides we can not change how we are raised. I think sleep sounds nice now, goodnight, Eragon." The blond stood and stepped out of the ring of light, he paused, and called back over his should. "Eragon?"

"Yes, Wynn?"

"I think I'll like having you as an older brother, your nicer then Murtagh." Wynn said not bothering to turn and look at Eragon, "you're a great rider as while, I believe."

Eragon was silent as he watched Wynn get his bedroll from his house and set it out on the ground. Wynn laid down and closed his eyes. Eragon let out a sigh, Saphira landed next to her rider, and nuzzled him. Eragon rubbed her head and smiled at the fire in the night, _maybe having another brother wouldn't be so bad, _he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae stopped in her tracks, her breathing heavy, leaned over she placed her hands on her knees. Murtagh slowed to a stop beside Ranae, his breathing slightly labored, but other then that he looked fine. "Why are you stopping?" He asked Ranae.

"I'm tired," Ranae said taking big breaths.

Murtagh shook his head, "you get tired far to easy, this is way we're working on your stamina."

"I'm so sorry if I can't run three miles without getting tired," Ranae said sarcasm oozing in her voice.

"You'll have to have stamina when the war comes, Galbatorix is going to declare war any day now on Surda."

"What!" Ranae stared at Murtagh in horror.

Murtagh sighed, "Galbatorix already attacked the Varden remember at the Burning Plains?"

"I know you told me, but still why is there going to be a war?"

"Galbatorix wants to destroy the Varden and Surda in one fell swoop and to do so would be to attack them now well there still weak from the last battle."

"Can I have to be in this war?"

"I really don't know if you'll fight in it, but Thorn and I surely will," Murtagh looked up to the sky and saw Thorn fly overhead. Thorn disappeared from sight heading to the dragon caves that we not too far from Uru'Baen.

"Murtagh," he was startled out of his thoughts as Ranae said his name.

"Yes?"

"We should head back before it rains," he looked to the sky, sure enough, heavy grey clouds where gathering. He nodded his head and started the track to Uru'Baen's western gates. Murtagh and Ranae entered the gates with easy because the guards recognized him as the red rider and let them in before anyone else. The rain started to pour down as the two quickly made there way back to the palace, people in Uru'Baen hurried about running into there homes for cover from the rain.

Murtagh and Ranae went back to his room because it was closer then Ranae's, Murtagh opened the door upon arrive. He unbelted Zar'roc and threw the sword onto his bed. He ripped his shirt off, was about to walk to his wardrobe to change into dry close when he remembered Ranae was in his room, and now she could see his scar. He turned and looked at her, she met his eyes.

"Murtagh…"

He sighed, "lovely isn't it?"

"No," she walked over to him and he felt her eyes exam the scar from his father. "Can I touch it?"

Murtagh didn't want her touching it, but nevertheless, he remained silent wrapped up in memories. Murtagh shuddered as Ranae's hand tentatively run over the scar on his back.

"Does it hurt?" there was gentleness to her words, concern tinted in the depths of her voice.

Murtagh thought about that; this scar had been a testament to pain and anguish, how many times had he wished to not have it, when it hurt and burned his back. "It hurt, but now it's just…a…scar, it reminds me that I can never forget him, no matter how hard I try to. He's always with me forever on my back."

Ranae's hand moved to his shoulder, he turned to look at her. Her brown hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face, her blue shirt and dark brown trousers both where now as soaked as her hair. Her deep blue eyes locked on his brown ones. She moved her hand to his face and gently brushed several loose wet strands from his eyes. Never of them looked away from each others eyes. Murtagh reached his hand over and touched Ranae's cheek. _So soft, _Murtagh thought, as he let his hand lace her jaw line.

Ranae took a step closer to him, she rested both her hands on his bear shoulders. Murtagh felt Ranae's body heat from her hands on his shoulders and the softness of her small hands made him almost dizzy with wanting. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ranae leaned closer to Murtagh, her lips a mere inch from his own. He couldn't take it anymore, his desire for Ranae was to much, and closed the gap between there lips.

It was a bear whisper of lips on lips, but in that kiss Murtagh felt a strong warmth spread through out him, his heart had a strange feeling in it, and as Ranae pulled away all Murtagh wanted was to never let her go. He looked into her clear deep dark blue eyes and saw delight in them. Ranae looked away as a blush creep across her cheeks, "I…erh...think I have to go." Ranae untangled herself from him and went to the door. She turned back and looked at him.

"See you at training tomorrow, Ranae," he said her name slowly and in a low voice.

Ranae nodded and hurried out the door. Murtagh smiled as he stripped out of his wet clothes and threw some dry clothes. He fell onto his bed, he felt inside a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt happy. No it was more so then that, he realized what he felt and it startled him. He laughed and said to connected with Thorn so they could speak. _You where right, love does touch everyone weather they want it or not._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I want to know something from my reads, please vote for your favorite character. Vote as many times as you want and please I want to know, I'll tell you my favorite character later after I see what everyone else votes.

I also want to know who I should have kill Galbatorix, same letters, I can also have more then one person kill him, too. Say the two or more, but write it in your reviews, thanks. I shall consider them because I really don't know who I want to have kill Galbatorix yet. Please vote!

A. Murtagh

B. Wynn

C. Ranae

D. Eragon

E. Saphira or Thorn

F. Anyone else, put there name in the review.


	22. Surprise For The Ages And Tears Of Pain

Ok so I changed Murtagh's eye color to brown, because I like that color better on him, go brown eyed people, hehehe I have brown eyes too. Anyway I changed it in the other chapters too, so yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn rode his horse into Aberon, the capital of Surda. He looked around; a low walled city was centered around a bluff in an otherwise flat landscape. A palace occupied the top of the bluff. The citadel was protected by three concentric layers of walls, numerous towers, and hundreds of ballistae.

Wynn dismounted and waited for Eragon and the others on Saphira. He let out a breath, _Eragon, my brother. _A small grim smile spread across his lips, Eragon was his brother. Selena had asked Wynn to go looking for his older brother a while before her death. She had missed him terribly, it hurt Wynn to see his mother in any pain. He had been demanding to find Eragon and had left after his mothers funeral.

_It's been years since I promised to go after him, but now I've found him, _Wynn thought to himself. Saphira landed and Eragon, Roran, and Katrina climbed off her. A women, no an elf when Wynn looked closer at her ears, approached the trio of human's and the dragon. She spoke quickly with Eragon in a language Wynn didn't know, then turned, and looked at Wynn with green eyes.

"The boy from Terim," she stated simply.

"I'm guessing you were the person in the red cloak, then?"

"Aye," her dark hair spread about her face, it looked beautiful with her green eyes and slender body.

"I'm Wynn, son of Morzan," Wynn said, his lips making a firm line.

Arya looked sharply at Eragon and said something again in the other language. Eragon looked uneasy as he answered her. "So," she swung around and addressed Wynn again, "you, Eragon, and Murtagh are brothers?"

"Yes."

Eragon shifted on his feet and said, "I must go tell Lady Nasuada that we've returned safely."

"Who is Lady Nasuada?"

"She's the Varden leader who I've sworn fealty to."

Wynn stared at his brother, _idiot. Why on Alagaësia would he swear fealty to anyone? He was probably beginning pushed into it, most likely several people wanted him to swear fealty to them, lets hope he picked the trustworthy one. _

"The Varden leader," Wynn smiled, "just who I was looking for, I need to speak with her."

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"There's something of great importance that I have to talk with her about, it is for her ears only."

"Well then come along," Eragon began to walk briskly. Wynn followed trying to keep up with Eragon's long strides. They arrived at the palace, entered, and continued walking down corridors and hallways. Eragon stopped at a door and rapped on it waiting. "Enter," a women's voice called from within the chambers.

The door was opened for them by a servant and Eragon walked into the room with Wynn in tow. A women with dark eyes looked down at them, he had never seen anyone with as dark of skin as the women before him now, but bowed to her nevertheless.

"I'm glad to see you've returned safety, Eragon," said the women named Nasuada.

Eragon nodded, "yes, now the Ra'zac are forever gone and I have a new companion."

"Companion," Nasuada eyed Wynn looking at him closely.

"Yes, he was in Helgrind. He helped rescue Katrina, my cousin's fiancée. His name is Wynn and…" Eragon seemed hesitant to continue but said, "he is my brother."

Nasuada seemed surprised and looked at Wynn once more, "you're a son of Morzan?"

Wynn nodded, "yes, Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden." Wynn looked around the room there was only he, Nasuada and Eragon. Eragon himself was a rider there was no need to worry about him. "May I give you something, milady?" Wynn stepped closer to her chair.

"Give me something?" Nasuada looked to Eragon who shrugged. "What is it?"

Wynn smiled weakly, "something that can swing the balance between the Empire and the Varden." Wynn with drew the egg from his cloak and held it.

"How so?"

"You shall see, lady." Wynn pulled back the cloth covering the egg and stared at the egg's green color, Wynn noted this time that what looked like white veins producing from the surface.

Gasps came from both Eragon and Nasuada. "A dragon egg…" Eragon breathed behind Wynn. Wynn held the egg out to Nasuada and waited for her to take it from him. "Have you touched it?"

"No."

"Maybe you should," Eragon concluded, his eyes still on the egg. Wynn knew what may happen if he touched the dragon egg, he did after all have rider blood, but still would the egg hatch for him. _I'm a thief, a bastard's son, a god forsaken child, it will be unlikely to hatch for me, _Wynn thought as he held the egg and stared into it's green depths.

Wynn reached out and with a demanded look touched the surface with his right hand. He felt a stirring in the egg and was shocked. _It can't be._

Wynn set the egg down on the floor and watched it with awe and regret. _Now that dragon shall come into this world, this world of pain and terror and hurt. I feel nothing but sorrow for you o little creature. _The egg began to shake violently and rock back and forth trying to be released from its prison. Or is it a safe harbor, Wynn knew not.

A crack appeared upon the flawless surface, more cracks followed its brethren. A small section of shell fell away and Wynn catch sight of a small spiked tail. The shell pushed forth and a small rectangle head popped into the world, looking about itself with caution yet curious tinted its amber colored eyes. The little dragon squeaked at Wynn and fluttered its small wings with glee.

The dragon hopped out of its shell and began the task of licking off the membrane which covered its body, it reminded Wynn of a cat as it licked itself clean. The dragon was a bit longer then Wynn's forearm, its scales were a dark green, they seem to glitter in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. The dragon squeaked again as it stretched its long neck out and spread out its wings. The wings were several times larger then the dragon's body and Wynn could see little bones that extended from the front of wing's front edge to form a talon. White fangs curved out of its upper jaw, small spikes which were as dark green as its body run down the creatures neck. There was a hollow where its neck and shoulders joined, Wynn guessed that to be the place were the saddle goes.

Wynn reached out a hand and touched the dragon's small head. His right hand brushed the dragon's head and Wynn pulled back as an iciness surged up his hand and arm, burning in his veins like liquid fire. Wynn felt deaf as he tried to heard, all her heard was a muffled scream of agony. Wynn found himself unable to move, he felt himself coming back to live after what felt like years just laying there writhing in pain.

He sat up slowly and looked at the dragon, rage filled him. He damped the deep anger in him as he felt something brush itself against his consciousness. Wynn put up his mind blocks and waited for it to go away. "Wynn."

He looked over at Eragon, he was kneeled on one knee holding the baby dragon. "It seems the dragon wants to eat, I'll go get some meat?" Eragon stood and handed the dragon to Wynn before leaving the room. Wynn stared at the being in his arms, it looked at him, amber eyes filled with amusement and hunger. Wynn reached out his right hand again and stopped seeing the mark on his hand. _The gedwëy ignasia, _Wynn thought. _I'm an actual dragon rider and you, _Wynn smiled down at the dragon, _are my dragon. _

Moments pasted by and Wynn could feel the dragon's hunger grow as it waited for food. Eragon returned with several chucks of meat for the creature. Wynn sat the dragon next to the food and crossed his legs watching the dragon.

"Well," Wynn looked over at Nasuada who was watching all of this, "I do believe you've be of great help to the Varden."

"Will I now," Wynn looked back at the dragon who was eating the meat greedily. "Well it depends doesn't it, what if I want to join the empire?"

"Surely you joke?"

"How can you know, you don't know me, do you Nasuada," Wynn met her eyes and could see a brief hurt cross her eyes.

"If you were to cross us, I'd kill you without hesitation," she said. Wynn could tell what she said was true.

"Good, that's how it should be," Wynn commented, _not like I'd ever join the empire though. _Wynn felt a sleepiness enter his mind and turned back to his dragon who squeaked loudly.

"You two need some sleep," Eragon said. "Come I'll take you to some chambers were you can find rest." Wynn followed Eragon out of Nasuada's chambers and down more hallways.

Eragon stopped at a door and opened it. Wynn walked in and examined the room. There was a large bed with silk sheets and blankets all were green. A wardrobe stood off to one side of the room next to a large window with balcony that over looked a courtyard. The room Wynn concluded was the nicest place he'd probably ever stay. Wynn sat down on the bed and set the dragon next to him.

"I'll be going, if you need anything you have only to ask. And training for you will start after tomorrow morn, as for your dragon, he'll start training when he's older."

Eragon was about to leave when Wynn called out, "how do you know that the dragon's a he?"

"Murtagh told me. He's the rider of a red dragon named Thorn and was forced into working for the empire," Eragon said the words with scorn. Once Eragon was gone, Wynn laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He pulled the dragon next to himself and laid there feel sleep taking him. _Well, _he thought before falling into unconsciousness, _now at least I have you little friend._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Wynn, that move would have gotten you killed," Eragon coached.

Wynn wiped the tickle of blood and dirt from his mouth and picked himself back up ready for another go at Eragon. He swung Kafele at Eragon's neck, Eragon easily avoided the blow, and danced away without a scratch. Wynn and Eragon exchanged a series of blows until Eragon knocked Kafele out of Wynn's hand and placed the blade against his brothers throat. "Dead," Eragon picked Kafele up and handed the sword back to Wynn.

Wynn got into a ready stanch again, but Eragon waved a hand and sheathed his sword. "Enough for today, its getting late and I'm starving. Anyway we'll start on magic tomorrow, but I don't want you to slack off with swordplay, keep at it even though we won't be practicing."

Eragon knew by now Wynn wasn't one to slack off, but Eragon still felt the need to tell Wynn that. Wynn nodded his head and he started the track back to his room. A shower and a warm meal sounded good to him as he went back to his chambers.

Wynn entered his room and found his dragon laying on the floor. Ryu was now almost three mouths old and was having trouble fitting in Wynn's room now. _Wynn! _The dragon's amber eyes lit up happily at the sight of his rider.

_Good evening Ryu._

_Is that all you can say? _Ryu asked looking annoyed yet his eyes held amusement and delight.

_Maybe. Now why are you so happy, its strange. _Wynn set Kafele on the bed and sat down, Ryu thumped over and nuzzled his rider.

_I am happy._

_Well…why are you?_

_Guess, _came the answer.

Wynn rolled his eyes, Ryu was hyper so Wynn asked. _Did you get into the beer?_

Ryu puffed and rolled his eyes, _hate the stuff, now come on an actual guess._

Wynn slipped off his shoes and sat them down by the foot of the bed thinking as he did. _Saphira said she'd mate with you and not Thorn?_

Ryu's tail twitched but he said, _no, something to do with Saphira though._

Wynn felt annoyed with this game of Ryu's, _you know what, Ryu. I really don't care. _Wynn set Kafele on the ground and laid back on the bed.

Ryu fluttered his wings which he had to keep pressed to his body or he won't have fit in the room, _fine, I'll tell you. First, Saphira said she and I are going to start more complex sky moves, which you know I've been dieing to do. Second you and I are going to go flying together, so get up._

Wynn sat bolt upright at Ryu's words, _what!_

_That's right, now I'll meet you in the courtyard, get ready, idiot. _Wynn watched Ryu leave and felt irritable yet excited, he hated the fact Ryu often called him an idiot or his other favorite saying, rabbit rapper. Wynn shook his head and stood, belt Kafele, and left his room. In the courtyard was Ryu getting saddled by Eragon and Saphira watching her saddle already on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wynn asked as he approached Eragon.

"Ryu said he wanted to tell you," Eragon replied as he finished buckling Ryu's saddle.

Ryu spread his wings out to there full length, _get on, I can't wait until you experience real flying Wynn._

Wynn lifted himself on Ryu and started to buckle the leather straps. Eragon and Saphira took to the sky and Wynn watched feeling awed. Ryu followed the other two into the sky and flew away from Aberon. Wynn held on as Ryu sped closer to Saphira. _Ready?_

_For what?_

_This. _Wynn felt like he was being pulled out of his body and the next thing he knew he was in Ryu looking from Ryu's eyes. Everything seemed to be more colorful, more vibrant, and beautiful. _Amazing!_

_I knew you'd like it._

Saphira's blue scales shone beautifully, it seemed like she was right next to Wynn, when really she was flying far ahead of them. Ryu spiraled into a dive and Wynn felt like it was him not Ryu pressing the wings next to the body. As they were mere inches above the ground Ryu spread his wings and pulled upward soaring back into the sky.

_Shall we turn back? _It felt strange to have Eragon in his mind, but Wynn said yes to the offer. They landed in the courtyard and Wynn slide off Ryu's back. Eragon joined Wynn's side and asked, "how did you like it?"

Wynn was about to answer when Arya and several other elves approached. Eragon and Wynn greeted them in the elven way. "Hello, Arya svit-kona," said Eragon after the formalities were done.

"Good evening Shur'tugal's," the princess said. "I have several elves here who wish to meet both of you. They came with the spellweavers and are some of our finest magic users."

"Evening Shur'tugal's. I'm Božena, son of Lenin."

"Pleasure," Eragon said to the tall pale haired elf. Božena smiled white teeth flashing, his bluish gray eyes bore into Wynn as he turned his attention to him.

"Nice to me you Božena," Wynn said feeling uneasy.

"I'm Kalin, Dušansson. Shadeslayer and Jade Rider," instructed another blond man. The man smiled and for some reason Wynn liked his elf much better then Božena, dark green eyes looked at Wynn and Wynn smiled at the elf.

"Marcela, daughter of Gatien," said an older looking elf. Marcela didn't look much older then the other elves, but Wynn guessed she had a few hundred years on the others. Eragon had explained that elves could live forever or a really long time unless killed. Marcela's hair was a glittering pale color, azure eyes greeted Wynn, there was a mothering quality about Marcela.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you," Eragon commented smiling.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some where to be," Wynn exclaimed remembering something he had to get to.

Eragon ached an eyebrow and inquired, "and where is it that you must be going?"

Wynn thought quickly and replied with, "to see a friend." He turned and began a brisk walk away. Wynn climbed onto Ryu and strapped himself in, _you know what I'm planning don't you Ryu?_

_Of course._

_Thanks, _Wynn sent earnestly to his green dragon as Ryu beat his wings and took off into the direction of Lithgow. Wynn sat on Ryu and ran over what he would say to them when they met again. He played it over and over again, trying to find out what his old friends would say or think when they found out he was the newest rider. He still hadn't a clue what they'd say as Lithgow came into view at dusk. Ryu landed a league or so away and Wynn dismounted. Wynn stared at Lithgow, they town was large and very crowded, but Wynn didn't mind as he began the walk over there. _Maybe you should have showed herself._

_No, _Ryu said, _it would freight your friends plus every human in Lithgow. Besides, Wynn, you still need to find out where they are all. It would be hard to do so with everyone watching, wouldn't it?_

_I suppose, _Wynn concluded as he drew closer to Lithgow. Once in the town he found the cheapest inn and paid for a room. The inn's room held a stiff bed, an oak bedside table, and a tiny window looking out at the city. Wynn fell onto the bed after taking Kafele off. He clutched the sword in his hands as he felling a dreamless sleep, knowing that even in Surda there was still people who could break in and attack him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn woke early in the day, belted Kafele, and left the stuffy inn room. Walking around Lithgow was strange as people regarded him with suspicious and looks of hate. Of course Wynn knew they had every right to be acting the way they were after the war with Galbatorix and all. Wynn sighed knowing that if he didn't find them today he would have to return to Aberon, he was also aware that he was going to be getting a scolding from Eragon for not arriving at training today.

He walked around the streets looking at several venders selling goods like clothes, jewelry, and other such objects of desire. He gave up on his search once dusk settled in and walked back to Ryu who was sleeping when Wynn arrived_. Ryu, wake up._

Ryu stirred and opened one amber orb, _time to leave?_

_Yes. _Wynn climbed on, buckled in, and Ryu flapped his large jade wings sending them into the sky. Ryu and Wynn came upon Aberon midday the next day after flying all night. Eragon and Saphira along with Arya greeted the two with angered looks.

Wynn slide off Ryu's back and Eragon immediately began the scolding. "Where were you? Why did you leave? What where you thinking? Galbatorix could have sent Murtagh and Thorn out here and where would you have been right now. I'll tell you, you would have been in the capital begging for Galbatorix not to kill you!"

"Eragon," he looked over at Arya. "Enough, I think Wynn had a good reason for leaving, let us hear him out before we past judgment."

Wynn explained why he had left that he had been searching for his friends from Terim. Finally after a pause Eragon said, "well I guess that wasn't to bad a thing, but we need you to be more careful, alright?"

"I'm sorry I endangered the Varden and everyone else," Wynn admitted earnestly.

"At least nothing bad happened," Eragon added, "anyway we're start magic next morn, you look like you could use some sleep." Wynn nodded and left Eragon and Arya to converse with one another. Ryu wasn't in his room when Wynn entered, Wynn fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn awake as the door to his room cracked open. A young girl, Wynn guessed about his own age, entered his chambers after curtseying. Wynn watched as the girl began the work of cleaning his room with a broom she had brought with.

She looked down the entire time, trying not to bother him. Wynn smiled for some reason, maybe it was the girl's beauty or something else that made him feel strange. The girl's yellow brown hair was tired into a long bread that ran down her slender back. She wore a simple dress of light gray, that to Wynn, fit her well. Wynn had the urge to ask her a question and so he did.

"What's your name?"

She looked up at him but only briefly letting her round light brown eyes meet his. "Antonín, sir," her voice was meek yet it had a slyness to it.

"You may call me by my name. I'm Wynn."

"As you wish," she said and continued her work.

Wynn assailed her with several other questions that were nagging at him. She seemed surprised that he took any interest in her, but answered them nevertheless. He found out her father, Dean, had sent her to work here at the age of eight so they could help out the Varden and that he was in the Varden army. Her mother, Mariya, had died when Antonín was five by birth of her sister Irina. She also had an older sister named Bela.

"Well I best be going, good day to you Wynn," she curtseyed and left the room after Wynn had said good bye. Wynn laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. _Well this is a surprise for the ages, dear rider. _

_What is? _Wynn asked his dragon.

_I thought the only girl for you was that one, what was her name now, erh…Morwan I believe. _

_Its Morwen and I don't have any feels for her anymore, she's not really…right for me anyway._

_Well then you still find her attractive and I'm not sure I accept._

_Accept, _Wynn shook his head, _why do you have to accept the women I love?_

_Because, little Wynn, you and I are one. Rider and Dragon, Dragon and Rider, weather you like it or not. So I better accept whoever it is that you want to mate with or it will not happen._

_You make it sound so wrong when you say mate, Ryu. Love that's what I want…and your right, you'll have to like her and she'll have to like you._

_Of course and if she doesn't want me in the picture well tough for her because I'm not leaving._

_Please don't scary her off when she comes around._

_I think she's already come._

_What?_

_I'm just saying if its that Antonín girl I agree with your choice. She's a well hearted person and has good intentions. She wants to help others and that's a nice quality in a mate. _

_And Morwen doesn't want to help people?_

_I'm only saying Morwen's a bit self centered, she's attacking Galbatorix not because she wants to help the enslaved people, but because she wants revenge for her parents death. Wanting revenge is fine, but she doesn't care about the people, and that's not a good thing I think. _

Wynn thought over Ryu's words and asked_, how did you know all this about Antonín?_

_Changing the subject, aren't we?_

_Answer already._

_Fine, I could tell because unlike yourself I was feeling her emotions as she talked about her family and the likes, and she means well._

_I think I'm going to bed now. _Wynn said feeling tired.

_Night rabbit rapper._

_And you call me the child? _Ryu severed the link to Wynn. Wynn rolled his eyes skyward praying to whatever gods out there that Ryu would grow up but knew it was unlikely to happen anytime soon. He fell asleep and dreamed of the maiden with her light brown eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae landed in her bed and let more tears fall from her eyes, she'd been crying herself to sleep every night since she had found out. She wiped her eyes and whimpered feeling like her heart would never heal itself. She'd known for three weeks now and he hadn't said a word about it, she had had to sneak the truth from Oke. Oke had said it wasn't what he wanted but that he was being forced into it. Ranae found that hard to believe. Images rolled in her head paining and full of agony.

_Who knows they could be together tonight doing goddess knows what, _Ranae thought as more tears leaked out her already red eyes. She sat up rubbing her face, and walked over to her hand washbasin. She splashed fresh water on her face and tried to get a hold of herself. _I need to do something, _She thought wearily, _maybe…a walk. That will do. _

She went to her wardrobe, grabbed a brown cloak that was made for traveling, and threw it over her shoulders. She stepped out of her chambers and began walking around the palace hallways staying to the shadows so no guards saw her and took her back to her room. She sighed and let her mind drift where it wanted to. It went to the cause of all her pain and hurt, Murtagh.

She shook her head relieving herself of the gorgeous young man's face. She hadn't realized she's been crying again until she felt the tears on her lips. She used her sleeve to remove the tears and continued walking. Ranae was getting near the end of this hallway when she heard footsteps approaching, thinking it was some guards, she ducked back against the cold wall. She stood still in the shadows as male voices rose from silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master I don't know," Murtagh said.

"Well," Gwydion said, "you have to tell her sometime. It isn't helping that your lying to her." Murtagh had gone to Gwydion's room, he needed advice on what to do, and Gwydion had suggested that they walk and talk. So here he was with Gwydion in a lone hall and talking about Murtagh's problems. Actual it was only one problem and she was important to Murtagh.

"I can't help it, master. What will she think when I tell her, she'll hate me. I don't want her to hate me." Murtagh looked at the ground trying to think of what to do.

"Murtagh, my lad," he looked up into Gwydion's old eyes. "I have a feeling she already knows about the marriage. Well, to be honest, I know she knows because Oke told her and then told me that he had."

Murtagh opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. _Ranae knew. She knows! And yet she hasn't said a word. I…she's been acting as if she doesn't, maybe she's waiting for me to admit it before she yells at me?_

"But why hasn't she said anything about it?"

"She's hurt. She probably doesn't want to confront you for fear you'll shun her. I can see it in her eyes that she adores you this must be eating her alive inside."

Murtagh flinched knowing he had hurt Ranae, he swallowed the thump in his throat, and asked. "Do you really think she loves me?"

Gwydion said, "she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't have some feelings, I believe it maybe love, but you'd have to ask Ranae to know for sure."

Murtagh sighed, "you want me to be truthful," Murtagh swallowed again his chest ached with pain for Ranae. "I love her. I'm in love with Ranae. I don't deserve her and I know it."

"Don't say that," Gwydion scolded, "she doesn't think that. Murtagh you and her must talk about this, and soon. Galbatorix is readying his army, war is inevitable, so I suggest you get your feels out before it happens, you never know if you'll get a change if you don't do it now."

Murtagh knew his master was right, "your right like always, master Gwydion. Thank you. I still don't see why she loves me, I'm the son of one of the worst men in history, I'm a murderer, and I work for Galbatorix. That all together is a terrible combination."

Gwydion shook his head and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your blood does not make you who you are, and we're all murderers in a way, we all eat meat, don't we? Plus the last one can't be changed so there you go."

Murtagh smiled at Gwydion's putting positive light on something so horrible. "Right, well thanks again Gwydion. Now I think I'll be going, sleep is going to be needed."

Gwydion nodded at his student and left Murtagh walking back to his chambers. Murtagh whistled lightly it had been a long night. Sleep sure sounded like a wonderful thing…even if it was a restless troubled sleep.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally The last egg has hatched! Go Wynn and Ryu! You guys rule! Poor Ranae and Murtagh, I feel bad about where there going. Anyway at least Wynn doesn't have to worry about girls, or does he…

Please Read, Review, and remember to vote!


	23. Morzan, Thorn’s Idea, and Reavstone

Long author note please read its important!

Murtagh's guard, Ken, doesn't actually have more power then Murtagh. Murtagh could take him with easy probably, but of course there's Galbatorix to worry about, Galbatorix wouldn't be happy if Murtagh went and like attack Ken or something. Plus Murtagh was drugged like Eragon had be in Gil'ead so he couldn't really use magic good at the time.

Murtagh isn't married yet, but will be soon to Lily. You see the month Galbatorix had given Murtagh to look for a wife ran out, so Murtagh placed with no other options agreed to marry Lily.

Lily will in fact play an important part in the story later, I'm still deciding what to do with her at the moment. She's actually very smart she just acts dumb because she was told to by her father, her father thinks that woman should be silent and not heard because he's a jerk.

Both istalri and brisingr mean fire, because I guess Chris is strange and has to have two words mean the same thing, crazy man.

Wynn's egg was just put away under his cloak, he put it away when he was walking down the steps to leave Helgrind. Anyway thanks to all my votes, reads, and reviews!

Oh I'm going to tell everyone something important about my story. Hehehe. Anyway I'm certain you all remember the creepy stone and the messed up smoke, well that all has a reason that will soon be revealed, and some one…(gets shifty eyed)…will come back from the dead! But I'm not telling who, yet!

I'd contact you Chrissyissy if I had yahoo. Sorry I don't. Anyway thanks for the long review. As for everyone else did I mention I love all of you. Because I do! Bye for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Morzan stood overlooking the flaming city of Daret. He smiled grimly and watched as the solders did there work. His dragon flew above the burning city, orange red eyes scanning for anyone trying to run away. _

'_I do not like this, Morzan,' growled his dragon in his riders mind._

'_Nor do I, but we have our orders.'_

'_Really Galbatorix is a fool, no one here is with the Varden or his many other enemies. Madness has take his common sense and mind, 'tis pitiful to say the least.'_

_Morzan added no comment, Evelyn remained silent watched the flames and the smoke that rose high into the dark night. Morzan saw someone running from Daret, Evelyn saw the person first, and flew towards them ready to kill the person until Morzan yelled, 'wait!'_

_Evelyn halted her dive and hovered, she swung around to face her rider, 'what?'_

'_I wish to speak with him.' Morzan called out, "blöthr," and pointed a finger at the running person. The person toppled over onto there knees and sat there. Morzan approached the person and realized the person was a woman. _

_The woman had a serious face and keen brown eyes. Her hair was breaded down her back and was a dark brown. She wore a long soot strained light blue flock. "What do you want with Daret? Why have you set fire to it?" Her voice didn't waver as she spoke, no fear or rage filled her eyes or voice. _

_Strange, was the only word that Morzan could think of to describe the women with her controlled and yet curious voice. Her brown eyes seemed to burn holes into Morzan, he smiled lightly at her, "Galbatorix has commanded me to do this and so I do."_

"_Which one of the Forsworn are you?" _

"_Morzan," her brown eyes narrowed as Morzan said his name._

"_Murdered, bastard, scum, traitor to all riders!" She yelled out at him, her voice like venom itself. _

_Morzan let out a harsh bark of laughter and kneeled down so his eyes were level with hers. "Listen, I can kill you now if I so wished, so I'd hold your tongue if you want to keep it. Now aren't we all bastards, traitors, and scum? We all do things we aren't proud of even the most noble of men. Even you are not innocent, maybe the only innocence in this world would be a new born baby, but even they become tainted with dark thoughts and evil ideas."_

_She snarled but didn't speak. Morzan shrugged not caring if she talked or not. 'Morzan, kill her already, she's getting on my nerves.' Evelyn flew overhead watching his rider converse with the woman._

'_Let me be, Evelyn, I'm curious that's it.' Morzan leaned closer to the woman, "what is your name?"_

"_That is none of your busy, you-" _

_Morzan cut her off as he moved even closer to her, he leaned his head by hers and whispered into her ear. "It would be wise to tell me if you want to live," he said in a dangerously low hiss. His breath brushed her skin and Morzan was pleased to see the hairs on her neck raise._

"_Selena," she answered._

"_Selena," he repeated her name liking the way it sounded. "A beautiful name for a dangerous woman."_

"_Who said I'm dangerous?"_

"_I do," he smiled and stood, his black cloak billowing behind him in the light breeze. The air reeked with the smell of blood and fire which annoyed Morzan who never enjoyed death by burning, it would cover the smell of the blood._

_He looked down at Selena, "losna." She immediately jumped to her feet. He smiled at her eagerness, "if you try to run you will be killed."_

_She just nodded her head and turned her attention to the burning city. Yells and screams pieced the night as people in the city burned or were cut down by soldiers' swords. Morzan smiled he had a plan for this woman named Selena._

Ranae sat up and took deep breaths as she thought about the dream she'd just had. _Why was it about Morzan? Normally its about…Murtagh. So what's going on with these dreams? Why do I have them and what good are they? Are they just there to annoy me or is it something more? _Ranae had been asked herself these question's a lot and getting no answers.

Ranae hardly realized that she'd been crying again. She wiped the tears away and looked out her window; the moon and stars shone through the black night casting pale shadows upon the land.

Ranae closed her eyes and sat there as a chill raced down her spine. Murtagh and his talk with Gwydion upon which she'd heard every word from the shadows flashed through her mind. If Murtagh did love her then why hadn't he talked to her yet?

She shook her head not wanting to think of sad matter's anymore and hoped as she laid back down on her soft bed that she wouldn't have another dream of Morzan or Murtagh again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh paced about his bed chambers back and forth his mind in turmoil. It had been three days since the talk with Gwydion and Murtagh still hadn't talked to Ranae. _I can't talk with her. I can't tell her I love her and then go and marry Lily. I can not believe I'm going to be a married man in a fortnight. Fourteen god forsaken days of hell. Damn Galbatorix and his madness, damn the Empire! Why couldn't the twins have killed me instead of kidnapping me! I hope there burning in the fiery pit of hell!_

_Your being a bit harsh, don't you think?_

_No!_

_Murtagh, _Thorn tried to reason with his rider, _calm down._

_How can I calm down when I'm marring a women I don't love._

_Morzan always said love was weak, didn't he?_

_Your point?_

_You've let yourself because weak, Murtagh. You've grown attracted to Ranae and you will do anything to make sure she's protected. You'd even hand over your life for her!_

_So…I can't help love, Thorn, so don't yell at me._

_If we are stronger then Morzan, then we must put an end to this weakness._

_Thorn…Are you saying we kill Ranae? _Murtagh couldn't do that and Thorn knew it, so what was the dragon thinking?

_No. I'm saying we get Ranae out of here, make sure she's protected, take her somewhere Galbatorix nor anyone else can get her._

_Where's that?_

_Well think, Murtagh. We can't take her to the Varden, there right in Galbatorix's way. Can't take her to the elves or dwarfs there in the same position as Surda and the Varden. So where to do take her so she's safe?_

Murtagh closed his eyes, a vein throbbed on his neck as he tried to think of an answer, finally he said, _I'm not sure. Where should we take her?_

_Well…I can tell you._

_Then do so, I'm in no mood for your sarcasm, _Murtagh said irritably.

_Alright, I suggest we take her to one of the islands off the coast. Not the ones by Surda, Beirland has Eoam there and we don't want people knowing she's there._

_Wait, _Murtagh gritted his teeth_, wouldn't Eoam be the best place, I know its by Surda, but still, its better then Sharktooth or one of the others._

_I was thinking we take her to Vroengard. I don't think anyone would guess there, now would they?_

_Have you completely lost your mind! Vroengard! Your nuts, Thorn, that makes no sense and what would she do for food and the likes? She'd starve and die. I for one will not let that happen._

_Listen, Murtagh, its the safest place so far, so shut up. Ranae can use a bow, she'll have to hunt. And first off she'll have supplies that where'll bring with like food, clothes, lanterns, and whatever else. And I'll talk with her about this and see how she feels. Now I want to finish getting some sleep so bye. _Thorn left Murtagh to his own thoughts.

Murtagh didn't stop pacing about his room even though it was close to midnight. He closed his eyes and sighed, things in his life were never getting easier only harder as every day pasted by.

He fell onto his bed, Thorn was right they had to get Ranae out of here and soon. Vroengard was not expected, but would Ranae really be alright there? Sleep nagged at him, _I'll worry about it tomorrow, _he thought as he drifted off into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn saddled Ryu and climbed upon the dragon's back. He reached down and helped Antonín, she accepted his hand, and climbed onto Ryu as while. Wynn smiled at her weakly and strapped himself in as did Antonín. _You've grown fond of her, Wynn, _Ryu observed.

_No I haven't. I'm fond of her company, but that is it._

_Lair, you know you are smitten with her. _

_Ryu that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. I hardly know her._

_Shut it rabbit rapper. You know enough to know if you fancy her, besides the important thing is that she's fond of you._

_She's not fond of me._

_How do you know?_

_I don't think she is._

_Right, _Ryu snorted and spread out his wings. Flapping them he flew into the sky. He hovered over Aberon for a moment before taking off towards the sea and Reavstone. Antonín wrapped her arms tightly around Wynn's midsection._ She's frightened, Ryu slow down a little. _Ryu slowed down to lazy speed and Antonín relaxed a little.

_You alright, _Wynn asked brushing his mind on hers. He felt her become tense, _its me, Wynn, I'm talking to you telepathically, use your thoughts so we may talk. It's hard to hear above the wind._

_Erh…I'm…frightened a bit. I never knew I was scared of heights, but I am._

_You'll get used to it, _Wynn commented.

_Wynn?_

_Yes. _

A pause followed, _I'm grateful for being allowing to me ride with you two. It is a great honor, one I do not deserve. Thank you._

_I disagree, _Ryu said, _I believe you are more deserving of this then you know. Besides, Antonín, I like you, which there is few human's I like, so your lucky._

_Thank you Jade dragon. _Ryu went on flying and Wynn and Antonín continued conversing with one another. Wynn told her about his life; about Murtagh who had hated him, his mother who cared for him and had been his light in the darkness around him, and that she had died. Of course he left out the fact his father was Morzan.

Antonín told him more about herself; her sister's, Bela who was sixteen, and her younger sister Irina who was nine both lived in Reavstone. That was the reason she had asked to accompany the rider and dragon so she could visit her sisters. Bela was married, Antonín told them, to a man who was a Varden soldier but had been slain in the battle of the Burning Plains.

Soon the long hours which normally hung with an eerie silent when Wynn flew was filled with Antonín and his talking telepathically. Wynn liked Antonín's company She was easy to talk with and never seem to judge him like everyone else besides his friends that he so missed. Antonín filled his heart with brief happiness when she laughed that lighted hearted laugh of hers. Wynn realized that he longed for that sweet, gentle laugh, that he just could not get enough of it. He wondered to himself how she could always produce such a laugh and she always seemed happy even when talking about sad things like death.

They arrived at Reavstone and stopped a mile or so away from the town near the sea. Wynn dismounted off and helped Antonín climbed down. _Ryu, I'll be back at dusk most likely. I'll stay the night with you and then we'll leave tomorrow._

_What of Antonín?_

_She'll probably stay with her sisters for the night._ Ryu nuzzled his rider affectionally, Wynn patted his dragon's head soon he departed with Antonín beside him.

"Where do your sisters live?"

"In a small hut on the edge of Reavstone," she hurried her pace, but Wynn just sauntered along. "Come on, Wynn, I haven't seen my sisters in years. Hurry or I'll leave you to rot," Wynn chuckled light at that and hurried his pace even so slightly. Antonín gave him an annoyed look and stopped to wait for him a few feet ahead. Wynn chuckled again at the frustrated look on her face. He smiled, he really wasn't use to laughing and smiling so much, he liked it.

Antonín shook her head, she grabbed his wrist, and started to drag him behind her as she ran. Wynn let her trying not to laugh the enough time. Antonín stopped running as they came into town, she looked around, and turned down an alley. Wynn stopped walking and Antonín stopped and turned to look at him.

He smiled lightly at her, "your strange, Antonín, but then again so am I." He moved closer to her still smiling. Antonín took a playful step back, her eyes lit with amusement.

"I guess I am," she stated her eyes on his. "Anyway my sister are waiting, we best go." Wynn smiled and was about to lean in and do what he and wanted to for a long time when Antonín turned as quick as lightening and took off into another street.

Wynn stared after her fledging form and felt like he had just lost his only change with her. Cursing but yet still plumping with adrenaline, Wynn took the challenge Antonín had set forth, and the chase began.


	24. Agony Before The War

Thanks reads and reviews, votes too. Here's the next chapter, a bit boring maybe, but the next chapter more exciting. Promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh stood staring out a window watching everyone in the courtyard. Actual he was watching one person to be right. He felt shame and guilt creep into his heart. He looked down, it was today or never. He left the comfort of the palace and went out into the chilly fall breeze. He walked over to were Oke and Ranae spared like they did everyday. He shifted from one foot to the other; it was a habit he had done as a small child when he was really nervous.

Ranae was wearing a long sleeved light yellow shirt, dark blue trousers, and brown boots. Murtagh looked over at Oke, he was attacking Ranae who was doing much better with her sword then before.

He cleared his throat, Oke looked over at him, and could tell he wanted to say something. He drew back from Ranae sheathing his sword as he did. "Is something wrong Murtagh?"

"I must talk with Ranae in private," Murtagh said somewhat hesitantly.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Murtagh hoping she'd leave it at that. She did. He turned and began walking back to the castle, Ranae following silently behind him.

_Finally, _Thorn said in his riders mind. _Your going to tell her._

Murtagh didn't say anything to that, he was nervous, more nervous then he could ever remember being before.

They arrived at his room and Murtagh walked in. He pushed Zar'roc under the bed and turned to Ranae. She looked about his room, a small smile crossed her face as she said, "nice room."

"Really, I find it kind of insipid," Murtagh looked around his dull room and shook his head. "I really need to add something to it."

"Right," Ranae smiled, "anyway what did you want to talk about?" Murtagh felt his heart beat up as he thought about what she'd say when he told her.

He swallowed and said hesitantly, "its…I…erh…"

Ranae raised an eyebrow at him, "forgotten how to speak have you?"

Thorn's head appeared in the window and the dragon flashed his teeth. Ranae walked over, sat down on the ledge, and rubbed Thorn's head. _Tell her. _Thorn expressed emotions of confidence and hope trying to help Murtagh.

He sighed and walked over to where Ranae sat. Ranae turned her head from Thorn and looked at him. Murtagh held her deep blue eyes with his brown ones.

"Why didn't you tell me your getting married?" Murtagh swallowed, a large thump formed in his throat as he looked for the right words to say.

"Oke told you," was all Murtagh could say.

"Yes. Three weeks ago." She looked out the window, "I was going on a walk one night, I couldn't sleep, and heard you and Gwydion talking. You said…"

"That I love you," she looked back at him and nodded her head making her loose brown hair bounce ever so slightly. "I was being truthful." Murtagh smiled lightly. "I'm in love with you, Ranae."

Ranae looked down at her hands. Murtagh asked, "do you love me is the question?"

Ranae suddenly said in an emotionless voice, "what does it matter how I feel? You are marrying someone else and I don't."

"You don't love me," Murtagh felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"I don't love you." Ranae stood then and met his eyes again. Murtagh looked deep into her eyes trying to find if what she said was a lye or the truth. He couldn't tell and that scared him. Ranae walked past him and left the room without another word.

Murtagh just stood there for a moment then fell to his knees. A tear slipped down his cheek, he rubbed it onto his hand. He stared at his own tear, he couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He hadn't cried for his fathers death, his mothers nether, he hadn't even cried when he was told he was to kill Eragon, his brother and friend. Yet here he was and several tears were sliding down his cheeks just because a woman had rejected him.

He let out a harsh bark of laugher and sat there feeling like his whole world was going to hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae walked away from Murtagh's room, she stared at the floor. She could tell that she'd hurt Murtagh when she'd said she didn't love him. She swallowed and held back the tears that were threatening to break from her eyes. _I can cry when I get in my room, but not here. _She told herself as she continued down the hall.

She couldn't take it and broke out in a run. She turned a corner and ran straight into someone. She looked up from the person's chest and came face to face with hazel eyes. The eyes were a beautiful mix of dark green and brown. Ranae backed away from the woman and looked her over more carefully. The woman had long black hair which was pulled back and bundled up on her head in a bun. The woman had to be a year or two older then herself. She wore a gown of light red with little red slipped peeking out. Ranae stuttered an apologize, "I'm so sorry for r…uning in to you…"

"No need to apologize, I'm fine. You on the other hand seem not to be. Come let us walk, where are your chambers?" The woman turned and began to walk away. Ranae followed after her and told the elder woman where her room was.

Once in her room Ranae fell on her bed with silk sheets and buried her head in her pillow. Murtagh filled her mind as she sobbed softly, her shoulders racked with the effort.

The black haired woman pushed a chair over to the bed and sat on it. She waited for the crying girl to pull herself together. The younger girl sat up with tear stained cheeks and grabbed a pillow. She pulled the pillow into her lap and looked up with her blue eyes at the other women.

"Well are you alright?" The woman's gentle voice asked, soothing the younger a little bit.

"It just hurts," said Ranae looking down.

"Well maybe you could tell me a bit about it, umm? I might be able to offer some advice." Ranae didn't reply, her eyes started to water again as she thought about Murtagh. The woman pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Ranae. Ranae took it gratefully and wiped her eyes with it.

"I'm in love," Ranae said in a low voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "And your crying so much why?"

"He says he loves me back, I believe he does, I can see it in his eyes. Its just we can't be together."

"Let me tell you something," the woman said. "I'm in love too. He's handsome, brave, and when he looks at me his eyes smile. He's a merchants son in the city." She waved a hand to the window, "but he and I can't be."

"Why not?" Ranae asked.

"I'm getting married to another, but we still have hope."

Ranae swallowed, "how can you still have hope?"

"In the end when we die we know we'll be together then," her eyes stayed on the window they held melancholiness in there depths.

"He's getting married too, I don't know her name and I don't want to. I don't blame her for it but still I hate the fact that she'll be spending her life with him and not me."

The women looked back over at Ranae, "true I'm certain Nathan feels the same."

"Is that his name?"

"Yes and you never told me your loves name?"

Ranae looked down, "first tell me your name?"

"It's Lily, Lily Rowell," said Lily smiling.

"I'm Ranae Conner and his names-" A knocked sounded at the door. Ranae stood, wiped her eyes again, and opened the door.

A tall man stood looking down at her, "King Galbatorix wishes to see you in his chambers, lady Ranae."

Ranae nodded, "thank you." The man turned and left. Ranae looked back at Lily, "we should talk again some time. I'm afraid I have to go," Lily gave Ranae another one of her white smiles and Ranae left to go speak with the king.

The king's chambers were in the east tower at the top. Ranae knew if she hadn't had all that training that she wouldn't have been able to climb up all the steps. She stopped about halfway up and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, clearing her mind of any hurtful thoughts like Murtagh. Finally she saw the door coming into view, she hurried the rest of the way, she wasn't in a hurry to see Galbatorix, she wanted to set down.

She rapped on the thick wooden door, the king's cold voice called down for her to enter. She pushed the heavy door open and walked past the threshold.

The room was gloomy, there was only three windows for the enormous room. The room was empty but for the lush velvet carpet that fit well with the stone walls and the hallways leading to other rooms. All in all the dark room left Ranae with a feeling of dread. It was perfect for the evil person living there.

Galbatorix entered from another room and smirked at her. "Why good evening, lady Ranae."

She tried for a smile but it was hard to do with those cold unforgiving eyes on her. "Evening, your Majesty."

"Come," he sauntered away into another room. Ranae followed behind him. They walking through a dinning room with a large wooden table, Ranae guessed that was where he dinned when alone. They arrived at a door which the king opened to reveal a bedroom. The bed was covered with blood red silk sheets and bedspread. Black silk curtained hung blocking out the light from a huge window that took almost the whole wall up. The room felt ominous, Ranae's blood ran cold in her veins.

Galbatorix ushered her inside and Ranae noted locked the door behind. She stood in the middle of the room and wondered what on earth was going to happen. She prayed what she thought was wrong. "Tell me, Ranae," Galbatorix breathed behind her sending a shiver down her spine. "Did you like the scrying you did?"

She replied weakly, "it was interesting."

"Kail, he was a valiant man before his death. A Varden actually for some time before he became a wander. A pitiful man he was in the past eighteen years, he acted so…hollow. I found it quite funny."

Ranae didn't speak, _why is he telling me this? I still have nightmares from that, isn't that enough for him?_

"You remind me of him in a way." Galbatorix went on, "brave and loyal. Your like your mother too. Isleen was always so…beautiful yet stubborn when she needed to be. I can still remember those gray eyes of hers."

Ranae turned and stared at him in horror. _How does he know about my mother? _"How do you know about her?"

"Oh didn't you know? Well Isleen use to live here in Uru'Baen before she disappeared. Haven't a clue where she went and I can't scry her for some reason. Its as if she's not in Alagaësia anymore."

Ranae's blood had stopped in her veins, her heart felt like it was beating, but Ranae didn't even notice. "Now your going to tell me where she is or…" He trailed off, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't know where my mother is," Ranae hoped she sounded serene for her mothers sake.

"Really? I believe you do. After all she took you with her when she fled. So tell me where she is if you value your life?"

"I…" Galbatorix raised an eyebrow, "I don't know." He slapped her across the face hard making her head spin and her cheek burn.

"Wench! Tell me where Isleen is?" He grabbed Ranae's arm and twisted it, Ranae screamed out in pain. Ranae bit her lip so hard it bleed, _I will never tell him, he'll only hurt her. _

Galbatorix threw her to the floor, "Thrysta du koma eom du stenr." Compress the woman to the stone.

Ranae felt herself being compressed against the floor, her cheek pressed flat onto the stone. It was like a thousand bricks had been laid upon her body. She couldn't move, more pressure was forced on her, her eyes started to water. A loud cracking sound filled the silence. A scream of agony escaped Ranae, but she wouldn't give in.

"Losna," said the king's cold voice. The pressure was gone almost immediately. Ranae didn't move, she didn't think she could. "Reisa," Ranae felt her body lift off the ground, she found herself face to face with Galbatorix. "Where is she?" He hissed in her ear.

"I'll never tell," Ranae said and spat in his face. Galbatorix backed away from her and wiped his face an angered look filled his eyes.

"Fine be that way." He said, "you'll get tortured then." Ranae laid there breathing heavy, hands gripped her arms, and brought her to her feet. "Bring her to me when she's ready to talk, Ken."

A grunt came from the man holding Ranae. "Slytha," Galbatorix said. The last thing Ranae remembered was thinking about her mother's face and knowing she was keeping Isleen safe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat up from his bed sweating. Murtagh walked over to the window and stuck his head out into the cool breeze. His heart throbbed with a dull ache. He'd had a terrible dream of Ranae, she was being tortured by Ken in the dungeon.

_That would explain why I hadn't seen her in two days. _It had been two days since Ranae had told him that she didn't love him. The ach pursed as if it where alive, Murtagh shook his head, but couldn't get the feeling of pain out. He dressed into a black tunic and cloak to match his black trousers and leather boots and exited his room.

He knew he wouldn't find sleep again tonight, so he was going to check the dungeon out even if he knew it was unlikely for her to be there. Semidarkness filled area that lead down into the dungeons of the castle. Murtagh walked down the stairs fitting in with the darkness.

He found himself in a long hallway lined with cells on ether sides. His blood ran cold as he remembered all the nights and days he'd spent in this disturbing place. He began to look into the cells, one after the other, searching for her face.

He came to the last cell and saw a petrifying sight. Ranae was laying on her side, not facing him, she was sleeping from what he could tell. Murtagh muttered and the door to the cell opened. He scrambled into the room and took her in his arms. He turned her to face him and was disgusted at the sight of what had happened to her.

Her brown hair was dirty, greasy, and tangled into a mess. Her face had a large bruises on her right cheek. Her arms as Murtagh looked at them had several bruises and a few shallow cuts, Murtagh guessed those where down with a dagger. Her clothes the same clothes she'd had the last time he's seen her where soaked with blood and filthy.

He gently caressed her left cheek, his heart breaking for her and knowing she had gone through so much. He picked her up into his arms and called to Thorn.

_What, Murtagh? I was asleep, you know._

_I've found Ranae, she's hurt bad. Thorn, lets go._

_To Vroengard._

_Yes._ Murtagh left the dungeon and walked out of Uru'Baen, no one stopped him. Thorn awaited his rider in a clearing outside the city. Murtagh set Ranae aside on the soft moss and began to buckle Thorn with the saddle he'd grabbed on his way. Once Thorn was buckled in, Murtagh retrieved Ranae, and climbed on his dragon's back.

Thorn spread his wings out and waited for Murtagh and Ranae to get comfortable. _Ready?_

_Yes, time to leave Uru'Baen._

Thorn flapped his wings and lifted them into the dark cloud filled sky.


	25. Back From The Dead

Next Chapter, I just wrote it last night, and I hope you like it. Eragon and Wynn shall be in the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh had Thorn land near Furnost in the forest by Tüdoston Lake. The clearing was laid with a soft moss along the outer edges. Murtagh sit the still sleeping Ranae on a bed of moss and gently pushed her sleeves up to relieve her cuts and bruises on her arms. He muttered, "waíse heill," the cuts healed along with the bruises on her right arm. He continued onto her arm and the her bruised cheek.

Ranae stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" Her voice was harsh and cracking.

"Near Furnost. I found you in the dungeon in Uru'Baen. I took you away with Thorn and here we are."

She tried to sit up but grimace and let out a muffled scream of pain. "I think some things broken," she said.

Murtagh slowly pulled her shirt up far enough to see her stomach. Her skin on the side was covered in a large black and blue bruise. He pressed lightly on her side making her wince and stiff back another scream. He murmured. "waíse heill," making the bruise disappear and the broken bone heal.

Murtagh examined her stomach, drinking in her pale skin, along her bellybutton several small freckles where visible. Murtagh pulled her shirt back down and let out a sigh trying to control his impulse to grab Ranae and press her to him.

Ranae leaned her head back against the moss and closed her eyes, her face contorted in pain. She opened her eyes, "thanks Murtagh. And you too Thorn."

She looked over at the dragon who was laying with his eyes closed ready for sleep even though it was early. Murtagh and Thorn had flow all night to get here and Thorn was exhausted after flying a whole day and night with two humans on his back.

"I'll go gather some wood for a fire and be right back. You just lay here and get some sleep." Murtagh left Ranae with Thorn and walked into the forest. His mind raced as he thought about her bear stomach again. Its not like I haven't seen woman undressed before and besides it was only her stomach. _Her grand and extraordinary skin, so smooth and the little freckles are so… I did not just think that!_

_Well your in love Murtagh. Your going to think strangely. _

_Damn it! I just wish she had feelings for me back. Maybe Nasuada would have been better, at least she was fond of me. _Murtagh and Nasuada had became close when Murtagh had stayed in Farthen Dúr. He had became fond of the dark skinned woman although he wasn't in love with her, he was certain given time he may have been. That was out of the question now that he loved Ranae.

Murtagh gathered several large twigs and branches for a fire. He returned to camp and found Ranae sitting up and looking around a dazed look in her eyes. Murtagh sat the wood aside and went to her side. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him an unrecognizing look in her blue eyes, "who are you?"

"What do you mean? Ranae what's wrong?"

"Ranae, who's that?" Murtagh looked over at Thorn for help, the dragon stared at Ranae for a long time pondering something.

_Murtagh, that's not Ranae, _the dragon stated simply.

_What are you talking about? She is too Ranae. Thorn…I-._

_Shush. That's her body, yes, but Ranae's not controlling her movements. She being controlled by a spirit._

_What! _Murtagh looked again at Ranae, she had a puzzled expression on her features. _Who is controlling her Thorn?_

Thorn shifted in his spot and stood still not taking his fiery red eyes off the girl. _I haven't a clue, so ask her then._

Murtagh looked from Thorn to Ranae. "What's your name?"

She looked at him for a long moment, "I am by name Vrael."

Murtagh was so shocked he didn't know what to say. Vrael the leader of the riders, the one who had almost beaten Galbatorix, it was impossible. He stared mouth open wide.

"What? Why do you stare so?"

Murtagh closed his mouth, but still he stared. "Sorry, but if your really Vrael then your dead."

"True, Galbatorix that traitor did kill me in a way. My body died, but my soul or spirit if you will was placed into a…stone or close to it. It was as hard and unbreakable as a dragon egg. Galbatorix himself spent years making the object so that it could house spirits."

"Then you where the black smoke?"

"Yes that was my spirit. I've been asleep for a long time, years or is it a century now?"

"A little over a century. So how is it that your controlling Ranae's body?"

"Ranae you said that name before." Vrael looked down at the body he was in, "you mean this body?"

"Yes."

"Well I overcame her because of her weakened state. She's just pushed back for now."

"There's still something that makes no sense."

_Yes, Vrael, why would Galbatorix want to have you back? You where his greatest enemy were you not? _Thorn inquired walking over to the two and sitting down next to his rider.

"I was I suppose his greatest threat, but the thing to know of Galbatorix is the man is insane yet very cunning nevertheless. He wouldn't do anything without knowing that it would help himself and make him more powerful. I'm not certain about why he wants me back. Most likely its because he wants me to work for him, probably to swear to him in the ancient language."

Murtagh nodded feeling uneasy, "Your name what is it?"

"I'm Murtagh and my dragon here is Thorn."

"Pleasure to meet you Shur'tugal and Skulblaka," Vrael said. "You aren't Elves, so there isn't need for there greeting is there?"

"No," Murtagh said, "now I'll get a fire started." Murtagh piled the twigs and little branches then lit them with magic.

"Where are we?"

"Near Furnost."

"Tell me what has happened? I know Galbatorix is still alive of course."

Murtagh sighed and told Vrael all that had happened since his death as they sat around the fire. Vrael listened, only speaking up at ask a question here or there, his face expressionless the whole time. "So Galbatorix has taken the throne." Vrael closed his eyes, a deep troubled look upon his face. "And what of you? Are you with the Galbatorix or are against him?"

Murtagh sighed and rubbed Thorn's head when he spoke it was in a dull tone. "In spirit I hate and despise Galbatorix, but I work for him. I've sworn oaths to him in the ancient language and he knows my and Thorn's true names. We are his tools to use. His slaves."

Vrael was silent for some time, "you do not work for him willingly?"

"Not in a thousand years would I ever even consider it."

"Tell me the oaths you made to him?"

_I, Thorn pledge myself to do whatever asked of me from the most powerful rider in Alagaësia. And that I shall cause no harm to him._

"I did the same," Murtagh said.

Vrael looked deep in thought for several long minutes before he smiled. "You know what, that's a terrible oath."

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked prosing his and Thorn's question.

"I mean that what if another rider was in Alagaësia and was more powerful then Galbatorix?"

"Then I'd be under his power then," Murtagh said, "but there is no rider more powerful then Galbatorix. Eragon, my brother, is the only other rider alive and he isn't more powerful then Galbatorix."

"Maybe, but what if you thought Eragon to be the most powerful, that is your mind's eye he is stronger then Galbatorix, then you'd be under Eragon's control, would you not?"

Murtagh considered this and looked at Thorn, "maybe…"

"It is worth a try. I say we get this Eragon to come back to Alagaësia and see if it works."

"I'm not sure Eragon would come to Alagaësia, but I suppose there's no harm in trying," Murtagh concluded.

"I'm afraid she wants to come out, she seems a stubborn woman." Vrael gave Murtagh and Thorn a weak smile. "Oh and just between us Murtagh, this girl is in love with you."

"What!"

Vrael's grin deepened, "yes, I can feel it in her heart. She's very smitten with you, although from I've found while looking through her memories, she rejected you because you're marring another. Am I right?"

"Yes," Murtagh said a sad note hung in his voice, the ach throbbed violently at his heart.

"Do not let this love fade. She loves you a great deal. Love is a rare thing in these sad times. I hope you do not lose your love, Murtagh," Vrael smiled again before Ranae's body began to trepidation. Murtagh held Ranae as her body shook. He gently caressed her pale cheek and waited for her to awake. Her eyes fluttered opening for a second and closing the next. Finally she kept them open and stare at Murtagh.

"It grew dark," she said simply, "I…" Ranae was cut off when Murtagh leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. He pressed his lips hard into Ranae's, he could feel her shock, but she soon started to kiss him back. Murtagh took in Ranae's scent of sweat and dirt, Murtagh didn't care that she smelled terrible, he was just happy it was part of her, so therefore he loved it.

He pushed his tongue into her lower lip, prying her mouth open, and wiggling his tongue inside. He ran his tongue over Ranae's gums then brushing her teeth lightly. He flicked his at hers urging her to playing along with his. Ranae give in in the end and tickled her tongue against his. Murtagh reeled in joy from the shock of her tongue as it pressed his. It sent a strange sensation through his body. He pulled back needing to breath. He sat stared at Ranae as she straighten herself and looked at him. He could see it in her eyes that she's enjoyed that as much as he had.

_Excuse me lovebirds, _Thorn stuck his head in between the two.

Ranae cheeks flamed red and Murtagh laughed, "what Thorn?"

_I do believe you should go into town and get supplies if we are to travel to Aberon?_

Murtagh held Thorn eyes, _since when are we going to Aberon?_

_Since we found out we need Eragon to help free you from your oaths, so stopping mating with Ranae, and lets get going._

_That wasn't mating Thorn._

_Whatever, _Thorn said as he lazily laid back down and closed his red eyes.

Murtagh looked over at Ranae, she met his eyes, and he could see guilt in them. "Ranae?"

"Yes."

"There's something you need to know," he told her about Vrael being in her and what they had talked about when Ranae was out.

"So you can free yourselves from your oaths?"

"Maybe. I kissed you Ranae because I think that if I'm free then I won't have to marry Lily."

Ranae face grew grave, "what?"

"Did you say Lily?"

"Yes."

"Lily Rowell?" Murtagh nodded his head, "I meet her. She and I talked about personal things, she told me she's in love with a man named Nathan. And I told her about…" Ranae trailed off.

"About what?"

"About how I…um…love you."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow, "but you said you didn't love me?"

"I know, but I lied. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else, so I lied when you told me how you felt about me. I didn't want to became more attracted, it would only hurt more when you got married to her."

Murtagh looked down, "but now if I become free, you and I can be with each other."

"If," Ranae said. "I'm tired," Ranae said after the long pause. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." Ranae stood and walked out of the ring of light and into the shadows. Murtagh stared at the fire, he licked his lips, he could still almost feel her lips on his if he closed his eyes.

He sat for a long time just trying to relax. He stood and walked over to were Ranae had fallen asleep in a bundle. She was curled into a ball, looking cold as the fall breeze drifted about. Murtagh took his cloak off and wrapped it around Ranae's shoulders.

"Sleep well my love." He whispered softly before departing for the other side of the clearing and falling asleep next to Thorn who gave him warmth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to have the person to come back be Morzan, but I decided against it. I have a good reason for Vrael to be back so yep. Anyway bye and please R&R.


	26. Emptiness And An Ambush

_Morzan sat in his chair and stared at his hands, blood dipped down onto the wooden floor of the study. No it wasn't his blood, but that of his son's. He hung his head remembering what he had just done to his child, Murtagh… _

_He let out a bitter laugh and turned his gaze to the large window that stood overlooking Murtagh's training ground. Morzan had taken to sitting in the chair he sat in now and watching his son train with a sword against Tornac. _

_Morzan had beaten Murtagh again, although he didn't want to do it he didn't have a choice. Murtagh had slashed out at him and said some petty words, but it had cost the eight year old in the end. Morzan had to teach the boy his place, so that Murtagh didn't became to arrogant or self-centered and that included a beating when Murtagh yelled out to someone with higher rank or his father. _

_Morzan felt disgusted with himself, dirty in a way. He had gotten use to it by now but something told him that he had gone to far. Perhaps not…Morzan reflected, as he remembered when he'd taken Zar'roc to the boy's back._

_The cracking of a door alerted Morzan, he looked up to see his wife enter. Her cheeks strained with tears, her eyes puffy, her hair was loose and tangled. Morzan sighed knowing he was the reason for her pain._

"_Morzan," her voice was light, lulling him to look up and meet her brown eyes._

"_Come," he commanded simply. She walked over to his side and stood before him. He reached out and took her small soft hands in his. I've tainted you, Selena, and now our son, he thought helplessly. He was helpless to protect her and their child. Yes, he could protect them from other's that wished them harm, but he couldn't protect them from himself._

"_Love," he looked up and his blue eyes looked deeply into her brown depths. _

"_Yes, Selena." _

"_Was I just a tool to you? Am I nothing but someone you can use to advance and being herself more power? Oh tell me Morzan that I was not," her voice was so pleading in his mind._

_Morzan looked down knowing that her words where true. She had been nothing but a tool to him at the beginning, but she had wormed her way into his heart. As did there son, Murtagh, the boy despised both his parents, but Morzan could careless. The boy had his blood and Selena's and for that Morzan was fond of him even though he had never once showed that he cared to Murtagh. _

"_Selena, all you have said is true, you are but a tool as is Murtagh." Selena pulled her hands out of his grip and stepped back from her husband. Morzan didn't make a move to stop her as she fled the study, most likely to weep some more for the husband she wished she had. He closed his eyes and remained silent. _

_The sun outside was sinking down bring with it darkness just like Morzan's life was turning out. Morzan knew all that would remain was empty nothingness once he had lost everything even Evelyn his dragon would leave him. It was now all just a matter of time._

Ranae awake shaken and disturbed by her latest dream of Morzan. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat up to find that Murtagh's cloak had been placed on her while she had slept. The black cloak was surprisingly warm and held Murtagh's scent of sweet jasmine.

Ranae stood and easily found out Thorn's massive shape against the blacked sky, his red scaled shone from the dieing embers of the fire. She knew Murtagh was probably hidden under Thorn's wing. She wanted to see Murtagh's face even though she knew it was stupid of her to want him. _He's getting married to Lily. _She reminded herself sadly, _but what if his plan works? Then I and he can… Well I'm just going to wait until then and not before._

_There is great turmoil in your heart, Ranae. _She was startled by the voice in her mind and turned around looking for the source of it.

_Who are you?_

_I am Vrael._

_Oh, _Ranae was shocked, _so Murtagh wasn't joking about you?_

_No that he wasn't. Now my dear let me give you some advice._

_Alright._

_First off; Murtagh loves thee very much and as I've told him love is very hard to find, so do not let go of the love you feel for him, because if you do life shall be sad indeed for thee. Second; I believe we will be needed for a task, a great task, and that it shall not be easy, but let us worry about that later. I need sleep now, its hard staying up for so long after having slept for years._

Ranae could feel Vrael move to the back of her mind, it was a strange feeling, but she ignored it and looked back at Thorn. She walked over and sneaked under his large crimson wing.

Murtagh laid on the ground cuddled close to Thorn's flank. Ranae let out a sigh at the sight of him; his face was angelic it seemed to glow in the pale light that was visible under Thorn's wing, his dark hair looked perfect as it famed his god like face.

_He looks so good in black, _Ranae moved closer to where Murtagh laid. His clothes where all black and showed off his well-built body. Ranae's cheeks flame, she bit her lip trying to hold back her impulse to jump at him.

Ranae closed her eyes and started to count to ten hoping to rid herself of her thoughts of Murtagh. She opened her eyes again and looked at Murtagh's peaceful face, sure he looked peaceful, but she could tell he was having another restless dream. Ranae moved closer to Murtagh and hesitantly reached out and caressed his cheek.

Murtagh stirred in his sleep making Ranae pulled her hand back. His eyes opened and he stared at her questioningly as he sat up already alert and not sleepy anymore. Ranae bit her lip _How can he wake up so quick and be alert at the same time. Crap, he's not going to be happy._

"Ranae," Murtagh held her in place with those keen brown eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said hoping he wouldn't ask another question.

"Really then why did you touch my cheek?" _Shit, _Ranae could feel the start of a blush raise to her cheeks, she pushed it back, and tried to remain calm.

"I wasn't touching you."

"Then who did?" He inquired. "And I know it was not Vrael."

"Fine I did, so who cares," Ranae stood up and started for Thorn's wing wanting to go back to bed.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. Another hand clamped over her mouth, Ranae turned, and stared at Murtagh.

His brown eyes blazed with rage as they shifted back and for as if looking for something. Ranae had never seen Murtagh's eyes so filled with rage, she was used to calm and control that often comforted her, not this. She was even use to the fright and the hostility she saw in them when with Galbatorix, but this was just different then that.

_Is it aimed at me? _Ranae prayed not, but she couldn't tell. Murtagh slowly stood from his crouched position and his hand flew to the hilt of Zar'roc. Ranae's heart sped up in her chest, out of nowhere a scream broke from someone and filled the night sky.

Murtagh ran over to Thorn's wing as the awaken dragon lifted its wing. Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's unsaddled back and Thorn flew up into the sky. Ranae stood there and watched the red dragon fly towards Tüdosten lake. _What's going on? Where are they going? _

A rustle from the trees made Ranae look down from the sky and at the forest. The rustling continued, _its just a rabbit or something. Isn't it…_

A shadow appear, someone stepped out from the trees, Ranae stared at the man before her. Her mouth won't work as she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon held the woman's arm tightly and lead her to Saphira. She didn't shout out to Murtagh or Thorn, nor did she contact them through telepathy. She seemed paralyzed with terror as Eragon pushed her towards Saphira.

"Please," she finally choked out, "don't let her eat me."

"Eat?" Eragon couldn't believe she thought he would do that, he was saving her and here she was afraid of Saphira. "I wouldn't do that to you," he said trying to sooth her.

She bobbed her head slightly but her eyes never left the sapphire dragon. Eragon heaved her up onto Saphira's saddled and climbed on after her. He buckled himself in and grabbed the brown haired woman by the waist. She seemed uncomfortable by this action, but didn't push his arms away.

_Saphira take to the sky we must help Wynn and Ryu. _Saphira spread her wings and beat them as she hovered herself in the air. She sped towards Thorn and Ryu's forms that where hovering over the lake fighting.

Thorn lunged himself at the smaller dragon, his talon's ripped into Ryu's bear side causing the hurt dragon to cry out. Saphira bumped her bulky form into Thorn sending the dragon backwards away from Ryu.

Eragon cast out wards of protection onto Wynn and Ryu, then set about to put wards on him and Saphira. A bal of fire shoot above Eragon's head missing him by a inch. He looked up to see Thorn and Murtagh hovering right in front of them.

_Give me the girl, _Murtagh voice rang inside Eragon's head. Eragon put up his mind blocks locking Murtagh out.

_Why does he want this girl? _Eragon wondered to himself as he watched Ryu firer a ball of flame at Murtagh and Thorn, the ball bounced off and into the sky unless.

Saphira leapt into the fight again attacking Thorn, her jaws slapping for his neck. He ducked and Saphira got hit with his spiky tail, Saphira spiraled down towards the lake. Eragon gripped the woman tighter as Saphira pulled up just narrowly avoiding the water.

_You alright, Saphira?_

_Nothing but my pride was wounded, _she sent and flew back towards Thorn as Ryu attacked the larger dragon. Ryu clawed at Thorn trying to get the upper hand, Thorn kicked Ryu in the stomach, the jade dragon growled in pain, and flew away from Thorn.

Saphira flew over to Ryu and settled near the dragon's side. _Is Ryu hurt badly? _Eragon asked Wynn.

_Nay, he'll live. That woman on with you ask her what her name is? I think I know her._

"What's your name?" Eragon asked her in her ear so she could hear him.

She didn't respond her blue eyes where on Thorn who was hovering a few feet away. Eragon pocked her in the side, she swung her head around shifting in her seat to look him in the eyes.

"My names Ranae and that's Wynn over there isn't it?"

_Wynn._

_Yes._

_She said her name Ranae and she knows you._

_Ranae…I know her, she was a friend of mine, but why does Murtagh have her?_

_I don't know,_ Eragon sighed and was thankful that they had been in Petrøvya looking for Wynn's friends. Saphira had felt a dragon besides Ryu close by and they had gone to cheek it out. They'd found Murtagh and Thorn asleep with that women who Eragon was demanded to rescue and free her of them.

Thorn didn't attack instead, Murtagh called out to them because they had blocked there minds from him. "I want Ranae, hand her over or I and Thorn shall not stop until we have her."

"Why do you want her?" The woman wiggled in Eragon's grip, Eragon held her tighter, uncertain as to why she was fidgeting. It dawned on him, she wasn't fidgeting she was trying to get away from him.

"Ranae jump!" Murtagh yelled out, the woman bit Eragon's hand. He yelped and loosened his grip enough for her skinny form to wiggle out and lung from Saphira. Eragon watched in horror as the woman fell from Saphira. Saphira started to dive down after her, but was stopped with magic. Thorn reached the woman's side and was pulled onto the dragon with magic. _Saphira what is going on?_

_Why am I suppose to know, little one?_

_Lets find out what's happening, _Wynn said as he contacted Eragon. Eragon and Saphira agreed and the jade and blue dragon landed several feet away from where Thorn had. The two boy's slide off of there dragons and carefully and alertly approached there enemy.

Murtagh spoke something to the woman and she instantly stepped back behind Murtagh. Eragon and Wynn both stopped three feet away from there older brother. "Murtagh…"

Murtagh turned his rage filed gaze off Morzan's youngest son to look at Eragon who had spoken his name. "What are you doing here? A bit close to Surda, don't you think?" Eragon knew his voice was scornful, but he couldn't help and remember the last time he'd seen Murtagh.

Murtagh's face was stony as he said, "yes, close indeed. Eragon…I need your help." Eragon was stunned, Murtagh needed his help, Murtagh not even when they where friends had asked for his help, so whey now?

"My help? And why should I give it?" He was tense and knew it, given a quick glance at Wynn proved that Wynn was just as or maybe more tense then Eragon.

"Because we were friends and our brothers," Murtagh said simply in response.

"I'm afraid I don't want to give it to you. You tried to capture me and Saphira, you killed Hrothgar and so many more of my allies, why in gods name should I!"

Murtagh sighed and his mask fell, he didn't look angered, hateful, or even raged. He looked sad, almost as if he in his was the whole worlds sadness. Eragon looked away unable to keep looking into those sad brown eyes. _It's trickery, that's it,_ Eragon told himself.

"Eragon…" Eragon tore his eyes from the ground and met those eyes again. "  
Eragon please! I've never asked anything from you before, little brother, so I ask now, will you help me."

His pledges make Eragon think of the old Murtagh, the one he had spent hours talking to, the one who had saved his life more then once, the man who had fought with him in Tronjheim.

Eragon looked over at Wynn, the boy was staring at the lake past Eragon. _Wynn, what do you think?_

_I don't know if we can trust him, but it is your choice if you want to help him or not. I suggest you ask him what it is that he needs help with. _Wynn met Eragon's eyes briefly before looking away again.

_Saphira?_

_Its your choice hatchling._ Eragon looked back at Murtagh, "what is it that you need help with and say it in the ancient language?"

Murtagh nodded, his eyes showed relief, "I need help getting out of my and Thorn's oaths. We have a plan but we're not certain if it will work."

Eragon looked at the woman behind Murtagh, clear dark blue eyes locked on his,_ is she part of this plan?_

"And the girl? Why are you holding her captive?"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow then he threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not holding Ranae captive. I've a plan so that she will be safe from Galbatorix."

"Why do you care about anyone other then yourself or Thorn? You told me the only thing important was you and your dragon? So why change that?"

Murtagh turned around and looked at the women for a long time before he turned back to Eragon. "Love." Eragon blinked certain he'd heard Murtagh wrong, _did he say love?_

_Yes he did, _Saphira conformed.

"What!" It was Wynn who spoke. "You in love? Please, Murtagh, that's as likely as Galbatorix giving up his throne and saying he's sorry for all he's done ."

Murtagh seemed angered by that, "I'm not heartless! I can love and I don't see why that's so damn shocking!"

"Damn Ranae! You can't love Murtagh back!"

Ranae shifted and walked out from behind Murtagh, her blue eyes looked like a storm had broken out in the ocean. "I can love whoever I see fit. Yes, I love Murtagh. So lets change the subject back to freeing them from there oaths."

Eragon looked between the two human's who where calming down. "Alright, I'll help Murtagh, but I think we should return to the Varden."

"Will they allow me back? After all I've killed Hrothgar and helped the enemy for a whole year, they have no reason to trust much least help me."

"That's true, but we can't worry about that until we arrive at the Varden. Let's go," Eragon walked back to Saphira and climbed on, Wynn did the same with Ryu. Murtagh and Ranae climbed onto Thorn's back and they flew back to there camp to get there things and a saddle for Thorn, also to heal the wounds. Back at the camp everyone began to heal there dragons, Murtagh healed Ranae's cut up legs from Thorn's scaled, and finished with his own wounds.

Murtagh saddled Thorn and climbed on, he helped Ranae on, and waited for the other two riders to mount there dragons. The riders mounted there dragons and the three dragons and the four humans left the campsite, still not a word had been said since Eragon had last spoken.


	27. Lovely Night

Eragon flew towards Surda as Ryu and Thorn trailed behind. They were going to enter Surda and go to Cithrí where they'd get rooms at an Inn and stay the night.

Ryu flew up to Saphira, _Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_I'm worried and so is Ryu. What will the people in Cithrí think when they see Thorn and Murtagh following us. They'll probably all grab there bows and firer arrows at Thorn and that's not a good thing. _

_I know and that's why I'll contact the leader or someone of importance in Cithrí and tell them Murtagh and Thorn have switched sides._

_But have they really switched to our side? _Eragon didn't answer but of course he was wondering the same thing. Cithrí appeared on the horizon as the dragons flew towards it, the sun had risen an hour ago, and there was sure to be people around that would see them.

_Eragon?_

_What Murtagh? _Eragon found it strange having Murtagh in his mind again, it send shivers down his spine.

_Maybe we should land here? It would probably be best._

_Murtagh, you needn't worry, no one's going to attack you with me and Wynn here. Nor will Ranae and Thorn be harmed. Now lets just go, right._

It was a long time coming but Murtagh finally send, _right. _An hour later they arrived in Cithrí, people had stopped there work, and were watching the three graceful fire breathing creatures. The dragons landed in the center which was large enough to house all the three dragons. Eragon slide down the Saphira's back and looked around. What he saw unnerved him, almost every face betrayed hate, confusion, and all held fear.

Eragon cleared his throat making everyone look at him, "I'm certain that this may upset some of you, but Murtagh has joined us once more." A heavy silence seem to have cloaked everyone as some villages shifted where they stood.

Eragon looked over at Wynn he had his eyes down cast, his face expressionless. Murtagh was staring everyone down, his eyes and smile portrayed a look that said he was better then them. Eragon shoot Murtagh a cruel look that said to stop acting like he was superior when he wasn't. Murtagh rolled his eyes in respond and plastered on a bored expression. Eragon rolled his own eyes and said aloud to the villages. "Can anyone point us in the direction of an Inn?"

"You may stay at my Inn," called a voice as the crowd parted to reveal the speaker. She was an older women with brown hair, steely gray eyes, she also wore a gray flock and white skirt.

Eragon nodded and noticed a girl standing next to the woman. She probably wasn't much older then himself, her hair was long and dull golden but still beautiful, her eyes were a glorious turquoise color.

Eragon smiled at her, her pale cheeks flamed as she turned, and followed after the elder woman. _Little one?_

_Aye, Saphira?_

_Be careful, I do not want you to break your heart again, _Eragon glanced over at his sapphire dragon.

_You needn't worry, I shall not get attached. _Saphira snorted not believing her rider, it was easy for him to fall for a pretty face.

Eragon hurried up to keep up with the others who were several paces ahead. They wondered the streets until they came upon a cozy looking Inn called _Fairy's Breath._

The older woman who had introduced herself as Clara and the younger girl as Kearyn lead them into the Inn and walked over to a desk which a young red headed man stood at. She said something to him and he smiled at the Riders and Ranae.

He walked out from behind the desk and bowed, a coy look on his face. "I'm Finn," he said. He gazed up and smiled at Ranae who tried to hid a blush.

Eragon asked, "I think we'll need three rooms?"

"Finn go see to it," Clara said to the young blue eyed boy. He nodded and walked off up the stairs. "Kearyn will you go to the market and get the rest of the things we need?"

"Of course, mother," the girl said timidly as she walked out the door, but not before giving Eragon a quick gaze.

Finn came back down and said, "there's three room not filled with guests." He winked at Ranae when he was done talking. Ranae looked away her cheeks again tinged pink. Murtagh shoot the boy a dirty heated look.

Clara looked annoyed by Finn but remarked, "good then you wouldn't mind helping our guests." Finn nodded and lead the travels up the stairs to there rooms. He pointed out the three room, two rooms were next to one another well the last room was three doors down the hall. Ranae went over to the lone room and opened the door she called over her shoulder, "I get this room, you boys can fight over the others." The door shut behind her with a slam. Murtagh gave Finn another hateful look before walking to the far end door and going in. Eragon stood there with Wynn who was looking at him.

"I guess that means we share the last room?" Wynn asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Guess so," Eragon said as they went over to the last room. Eragon opened the door to see a cozy bed with a warm looking quilt on it. A bedside table was next to the bed, a vase of purple flowers sat on it, and a small window overlooked the Cithrí marketplace.

"Want the bed?" Eragon looked at Wynn again who smiled slightly at him.

"We could share it? But then again it's a small bed," Eragon said.

"You want it, you can have it," Wynn walked over and took the first guilt off the bed and set it on the floor making himself a bed.

"Thanks," Eragon said as he laid on the bed. It wasn't the softest bed, but it was way better then the ground or in the saddle. The two brother laid on there beds and Eragon started a conversation since he didn't know much about his younger brother. He asked about what it was like to live with Murtagh and just about his life.

Wynn told him about it, that Murtagh seem to hate him, he told Eragon about Selena. _He lied! _Eragon thought angrily as he stared at the ceiling when a pause had processed in the conversation. _Murtagh that lair! He told me Selena died when she arrived back after having me, but I guess I already knew that wasn't true since Wynn's here._

He sighed and asked Wynn another tough question that had been nagging him, "did you ever meet Galbatorix?"

Silence followed and he sat up and looked at the boy's blond head. "Nay," he finally said, "nor do I want to."

Eragon nodded then inquired, "ever been in love? Why no that's silly your only what fourteen?"

"Fourteen yes, but to answer your question, I thought I was. Her name was Morwen, but she was…selfish, she didn't want to help people. All she cared about was revenge and besides I don't think she actual liked me. I have a faint feeling she hates me," Wynn let out a laugh.

"Any other girls?"

"Yes," Eragon was surprised to know all this about his little brother, it was interesting.

"Who?" He asked when Wynn didn't continued. Wynn didn't reply, "Wynn tell me."

"She's just a maid don't worry about it," Wynn rolled onto his side and Eragon had the feeling Wynn regretted having mentioned another love.

"Wynn?"

"I'm not telling."

"No I want to tell you about myself." Eragon told Wynn about all the adventures he'd had, about killing Durza, meeting the elves, and the battle at the Burning Plains.

"You've been really busy in the past year," Wynn stated, "I knew there was something between you and Arya. I knew."

"If only there was," Eragon said gloomily. "She has only friendship in mind when thinking of me."

"Sorry."

"No need," Eragon said dismissively. "It was nice talking to another man besides Roran about all of this, he just doesn't understand sometimes, and he's to hung over Katrina for my tastes."

Wynn chuckled, "to true, Roran's crazily in love with her, I bet he's obsessed with her."

This time Eragon chuckled. The two sons of Morzan and Selena spent the rest of the evening talking about things like hunting, there dragons, and whatever cross there mind, like how they thought King Orrin had a problem. Spending this time with Wynn made Eragon think of the way he use to talk to Murtagh, maybe that was over, but at least he still had Wynn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae laid in bed and just watched the stars in the sky, she knew Murtagh was mad not at her but at Finn. She sighed, _Murtagh just needs to calm down, I'm not going to run off with any guy especially not Finn._

There was little rag at the door, Ranae turned, and called enter to whoever was out there. A black silhouette appeared the light from Ranae's room cast about it, Ranae hoped it was Murtagh, but to her disappointment it was Finn.

"Evening pretty maiden," Finn said in that cocky yet cheerful voice. He approached her bed and smiled brightly at her. Ranae remembered she was wearing nothing but a nightgown that Kearyn had borrowed her when she had asked. Blood rose to her cheek, Finn's smile grew broader, but he remained silent. _What is he doing here? _

He beckoned her to stand and she did so. Then he said in a whispered, "care to dance, milady?"

"Dance?" She asked dumbly.

"You know how?" She nodded, "good then shall we?" He held out his hand for her to take. Ranae stared at it, _its just dancing, nothing for Murtagh to get mad about, besides Murtagh would never dance with me if I asked I bet. _

"I'd love to, fine gentleman," she placed her hand in his. He hooked an arm on her waist and started to waltz, Ranae was thankful for having gym were she had learned the simply dance. He spin then started the pattern over, the smile never felt his pale cheeks, and his blue eyes were bright as they danced. Ranae was surprised at Finn's gracefulness, but was thankful because she knew she was not graceful and it helped that one of them was.

At some unspoken consent they stopped dancing, Ranae smiled up at Finn who smiled back. Ranae heart beat faster as Finn leaned closer to, his eyes said it all. _He's going to kiss me! Not on his life!_

She backed up against the bed, Finn seemed surprised by this, and stood there looking hurt and puzzled. "Sorry, Finn, but I'm in love with another, I'm not going to kiss you."

"And rightfully so," said a voice from the door. Ranae peeked over and saw Murtagh leaning against the door fame his dark eyes flashing. She knew instantly that he was mad by his eyes and the lowness of his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Finn backtracked. He gave Ranae a weak smile before departing. Murtagh shut the door behind him, Ranae waited for him to say sometime, but he didn't yell or anything. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"All we did was dance," Ranae said feeling like she needed to end this dreadful silent even though normally the silence between them wasn't awkward it was just welcome pause in the conversation.

"You needn't tell me, I saw the whole thing," he remarked.

"What!"

"I scryed you." he saw the worried look on her face, "what?"

She swallowed, "did you see me change?"

Murtagh stared, "of course not, I waited until I knew you were going to bed. I thought you were mad at me, so I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything."

"Just because I'm mad at you which I wasn't doesn't mean I'll cheat on you."

"I should have known better," he said solemnly.

"You should have, now may I get some sleep."

His lips turned slightly up at the corners, "if you kiss me then I'll leave."

Ranae rolled her eyes, but was delighted to hear him say that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. She stared into those keen brown eyes and felt her heart fill with joy when he finally closed the gap between there lips. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken with the flowing sensation of love.

This time she pushed her tongue into his mouth and ran her tongue along his gums and teeth. His tongue pushed against hers playfully, Ranae pressed hers to his. She felt Murtagh lean into her making her lay down on the bed with him on top of her. She didn't care, all she cared about now was having what she wanted and she wanted Murtagh's kisses.

Murtagh maneuvered himself in a more comfortable position making his thighs press hard against hers. She was surprised she wasn't squealing, she had never had a man on top of her like this, and she knew she shouldn't but she was enjoying the feel of his muscular body on her.

Murtagh pulled his hands out from under her and gently placed them against her neck feeling her smooth skin. Goose bumps formed on her arms as Murtagh's rather cold and callus hands rubbed her neck and shoulders. He pulled his mouth from hers and started to kiss her neck.

She felt her breath quicken and her heart beat faster, Ranae couldn't believe she didn't exploded with the joy of his touch and his lips on her bear skin. His mouth moved to her shoulder and kissed her more tenderly and yet still it was passionate. His hands had moved as while and was exploring her body. They gently brushed her stomach, she bit her lip, as he began to move her shirt up. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes imagining his torso in her mind remembering what it had looked like when she'd last seen his perfect chest.

Her nerves flared more and she hooked her fingers under his shirt folds and pulled his shirt up. Ranae tucked at his shirt and dropped it to the floor once it was off. Murtagh replied in kind with her gesture as he tentatively pushed the folds of her nightgown up more. Ranae brushed her hands against his chest feeling his hard muscles.

Ranae felt a rise in Murtagh's pants and realized fully what they were about to do. She panicked and pushed Murtagh off of the bed kicking him in the groin. A loud curse sounded from the floor, Ranae hardy hear it as she frantically pulled down her nightgown which had been pushed all the way up to the top of her stomach.

The cursing had stopped and there was only a small moan. It dawned on her about what she'd done and she leapt from the bed and to Murtagh's side. He was holding himself and complaining about it hurting. Ranae winced and knew she had caused him the pain. She waited for the moans and complaining to subside. Murtagh slowly sat up looked at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"I'm so sorry, Murtagh," she said hoping to mean things.

He shook his head, "why did you kick me there?"

"I just…" Ranae didn't know what to say. She had told herself over and over again that she was going to wait until she knew Murtagh wouldn't have to marry Lily before kissing him and becoming his girlfriend if they used that term here. She sighed, _why is it that I have so little self control around Murtagh?_ "I'm not ready for that, yet," she decided that was simply enough.

Murtagh picked himself up from the floor grabbed his shirt, and yanked it on. _Tell me he's not hurt about this. _"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

Murtagh looked at her with those brown eyes, "don't be, its your choice if your ready or not. Just so we're clear I'll be here whenever you are." Ranae smiled at him, _he's like the perfect boyfriend, I can't wait until he's completely mine._

"Thanks Murtagh," she said. He leaned down and gave her a light peek on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaving her alone. She settled onto the bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep minutes later with a small smile upon her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boring chapter I know, but it's cute at least until Murtagh gets kicked in the area. I feel so bad for him. (Shakes head sadly)

Anyway no Eragon and Wynn don't know about Vrael yet, but they will in the next chapter. Maybe that is next sure yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, besides what happened to poor Murtagh. Please read and review thanks. And I now know who will kill Galbatorix or should I say people. Hehehe.


	28. The Time Has Come

I know some of my people were a little OOC last chapter (like Murtagh who I was going to have threaten Finn at least, but was to lazy towrite it)

Sorry if any of you feel that way about my people, anyway so they arrive at Aberon today! Just wait until you see Arya and Nasuada's reactions!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh looked around at all the scornful expressions and heated looks that were aimed at him. Truth be told he didn't care what they thought, he wanted to free him and Thorn from there oaths and he was going to do it. Even if they helped or not.

Eragon lead the way clearing a path for them and the dragons. They enter the large palace and walked down several hallways. Murtagh gazed over at Ranae, she was looking at Wynn who was walking front of her. Murtagh remembered the night at Cithrí and wondered again if she was mad at him for what he had done. _I hope she's not mad._

_There a problem in paradise?_

_I hate your sarcasm, _Murtagh sent to the cocky dragon. Eragon stopped abruptly at a door, Murtagh held his breath as Eragon and Wynn went inside. He looked over at Ranae, she seemed unsure, she gazed over at him. He gave her a slight smile and walked into what he guessed was Nasuada's chambers. He was right.

Nasuada sat in a chair looking at Eragon with an angrier look. Arya though had seen and probably heard him enter, she stepped in front of him, and placed a dagger to his throat. Murtagh didn't try and fight back, first off she was an elf, and second he wasn't here to fight anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked a calm look on her face, green eyes were watching Ranae and him to make sure neither attacked.

"Eragon," Murtagh said gazing a glance to his brother.

"Arya Svit-kona, Murtagh is here to free himself from his oaths. Please release him?" Eragon said a worry note in his voice as a trickle of blood dripped down Murtagh's neck. Arya shoot Eragon a look, but didn't move.

"Arya let him go, if he tries anything we will stop him," disdain laced her voice. Arya slowly backed away from Murtagh and went to stand in front of the door without a word.

Murtagh rubbed the blood off his neck with his hand and met Nasuada's dark almond shaped eyes. "Tell me why have to decided to betray your new ally Galbatorix?"

Murtagh let out a harsh laugh, "he is not my ally. I was forced to work for that mad man, he knows my true name and Thorn's we were helpless."

"What about now? Are you still helpless?"

Murtagh considered that, "I am not certain. Vrael and I have a-."

"Vrael?" It was Eragon who spoke.

"Yes, Vrael the last leader of the Riders." Murtagh cast a glance at Ranae. Suddenly she fell to the floor and her body shook. Murtagh took a step towards her, Arya backed up back to the door to let him take care of it. He picked Ranae up and waited for her to stop, several minutes pasted before she became still.

She opened her eyes and Murtagh knew Vrael had taken control again. He gave Murtagh a slight smile and stood on shaky legs. "Where are we?" He asked in a whisper.

"Aberon, Surda. The older boy over there is Eragon and the younger is Wynn. Both are my brothers and Riders. That dark skinned woman is Nasuada leader of the Varden and the one by the door is Arya princess of the elves."

Vrael rubbed his head and processed all the information Murtagh had provided. "Surda?"

"A rebel county on the broader near the Beor Mountains," Murtagh saw the looks everyone was giving them. "They don't know about you, you should tell them."

"Evening, Lady Nasuada. Atra esterni ono theludin." He said to Arya as he placed his fingers to his lips.

Arya returned with, "mor'ranar lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda," Vrael gave her a smile and walked over to Eragon. He studied Eragon closely and walked around looking the young over. Vrael grabbed Eragon's cheek and turned his face back and forth looking at his face in different positions. Eragon looked at Murtagh for an explanation. Murtagh didn't gave one, Eragon just stood there his cheeks slightly pink.

Vrael backed up and went back to Murtagh a light smile on his face. "He'll do," he remarked simply.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and looked over at Wynn, "would you prefer Wynn?"

Murtagh considered it for a second or so, "nay, Eragon will do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Vrael last leader of the Riders." Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"Vrael's dead and second he's a man," Eragon looked bewildered.

"I know what I was and we'll explain." Vrael told the how he had been trapped in the Azure stone and Murtagh told them how Ranae had touched it and that she had swallowed the smoke which was Vrael's soul.

After the tale was done Arya said, "that seems highly unlikely." She added quickly, "but not impossible. May things happen here that can not be explained that are as unlikely as this tale and yet they are true."

"Now for the plan to free Thorn and Murtagh from there oaths." Vrael told them Murtagh and Thorn's oath to Galbatorix then what they had concluded maybe possible to free them.

"That's why you need my help?" Murtagh nodded.

"I have a question," Wynn said speaking up.

"What?"

"What happens once we free you Murtagh? Also what if we can't free you, what then?"

"I can answer those," Nasuada said, "first we try this plan of yours. If it works you can join the Varden and if not then we bind your magic use, tie you up, and leave you in a cell."

"That sounds uncomfortable," Murtagh stated.

"Just until we kill Galbatorix," Eragon added. Murtagh didn't like that at all, they may never even kill him.

"Right," Murtagh agreed after talking to Thorn who said it was better then giving in.

"Let be safe and take Murtagh to some chambers. I'll post some Urgals to watch outside the door." Murtagh walked after Eragon, Wynn, and Arya out the door and down a hall. Vrael had stayed behind to talk with Nasuada. Murtagh didn't take place in the conversation the trio were having. He was worried about what would happen if this plan didn't work.

_Worry not, _Thorn's voice echoed in his mind. _All shall be fine, when the time comings we shall be ready._

_Ready for what?_

_Ready to face our fate, dear rider. Ranae and Vrael I believe will have a great purpose, even now I feel Vrael setting into motion a chair of events that will lead to Galbatorix's down fall._

_Thorn, why must you speak in riddles? I want answers as to why Ranae is so important to everyone? Why Galbatorix wants her? What is it that she'll do,_ Murtagh shook his head frustrated with not knowing.

Thorn only chuckled at Murtagh's helplessness and left Murtagh feeling even more uncertain. He hardly noticed as Arya flung open a door and ushered him inside. The room wasn't much, it was bear besides a bed and small table.

"I'll talk with you later, Murtagh," Murtagh nodded and shut the door behind himself not replying to Eragon. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes feeling disdain and annoyed as he fell into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh walked out into the courtyard, Eragon was sparing against a young pale haired elf. Murtagh approached and waited for them to finished the round, the elf looked like he was enjoying himself as did Eragon. Eragon saw Murtagh and ended the battle with swinging his foot and tripping the elf. The man fell to the ground and Eragon placed his sword against his throat.

"Dead," Eragon helped the elf up and he smiled shyly.

"Greets Red Rider, I am Kalin, son of Dušan," the green eyed elf smiled brightly at Murtagh.

"Pleasure, I'm Murtagh son of Morzan," he said. "Eragon have you seen Wynn or Vra…I mean Ranae?"

Eragon shook his head, "nay, try Wynn's room. Oh and Kalin knows about Vrael," Eragon sheathed his sword after removing the spell on the blade. "I'll accompany you."

Murtagh and Eragon walked in silence as they left Kalin and went into the palace. "Its been a long time since we had a carefree talk," Eragon said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Murtagh turned down a hallway and said, "yes. Its not a carefree time, Eragon. As long as Galbatorix is alive it shall never been a carefree time."

"Very true," Eragon lamented. They entered Wynn's quarters and found no one there. "Let us try Ranae's chambers then," Eragon and Murtagh left Wynn's room and searched out Ranae's.

A note on the table was the only evidence anyone had been there at all. Murtagh picked it out and read aloud:

_Sorry about this, its Vrael who says we need to leave. I don't have a choice in the matter. He says we'll come back when we're done doing whatever it is that he wants us to do. Anyway remember the plan, get Eragon to Alagaësia, and free yourselves. I love you Murtagh. And you too my thorny red dragon. Plus Wynn and Ryu are with us._

_Ranae_

Murtagh cursed and handed the note to Eragon to read. _Where in hell did they disappear to! They can't just leave at a time like this! Idiot Vrael, cursed Wynn, and damned dragon. Ranae… _

"What do we do?" Murtagh looked at his younger brother. Brown eyes locked onto Eragon's.

"I have no idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn held on to Ranae's skinny form as Ryu flew Surda heading towards Dauth. Vrael had come into his room late at night and asked for his help, Wynn hadn't wanted to do this but Ryu had insisted he did it or the dragon would go on his own. So here he was heading to Dauth, then to Belatona, Kuasta, and Narda. Wynn hadn't been filled in on the rest of the plan but he had a fairly good idea where Vrael wanted to go. _Why? That's what makes no sense._

_Ryu?_

_What?_

_Why did we have to be dragged into this?_

Ryu puffed some smoke and twitched his tail, _we are not being dragged. There is a good reason for us to be doing this._

_What reason is that?_

_Saving Alagaësia. _The dragon said no more and continued to flew to Dauth. Wynn turned and grabbed a piece of bread, Vrael had packed all the food and portions that would needed form this insane trip. He eat half and offered the other half to Vrael who thanked him and eat it gratefully. Wynn could make out Dauth growing larger and larger as they drew closer to it and farther from Aberon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eragon realized he was in Ellesmèra the elves capital and largest city. He was standing before the Menoa tree, the large tree seem to loom over him making him feel small and unimportant. How did I get back to Ellesmèra? I was in Aberon, it doesn't make sense, Eragon wondered to himself._

"_Ah Eragon you've return, just in time, too." Eragon turned around to see Oromis and Glaedr standing behind his rider. _

"_Ebrithil," Eragon inclined his head and did the elf greeting, Oromis did so as while. "How have a returned to Ellesmèra?"_

_Oromis smiled and walked closer to the Menoa tree, "every thing has a meaning, Eragon, there are no coincidences." Eragon nodded believe it to be true, but not getting why Oromis was talking about that now._

"_Eragon," he looked back at his master. "Come to Ellesmèra, there is no time to finish your training, I am unable to teach you anymore. I've grow much worst when last we saw each other." Eragon's face betrayer his concern, "do not look at him like that. All beings die at one time or another, it is nature, even elves die though they live longer then humans."_

"_Why should I come back if you are not to train me?"_

_Oromis sighed and Glaedr nuzzled his rider with his snort, a soft growl was heard coming from the dragon. Oromis rubbed Glaedr's gold head, his gaze on the Menoa tree, and spoke slowly when he did. "Listen well Eragon for I may be dead before you arrive. Solembun the werecat told you this long ago and I trust you have not forgotten, that when in need of a weapon seek it under the roots of the Menoa tree. Eragon, the time has come to do as told. You shall come and dig under its roots and find a weapon worthy enough to slay Galbatorix."_

_Eragon swallowed, "your leaving me aren't you?"_

_Oromis smiled and went to Eragon, he threw his arms around the young and held him tightly. "Remember," he said softly in his ear, "remember that you are not the boy you were when you started your advantages. You are a man, a man worthy of praise and pride for you have done much for Alagaësia and its inhabitants. And I know you shall do much more my student, no my friend, go now and face your Wyden and you shall know in time that Alagaësia shall hail your name and Saphira's even after your death years from now." _

_Eragon could feel the tears sting his eyes but was unable to hold them back. Farewell Eragon, tell Saphira that she is equal to her kin and for that she should be honored, Glaedr sent to Eragon. Oromis released him and went to stand beside his golden dragon. "Farewell Eragon Shadeslayer."_

_Farewell Eragon._

"_Farwell my friends," Eragon choked out weakly he felt himself wake up._

Eragon sat up in his bed and wiped his moist cheeks, he sighed, and contacted Saphira. He told her of the meeting and that they are leaving for Ellesmèra tomorrow morn.

_I hope we're not to late, _Eragon sent sadly as ran over the conversation with the Gold Rider and Dragon and knew it maybe there last.

_I hope so too very much so…_


	29. Star Hope

Eragon looked down from Saphira's back, green, blue, and yellow mixed to make a blurry picture of the ground. Saphira was flying as fast as she could carry her rider, her wings beating lifting them and moving them closer to Ellesmèra. It wouldn't be long before they reached the elves city, Thorn was flying beside them, a flash of orange and red with black which was Murtagh huddled close to his dragon.

_Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_You never told us why it is so important to get to this city? _Eragon told Murtagh of the dream with Oromis and what they were to do when they arrived. _What if Ranae returns to Aberon when we're gone? _Eragon knew his brother was worried for the young maiden.

_He's so smitten with her even if he wouldn't admit it unless he really has to,_ Saphira chuckled at her own words, Eragon silently laughed with her knowing what she said was true. _And you thought he was fond of Nasuada._

Eragon rolled his eyes which stung slightly as the wind whipped at his face and body. _Well I told Arya so if they arrive back they will know that we are here, besides this will not take long._

They pasted over a large peak of a mountain and continued on moving ever closer to the Hadarac Desert and the elf forest Du Weldenvarden. There plan was to fly from Aberon to Petrøvya fill up on whatever supplied that were needed while there, then fly on to the desert. There next stop would be the elf city Kirtan which was still a long distance away. They would have to stop to rest in the Hadarac and go on the next day. They where uncertain about what was going to happen yet, but what Eragon guessed was a stop the dragons were tiring and besides sleep would be so much harder in the saddle.

Finally after some protest from Saphira Eragon convinced her to land and rest her tired transparent wings. They landed and Eragon grabbed the packs and saddle off Saphira's back. The blue dragon waggled her sore muscles and growled lowly as she turned and waddled a few paces away to watch the humans sat up camp. Thorn joined her side and the two dragons conversed with each other.

Eragon gave Murtagh a look that said 'do you think there getting along.' Murtagh shrugged, both dragons snorted and chuckled at the humans. Eragon pulled out his bedroll from a pack and Murtagh did the same with his. Eragon laid down and closed his eyes he felt like he should talk to Murtagh but he was tired, worried, and irritated. _I guess I just want to get to Ellesmèra and make sure Oromis and Glaedr are alright. At least I want to see them alive again. I have to say goodbye in person._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn looked down at Belatona waiting for Ranae to appear on the outskirts of the town. He saw her form walking away from the town after several long minutes. Ryu landed with a thump and Vrael climbed on, the was on pack on his back, and Ryu leapt into the sky again. Belatona vanished beneath the puffy whiteness of the clouds, Ryu sped faster, his wings flapping double time.

The wind braced against Wynn's skin, chilling him yet making him feel free and wonderful. Vrael seem to be enjoying this as much as he was as Vrael spread out his arms and let the wing blow them. Wynn smiled and joined with his dragon. He looked at Ranae's body, she looked more beautiful then before.

Actual there was something Wynn had never noticed before and that was the aura around her. It was golden like the suns rays, the aura was about an inch wide, and a piecing white lingering near her body. _Ryu is that Vrael or Ranae's aura? And how come you can see it and I never could?_

_The latter is easy to explain. I'm a dragon and you know I have far better eye sight then you and your kind. Plus all things have auras you just have to look hard enough. The gold is Vrael because that's his natural color and Ranae's is the pure white. Anyway want to know what your aura is most of the time? _

Wynn pondered this, _probably green or a dark color, right? _Ryu swung his head and stared at Wynn until the aura slowly became visible. It was like the color of a trees bark, a deep brown aura, and was about half an inch from his head.

Wynn smile widened, he liked his aura. He began to asked Ryu what Eragon Arya, and especially what Antonín's color was. Ryu wouldn't tell though which irritated the blond boy.

Ryu started to talk to Vrael leaving Wynn to himself for the time being. Wynn sighed liking the alone time, Ryu was always there even now although he was faint, Wynn wasn't sure what it felt like anymore not to have the dragon in his mind. Him and Ryu were one, closer then brothers even closer then a mother and her child, they knew what the other was thinking before he ever began to voice his thought. Wynn found it bothersome at times, but knew he would miss Ryu terribly if he were never able to see him again, he even feared he'd go insane and became like Galbatorix.

He sat on Ryu and stared down at the ground watching it roll by and remembering all he had gone through to get where he was. He remembered late at nights sitting with Ryu and talking, telling the little dog like dragon about his life forming a stronger bond each day. He remembered his time on the streets alone and hungry, his friends from Page how they had cared for him, Ranae and her friends saving his life, getting Ryu's egg back after the Urgals took it. It all swirled within his mind sad times and happy mending together to form him and shape him making him the Wynn he was today.

Yes, he was cold at times when he was being cautious, and other times he was a little shy and weary of people, he often preferring to be alone and by himself then with others even if he longed for a loving family. There we people he hated and people he liked and he was a terrible judge of character when it was needed most, he also couldn't persuade people to do things, a reason why he wasn't a leader or in charge of anything.

Now Arya and Nasuada were good at being leaders, they were caring, not that Wynn isn't, and willing to do anything to help there people. Wynn didn't want that much reasonability, he knew if he had to make the choices they made every day that he'd fail and they would have all been dead long ago. He sighed and looked around realizing that they were already nearing the end of Leona Lake by the spine.

_Wynn?_

He jumped at the voice besides Ryu's in his mind, he was use to Ryu and Eragon now, but not Vrael. _Yes, Vrael? _

_We shall make camp soon, Ryu tires, and I myself need sleep. Do not be surprised if Ranae's body shanks after we land, she'll be back, you'll have to tell her where we are when she wakes. As for myself I'll sleep, if the need arises tell Ranae and she'll contact me._

_Of course Vrael._

_Thank you for going along with our plan Wynn, I am much grateful as I'm certain so shall everyone else in Alagaësia. _Wynn nodded and after about half an hour Ryu send that he needed rest and they stopped for the night. Wynn sat close to Ryu's flank feeling tired from the trip, Ryu expressed exhaustion as he laid his head down and closed his eyes, his large wings enfolding Wynn making it pitch black.

Wynn was full from the food they had eaten moments before, he was thinking about why this trip was needed and what purpose it fulfilled. His mind ran through all he knew about the Riders, the Fall, and everything he could that had mentioned Vroengard. He came up empty in answers as to why they were returning to the place Vrael had died at. _Ryu?_

_I'm trying to sleep although you are keeping me up with all your bothersome thoughts._

_Sorry but could you please just tell me why we are traveling to Vroengard?_

Ryu didn't reply. Wynn waited several more seconds, he was about to give up and go to bed when Ryu spoke in a hesitant voice. _We go because of the Vault._

_The Vault… What Vault?_

_The Vault of Souls, now go to sleep, youngling._ Wynn met Ryu's amber eyes and looked into there swirling yellow brown depths for a long moment, the dragon then averted his gaze, and closed his eyes. He hadn't a clue about this vault and had never ever heard the name before. Wynn pondered about the Vault of Souls as he slowly drifted off into slumbering.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eragon walked briskly to Oromis's hut almost running in his haste, not elves had greeted them when arriving which made Eragon all the more worried about his master. Murtagh run beside him, but Eragon took no notice, he had only one thing on mind and that was getting to Oromis's hut as fast as possible. He sped faster running now as he raced toward the hut and felt Murtagh fall behind. He forged forward as the Crags of Tel'naeír came into view.

He pushed into the clearing and saw a sight that made him freeze in his steps. Glaedr laid eyes closed on the ground, one wing folded over his golden form. Elves had streamed out of there homes, even Rhunön was there, that's why they had not been there to greet them. Eragon swallowed and took a step towards Glaedr but stopped knowing he was already dead.

The elves stared at the dead dragon with fatalistically expressions. Several elves turned there heads to look at him and in there eyes Eragon knew, he knew that they were submitting, submitting to Galbatorix will, they had given in._ All because I did not finish my training! It can not be! They can't…they must keep there hope…_

Eragon saw Islanzadí, her dark eyes held his, depression and pain seem to leak out of her like a wave from the ocean. He looked away at the ground, _what will happen if they give in? The forest will die and the animals…They mustn't do this. _

Eragon felt Murtagh by his side, he looked to his older brother who offered his cool controlled eyes that said they still had one thing left. He gave one last fledging look at Islanzadí and the Elves before running back into the forest this time he was slower letting Murtagh keep up with his elf speed. They entered the city and found the Menoa tree with its looming branches and tall trunk.

"Du reisa deloi," he muttered. The earth under the tree began to rise into the air lifting up, Eragon moved it away from the tree and sit in down away from the tree. He looked down at the bear roots, his eyes scanning for a weapon, he saw nothing but earth and roots. He cursed and dug deeper lifting more earth away. A yell sounded behind him and loud footsteps sounded.

"Du reisa deloi," he slurred again working his way around the tree.

"Eragon," he looked over at Murtagh, a dagger was against his throat, holding the dagger was Vanir.

"What are you doing!" The young elf demanded a hard look upon his face.

"I'm doing what much be done," with that Eragon slashed out, "du grind vanyali!" Vanir lifted up into the air and stayed there.

"I'll keep a watch out for others, I didn't think they'd attack me, better not let it happen again," Murtagh held Zar'roc tightly as he scanned the forest.

Eragon went back to work but it was slower, his magic was draining holding Vanir in the air, and Vanir was attacking trying to free himself. "Eragon, you dig I'll take Vanir, remember I'm better with magic," Eragon was grateful Murtagh noticed his strain and let him handle Vanir as he set back to work.

Eragon was about halfway across the tree and still no sigh of the weapon upon which he desired. A powerful rage filled him an arrow was shoot at Murtagh from the forest, he blocked it with magic, Murtagh gave him a thankful look. The Elf showed herself by lunging at Murtagh and there blades clashed. Murtagh caught her off guard and murmured a sleeping spell, she fell to the ground.

Murtagh set to work on wards, Eragon didn't like this fighting with the Elves, they were his ally's, but Eragon knew they would be angered by this act on the Menoa tree and since Oromis died they were all in a state of burden and had confusion. Eragon was going to try and get there hope back they needed the Elves in the war.

Eragon heard and saw three young looking Elves, he guessed they knew Vanir, he watched as they attacked Murtagh with the swords that had been on there belts. One began trying to free Vanir, Eragon continued digging, watching his brother fight and losing. He cursed he'd gone all the way around the tree and yet no weapon.

"Murtagh, its not here!"

"What!" Murtagh dodged a chop at his head as he ducked. "What are you talking about not here! I better not lose my life for this!"

Murtagh meet the blade of one attacker as another blade swung at his side. It bounced off his wards, he pulled back and swung at the elf's side. The man fell down a gash on his side, Murtagh attacked the other elf as the one on the ground began to heal himself. Eragon joined the fight, knocking the elf on the ground out with magic. He was surprised actual at the fact that they were still going, Eragon had thought for sure that the Elves would have won by now given there strength and magic ability. Then again they were young Elves and Murtagh and Eragon were Riders.

"Eragon-." He saw cut off as he blocked an attack. "Find that god forsaken weapon! Now or I'll let these Elves have you," Murtagh parried a blow away and sidestepped an attack from the man elf.

Eragon scanned the roots of the tree again more closely. _Under the roots, under the roots. under the roots…The roots… _It clicked he remembered Salumbum's words that day in Terim. A slow smile spread across his face as he reached out his hand to the tree's roots and said in a strong voice.

"Eka aí friai un Shur'tugal! Eka aí Onóircroí!" I am a Rider and a friend! I am Onóircroí!

He felt his world begin to spin like a heavy black and blue veil had been placed in front of his sight. He felt like he couldn't feel his body anymore, like all he was a spirit without a body. Yet he could still vaguely felt his body in the edge of his mind as images flashed. Images of Garrow, Roran, and himself at the farm laughing and eating, him coming back from the spine with deer meat that would help out his family out, going to the traders and having them tell stories, Brom telling the Fall of the Riders. Where they memories? He knew not.

An image faint and blurred stuck its way into the flash backs, blue orbs or where they eyes, beautiful like that of the night sky. A sudden jolt shook him as a burning image creep into his chaos filled mind, an egg, a sapphire blue egg. _Sapphire? Sapphire… Sapphire… Sapphire? Saphire? Saphire? Saphira. His Saphira! His dragon!_

He sat up slowly and searched out with his mind for her, she expressed concern and bewilderment. He felt something wet brush his face, he opened his eyes reluctantly, and came face to face with those blue orbs, her blue eyes. He smiled remembering her, she was engraved into him, he wrapped his arms around her neck thinking he had almost lost her.

_Oh my little one, my brave Eragon, all is right. _Her voice was so soothing to him, how many times he had taken having her lightly, but she was the most important being in his life and if she died he would too.

He could feel hot tears slide slowly down his face, he was about to wipe them away when he noticed the sword next to him. It laid there hidden in the dark with his dark color so Eragon hadn't noticed it, he couldn't even remember it getting dark out. He stared at the sword in awe feeling inspired.

The handle of the sword was leather wrapped around the sapphire stone that had been used to make this nameless sword. The blade if it could be called such was of sapphire too, the stone was flawless with no imperfection that he could see. A long white vein weaved its way from the tip of the blade to the handle, two veins pulsed from the main one making it look like an uneven star. Eragon reached over tentatively and picked up the precious sword with trembling hands. The white veins began to glow with power as if the very sword was alive. Eragon's breath had halted as the light intensified blinding him. When he opened his eyes the light was gone, the once flawless blade was covered in runes, he read the runes and smiled.

_Onóircroí_ was engraved into the blade as was _Réalta-dóchas _which Eragon knew had to be its name.

_Réalta-dóchas? Are you now my blade? _Eragon looked about himself expecting to see hateful Elves, but he felt pride and joy emanated from every single one that had gathered when he'd been out, he knew they where not going to hide it, the emotions were so strong that to Eragon it was like a rushing waterfall spilling out. _Now they all can have hope again, _he sent to Saphira, yes the war was coming and yes many would die, but with Réalta-dóchas Eragon knew he wouldn't lose. At least he didn't think he would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words I use are Gaelic and have meaning to them in English. Hope you like this chapter, only a few more chapters left I think, not really sure what I'll do, but there will in fact be another series to this!

_Réalta-star_

_Dóchas-hope_

_Onóir-honor_

_Croí-heart_


	30. Remembrance and No Time Left

Lots of flashbacks of Vrael, I wanted to write a bit about him, anyway I wonder what happened with the Vault of Souls. Hehehe you'll see, maybe….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vrael sat up straighter in the saddle, a bittersweet look in his eyes as they neared the gates of Doru Araeda. They drew closer and memories flooded Vrael like a wave. He closed his eyes remembering.

**Flashback**

"Vrael!" He turned slowly and looked at the youth approaching him. The boy stopped and smiled, his green eyes bright and cheery.

"How fare you, Simon?"

"I and Gina are well," the boy said smiling. Simon was a human boy of about sixteen years, he was bright, brave, and still in the stage of tempering the fool's wisdom in training. Gina was his large sky blue dragon, she was female and soon to take a mate.

Vrael began to walk again as Simon trailed behind him. Vrael had come to think highly of the young dark haired boy. Dragons flew over head, Vrael noted Lahein, his dragon, fly by his light mahogany scales shinning in the morning light.

Vrael saw Kuthian looming over head, it was bigger then a hill, but not as high as a mountain, so therefore it was called the rock of Kuthian. He sighed and smiled, suddenly a cat leapt in front of him startling both men.

_Evening Solembun, _he sent to the werecat.

It fixed its eyes on him and flashed a grin, _hello Vrael. I have a message for you. Want to hear it?_

_Yes, if you don't mind._

The werecat looked over its shoulders to stare at the rock of Kuthian. _Listen well then, _Solembun turned back to them. _This message is from Anruin, he requests you Vrael now, so go and see him then. _The werecat stalked off after a bird flew by.

Anruin was the leader of the Riders, Vrael looked over at Simon who was smiling. "I bet I know what he wants," Simon winked, a wicked look in his eyes, "better get going."

"Talk to you later, Simon," the young Vrael called walking away. He knocked on the door of Anruin's quarters, a come in sounded from within the room. Vrael enter to find the eld Anruin sitting at a table. Anruin was centuries old, but looked only forty in years.

Vrael bowed his head in respect to his leader. He gestured to a chair and looked at Vrael with blue eyes. Anruin was a good looking man with his blond hair and bright eyes, he was also kind and a very strong elf.

"What is it you need, sire?"

Anruin clapped his thick hands together and smiled lightly, "I have yet to name a leader for when I die, Vrael. You have much to offer to the Riders and there dragons. You are wise, a fast thinker when needed, but also you plan well. Your abilities with magic and sword are renowned and it maybe greater then my own in the future. I do believe you shall make a perfect leader for when I leave this world. When the time comes, Vrael finiarel, will you accept the responsibly of being the leader of the Riders and protecting the races?"

Vrael stared, he hadn't expected this at all, he was a young elf only one thousand years of age, and yet Anruin was asking him to became leader of the Riders. It was unthinkable. He had agreed eagerly, he wanted to make his fellow Riders proud and if this didn't he didn't know what would.

**End Flashback**

Vrael eyes the rock of Kuthian which was a several feet away, _Ryu land in Doru Araeda._

The green dragon obeyed and landed in Doru Araeda. Vrael hopped off and looked around, his mind spinning, he was happy and yet sad as he remembered all his dead allies and friends. He walked over and stared at the place were he remembered Simon and he had walked years ago. He followed the path to the large building which had housed riders. He opened the main door and went in, Wynn was silent taking in his surrounds without a word. Vrael walked past several rotting doors which were covered with moss from age. His mind burned with remembrance as he stopped in front of one door and stared at the wood. _Simon…_

**Flashback**

Vrael opened the door to his friends quarters and found the man reading a scroll. The boy looked up and smiled at the sight of Vrael. "How was it?" The boy rolled up the scroll and tired it with a leather cord on the desk.

Vrael slumped on the bed and said, "Anruin told me some important about Kuthian."

"What about it?" Curiousness lingered in Simon's eyes.

Vrael shook his head, "Anruin made me swear not to tell anyone, so I can't sorry."

"Oh well," Simon smirked as an idea hit him. "Lets go flying." Vrael smiled back liking that plan. The young riders found there dragons waiting outside of Doru Araeda in some fields. Vrael climbed onto Lahein and Simon sat on Gina after they had saddled there dragons. The dragon flapped there powerful wings and flew away heading towards the ocean and its blue depths. They flew until night settled over the land. Vrael had bid Simon and Gina goodnight and that was the last time he'd seen Simon alive.

**End Flashback**

Vrael shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind and fled to his chambers which were on the highest floor. He opened the door and waltzed in being attacked by more images.

**Flashback**

Vrael laid in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Anruin had told him the other day about the rock of Kuthian and the secrets it held. The door make his elf ears prickle, he looked over at the intruder only to see Nicöla.

The beautiful russet haired maiden smiled playfully at him as she closed the door silently behind herself. She walked gracefully over to him, the pale light from the moon struck her features making her flawless face look even more attractive to Vrael if it were possible.

Her visit was unexpected because first she was normally in her own room at his late hour and second because she had never shown interest in him. They were friends and nothing more to Vrael's disappointment. He had never admitted his feelings to her and probably never would.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, her russet hair pulled back into a long bread down her slender back. She wore a pale purple dress adored with green lace. She reached over and took his hand in hers, Vrael was surprised at how small and callused her hand was, he gently squeezed her hand and liked how her fingers entwined his larger ones.

He looked up into her eyes, Nicöla's transfixed her blue tinted silver eyes on his brown orbs. She smiled lightly and moved closer to him. She breathed gently, "Vrael, I talked with Simon, he told me something that surprised me." She looked down looking a little shy something he wasn't use to seeing in her. "He didn't mean to tell me, it was an accident, so don't be mad at him."

"Nicöla, what did he say?" Vrael mind raced, had Simon told her of his feelings for her. He hoped not.

"He said you have strong feels for me as more so then friendship," Vrael cursed on the inside, wishing he had never told Simon about it.

"Nicöla…I-." He didn't finish as she leaned over and crushed her lips into his. Her lips were lush and felt wonderful on his. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. She pulled back and smiled at him a mischief look in her eyes, "I want to mate with you, Vrael."

He smiled back as warmth seeped into him, "and I want to be your mate, Nicöla Héngron."

"You know no one will notice my absent from my quarters," she smiled coyly. That had been Vrael's first night bedding Nicöla, she had soon become his mate, and Anruin had died on a mission which meant that Vrael was to become leader of the Riders.

**End Flashback**

He opened the door to his old room and looked around, the wooden table that had stood against one wall had rotted away as had the wardrobe. The bed in the corner was intact even though mold was taking over and dust covered it. Vrael lifted the sheets and looked under the bed, he reached under, and pulled out the sword and knife. The sword was simple with a leather handle, the blade was plain steel, and on the hilt rested an carnelian reddish brown stone. There was also carnelian stone that was entwined around the leather handle. The sword's name was Fiúntach and the sword had served Vrael well before, he had no doubt it would even now.

The knife was more like a short sword, the pommel was endowed with a round bloodstone and was a simple neatly made weapon. It had saved Simon in battle once and had belonged to his slain friend until Vrael had taken it off his corpse. The short sword was called Macánta.

_Fiúntach and Macánta, _Vrael smiled slightly. He and Wynn left the building and started the short track to Kuthian. Vrael belted the sword and brown sheath and stuffed the knife into a pocket in the trousers. He glanced back at Doru Araeda, his friends, his mate, and everyone he had cared for had died all because of one mad man and his follows. Vrael heart throbbed with remorse and sorrow for them as they neared the rock.

_I'm sorry Vrael, _it was the girl's voice.

_Thank you, Ranae, I have lose much and so have you, Galbatorix has see the end of his days. _He could feel her agreement, _Ranae you must tell me something, its of great importance. _

_What?_

_Your true name, I must know it to open the Vault, _he stated.

_Why?_

_It's the only way to open it, you must be or have been a rider and must call out your true name to be granted passage._

Silent followed for a long time as Vrael halted in front of Kuthian. When she told him her true name she made him make an oath to never tell another unless she gave him permission to.

"Ready?" He looked over at the blond haired boy. _Are we?_

_Yes, _came her low reply.

He braced himself for what was to happen and stared at Kuthian. He hollered out, "Cinniúna!"

He watched as the rock hard stone wavered and an opening appeared after a bright blue flash of light. He advanced slowly knowing Ranae was shaky a bit from having heard her true name spoken aloud. He walked in and Wynn sighed as they saw the dark tunnel that racing before them. Vrael walked slowly and asked Ranae how she was faring. She said she would live but that she wanted to sleep for a while.

Vrael saw it; the large form peeked out of the dark, Wynn gasped beside him at the head. It was a large dragon head, the white bones looked even more blenched in the dim light around them. It was made, what Vrael was told, from the head of the largest dragon that had ever been seen. Kuthian had been here since the time of the Grey Folk, it must have been made about the time of the ancient language.

Vrael reached out for her mind and said tonelessly, _Ranae you must come out now. Remember what we talked about just do it and all shall work out._

_Thank you Vrael, _her voice was caring and grateful, she reminded him so much of his mate, Nicöla. He knew he was going to see her again and all his other friends, it was coming soon, and he was overjoyed.

Ranae pushed forward and Vrael disappeared into the back of her mind, no shaking happened Ranae had become accustom to Vrael and her switching back and forth. She turned her eyes to the dragon head and smiled then began the long and complicated chant Vrael had taught her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon kneeled before Lady Nasuada and Arya, him and Murtagh had just arrived back from Ellesmèra. "Eragon where did you get that sword?" It was Arya who had asked, her green eyes transfixed on the sword at his belt.

"It was under the roots of the Menoa tree," he waited for her reaction but her face remained expressionless.

She finally looked away from the sword and at Eragon. "That is the legendary sword, Star Hope or Réalta-dóchas. It is said to have been made by the Grey Folk long ago that it in itself is the most powerful weapon in Alagaësia."

A commotion outside sounded as Eragon was thinking about Arya's words. Božena came rushing into the room not waiting to be called in, an arrow was stuck in his arm. Nasuada stood and Arya stepped over to Božena, Arya pulled the arrow out and healed the wound for him.

"What is happening?"

Božena looked at Nasuada and said in a hiss, "an army, men with Galbatorix's crest."

Eragon exchanged a look with Murtagh and both nodded. They left the palace and Božena lead them to a small hill. They halted and stared at the army approaching, there had to be a thousand men or more. Eragon called Saphira and she and Thorn landed.

"We have to fight," Murtagh declared. They separated to go and get there armor and weapons and prepare for war. Eragon pulled the chair mall over his head then slipped on several plates of metal. He helped Saphira into her body armor and found Roran who was getting on some borrowed armor from the Varden.

Roran looked at his cousin, a tense look on his face, "I sure hope this works out." Eragon couldn't help but be worried about all this, his worry increased as Roran asked, "will Murtagh and Thorn be on our side or not?"

Murtagh came jogging over before Eragon could answer. He wore a long red tunic, dark brown trousers, and a long cloak was draped over his shoulders. The thin armor he wore was red and flashed like Thorn's scales did in the light. Murtagh noticed the look Roran was giving him and stated sounding rather annoyed. "I will be fighting on your side, but

I can't be seen my anyone in Galbatorix's army or they could tell him, and that would be bad."

"Alright," Murtagh nodded curtly before turning and walking away. Roran looked over him distrust in his eyes. Eragon sighed and bid Roran farewell and walked off himself. He found Saphira laying in the glass, her eyes closed. He laid next to her and commented, _Murtagh's crummier then normal._

_His sword is called misery, _she remarked dryly, _but I believe he just misses that maiden of his._

Eragon stroked her head watched the advancing army draw nearer and sighed. Time was running out and he was going to bloody his new sword with that of the innocent and not those who deserved death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaelic words below;

Cinniúna-fate

Fiúntach-worthy

Macánta-honest


	31. Blood and The Opened Vault

Http/www.crannog.ie/fff.htm if you look there that's where I got the word in Gaelic. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh gripped Zar'roc tightly and stood with the Varden men that were to fight. He glanced over at his brother Eragon who was talking with Arya, Orik, and several other elves. He sighed and stared out at the score of men approaching all dressed in armor and swords, axes, or other weapons ready. He shifted his feet and felt his boots stick slightly in the mud, it was raining fiercely since noon and was still was two hours later. He had eaten, rested, and was ready for battle. He was tense and demanded to prove himself again to the Varden. His face was covered in his helm it was red like the armor he wore and the same color as Thorn's scales.

He eyed the ranks of the enemy; they were all men of course, the first several lines where swordsmen, the last three rows were archers which of course still at swords at there belts waiting to be used.

Murtagh brushed his dark wet locks from his face and clenched Zar'roc even tighter until his knuckles turned white. A metallic taste lingered in his dry mouth, the rain pounded down with more ferocity or so it seemed to Murtagh, he was soaked and sitting here doing nothing to take his mind off the bloodshed that was soon to happen made him irritable.

He contacted Thorn who was hidden behind the palace and out of sight. _I find this waiting agonizing, can't we just go and kill them all off?_

_You are so impatient at times when it comes to fighting, are you ready in that much of a need for the lust of blood?_

Murtagh laughed which caused some soldiers to look at him like he was crazy. _I do not lust for blood, dear dragon. I only find this unnecessary for we could go there and attack instead of sitting around here._

Thorn gave a chuckle which echoed in Murtagh's mind, _it you are so keen to fight you have only minutes to wait._

Murtagh looked back to the army they drew closer by the moment there faces grave and serious as they marched. Murtagh drew in a breath, the fighting began with the clash of steel. Swords hitting and striking one another filled the thick silence that had settled seconds before. A man changed at Murtagh sword aiming for his neck, Murtagh had seen it coming therefore he sidestepped and hit the man in the side with Zar'roc. The man fell down dead. Murtagh was lunged at by another fool and killed him with a blow to the neck.

Zar'roc clashed with a sword, Murtagh came face to face with Ken. A smile spread across Murtagh's face, oh how he would enjoy seeing Ken die. He started a complex array of attacks Ken blocked several blocks but others had hit there mark. Murtagh stopped for a brief second to admire his work; a large dent was on Ken's breast plate, one along his arm plate, and a nick of where Zar'roc's tip had made contact to his cheek.

A stream of blood trailed down Ken's cheek but he ignored it and went to attack Murtagh. Murtagh blocked it and the two men stood close there swords caught as the other tried to get the upper hand. Murtagh was playing with Ken and having a fun time with it.

Murtagh leaned closer to Ken and said in a tonelessly low voice, "you remember me Ken?" Acknowledgement crossed over Ken's green eyes and his face paled with terror. "I thought you would, I haven't forgotten the pain you put me through."

With that Murtagh pushed Ken back and with vinegar he plunged Zar'roc into the caught off guard man. Ken's face was a mask of horror as he fell to the ground with the rest of the corpses. Murtagh began to kill his enemies with vivacity; stabbing, parrying swings, and blooding Zar'roc even more with every kill.

Three soldiers two wielding swords and one an axe went for him. He sidestepped an attack from the man with the axe, Zar'roc met a blade stopping the attack. The last one Murtagh killed by shooting a stone at his forehead with magic. He did a back flip and decapitated the axe wielder then fought off the other who swung his blade at him.

Zar'roc locked blades with the soldiers, Murtagh jerked his foot up and kicked the young man in the groin. The man winced and pulled out of the embrace his face in a furrow. Murtagh lunged at him swinging Zar'roc to his side, the youth barely had time to block the blow as he weakly parried Murtagh away. Murtagh smirked and arched Zar'roc upward going from his side to his head. The man hadn't see it coming and Murtagh easily decapitated the soldier.

He looked to the sky and saw Saphira flying low, Eragon swing his sword and killing several soldiers as Saphira burned others. He smiled grimly as he fought off more men, one sneaked up behind him, but thankfully Orik was there to kill the soldier before he attacked Murtagh. Murtagh gave the dwarf a grateful look before resuming the battle.

A sword nicked his cheek drawing blood, fiery boiled in Murtagh and he killed the man by thrusting Zar'roc into his ribs. Blood spilled forth hitting Murtagh's already bloody armor. Murtagh caught another soldier and stabbed through his armor into his chest killing him.

Blood was everywhere as bodies fell to the ground straining it a red color. He grimaced but nevertheless this battle was nothing compared to Battle of The Burning Plains even if he himself hadn't fought much in that battle.

Several more men fell from his blade, Murtagh noted that Nasuada was fighting with Arya not far from her. His mind switched to thoughts of Ranae as he hacked down another man. _It's not the best time to be thinking of her Murtagh! _Thorn roared into his riders mind. Murtagh ignored the comment as Zar'roc cut through an arm plate and chopped off an arm.

The battle raged on every men fighting with all there strength demanded not to be killed. Rain seem to hail down on them causing footings to slip and making it hard to see the enemy. Murtagh wiped rainwater and sweat from his brow with his covered hand, he spit, and leapt back into the fight with ferocity. He beheaded one man and stuck Zar'roc into the side of another man. A search filled the air, Murtagh looked up at Saphira who was shouting from the pain of an several arrows in her wings. Murtagh looked to see several archers with there bows aimed at the blue dragon. He cursed on the inside and yelled out, "jierda theirra kalfis!" Break their calves!

Magic drained from him as the five archers fell down there calves tore, they scream from the pain and from terror as Saphira and Eragon attacked them. Saphira burned three of them and Eragon cut down the other two. Murtagh smiled lightly satisfied and killed lit a soldier on fire.

His magic was still running strong an hour later. His muscles burned, his forehead was covered in rain and sweat, yet his griped on Zar'roc never loosened nor did he slow in sped or ability. A terrible stench hung in the air along with the screaming, shouting, and metal hitting metal. He shook his head in disgust knowing that fell was the scent of death and decay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynn stared and watched as Ranae continued on with the chant, it sounded dark and harsh almost evil really. He took a hesitant step towards her only to get pushed down by an invisible force. He gasped for breath the wing had been knocked out of him. He looked up at Ranae and his jaw almost dropped open. An aura as clear as day met his blue eyes, it was white shinning and pure. It intensified until it was almost blinking but all of a sudden it lessened. Wynn opened his eyes again this time he saw her white aura turning a dark black. It was fading slowly from pure white to dark sky black. It turned blacker then anything Wynn had ever seen, shivers of fear raced down his spine.

He could hear Ryu humming dangerously and then the jade dragon roared out and changed at Ranae's form. Ryu was almost upon the girl but by the invisible force was shoved away, Ryu's scaly head hit the cave wall, Ryu slumped against the wall. Wynn crawled over to his dragon blue eyes still on Ranae. He gripped Ryu's head and mumbled the healing words Eragon had taught him, the large gash healed up and Ryu sat up alertly. Ryu glared at Ranae with a malice glint in his amber orbs. Wynn felt hatred and anger come from there connect and didn't know why Ryu had attacked Ranae to begin with.

He looked back at Ranae and stared with bewilderment as the large dragon's mouth slowly opened, he gazed at Ryu and felt confusion as while, he turned back to look on. The dragon's head spanned open revealing what looked like a passage into darkness. Wynn cringed the handle of Kafele, Ranae finished chanting her dark words, and slowly walked through the passage. _R-Ryu!_

I think we should follow.

Why did you attack her?

Ryu looked at his rider with large amber eyes and replied, _I don't know, but she just…it just felt so…dark. So cold and…terrifying._

Wynn swallowed the thump in his throat and wiped at his damp forehead with the sleeve of his brown tunic. He stood shaky and took several reluctant paced forward, Ryu wadded along behind. Wynn looked into the passage and saw nothing, he couldn't even see Ranae in the darkness. He cast on last look at Ryu and jumped into the blackness.

Blue light erupted from nowhere and filled the cave so that Wynn could make out his surrounds. It was a large cave like structure that reached high above, it was probably higher then the actual rock that they had stepped into if that made sense. It was slightly warm and the blue light came the chamber an eerie glow.

Ranae stood near the middle, her knee length white dress was the only color besides brown. She was chanting again her words this time were lighter and weren't so dreadful. Wynn even felt himself being lured into them as if they could heal all the hurt in his heart. They stopped abruptly, Ranae threw out her arms as the last note echoed throughout the chamber. Blinking blue light flashed causing Wynn to close his eyes to the sheer brightness. Upon opening his eyes slowly he saw a sight that made his mouth hang open and sweat dip down his face.

Standing around filling the room was people, but they weren't people for they were transparent some of them even seem to waver in the blue light.

Wynn blinked several times not believing what he was seeing. There was only one word to describe such beings and that was souls. A coldness had arrived along with the spirits, it was so cold that Wynn was trembling. He wasn't sure if it was from the coldness or if it was from being paralyzed by fear.

His eyes landed on his mother who he was surprised was there, she had the same dress on as last time, her face still fierce and her eyes still piecing. A tall man stood next to her ghostly body, he had blond hair and expressionless blue eyes. Wynn gulped knowing who the man was by his looks, Wynn was so much like the man that it frightened him even more. _Morzan… Morzan my father!_

His mouth grew dry and he pointed at Morzan and exclaimed, you!" No one paid him even a glance at his word and the horrify look on his face. "H…How?"

_Close your mouth you're asking birds to nest._

_But… But Morzan-._

Ryu interrupted, _yes Morzan's soul, big deal. He can't hurt you and stop acting so shocked, it is the Vault of Souls._

_I just thought that was symbolic or something, I never suspected this!_

_Of course you didn't otherwise you wouldn't be pointing and having your hole open. Your oh so smart rabbit rapper._

_Shut up! I'm so not in the damn mood! _Wynn cut Ryu off and stared as Ranae said something to the souls, he didn't caught her words they were strange and foreign.

Silence followed and then Morzan moved actual he didn't move, he more or less floated over and kneeled down before Ranae. _What in the world! I have to be dreaming! This is so not happening!_

_It so is! _Wynn didn't reply as Morzan stood after Ranae said several more weird words. Ranae said some more words and a white orb flung itself from her body. Wynn's eyes widened as the orb took the shape of a young elf. The elf smiled and nodded at Ranae then looked over at Wynn, the souls see through body shimmered for a second.

"Eka aí friai un Shur'tugal. Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr," the young elf said to Wynn his smile bright. Wynn knew those words they were in the ancient language.

He smiled then knowing who that soul was, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, un du evarínya ono varda."

Vrael smiled coyly at him, he looked over at Morzan who was still kneeling. Wynn realized everyone was watching Morzan as well. Ghostly blue eyes looked up and met Wynn's, a shudder went down his spine as a small smile spread across Morzan's pale face. Ranae said something spanning Morzan's attention back to her. He nodded his head when she was done and his body disappeared. _Where did his body…his spirit go?_

An orb appeared then, it was more pale blue then white like Vrael's had been. It went straight into Ranae and imbedded itself in her. She fell to the floor limply. The spirits disappeared there eyes on Ranae as they vanished. Wynn stood dumbfounded for a long time until Ryu told him to check on Ranae. He picked her up into his arms and shook her calling out her name.

Her blue eyes opened and she smiled, "we may leave now." Her voice weak yet confident. Wynn helped her to her feet and out of the cave chamber, Ryu stood waiting patient for the two humans. Wynn was half dragging Ranae out of there, her arm looped around his shoulder to keep herself standing. Wynn stepped outside and a smile spread across his face.

_Light! Thank the Gods! Now to return to Aberon and see what's happened since we've been gone._

_Lets, _Ryu said his green scales shinning beautifully in the bright sunlight.


	32. Pathological Thralldom

**Eka aí friai un Shur'tugal. Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr.** I am a Rider and a friend. Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune.

**Atra esterní ono thelduin, mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, un du evarínya ono varda. **May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you.

Anyway Morzan did in fact go into Ranae's body. Can't wait until Eragon and Murtagh find out about Morzan. Also I didn't know Solembum words were a prophecy I just thought it was advice but whatever I had Ranae do it so there. Ken's dead so dead I just had to kill him for having him hurt poor Murtagh. Hehehe I'm strange anyway here's the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon looked over at the sea of dead bodies and grimaced. Blood strained the ground, the bodies were being piled and were to be burned once darkness fell. Lucky the Varden hadn't suffered to many losses in the battle that had been two days ago. Eragon watched several Varden's dragging the enemy bodies to the pile. A callus hand clamped his shoulder in a comforting way. Eragon turned and eyed Murtagh wearily, Murtagh smiled darkly, his brown eyes scanned the bloody battle sense with scorn.

Eragon scrutinized Murtagh's face as he said blatantly, "it was a grisly battle."

"Indeed," Murtagh agreed his face looking contemplatively at the mess of dead bodies. "Where is she," he said under his breath but Eragon heard it nevertheless.

"Ranae will be fine," Eragon assured a bit more confidently then he felt. Murtagh looked at him briefly before returning his gaze to the sky. _Saphira?_

_Yes little one?_

_What are we to do now?_

_We are to wait._

_Wait for what? _Eragon asked but got no answer. He sighed and turned away from the battle field, he walked briskly to his chambers, and collapsed onto his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat there crumply staring blankly into the glass of mead that was before him on the wooden table. He looked up as the door of the tavern opened and Eragon and Orik came in. Eragon saw him and smiled lightly as he went to the barkeep and order a mead for him and Orik. Orik walked over and settled down next to him. The dwarf eyed him with a contemplating and wry look.

"Why so down, Red Rider?" Orik queried as he took the glass from Eragon, Eragon sat down beside Orik.

Murtagh looked away at the mead, "'tis nothing." He took a large gulp of the alcoholic drink and felt his head become more buzzy.

"It's not nothing, it's Ranae," Eragon stated taking a drink of his mead as while.

Orik raised an eyebrow at him, Eragon answered the unasked question, "Ranae is Murtagh's lover."

Murtagh chuckled dryly, "she is not my lover. I'm fond of her and she is me, but I'm to marry another."

Eragon was startled by this, "you marry?"

"Yes," Murtagh said ironically as he finished off the glass of mead, "Galbatorix's idea. He did it, I guess, because he wanted my child so that the last egg would hatch. It's a shame his was planning for nothing."

Eragon shifted in his seat, "you should have mentioned that before."

"Maybe so," Murtagh said getting another drink for he had finished his glass. "But it is my life," Murtagh met Eragon's eyes, "why should the whole world have to know of what I do?"

"Because you are a rider and have great duties therefore you must fulfill these obligations and do your best to up hold the Riders honor," Eragon replied keeping his eyes on Murtagh.

Murtagh laughed a bitter laugh, "tell me, what honor is there to keep when it has already been taken by madness."

Eragon's face went stony but he made no remark. Orik who was watching as he drank his mead spoke up. "Forget your quarrels for one night you two, it is a time for celebration not petty words, let us enjoy this victory." Orik drunk his glass in one gulp and wiped his mouth as he called for another.

Eragon nodded and raised his glass, "lets do as Orik says," at that Eragon drank downed his mead.

Murtagh nodded curtly and drank from his glass, _Thorn._

_I'm busy, _came the annoyed simple response.

_And I want to go flying. So come to the tavern and let us take to the skies. _Murtagh stood and bid his brother and Orik goodnight. He left the tavern and looked to the sky for Thorn.

Thorn didn't appear, Murtagh cursed, _Thorn what are you doing!_

_I'm with Saphira, leave me be._

Murtagh shook his head and walked away from the tavern feeling annoyed. He walked down the dark alleyways between houses his mind heavy and fuzzy from the mead. His eyes down cast staring at the wet road.

It had rained for a long time the day of the battle almost the whole day and little work had been done since it was a time of celebration as water was scarce in Surda. Everyone was in high spirits since the battle and the rain had been a welcome realize from the heat.

_Ranae… Beautiful Ranae. Her brown hair, small hands, and those blue, blue eyes of hers. _Murtagh's lips turned upward ever so slightly as he thought of her. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and continued his lonely walk to the palace.

He walked out into the marketplace and was about to walk down another alley when suddenly a small hand touched his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Ranae her brown hair was damp and her clothes soaked.

A small smile came across his features, Ranae moved closer to him until her face rested gently on his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her not caring if he got wet.

"Can we go now?" Murtagh looked up and saw Wynn and Ryu standing several paces away.

"Yes," Ranae said pulled out of Murtagh's arms. "Sorry for taking you guys away."

"No need, we were glad to do it, well at least Ryu was." Wynn said smiling lightly as Ryu nuzzled his rider. "Well we're tired so goodnight," Wynn climbed on onto Ryu. "And Ranae tell _him _that I don't loath him."

Ryu beat his wings gusting wind into the couples faces as he flew into the sky heading to the castle. Murtagh looked down at Ranae who was smiling looking pleased. She looked at him and smiled back. _How long before the real war begins? Only time and one man's madness will tell, _he thought with slight grimness yet he was happy to have her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon sat in his chambers reading a scroll from the library. Ranae, Wynn, and Ryu had returned two weeks ago and for that Eragon was filled with gratitude. He had found it hard putting up with Murtagh's moodiness when she was gone but when she was around he was much like the old Murtagh, the one Eragon had befriended and for that he liked Ranae. Eragon could see why Murtagh was in love with her; she wasn't hard to look at and she could speak her mind.

Eragon was just getting into the scroll when a knock sounded as his door. "Enter," he called looking up to see a girl walk in timidly.

"Argetlam," she curtseyed to him and said. "Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you, she has asked me to lead you to the meeting room." Eragon rolled the scroll up and sealed it with a leather cord then set it aside on a near by table. He stood and followed the fifteen year girl out of his room.

They walked past several hallways and descended down a long flight of stairs. The girl halted at a small door and pushed it open to a vestibule. Eragon inhaled a deep breath wondering about what was to happen as the girl opened the large oak doors.

Eragon was puzzled to see a large hard pine table with several comfortable looking chairs gathered around it. It was not that which confused him but the beings in the chairs. Nasuada sat at the head of the table next her was Arya. The other elves that had been sent from the Queen sat beside Arya. Murtagh and Ranae sat opposite the elves along with Orik, Roran, and several people from Carvahall.

Eragon looked to the last seat which was for him, he promptly took his seat knowing that was what he was to do. Paranoia filled his mind as he looked over the faces of everyone in the room every face held the vestige of graveness and doubt.

"Thank you for joining us Eragon," he nodded curtly to Nasuada's greeting. The elves and Eragon did the elven formalities after that the room fell into a thick silence. Eragon's heart beat faster and his palms grew sweaty he could tell a catastrophe was to foretell if the silence remained any longer.

He cleared his throat forcing all eyes on him, "Milady," he spoke to Nasuada, "why, if may I ask, are we all here?"

Her face didn't change from stoic as she said with authority, "because there has been something put to my attention that needs clarification."

"What is that, Lady Nasuada?" Asked Wynn who was three chairs away from Eragon.

All eyes turned back to Nasuada who shifted in her chair for a more comfortable position. "Perhaps the person who put this into attention would like to speak up for I got a letter this morn that said I was to hold this meeting yet it was not signed nor did it explain what this meeting was for."

Here Nasuada handled a piece of paper to Arya who read it over and gave it to Kalin. The note was pasted around until Eragon received it. It read that the elves, riders, the leaders of Carvahall, and Nasuada were to meet in this room and go over some important information. Eragon didn't recall the handwriting so he pasted it to Horst.

The note arrived at Ranae and she didn't even give it a fledging look as she stood and said, "I need to read it not for I wrote it."

"Why would you call forth a meeting?" Murtagh looked at her precariously as did everyone else in the room.

She stepped slowly back from the table a few paces, her blue eyes on Wynn for a long time. Wynn stared at her with slight amusement yet curiosity, he too stood, and he went to her side. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She gave a curt nod of her head and Wynn mumbled into her ear for a long time before pulling back and gazing around the table.

Everyone gave a skeptic look at Ranae and Wynn wondering what in Alagaësia was going on. Ranae seemed to be reluctant to speak and Wynn seemed to be encouraging her too.

"What's going on?" It was Arya who spoke her green eyes locked on Ranae's.

"What's going on is," Ranae began her voice somewhat hoarse, she peeked over at Wynn before continued, "is that Vrael's gone."

Wynn rolled his eyes and sighed as everyone gave surprised looks, "and that's why you've invited us all here even though none in Carvahall knew about him?"

Roran, Horst, Brigit, and the other people of Carvahall who had attended confused about Vrael but gave no remarks. Ranae shifted uneasily, "Ranae, what is this all about?"

Ranae looked at Murtagh mild curious in her eyes as she spoke, "Ranae the girl I'm afraid is not here."

"Who is?" Asked Nasuada giving her a questioning look. Eragon shifted in his seat but didn't raise his voice he had a feeling there was a disaster about to happen. And the funny thing was he was right.

"I'm not Vrael but Morzan last and first of the Forsworn." Everyone in the room jumped to their feet at his name and placed there hands on their swords, daggers, hammers, or other such weaponry.

Arya spoke above the tension, "Morzan…how can we be sure you are he?"

Morzan looked over at Murtagh and spoke to him in a toneless voice, "the boy he knows the little mistake."

Murtagh's face became stony and he gave Morzan a glacial look as his fingers gripping around Zar'roc tighter. When Murtagh spoke in was in a strangled voice, "he's Morzan, I'd know him anywhere."

Everyone turned antagonistic expressions to Morzan who stared back condescendingly. He smirked at them, "stop with the hostile looks or I will not help any of you out."

"Who in the hellsaid we need your damned help! I think we're better off with you dead again, _Morzan_!" Murtagh hissed heatedly emphasizing his fathers name with hate.

Morzan cocked an eyebrow, "well that's not the way I'd hoped you be, after all I'd thought you would have grown up a little. Unforgiving, blathering, and impertinency to me; I really suspected more from you then petty words. You remember where those got you when I was alive, don't you Murtagh?"

Murtagh glared angrily at Morzan, he looked like he wanted to snap back, but didn't because of a look from both Nasuada and Arya. He shoot daggers at Morzan his teeth granting together in frustration and hatred. "Now lets all just be polite people and talk about the dethroning of old Galbatorix."

"And why would you want to help dethrone him, he was your master, your mentor, and your ruler why betray him?"

He looked at Arya and smiled slightly, "your so foolish dear elf princess. I left the gates open for him so he could steal a dragon egg because he had convinced me to do so with those ostentatious words of his and I being young and foolish did as asked without question. I had no home anymore after he took the egg and they caught me I'd lost it call for naught so I fled with him hoping to gain power so that I could teach those who had taken my life from me what pain was." Morzan's brow was furrowed up into hostile hatred but the look was aimed not at anyone in the room.

"He taught me the darkest spells he knew and together our power in Magic, our strength, and number grew and flourished. He ranted inanely about killing all the Riders and the Forsworn and he made there plans to kill every other rider and to bring about a new less corrupt order leaded by Galbatorix. I loathed Galbatorix with all my being; he was a monster and insane. It was not hard to see between the lines that Galbatorix had lost his sanity years ago although most of the other thirteen didn't care about that they just wanted revenge and to hurt the Riders for there own selfish reasons."

He sighed his voice lowering an octave, "I was just like the others; cruel, cold, and I killed without the slightest hesitation even the innocent were killed by me. I did all of Galbatorix's biding, obeying every word although I knew it was stupid to do so given his state of mind. When we killed the Riders I was excited I was getting part of my revenge and loving it. Then Vrael died and no more were left, Galbatorix took the throne, and I still obeyed him. Life became boring and there was little to do, the fun was over," he sighed heavily.

"It was at Daret when I burned the city for tailors when I met Selena," a twisted grin crosses his face when he said her name. Eragon couldn't help but find himself pulled into Morzan's story he even found himself wondering what he would have done in Morzan's shoes. He came to the sickly realization that he may have done what Morzan had from what Eragon knew Galbatorix was smooth when it came to words and Eragon pondered if he would have had the courage to deny the madman if he were the one being asked to open the gate.

"Selena was beautiful and witty a perfect counterpart for me. And I wanted to use her to make her my loyal servant and I did with easy. I got her to fall in love with me and all it took was some sweet words and to say I loved her and she would do anything for me. I even think she would have given her life for mine," he looked troubled as he continued with his compelling tale.

"But I…" He paused, "we had a child," he looked at Murtagh. "She asked me to name him and so we called him Murtagh. I wanted to use you too," he met Murtagh's dark eyes. "It would have been all to easy, make you a weapon, and make you another tool. But I couldn't…"

"I let myself get to soft and weak. My stupid heart had finally decided to kick back in and I hated and held self-pity for myself. I wished I could make the feels go away that I could became heartless like Galbatorix. Yet I liked it and cursed myself for that. I liked loving Selena," here he let out a laugh. Eragon couldn't believe what he was hearing, Morzan the betrayer was telling them that he loved Selena.

"And you Murtagh," he locked eyes again with his eldest son, "I never admitted nor showed affection to you but believe me son I am fond of you." Murtagh's stony face didn't change he just shifted in his seat. "As for you Wynn you know I'm fond of you as well. And Eragon," here Morzan moved his eyes from Wynn's to Eragon's. He smiled faintly, "and my middle child."

"I'm proud of you Eragon, brave one," Eragon looked down feeling strange and uncomfortable yet someone happy knowing his blood father cared.

"Now that all the mushy stuff is done back to Galbatorix," Morzan said getting serious again. "Ranae asked me to come back so that I may be of help to the death of him. So Ranae and I have come up with a plan but let us first talk on the fact Galbatorix is readying an army in Uru'Baen."

"What!" Nasuada demanded her face flushing.

"He is massing all the able men in Alagaësia to come to Uru'Baen. There to get training enough at the least so that they can fight reasonably well and then to send a wave of five thousand or so to attack the Varden. The rest will match on the elves."

"Five thousand!" It was Horst who spoke looking at Morzan in outright disbelief.

Morzan nodded, "but if we were to attack before there army is in fighting order then we maybe able to stand a change."

"How they have so many and we are so few even with the elves and dwarfs?" Marcela

asked a worried look on her motherly face.

"We can win and I'll tell you our plan," Morzan and the group spent several long hours conversing on Ranae and Morzan's plans and changing several key flaws. When everyone was ready to fall over in there chairs from exhaustion of their brains Nasuada let them all retire to there rooms for rest and for something to eat before slumber.

Eragon sat on his cot and was surprised so much had happened in a singular day. He had met his father and learned why his father had betrayed everyone. _They had been extremely controlled by him and some of the Forsworn didn't even notice including Morzan I guess and still were until there deaths. Galbatorix used them as much as he could and twisted them into nothing but shells of what they once were. Pathological Thralldom. _


	33. Help From The Traitor

Pathological-**extreme: **uncontrolled or unreasonable

Thralldom-**domination:** a condition of being controlled by a more powerful person or force

So it basically means extreme domination. Sorry for not updating, I went camping before school started and today was the second day of school and you can't forget the dreaded writers block. This chapters just a fill in chapter oh and finally Eragon and Wynn shall meet Galbatorix next chapter! Anyway on with the story! R&R

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wynn stared out the window and watched as Eragon and Murtagh spared. He sighed and felt his spirits drop, _there's no way I'm ready to fight in a war. I can't. I'm only fourteen why can't Eragon and Murtagh do this without me?_

Wynn had to admit he was scared, he didn't want to die, he had never been afraid of death but now he had people to live for. He had Ryu, his brothers even though Murtagh was still somewhat cold to him, and Ranae who he'd come to know and like.

He had a reason to live for if he died he knew the people who cared about him would mourn and he didn't want that. He wanted to live for them and to keep moving so that maybe one day he could have a family of his own and become a great rider so Ryu would stop with the nasty names.

Then there was Antonín who he'd become smitten with when he hadn't wanted to. She was kind, cunning, funny, and beautiful. To Wynn the two were complete opposites. Sure he was cunning when he needed to be but he was not funny nor really all that kind. Yet he and Antonín still managed to be friends and to his disappointment not more.

_Antonín what is she doing right now? _He wondered as he tapped his finger against the windowsill and closes his eyes. _Antonín. _Her silk like hair and face swirled about in his mind and her round light brown eyes looked at him with there beauty.

The door to his chambers opened and shuffling of feet as someone walked over to where the young blond sat. He threw a glance at the person and realized it was the yellow brown haired maiden he had just been daydreaming about.

He snapped out of his reverie and smiled faintly at her. Her eyes didn't look happy like when he usually saw her, they looked worried and sad. His smiled disappeared off his face, "are you alright, Antonín?"

She nodded but her eyes betrayer her pain. "Why must you leave again?"

"I…" He didn't know what to say to her. _Why indeed, what good am I? _He reflected feeling self-pity for himself.

Antonín turned her sad eyes to the window and stared out it watching all the servants and people hurry about doing there jobs. Her eyes landed on Murtagh and Eragon.

"Why can't you stay? You've been gone for so long, it seems like you're here one second and gone the next. When will you just stay here with me?"

Wynn looked down at the floor feeling even more terrible about leaving. "You could die," her gentle voice cracked slightly.

He glanced up at her and his blue eyes met her brown ones. He took her one of her hands in his and moved her away from the view of the window just in case someone was peeking in. She had tears in her eyes. He sighed, "Antonín, I'm sorry." He looked back to the floor as she pulled away from him and turning around she crossed her arms over her chest trying to hold her emotions back.

"Tell me your come back. Tell me you won't die on me. I don't want to lose you, Wynn."

Wynn turned her to face him and placed his hands on her cheek. He rubbed her tears away with his thumb, "don't cry but I can't promise I'll come back. I can only try."

He took a breath in and before he realized it he was kissing her. Her lips were tender and felt so good on his own that it frightened him how amazing a simple kiss could be. He wondered if this was how Murtagh felt when he kissed Ranae and if it was then he could understand how Murtagh felt being away from her.

Antonín kissed him back sending a burning feeling through his mouth and into his chest. They parted and Wynn couldn't help but be happy well at least for a few seconds before he remembered what they were about to do.

A knock at the door sounded, Wynn called them in. Eragon poked his head in, he gave them both a smile his chocolate brown eyes bright hiding his nervousness and fright.

"Meeting time," he stated pulled his head back out. Wynn sighed heavily bid Antonín goodbye after a long hug and left the room. He knew his was suicidal yet he was going to do it anyway.

Eragon walked briskly faster then normal probably because of his nervousness. Wynn walked behind him feeling more and more dread as they neared the meeting room. They entered and found Nasuada, Arya, the Elves, and leaders of Carvahall; Roran, Horst, Brigit, Delwin, and Thane.

Wynn settled next to Murtagh, he peeked a glance over to Ranae who sat on Murtagh's left side. Her face was sonic as she stared straight forward. Wynn looked over at Nasuada who greeted them after Eragon did the Elven greeting.

"Glad to see your all here," she started, "we all know why we're here so shall we begin."

Nods came from abound the room, "good," she looked pointedly at Ranae. Ranae stood taking the object that had been resting in her lap and flattened it out on the table revealing a map of Uru'Baen or so that's what it looked like.

"Here is a map of Uru'Baen drawn by myself."

"You memorized Uru'Baen?"

He looked at Eragon who had asked, "well yes it was a necessity. I needed to know where all the escape routes where just in case. And believe you me there are a lot."

He looked down at the map all of a sudden his lips twisted into a smile. He looked up, "I think I've found our way in. I forgot about it since it was so long ago that Galbatorix told me. We all know that the doors are guarded and that guards roam the palace, but I know a way in that we can get to Galbatorix's throne room and take him out."

"And how can we do that without getting ourselves killed?" Morzan looked at his eldest son with a glint in Ranae's blue eyes.

Murtagh stared at Morzan without another word. "Well you'll see." He pointed to the map at a stop on the bottom floor.

"What is that?" Asked Nasuada leaning over to look at the map better.

"There's a trap door hidden there, it isn't noticeable not even if your looking for it with," he grinned wickedly.

"Alright so we get in from there," Eragon said his face scrunched up in deep thought. "Hold up!" He exclaimed as he looked at the map thoroughly. "Would Galbatorix be expecting us to make that move? He himself would remember that passage and therefore when we arrived he would kill us off."

"Eragon has a point," Wynn added his eyes scanning the paper. Morzan looked at it and then back to Eragon.

"I believe Galbatorix wouldn't think of it. He's cunning yes but he makes mistakes he'd forget about it. He's thinks he's secure and safe in Uru'Baen, and I doubt he'll even left the throne room, he'll probably just sit and scry the fighting."

"Plus Galbatorix knows my true name, he could make me turn on all of you with easy," Murtagh put in.

Morzan shook his head, "no need to worry of that. Now for the people going. I suggest it be the Riders and myself, any objection?" Morzan gazed around the table.

"I object," they turned to Arya. "It would be to dangerous to send in all the Riders. And you Morzan are in no place to be going to Uru'Baen also who's to say you will not betray us like you did the Riders? I suggest that it be myself, Shadeslayer, and Murtagh to go." Arya's green eyes showed loathing.

Morzan stood from his crouched posture over the map, his eyes blazing with vigor and slightly annoyance. "Please Princess I think it wise to put your hatred for me aside and think of the greater good for Alagaësia. This is the fate of Alagaësia it is not about you nor the elves! It is about all races! So stop acting like a fool and let us vote upon who everyone thinks is capable to go and kill Galbatorix."

Nods went around the room, Roran spoke up, "a vote sounds reasonable, let us all decide who is the best people to go." Nasuada bid a servant to come over and told him to return with some parchment, ink, and quill.

Morzan sat down and they all waited in tense silence for the man to return. The man came back into the room and sat the parchment and other such things down. Nasuada stood and announced, "everyone make a vote and I'll pick them up and put the names you feel are worthy and able for this great task."

"Wait," they looked at the blond youth. Wynn cleared his throat, "could we not take both Arya and Morzan and whoever else we feel we need to do this?"

"Well," Morzan stated, "we want the least amount of people going as possible, if we were to have to many Galbatorix's guards would get skeptical. So therefore we must limit the number," Wynn looked pleased with the response.

Soon everyone had answered and Nasuada collected the parchment from everyone and sat back down in her seat. She started the court, "first one is for Morzan." Morzan smirked amusement clear on his face, Arya looked dejected but hid it as quick as it had come, while the other's were getting uneasy.

"Next is for Roran…" Nasuada looked over at Eragon's cousin who seemed startled.

"I did not vote for myself," Roran remarked.

Morzan shifted in his seat, "I thought it unfair to vote for myself," he said mildly.

"One for Arya," Arya smiled faintly.

"One for…" Nasuada looked uncertain, "it's rather hard to read." Delwin cleared his throat.

"I can't write well," He admitted, "and I didn't know how to spell Morzan."

Božena chuckled, Kalin shoot him a concerned look. Marcela shushed Božena by giving him a harsh look. Delwin gave the elf a dirty look at his lack of respect. The other's gave Božena distasteful looks but nevertheless Nasuada went on. "Next Morzan." When she finished Morzan had won and Arya glared at him with scorn.

Brigit stood up after the voting, "I have to go and take care of my child if you need me I'll be in my room." She left walking out of the meeting room, Arya stood herself and announced that she too was departing. The elves followed sheepishly after there princess. Eragon and Wynn exchanged glances, Murtagh looked indifferent, and Nasuada seemed slightly concerned about how Arya was taking the whole Morzan thing.

Morzan stand watching Arya leave with a defiant and bitter look in his eyes. Roran, Horst, Delwin, and Thane stood excusing themselves saying that they were going to leave the six to talk about Galbatorix as they helped the Varden ready for the war that was going to take place in Uru'Baen.

They conserved on the matter for several hours as the night darkened more and more. It was pitch black before Nasuada finally remarked. "So the plan is that you shall go into this tunnel Morzan mentioned, creep into the palace avoiding everyone soldier you can, get to the throne room, and face off with Galbatorix."

"But how do we defeat him?" Silence followed Murtagh's question.

"We will worry about that when it comes Galbatorix is bond to make a mistake weather it be sitting up his wards, not blocking his mind or another. We will win and dethrone that bastard!"

Nods, "now sleep is required for next morn. Fear not riders the Varden shall follow in your wake and attack the army in Uru'Baen."

"Just hold them off long enough for us to kill Galbatorix," Eragon said meeting Nasuada eye.

"The elves shall attack from the north, we and Surda the south and west with the dwarfs from the east," her voice was filled with a strength that caused Eragon to think of her father. _She really is her fathers daughter, _he smiled faintly, _and I am my mothers son._

His eyes skipped over to his father who sat in the chair next to Nasuada, _he may have betrayed the Riders of old, he may have killed millions, and he isn't doing this to make up for his sins. He's doing it for her… My mother, he really did love her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat against Thorn's flank feeling his dragon fire giving him warmth. He closed his eyes, _Thorn._

_Yes rider? _The wine red dragons voice filled Murtagh with deep emotions.

_You and I have been through so much Thorn. I have gone through years of suffering and pain. I have grown hardened and bitter but even someone like Eragon would have in my position. To be truthful though I don't think if I could that I would change any of it. Yes there are times that it hurt before imagination and I've killed people who didn't need to die but I don't regret it. We wouldn't be the rider and dragon that we are now had we not done all of this. Thorn I care for you greatly just know that…_

_I love you too my little warrior human and so does Ranae and the others. _Thorn hummed softly in his riders ear soothing them both with the noise. Murtagh felt someone join them and leaned her head into his chest. He slide his arms around her slim form and opened his eyes. His brown eyes looked deeply into blue ones. He felt that pit of warmth in his heart get even more warm as she claimed her lips on his. They kissed for a long time knowing that this may be there last change together.

They drifted to sleep with peaceful dreams and for Murtagh it was a blessed welcome from his usual restless sleep. The blood red dragon watched the two humans sleep for a while before he closed his eyes. _Sleep tight my humans. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon saddled Saphira and began to buckle the straps in. He had spent last night flying with her before he had fallen asleep underneath her protecting wing. He finished his work and gazed over to see both Murtagh and Wynn finishing there own saddles. Murtagh wore the same red armor he had in the battle before this one.

Wynn wore a similar set to Murtagh but that his was a dark jade color matching his dragon perfectly. Ranae wore a long dark brown cloak and some light weight armor. Her dark brown hair was breaded and tucked underneath the cloak and out of the way.

Wynn pulled his green helmet on and climbed onto his dragon. Murtagh did the same, his hand making sure that Zar'roc was belted at his side. Eragon checked his own sword Réalta-dóchas was there like always, he throw his helmet on and shifted it into a comfortable position upon his head.

He looked down and met his cousins dark eyes, Roran nodded curtly to him. Eragon saw Arya who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her green eyes met his briefly before returning to the man who stood at her side. The elf at Arya's side seem to be trying to sooth her; he had long golden hair and deep set purple blue eyes.

Eragon gazed around and saw a young girl obvious a maid she was crying. Eragon didn't understand why though, he glanced at his brothers to see Wynn with a hurt expression on his face. It fit together as Eragon realized that she knew Wynn, _so Wynn has a girl who fancies him and he must feel the same. _

Ranae climbed up Thorn's back and wrapped her arms around Murtagh's middle. Thorn kicked off and into the sky he leapt. His wings beating as he hovered several feet waiting for the others. Saphira took to the azure sky next and joined the red speck that was Thorn. Ryu pushed up and slimmed over the crowd making people duck before he was up with his brethren. The dragon started there way flying north and they knew that by nightfall the next morn they would be Uru'Baen and facing a madman. The soldiers were going to Cithrí and then to march on Uru'Baen.


	34. Last Battle Part 1

Thorn, Saphira, and Ryu could see the dark looming shadow of the palace of Uru'Baen. The three dragons advanced towards it until they were three leagues away. Their riders jumped off and looked at the palace for a few seconds.

"So," Eragon said, "that's Uru'Baen?"

"And that is where Galbatorix is," Murtagh added. All four humans were silent deep in thought as they all remembered the reasons they stood there. Murtagh was thinking of all the torture he had received from Galbatorix's guards; Eragon remembered his uncle and how much trouble the king had been; Wynn thought of all the pain and people Galbatorix had killed and felt rage fill him.

"Lets fill our jewels with magic we're going to need it and then lets all get some sleep," Eragon advised as he started filling in the gems on his belt.

Murtagh filled Zar'roc's red gem as Wynn powered up Kafele. They eat some bread, cheese, and fruit and went to bed there minds all on the task before them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young girl walked along a gravel path that lead to the marketplace. Someone tapped her shoulder she whipped around to see Björn, his deep brown eyes glanced into hers. She smiled at her friend and fellow rider, "evening, Björn." _

_He nodded, "good evening Anassa. Where are you heading to in such a fine day as today?"_

"_I was going to go for a ride on Shruikan, would you like to companion me to where he awaits?" Her heart thumped as she waited for the young raven haired boy to answer._

_He smiled at her with his bright white teeth, "I have nothing better to do, shall we?" He held out his arm for her and she looped hers in his._

_They walked around Doru Araeda chatting about several topics such as their training, how there dragons fared, and who was advancing in there training. Anassa couldn't move her transfixed glance from Björn, his black hair was short and spiky in areas, his face was fine and artistically craved to fit that of a god. He often acted stoic and distinctively pessimist but he really was very extrovert._

_Björn observed her as she stared at him, she avoided her eyes and looked up to the sky as a light yellow dragon flew pass. Björn smiled up at Diana as she beat her wings and flew north across the sea._

"_Diana seems happy," she commented about his yellow dragon._

"_She is happy and did you know that she has been eying a dragon called Vegan."_

"_I did not," she concluded. Suddenly with a jolt she remembered that she was to meet her own dragon, "Björn," she grabbed his arm making him halt, "I forgot about meeting Shruikan."_

_He look startled but nodded and the two quickly started to leave Doru Araeda. Anassa knew for a fact that the black dragon would be angry after having to wait for two hours for his rider. She cursed inwardly feeling dumb for forgetting after all she had been a bit negligent toward him so she had planed to make it up to Shruikan by spending all day with him._

_What's a girl to do? Anassa pondered, I after all have training all day, then dinner with everyone in the dine hall, and then work to do at night. Plus there's the sleep I need to get which is few. It's not like I met to negligent Shruikan, I love him._

_Sighing they went up the hill and there eyes landed on the black mass that was Shruikan. He looked thoroughly annoyed and angered. He instantly asked her why she was so late although she could tell he knew it had to do with Björn._

_She told him that she had run into Björn and they had gotten to talking but Shruikan could have none of it. He stood up on his legs and eyed the two human riders with scorn gold eyes blazing with inner fire._

_It is the stupid human or him your dragon? Choose carefully Anassa? Shruikan said in their heads._

_Anassa looked at Björn then to Shruikan, she knew that she could never choose between the two so she said. "I can't choose Shruikan. He is my friend and you're my dragon. Please, Shruikan, do not have resentment for Björn he is a good loyal friend and you dear dragon are apart of me. I just can not choose."_

_Shruikan in his anger flittered his wings and hovered into the sky, he was hardly able to fly well for he was only several weeks old but he could at least fly off on her. He shouted down to her, if that is your choice then you can have it, human girl! I shall became a wild dragon then and never bother thee again!_

_He left in a hurry not wanting to ever see her face again._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranae sat up after her dream and stared into the blue sky. The riders and dragons where slumbering. Ranae prayed to her gods that this plan worked, that everyone would became free. _Please go to sleep Ranae we'll need it, _a male voice suggested.

_I know Morzan but I feel… _Ranae looked for the words, _I feel restless._

_That's strange it was always Murtagh who was restless and you who was well…not. I find it odd._

Ranae shook her head, _Morzan, thank you._

_For what?_

_Helping. _Ranae turned back to the campsite and fell onto the ground letting the soft grass sooth her into sleep.

They awake early and eat a light breakfast of jerky meat, soft bread, and some cold water to down it with. They began the tiresome track to Uru'Baen knowing it was to dangerous to rider the dragons any closer.

Murtagh held Ranae's hand reassuringly as they walked through some trees and down a hill. Ranae smiled meekly at him and turned her eyes back to the palace. She suddenly wondered what Johnny and his sister were up to in Teirm and her other friends.

She remembered when she had met Angela again at first she'd been to mad at her to say anything but she'd soon forgiven the witch and her werecat. She just didn't have it in her to stay mad at good hearted people. If she thought about it she wondered if Galbatorix actually thought the Varden were evil, he didn't believe himself to be evil of that she was sure. _He's lost his sanity there's no way he could have common sense anymore, _she reflected.

She sighed as the walls around Uru'Baen stared down at her along with the guard at the western gate. "Names and where your from?" He called down to everyone that was entering Uru'Baen. They waited patiently for there turn, it arrived about a half hour later.

"I am Anthony of Teirm," Eragon said quickly. "Son of Garrow a shoemaker."

"I'm Krista son of Daniel the blacksmith." Wynn lied, the guard looked over at Murtagh and Ranae.

"Ah I see you're here for the war then," the man chuckled, "seems that's all people come here for these days." He gestured to Ranae, "we do need more woman ain't got that many, there good for cooking and such."

Ranae wanted to argue and say that woman could fight beside men any day and they could easily kill men too. She damped her rage down as Morzan told her it was no good and that was just how there cultural looked upon woman. _Well, _Ranae thought, _I'm changing that when he's dead._

"And you are?"

"Jacob son of Andrew the farmer," Murtagh answered.

"I'm Abigail daughter of Michael the farmer," she said. The guard nodded and the gate opened. The group walked in and Ranae followed Morzan's instructions. They found themselves in the poorest part of the city, baggers and elderly people lined the street, filthy children played running pass. It sicken Ranae to see this side of Uru'Baen. Then again didn't every city have a poor part to it?

Morzan lead them to a warehouse, it was old and rotting away and yet it held together. Stamped on one door to the warehouse was Galbatorix's cest. Morzan explained to them, _we go inside and we'll find a trap door that heads into the tunnel. We follow the path and at the end is the trap door that is under the bottom floor of the palace._

They entered the warehouse and looked around the dusty place. In one corner sat some boxes with a rug under them. Morzan told them to move the boxes and rug, the men started to move the boxes out of the way as Ranae scanned the wall. _Down, _She kneed down and placed her hand on a piece of wood. _Farther down to the last board against the wall._

She placed a hand against the broad and tucked at it, it didn't budge, she dug her nails into the crack between the floor broad and the wall and pulled hard. Still it didn't move. She turned and called Murtagh over to help her, he crunched down and glanced at her questioningly. "I need you to help me pull this out." He reached over and dug his short nails into the gap, they both tucked. It wigged slightly--adding all there body weight into the movement--the broad slide out showing them a compartment. Ranae reached in the compartment and yanked out the fabric covered object. She pulled the yellow cloth off and retrieved the key which was covered on the base with runes.

She stood next to Eragon and Wynn who had finished there task, Murtagh joined them. She kicked the rug out of the way making visible the thick wooden trap door. She kneeled down as Eragon removed the rug completely. The trap door was made of thick oak with a brass handle, a key hole, and several runes crafted into the wood. She slide the skeleton key into lock and turned.

A click sounded and Ranae with help from Eragon shoved open the trap door. The four humans glanced into the deep dark depths that would lead to the palace and to there fate. "We can't use magic or Galbatorix will know so Wynn will you please get the flint."

Wynn dug in his packet and handed Ranae a piece of flint and a rock. Eragon gave her some of the soft material from under a trees bark which she used to try and start a fire. It took longer then it should and Murtagh ended up starting the fire because Ranae couldn't.

Sighing deeply Ranae descended down the slightly damp steps and into the tunnel. It sank strongly of rot, human waste, and other such foul smelling things. Ranae plugged her nose with her fingers and walked carefully worried about what was down here.

The place was dark and they where all gratefully for Morzan advising them to bring fire making objects with. Murtagh held the lantern and let it swing freely casting pale shadows.

The walking dragged on until they noticed that the tunnel had taken on a sharp upward angle. They stopped and Ranae asked, _Morzan, how are we to climb up?_

_You'll see footsteps,_ Morzan was a man of few words she observed. It looked fairly slippery and steep to her as she reached her hand out and felt the tunnel. It was in fact very smooth and as she looked closer in the dark passage she saw the faint carvings of footholds.

After some considerate thought she took hold of one higher up handhold and lifted herself up, her foot met the lower foothold, she thanked her training with Murtagh. She turned as Murtagh to blow out the lantern, he waited for her to start climbing up. She nodded and began the long work up no one said a word for they where to afraid or nervous to speak without the need to.

The climbing continued for several feet, Ranae was happy that she wasn't wearing a dress for it would have gotten in the way. The men grunted as they carried themselves, there heavy armor, and there swords. Ranae smiled faintly as she was wearing some light weight armor and had a reasonably lighter sword. It had been Vrael's sword and Ranae only thought it would be fitting seeing Galbatorix's reaction when he saw her with it. Fiúntach sat at her side as Macánta was safely tucked into her cloak.

She sighed and as she groped upward for another handhold she came up with something hard. She pushed on it with one hand, it wigged slightly but other than that it was still. She pushed with more might and felt herself loose her footing, she griped the mud tighter with her hand.

Closing her eyes she counted to ten and pushed the object once more, she swung, and nearly pummeled to her death had she not gripped one handhold in time.

Exhaling that breath that she had been holding she looked down to see Murtagh, Eragon, and Wynn looking relieved. She moved the object slowly over so she was able to see an inch or so of light stream down into the tunnel. She blinking letting her eyes adjust to the brightness before peeking out into the hallway. There was no one in view and as she strained her ears attentively she heard nothing but the sound of the men below and her own heavy breathing.

She shoved the trap door open and crept into the large storeroom. The gray stone walls, the one high towering window with black drapes hanging down from it made her mind remind her that she had been here but a short time ago. She thought of the torture she had been through and fiercely pushed it from her mind those were memories that were best forgotten.

Murtagh hopped out from the hole with a signal from her, Eragon and Wynn popped out shortly after him. Ranae stood there and started to think of what to do next, she would need Morzan to tell her where to go and soon they would face off with Galbatorix. Just as she was about to ask Morzan what to do Wynn's voice spoke, "Ranae…" She could easily make out the quaver.

She whipped around to face the blond and saw the one thing that had been frightening her dreams as much as Galbatorix had. It stood there with its bright golden eyes as it stared them down. It's scales where the blackest thing Ranae had ever seen, darker then the night sky which at least had a tingle of navy to it. It's scales flashed in the light making Ranae think of stars as they glittered off the pitch blackness.

The large creature shifted causing a soft cracking of bones to sound through the silence, it opened its jaw. The teeth were the largest and most deadly thing Ranae had ever seen, far sharper than even an elf sword. The dragon towered over them making both Saphira and Thorn look like little dogs.

Ranae shivered and knew it was not from the cold because the room was pleasantly warm. The ground about her was lined with ash remains of what she could only guess had been humans before the dragon had burned them alive.

"Shruikan…" She heard Eragon faintly whisper.

Shruikan this black mass of an animal was Galbatorix's dragon. _This dragon killed Kail! Shruikan killed my father!_

"You," She hardly recognized her own voice with the rough harsh tone to it making it clear that she was beyond rage. Shruikan snaked his long black scaly neck down to her level, his golden eyes stared her down.

_Do I know thee human? _The black dragon asked causally as his mental voice boomed in all of there heads so loud was it that it sounded like thunder. The dragons voice although loud was happy and light yet sarcasm lingered in its depths.

_No but you knew my father, _her fist clutched in her angst, _you killed him! _Ranae sent it mentally not wanting her friends to hear as they stood beside her paralyzed with fear.

_Ah did I now? You know human I kill a lot of your kind. _

_I can tell, _she said simply. _But you killed him and I want to know why?_

Shruikan snorted causing a large puff of smoke to engulf Ranae. _You'll have to excuse me girl but I do not remember every being that I've murdered it if I'm correct would be a very, very massive amount. _

_You tortured him until he was almost dead and then you eat him! _She shrieked, Shruikan stared obviously still unsure of whom she spoke of, _his name was Kail._

_Kail… Oh the man I remember him, he had brown hair and blue eyes. _Shruikan exampled her more closely, _yes, you are his daughter same hair and eyes…but his were broken. Your eyes I'm afraid aren't yet completely broke are they?_

_Just tell me why you killed him? What did you gain? _

Shruikan seem to consider this briefly, _I gained dinner. Besides Galbatorix wanted the man gone and what my rider wants he gets. _Shruikan looked at his claws and began to tick at them lazily looking extremely bored and tired from talking with her.

_He isn't your rider! Don't you even remember your first rider? Are you really that big of a fool Shruikan? _Something crossed the dragons gold eyes as he looked back down at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere Shruikan knew he'd heard that saying before but where escaped him. He searched farther back and felt a faint memory but he was unable to figure out what it was exactly. He looked at the girl again, his gold eyes drifted over her form up to her navy blue eyes.

He moved his claw and placed it over her heart, he then gently pressed a small amount of pressure. He watched her but she made no move to back away, her eyes though betrayer her terror. He pressed a little harder, she was trembling now and he could tell she was trying not to with all her might.

_Why? _Shruikan inquired of her, _do you not crowd? Why do you not run and try and hide like most?_

_I…_

He let out a gloomy humorless laugh and set his paw back on the ground, _I see. Your stilled in place with fright. I get these kind sometimes quit amusing I might add. Now tell me why you say Galbatorix wasn't always my rider?_

_Y..you had a rider before him, _she sent stuttering in the black dragons mind. _I know that Mor…zan killed your ol…d rider so that Galbatorix could have ano…ther dragon._

Shruikan cocked his head to one side bemused to where his human got her information from for it was clearly wrong. _You talk nonsense now how should I eat you and your friends then?_

_Björn! _Shruikan heard the girls voice but it had a man's lingering faintly beneath it.

_Anežka! _The voice cracked at him.

_Stop it! _Shruikan shrieked angrily at it feeling annoyed, he opened his eyes which he had closed and glared at the human.

_Elsa! _

_Anassa! _That last name sounded in his head and echoed through him as it raced into his brain and opened a drought of thoughts, feelings, and memories. Anassa--the first human he had ever known--she had curly sandy locks that famed her face and often hid her dark jade eyes. Her face which was covered heavily in freckles along with her rather pointy nose flashed through his mind also she had high cheekbones and soft curves.

He closed his eyes again try to rid himself of this hindrance. _Anassa…my rider. _

The others; Björn with his mop of curly black hair, his broken nose from all the fights he had gotten in when he was a young lad and his eyes with there deep brown color. Then there was his sister Anežka who had the same raven hair but not nearly as curly and she had gray eyes. Elsa was the last one he remembered the maid had become good friends with Anassa and Anassa had enjoying having conservations with her.

Björn the reason he had left his rider in angrier and taken off that fateful night of her death. Shruikan could remember waiting and worrying about Anassa because she had not arrived at the field that they had agreed to meet at when it was three hours before dusk.

Two hours later she had arrived bouncing up the hill to the field with Björn at her side his eyes stared at the black dragon. Anassa had made an attempt to coo him when he had snapped at her and asked her about her absence. She had told him that she was with Björn and they that had gotten to talking therefore she had forgotten. He shouted back and asked her if this human was worth more to then her dragon. She had told him that it was unfair to make her chose between her dragon and friend.

Shruikan though was not stupid he knew how Anassa felt for Björn but he would not allow it for she hardly spent time with him anymore. He took to the sky and barked something hurtful down to the girl. It had been that very night that Morzan had killed her and taken him to Galbatorix where he had wiped all of his memories of his old rider out.

He opened his eyes and felt like for the first time in a long time he was able to truly see again. He blinked several times and gazed down at the girl with brown hair. _Anassa was my rider… _He was uncertain of what else to say remembering all the years he had been asked to serve Galbatorix and he felt great remorse surge through himself as he realized that he was as bad as the king.

_Girl, _he moved closer to her and inclined his head, _I am deeply sorry for the pain I have infected upon you and your father. I wish no ill blood to come between us. All I want now is for Galbatorix to have the fate he deserves. _He bore his gold eyes into her navy ones, _after his death I ask that you relief me of my life so that I may not have to live anymore without my Anassa._

She looked down she couldn't kill him she didn't have it in her. Looking back up into his eyes she replied, _I can't kill you. But if you wish to die I'm certain someone can help you with it. _Her heart felt heavy and saddened knowing Shruikan wanted to die.

_You remember me much of my Anassa, she found it extremely hard to kill a living thing no matter if it where good or evil._

_Shruikan, what are you going to do now that you remember?_

The dragon pondered this for a new seconds_, I don't know. I know that the war will continued and that I will have to fight with the other dragons but how many of them are there?_

_Three._

_I believe that I have found my way out, I will let them win and dead me. Now human go and kill that madman._

_We will. And my names Ranae. S_hruikan nodded his eyes looking distant as he sat back down on his haunches and fell into a slumber his old riders face fresh in his mind. Ranae turned to the others and she strolled caution out the door looking both ways.

"There's no one lets go," she muttered.

"What about Shruikan?" Asked Eragon not taking his eyes off the dragon.

"He's going to help us now lets go," they all waltzed out caution and alert for any noise or footsteps.

"Lets get there quickly," Eragon chimed in as they walked. They drew neared to the throne room creeping in the shadows and dark corners as they walked moving as lightly as rats. As the servant door leading to the throne room became visible they slowed there walk. Eragon leaned his ear against the door listening for a sound.

"Come in young riders and Ranae," the door swung open hitting Eragon and making him curse. Eragon backed up and they all stared into the room. The back of the throne chair faced them and they could see the top of Galbatorix's head.

Eragon looked over at Murtagh who gave a brief nod making Eragon know that this man was indeed Galbatorix. A pale hand and wrist waved them over, drawing there swords, they approached the ruler of Alagaësia.

Eragon shuddered as Galbatorix's charcoal-gray eyes looked at him, they looked almost black in the dim light. He felt his insides crunch as he realized exactly who was sitting before him, Galbatorix the man who killed off the Riders of old and their dragons, the man who was so sooth with his words, and the man who had put Alagaësia into a reign of terror for a hundred years. Eragon was going to make sure that this was Galbatorix's last hour even if it meant that he might lose his life in the process.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will probably be the last one but fear not for there will be another addition to this series. Its set some years later though and is called, Balance; In Their Shadow and I already have several chapters typed, go me!


	35. Last Battle Part 2

The last chapter and thank you to my many readers. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed gabriel, mOOnlite-dUsk, Coffee Grounds, ChatterPuncher, Amantine, alsdssg, mysteryyoungester, tom, Tigerstripe, sagestar, bananarokk, Dragonflame-05, Devils Advocat, blizzardstar2000, Krimmy, AutomaticLove, verystrangest, Lily Shay, XxTraitor.To.The.BloodxX, luverffanfic, Demonic Atamari, and Super-hero Fan. I hope I didn't forget anyone and I hope you all like the fight scene between Morzan, his sons, and Galbatorix.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood facing Galbatorix's who rose to his feet black robes swinging loosely. Galbatorix's dark eyes scanned them all with a faint smile as his eyes sprinkled.

"I knew you'd come." He smirked looking far to cheery to be good, "Oh Murtagh why have you tried to betray me? Have I not given you enough, have I do some how wronged you? Tell how have a wronged you boy?"

Murtagh said, "you have wronged me many a times! You forced me to work for you and made me make an oath in the ancient language to kill my brother and his dragon! That is unforgivable!"

Galbatorix's just stood there looking at Murtagh with an evil glint in his dark, dark eyes. "Well then I'm am deeply sorry for you Murtagh son of my most loyal servant but I can't allow you to live if you are against me."

Ranae felt Morzan wanting to coming out and didn't stop him. "Galbatorix," Morzan said, the king looked at Ranae for a long time before breaking out into a grin again.

"Morzan how did you get into the girl's body?" It didn't seem to surprise Morzan that Galbatorix knew he was in her, the king knew a lot of things with all the spies he had running around.

"Long story," Morzan said simply.

"Really and why are you here with my enemies?"

Morzan smiled faintly, "well I'm certain you can guess but nevertheless I'm here to being your downfall."

Galbatorix eyed them all as he said, "really I'm thoroughly disappointed Morzan." Galbatorix sniggered and turned his cruel eyes to Wynn. "Wynn it's a pleasure to meet you boy and you as while Eragon. I've heard so very much about you young Eragon. I heard you killed Durza?" He trailed off a smirk lingering on his face.

"Well so a fight is what you all want-" he was cut off as Morzan leapt forward sword raised aimed for his head. Galbatorix though had seen it coming and blocked the blow with his sword.

His sword flashed in the light, the blade was made of pure white bone, and the handle was leather wrapped around the bone. Grinning Galbatorix said mildly, "nice sword wasn't it Vrael's?" Morzan said nothing his eyes watching Galbatorix carefully. "Do you like Arìcowan? I had her made from a dragon you know? Morzan why don't you guess whose dragon bones I used?"

Morzan faltered his eyes wide as he realized the sick truth. Galbatorix smirked and trust for Morzan's gut. He was to slow for Morzan was already out of the way several paces to the left. Morzan sneered angrily at Galbatorix has he spat, "you used Evelyn's bones you sick twisted son of a bastard!"

"Ah and she was very useful."

_Morzan calm down rage wouldn't help, _Ranae sent to him.

Teeth grinding together Morzan dampened his rage slowly. "So Galbatorix…remember Ianthe."

Galbatorix's eyes flashed dangerously. Murtagh, Eragon, and Wynn all tensed waiting for Galbatorix to make his next move. He laughed, "of course I remember Ianthe. How could I forget her. She was a very useful dragon when she was alive."

Morzan snorted, "is that all you can say about your dragon?"

With a malice grinned Galbatorix leapt sword wielding high. Morzan raised Fiúntach and parried the sword away. The two former comrades circled one another watching the other for any movement.

Eragon glanced at Murtagh. Murtagh offered nothing his face blank as he watched his father and Galbatorix fight. The clash of steel against bone filled the still air. Galbatorix backed away from Morzan moving like a ghost he lunged at the three brothers. He snapped at the oldest giving Murtagh barely a change to block.

Leaning his weight on his sword Galbatorix looked Murtagh in the eye. Murtagh shuddered and pushed the madman several paces away. Galbatorix stood in the middle of the room muttering under his breath his eyes closed.

Cursing Morzan yowled in his sons heads, _quick put up your strongest blocks and wards! Now! _

Morzan withdrew from them and started a long rant in a low tone. Murtagh put up his wards and blocked his mind as best he could. Eragon and Wynn gave each other a look before putting up their strongest wards and sealing up their minds.

Galbatorix's eyes opened, suddenly a ball of burning fire whizzed at the un-expecting men. Dodging Eragon moved out of the way just in time to avoid the fireball as it hit the stone wall and vanished. Galbatorix began to bombard his enemies with more balls of deadly fire as the men did there best to avert the fire away from themselves.

Morzan took the offence and launched a water ball at Galbatorix's head, the ball bounced off his wards and onto the floor. _Alright so he's immune to water, lets try another, _Morzan ducked another fireball and taking aim at Galbatorix's head he sent a block of stone. The stone incinerated into a lump of dust on the ground.

_Well that didn't work, _he gazed over at his sons as they ducked, dodged, and weaved to avoid the fire. _Think Morzan, you know Galbatorix better then anyone else. He has to have a weakness somewhere but where? _

_Right he had to have forgotten something in his wards think idiot! _A fireball hit his ward and bounced off uselessly. _Right he's warded against all elements and stone plus he has several layers of wards around himself. So I have to wait for him to change his wards and then I find out what he's not warded against, _Morzan rolled out of the way of a piece of stone. Galbatorix was now chucking both fire, water, and stone chuckles at them.

Cursing loudly Eragon blocked a fireball with a waterball of his own and tumbled to the ground as a chuckle of stone nearly hit him. He jumped back onto his feet and glanced over at Murtagh and Wynn who where busy trying not to get themselves killed. Morzan was dodging the onslaught on the other side of the room.

Eragon staggered over to his fathers side and hissed in confusion, "what are you doing?"

Morzan looked at him briefly before turning his eyes back to the king. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get pass his wards?"

Eragon made a face and ducked a waterball, "how is that going?"

"So far I know he's warded against stone and the elements," Morzan made a face. "Eragon I'm going to need your help on this. I need you to get Galbatorix's attention. He has to change his wards sometime and when he does listen to his words alright? Then tell me all that's he's blocked against after that I'll do the rest now go.

Frowning Eragon turned to Galbatorix, how on Alagaësia was he to do that? Sighing he realized something. Galbatorix was just standing there letting his wards defend himself and in the process losing precious energy. _I got it, _Eragon thought smiling inwardly, _he's wasting his energy and showing off his power but if I use the least amount of energy possible then maybe I can wear him out._

Eragon made his way to Murtagh and Wynn and informed them of his plan. The whole throne room was in a chaos, the walls where torn with big holes in them and the ground beneath them was piled in a disarray of broken pieces of stone.

Eragon, Murtagh, and Wynn all attacked the evil king at the same time. Eragon sent a large piece of stone, Murtagh sent a blast of pure heat, and Wynn fired an ice ball. All three attacks where useless as they failed. They keep up a steady attack trying to use as little energy as possible.

Eragon ended up just throwing pieces of stone Galbatorix, Murtagh and Wynn followed his example. Morzan smirked briefly seeing that his sons had realized what to do. He transfixed his eyes on Galbatorix and noted that the king wasn't safe from his own magic at least he hoped he wasn't. Morzan looked around the room plenty of the things had a trace of Galbatorix's magic. Picking a rather nice sized piece of stone he flung it at Galbatorix's chest. The stone hit it's mark as it went through his wards and hit his hard in the chest.

Galbatorix looking forlornly at his old servant started to change his wards. Eragon listened readily as he did so. _Magic, elements, _Eragon smiled on the inside, _metal, wood, flesh, and stone._

_Morzan! He's vulnerable to diamonds! _Morzan grinned wickedly and looked at Wynn who held Kafele.

_Murtagh get Galbatorix to force on you. Wynn do as I say alright. _Murtagh nodded from where he stood and with his eyes trained on the madman he hit him with a blast of heat and compressed air. Galbatorix laughed and sneered at the red rider, he raised his pale hand and pointed it at the young man. Several massive and heavy pieces of stone lifted into the air and went sailing straight for Murtagh. Wynn not knowing what else to do did as Morzan instructed him to and threw Kafele as hard as he could at Galbatorix's back.

Galbatorix's though was to busy with his attack to notice the sword that was sailing at his back. Galbatorix's hand fell as his eyes glossed over, the once mighty king fell to his knees. A sword with a dark green gem was visible as it stuck out from between the king's shoulder blades.

They all just stared at Galbatorix's body unable to say anything. Finally the silence was broken by Murtagh, "did we just do that?"

"I believe we did," Eragon said. He prodded Galbatorix's corpse with his booted foot to make sure he was dead and yanked Kafele out just as Wynn collapsed. Running to his side Eragon set Wynn's head on his lap. Murtagh pulled his shirt up and found a large wound on his chest. Cursing Morzan hadn't noticed that Wynn had been hurt by one of Galbatorix's attacks. He muttered "waíse heill!" They waited as Wynn's wound healed up into a jacked white scar but his eyes didn't open.

"Wynn…" Eragon breathed as his own face paled in horror.

"Wynn get up!" Murtagh said as he picked his younger brothers arm. It was deadly cold.

_Morzan let me talk to him! _Ranae sent forcefully as she pushed Morzan back.

Ranae leaned her head against Wynn's bloody chest and heard a faint beating_. Wynn open your eyes, you need to keep wake. Don't worry you killed Galbatorix! He's dead. You did it! You're a hero and Ryu will stop with the names I promise._

Wynn was still for a long time it felt like hours to Ranae as she watched her friend lay there her mind going to a very bad place. _You can't die!_

A roar filled their ears and looking up at the roof they saw a speck of green flashed and the roof caved in even more then it was moments before. Closer her eyes Ranae waited as a massive chuck fell from the sky, Murtagh and Eragon though sent the piece of stone felling apart into chucks that spattered the floor.

Sighing she gazed upward, Ryu landed from the sky and tucked his wings in. He nudged his rider. Tears formed in the dragons amber eyes as he continued to poke at Wynn. _Wynn, please don't die on me._

A few tense seconds passed, Wynn's eyes opened in slits. _Ryu, _the boy sent meekly as his mind fogged up again, he pushed the darkness away and looked at the green mass that was his dragon. _You never call me Wynn before._

Ryu flashed his teeth, _I love you my Wynn._

Smiling weakly Wynn reached up and touched Ryu's snort. _I love you too dragon. _Wynn's eyes closed again but it was to slumber.

"Now I believe we still have a war raging outside?" Murtagh stood up and put Zar'roc away and took Kafele into his hands.

"Shall we?" Eragon picked Wynn up and positioned him onto his back.

Ranae smiled, "lets." She took Murtagh's hand and together all four humans jumped onto Ryu. Ryu flew up and out the hole in the roof. Saphira and Thorn hovered next to Ryu as the three dragons flew over the battle field below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada looked up and saw Ryu collide with the roof of the palace. A solider make an arc for her neck but she parried it away and hatched off his right arm then with a swift motion she ended his life with a trust to his gut.

A few more dead corpses later she saw Ryu fly out and both Thorn and Saphira joined their fellow dragon. She narrowed her eyes and saw that four humans where on Ryu. She felt tears sting her eyes and pushed them back, if they where alive that meant that Galbatorix was dead.

A voice that she could tell was Murtagh's filled every one that was fighting heads. _Galbatorix is dead! We are all free! _

People stopped there fighting and for a slit second all was silence only the thick smell of blood and corpses drifted into the air. Then as if out of nowhere cheers came yowling from every Varden, Surda person, elf, dwarf, and even the humans on Galbatorix's side.

Murtagh waved Kafele over his head and with a lopsided smile he called to them all. _This is the last battle may all of us rejoice and the terror that has ruled come to an end!_

Little did they all know that it was not the last battle they could face….


End file.
